YOU'RE MINE
by 407bubleblue
Summary: CHAP 12 UPDATE/"Kita lihat saja Park Chanyeol! Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan kedua yeoja itu bersamaan!"/"Makanya hati-hatilah, kau mau membunuh anak mu!"/"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!"/"Eomma! Baekhyun tidak sakit, memangnya apa yang perlu di periksakan?"/"Baru saja Pangeran berjubah putih itu memintaku menyerahkan ini pada eonni"/CHANBAEK GS/EXO/RNR juseyoooo/
1. Chapter 1

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre: Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T **

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**SUmmary : Baekhyun gadis yang sangat manis dan cantik, dia adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik JINSIL Group, dia juga calon dokter spesialis anak lulusan dari Universitas di LA. Baekhyun adalah anak penurut karena dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua nya, ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan mereka, tapi... bagaimana kalau untuk pendamping hidup? apakah Baekhyun akan menuruti ke inginan orang tua nya untuk melakukan perjodohan? just reading...**

** YOU'RE MINE ™**

Sebuah pesawat dari Los Angel telah tiba, mendarat dengan selamat sampai di korea. Terlihat lah seorang gadis cantik dengan pakain yang sangat, em bisa dibilang fashionable sedang menarik koper nya menuju pintu keluar. Ya dia adalah gadis yang mengikuti penerbangan opesawat dari LA yang baru saja mendarat tadi. Namanya Baekhyun, sungguh dia gadis yang sangat cantik.

Baekhyun merogoh saku jacket nya mencari ponsel nya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor untuk di hubungi.

"yeoboseyo, ah Eomma aku sudah tiba di Korea!"

"..."

"siapa yang akan menjemputku?" "ya aku mendarat dengan selamat"

"..."

"Oh Sehun yang menjemputku? ah aku benar benar merindukannya"

"..."

"memang nya dia tidak sedang kuliah? Bagaiman bisa eomma menyuruhnya ?"

"..."

"oh begitu baiklah!"

"..."

"bilang padanya jangan lama lama ya Eomma "

"..."

"benar! aku sudah sangat capek, ne oke bye bye"

klik, Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan kembali melajukan koper nya. Tak selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa haus. hhuuhhh gadis itu menghela nafas sebentar, lalu membuang pandangan keseluruh penjuru mencari orang berjualan minuman!

akhirnya mata Baekhyun melihat sebuah mini market tidak jauh darinya berada, lalu ia putuskan memasuki mini market tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun sedang memilih-milih minuman yang ingin di beli, matanya menyusuri rak minuman dihadapannya. dan yapp ketemu! Gadis itu berbinar melihat minuman favoritnya. Begitu ia ingin mengambilnya tapi pada saat yang bersamaan sebuah tangan juga terulur untuk mengambil minuman itu-

"Yak! itu minumanku!" teriak Baekhyun cepat, karena orang yang disebelah nya tadi lebih dulu mengambil botol minuman -sebenarnya bukan minuman sih, lebih tepat nya yougurt rasa strawberry- dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Maaf nona aku lebih dulu menghambil nya, jadi aku yang memilikinya!" ujar pemuda tadi santai.

"apa? aku yang lebih dulu melihat nya, cepat kembalikan padaku!"

"kembalikan? ini bahkan belum kau beli nona, dan sekarang aku yang akan membelinya, karena aku yang lebih dulu mengambilnya" balas pemuda tadi tetap tidak mau mengalah.

Terjadilah perdebatan antar Baekhyun dan orang tak dikenal itu.

"Yak! tuan, berhenti menjadi plagiat, aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya, cepat berikan padaku sekarang!" Baekhyun membentak, sungguh dia mulai kesal sekarang.

"maaf aku tidak bisa! dan apa katamu? plagiat? hei nona banyak manusia yang menyukai yougurt rasa strawberry, bukan hanya kau seorang! Oh Ya Tuhan pede sekali!"

"aaarrrgghhh kau, manusia tidak berhati, apa kau tidak malu berebut dengan wanita dan kau tidak mau mengalah sedikitpun?" Baekhyun sudah ber api api dan siap merebut botol minuman itu, memang terlihat tidak sopan sih, tapi siapa yang peduli, karena Baekhyun ingin! dan yap! Baekhyun berhasil merebut dari tangan pemuda tadi.

pemuda tadi kaget dan mencoba mengambil kembali dari tangan Baekhyun "YA nona kembalikan padaku aku yang pertama menyentuh nya jadi itu milik ku, bukannya aku tidak ingin mengalah darimu, tapi karena aku juga sangat ingin meminum itui" tunjuk pemuda tadi pada botol yougurt ditangan nya Baekhyun "aku bahkan hampir, adduhh!" tiba tiba pemuda tadi memegangi perut nya dan memperlihatkan ekspressi kesakitan.

"Ya! kau kenapa , hei?" tanya Baekhyun panik dan segera mendekati pria tersebut.

"aduh ssssakit, memang kadang perutku bisa tiba tiba sakit begini" masih sambil ,memegangi perutnya "aku mempyunyai masalah pencernaan yang cukup parah, jika sehari saja aku tidak meminum yougurt, perutku bisa kambuh, dan parah nya aku bahkan tidak minum selama beberapa hari, kukira kalau aku sudah tidak perlu meminum nya lagi, tapi ternyata... adduh!" dia tetap terlihat kesakitan.

"ah apa perlu aku panggilkan ambulance, jika itu sangat sakit"

"tidak usah nona terimakasih, biasanya aku hanya meminum itu dan nanti sembuh sendiri" balas pemuda itu sambil melirik botol minuman ditangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba menimbang nimbang, takut-takut pemuda itu hanya membohonginya saja, tapi jika dilihat dari wajahnya pria itu benar benar kesakItan -menurutnya- "benarkah? yasudah yougurt itu milikmu, minumlah biar kau cepat sembuh!" ada raut kecewa di wajah cantik nya tapi disamarkan dengan senyum manis -yang dipaksakan- sambil menyerahkan minumannya

"tapi apa sungguh nona, kau tidak papa?"

"tidak masalah, sepertinya kau yang lebih membutuhkanya" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan barang yang sejak tadi jadi rebutan.

"terimakasih nona" pemuda itu berniat mengambil minuman itu. tapi Baekhyun segera menarik tangan nya kembali, sedikit membuat pemuda tadi membulatkan mata nya lucu.

"ada apa nona? kau tidak rela, ya sudah untukmu sajalah" kata pemuda tadi -sok- pasrah

"iish maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan, benar kau tidak ingin ke dokter? jangan marah, ini aku berikan untukmu" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, lebih tepatnya menggenggamkan di tangan pemuda tadi "baiklah, apa kau bisa berjalan? aku akan memapahmu sampai di kursi itu"

"terimakasih nona"

Setelah menolong pemuda asing tersebut tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering menadakan ada panggilan masuk

"_yeoboseyo,_ oh kau Sehunnie? apa kau sudah sampai dibandara?"

"_ya Baekkie aku sudah di depan bandara, tunggu sebentar aku akan memarkirkan mobilku sebentar lalu masuk mencarimu" _

"issh sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu anak kecil"

"_ah jinjja bukankah kau juga memanggilku Sehunnie, kau licik sekali eoh? madam" _usil Sehun menggoda Baekhyun.

"mwo? kau memanggilku apa? Madam? cepat kemari kau Oh Sehun aku akan memenggal kepalamu"jawab Baekhyun pura pura marah.

_"ya , aku takuuuutt aku tidak jadi menjemputmu deh, aku putar balik saja" _

" YAK! berani sekali kau mengerjaiku, kau benar benar ingin ku bunuh Sehunnie!"

_"hahahah kau benar benar semakin galak Baek, baiklah aku sudah masuk didalam bandara kau dimana, di gerbang berapa?_

"aku di gerbang B, aku disebelah mini market cepat sedikit aku sudah capek sekali"

_"oke oke, kau tunggu disana ku matikan dulu ya" _terdengar jawaban YA dari Baekhyun di seberang sana.

klik,

**SEHUN POV**

"AH tidak terasa Baekhyun kembali, apa kau ber tambah tinggi Baek? tidak mungkin ya, tapi aku yakin kau semakin manis, tidak tidak tapi cantik"

aku malah bermonolog sendiri membayangkan bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Aishh Jinjja kenapa jantung ku deg deg an seperti ini" gerutuku

ku sapukan mataku keseluruh penjuru mencari cari keberadaan Baekhyun, dan ku lihat seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang marah marah pada seseorang.

"apa mungkin itu Baekhyun?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Karena penasaran ku hampiri dia.

"Byun Baekhyun?" panggilku dan dia pun menoleh, benar! dia Baekhyun, dan astaga dia semakin cantik Tuhan, tapi...

"Baekhyun? apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa mukamu terlihat menakutkan sekali? apa kau benar benar marah padaku?"

"Eh Sehun," akhirnya dia sadar Sehun sudah tiba

"ya aku Sehun. Kau kenapa kenapa berantakan sekali? ada masalah?' tanyaku sedikit panik, takut takut kalo Baekhyun habis di ganggu orang jahat.

"aku baru saja ingin menghabisi seorang penipu, tapi dia malah kabur saat kau memanggilku tadi"

"penipu? maksudmu kau yang ditipu begitu? siapa yang menipumu Baek? apa dia perampok, lebih baik kita telpon polisi saja sekarang!" jawab Sehun khawatir.

"tidak Hun, tida perlu hanya ku do'akan dia tersedak saja saat meminumnya nanti"

"tersedak? maksudmu apa Baek?" tanyaku dengan dahi mengerut banyak.

"ah sudahlah akan ku ceritakan nanti, sekarang ayo cepat kita pulang aku sudah sangat ingin ber istirahat"

"baiklah tuan putri"

**SEHUN POV END**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa seseorang -Baekhyun- dibalik selimut tebal nan nyaman itu untuk sekedar bangun membuka mata nya, malah terlihat tenang sekali, see mungkin benar, kasur itu sangat nyaman atau entahlah. Terlihat seorang wanita berwajah cantik walau sudah berumur memasuki kamar tersebut. -kamar Baekhyun-

"Baekhyun... bangun sayang ini sudah siang, eomma tahu kau lelah tapi akan lebih baik jika kau bangun sarapan dulu" ya itu adalah eomma dari seorang Byun Baekhyun ternyata.

"hmmmmmmm" bukan nya jawaban yang diberi oleh Baekhyun, malahan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas.

"Baekhyun, bangun dulu apa kau tidak merindukan eomma? kau bahkan tertidur di mobil Sehun sedari kau datang, dan sekarang kau lihat ini sudah jam berapa"

"Eomma... sebentar lagi neeeee, Baekki masih engantuk sekali, hhhhoooam"

"baiklah anak manja yang pemalas, jangan salah kan eomma bila nanti kau bangun kau tidak menemukan Appa mu mu dirumah, dia sudah bersiap siap berangkat dari tadi."

"MWO?" berhasil. Kini Baekhyun benar benar keluar dari selimutnya dengan mata yang 100% terbuka "Appa mau kemana? ah jinjja yang benar saja aku baru datang tapi dia sudah mau pergi, benar benar payah"

"itu salahmu Baekki, siapa yang menyuruh menunda kedatanganmu sampai seminggu kesini hah?" balas eomma Baekhun pura pura marah

"aisshh eomma, itu bukan salahku mereka yang menahanku terlalu lama dengan pesta pesta perpisahan itu"

"ya tapi kan kau bisa mengikuti pesta itu sehari atau dua hari saja , bukannya seminggu penuh!"

"masalahnya itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa berkumpul bersama meraka semua eomma, dan mereka baru lengkap di hari terakhir pesta itu, huhh kapan lagi coba aku bisa bertemu mereka setelah ini"

"ya baiklah baiklah tak usah menekuk wajah mu begitu, eomma tahu, tapi kalau kau ingin beretemu mereka kau kan bisa kesana lagi sayang"

"tidak eomma Baekki tidak mau pergi ke sana lagi"

"wae?"

"sudahlah lupakan, tadi eomma bilang appa mau pergi, dia pergi kemana?"

"oh iya eomma lupa, appa mu sudah bersiap siap dibawah, ayo cepat turun"

"ah ne! aku cuci muka dulu, eomma duluan saja" setelah itu Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tak selang berapa lama akhirnya Baekhun tiba di ruang tamu. Baekhyun melihat eomma dan appa nya sedang duduk dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu -kelihatannya- appa nya sudah rapi dengan setelan jas nya seperti biasa.

"Appa, selamat pagi" sapa Baekhyun manis kepada ayah nya lalu berjalan mendekati mereka "Mian appa, semalam aku ketiduarn sampai sampai tidak sempat menyapamu Appa."

"Ah Baekki _gwenchana_ Appa tahu kau pasti sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan penerbangan selama 13 jam, iya kan?"

"benar bokong ku rasanya benar benar kram, hehehe tapi aku senang karena au sekarang sudah sampai dirumah dan bertemu eomma dan appa lagi"

ibu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil "kau tau Baekki, Sehun lah yang semalam menggendongmu sampai ke kamar" ucap ibu Baekhyun"

"ah jinjja eomma?" jawab Baekhyun sampil membulatkan matanya "si cadel itu pasti akan mengejek ku habis-habisan besok" ucap nya sok di buat buat kesal. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi reaksi putrinya yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

"tapi Baekhyun, sebagai gadis yang manis kau harus lebih dulu mengucapkan terimakasih padanya" imbuh ayah Baekhyun.

"ah nde, appa nanti akan ku temui dia, tapi ngomong-ngomong hari ini appa mau pergi kemana? kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"apakah eommamu tidak memberitahumu?" jawab ayah Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah ibu Baekhyun.

"tentu sudah _yeobo, _hanya saja putri mu yang manis ini tidak mendengaran ucapan eomma nya baik baik" balas ibu Baekhyun pada suaminya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirya lucu.

"ah sudahlah, Baiklah Baekki, appa akan pergi ke Jepang selama setengah bulan, dan kurasa appa harus segera berangkat sekarang sayang!"

"kenapa lama sekali appa?"

"urusan bisnis Baekki, yasudah appa harus bersiap siap eomma akan mengantar appa kebandara, ayo _yeobo" _ajak tuan Byun pada istrinya.

"ne, mian aku tak bisa ikut mengantar" ucap Baekhyun menyesal.

"tidak papa Baekki, sekarang kau istirahat saja, appa berangkat ne"

"jangan lupa makan dulu sarapanmu!" imbuh nyonya Byun.

"_arraseo_, kalian hati hati ne, bye bye"

"bye"

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Setelah appa dan eomma pergi ke bandara sekarang malah rasa kantukku hilang seketika, huh sangat membosan kan dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa juga. Inilah susah nya menjadi anak tunggal, aku heran kepada appa kenapa dia bersikeras tidak mau eomma ku melahirkan anak lagi padahal appa juga tidak mempunyai anak.

Apa kalian bingun dengan maksud appa ku tidak ingin mempunyai anak sedangkan ada aku BYUN BAEKHYUN disini, hahaha oke akan ku beri tahu suatu kenyataan, sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak kandung Byun Jung Hyuk, atau yang kalian tau sebagai ayah ku. Ayah kandung ku meninggal karena sakit KANKER OTAK yang dideritanya, saat itu aku sudah berumur 10tahun jelas aku tau bagaimana terpukulnya ibuku saat ayah ku meninggal waktu itu, dan walaupun aku masih kecil aku juga menangis, waktu itu aku sudah tau apa itu kata MENINGGAL. Itu berarti adalah dia akan pergi selama-lamanya dan tak akan kembali lagi. Aku sangat menyayangi ayah ku begitupun sebaliknya, ayah selalu memanjakanku dia tidak pernah memarahiku, dan aku sangat terpukul atas kepergiannya.

Setelah hampir 3 tahun kematian ayahku, aku melihat ibuku sudah lebih terlihat bersinar lagi. Ibu pergi bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris di JINSIL group perusahaan milik ayah ku saat ini. Singkat cerita. Hingga suatu hari ibuku mengundang seseorang untuk datang dan makan malam dirumah kami, aku cukup terkejut waktu itu saat seorang namja dewasa datang kerumah, tapi aku tetap bersikap sesopan mungkin padanya. Setelah itu aku mulai mendengar dari ibuku bahwa pria ber jas didepan ku ini adalah calon ayah ku. Aku tidak bisa menanggapi apa apa atas pernyataan ibu, apa aku keberatan jika ia menikah lagi, aku tatap sebentar calon ayah ku itu tadi, walau aku tidak mengenal nya ataupun bertemu dengan nya sebelumnya tapi entah mengapa aku langsung menyetujui permintaan ibuku itu. Aku mengangguk kan kepalaku kecil, setelah itu kurasakan ibuku langsung memeluk ku dan menciumi ku beberapa kali, mungkin sangking senang nya. Dan calon ayah ku tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

Hah hanya itu yang bisa aku ceritakan tentang asal mula nya ibu ku menikah dengan ayahku, Oh iya saat itu appa ku masih single, dan dia memutuskan untuk menikahi ibuku yang sudah bersetatus janda beranak satu, karena ayah sangat menyayangiku dan menganggapku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, dia tidak ingin membagi kasih sayangnya pada orang lain. Ayah bilang di dunia ini hanya aku dan ibu lah yang ayah ku cintai dan sayangi, makanya dia tidak mau punya anak lagi konon kata ibuku, ayahku itu adalah mantan pacarnya saat mereka SMA dulu. YA TUHAN ternyata kalau jodoh itu tak akan kemana.

"ah bosan sekali dirumah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"apa aku jalan-jalan saja, tapi kemana? oh astaga susah nya jika tidak punya teman. Ah Sehun! dia pasti mau menemaniku jalan jalan"

aku mengambil handphone ku dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan ajakan untuk Sehun. Tak perlu menunggu lama sebuah pesan balasan dari Sehun sudah kuterima.

"aku sudah menduga ini, Sehun... kau yang terbaik!" seru ku senang "aku akan bersiap siap"

**BAEKHYUN POV END **

"kita mau kemana sekarang Baek?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil Sehun

"terserah kau saja Sehunni, aku tidak punya ide" jawab Baekhyun seadanya sambil menoleh memperlihatkan senyum manis pada Sehun.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita nonton saja, aku dengar ada film bagus yang tayang hari ini"

"a yeeeee" jawab Baekhyun antusias, lagi, dengan eyesmile penuh nya dihadapan Sehun.

deg.

itu adalah jantung Sehun _astaga Baek jangan memperlihatkan wajah manis mu seperti itu, ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk keadaan jantungku _batin Sehun dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Oh ya Sehun, aku ingin berterimakasih karena kemarin kau sudahmenjemputku di bandara bahkan menggendongku saat aku tertidur, hahaha aku betul-betul merepotkanmu ya?"

"iya Baek, kau sangat merepotkanku kemarin, juga aku baru tahu kau itu sangat berat dan hari ini kau harus membayar semua itu"

"ah benar aku akan membayarmu sekarang. Jadi berapa yang kau minta?" jawab Baekhyun sambil pura pura mengeluarkan dompet dari tas nya

pletak

_**AWWW!**_

jitakan mendarat mulus di kening Baekhyun yang putih, "YAK! OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" ucap Baekhyun kesal, pasalnya kening mulusnya baru saja dijitak ooleh bocah disampingnya itu.

"kau ini Baek, aku tidak butuh uang mu, aku tahu ayah mu itu kaya tapi aku tidak minat sama sekali dengan uang mu" jawab Sehun ketus.

"ASTAGA Sehunni, hahaha kau tidak tahu teman mu yang cantik ini hanya sedang bercanda, tapi kau serius sekali kau menanggapi nya, dan aduh kau melukai keningku" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengelus kening nya tersebut dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan imut itu.

"aku tahu kau bercanda tapi aku juga bercanda untuk jitakan itu, hehehe apa sakit?"

"dasar makhluk menyebalkan bercanda ya bercanda tapi jangan memukul donk" sungut Baekhyun lagi.

"iya iya mian deh Baekhyunni, sini biar aku lihat" ucah Sehun seraya mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat hasil karyanya menjitak kening Baekhyun tadi "wah Baek, aku tidak tahu akan semerah ini padahal tadi aku hanya pelan pelan loo, ffffuuu fffuuu"

"YAK! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Baekhyun agak kaget pasalnya kening nya sedang ditiup tiup oleh Sehun.

"aiissh berhentilah berteriak Byun Baekhyun suaramu itu bisa membuat orang tuli mendadak" balas Sehun sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatan nya meniup niup kening Baekhyun lagi.

akhirnya Baekhyun hanya diam saja menerima setiap tiupan dari bibir Sehun pada kening nya, dia sedikit merinding juga tapi Baekhyun mencoba tetap cuek saja membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa saja yang di inginkan.

tidak jauh dari Baekhyun, sebenarnya Sehun tengah mati matian menghadapi degup jantung nya yang semakin menggila karena berada pada posisi sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun, dan Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat bibir pink alami Baekhyun yang hanya di poles sedikit lip ice itu membuatnya semakin gila, Sehun menelan ludah nya susah payah.

"ah sudah, apa masih sakit?" tukas Sehun akhirnya untuk mengurangi kegilaan jantungnya mengahadapi yeoja cantik disamping nya ini.

hanya gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sehun tersebut.

"baiklah sekarang kita berangkat" lanjut Sehun sembari melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

**other side**

"hati hatilah yeobo, ku doakan semoga kau selamat sampai tujuan" kata nyonya Byun pada suaminya saat menagntarkan suami tercintanya yang akan segera terbang ke Jepang sebentar lagi.

"ne, _arraseo_ kau juga jaga diri baik baik dan jaga Baekhyun jangan sampai dia kabur setelah mendengar sesuatu yang akan kau sampaikan padanya di rumah nanti, aku percayakan pada mu tentang rencana ini kau pasti bisa memberi tahu Baekhyun dengan baik" ucap Mr Byun dengan senyum dibibirnya "bagaimanapun perjodohan ini sudah ditetapkan dan kita tidak bisa sembarangan membatalkan nya" lanjut Mr Byun pada istri nya.

"iya aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha membujuk Baekhyun, tapi aku juga sedikit khawatir dia akan menolak ini nantinya" Terlihat gurat ke tidak percayadirian.

"kita akan melakukan apa saja yang terbaik untuk putri kita bukan? dan ini adalah pilihan terbaik, kurasa"

"kau benar, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin" balas nyonya Byun meyakin kan suaminya

"tapi jika Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa melakukan itu, maka aku tidak akan memaksa, karena itu akan menyakiti putriku"

GREP

"ya yeobo, ada apa?" tanya Mr Byun pada istrinya dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu

"aku hanya benar benar berterimakasih karena kau sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sebesar itu walau kenya-" ucapan nyonya Byun tidak dilanjutkan karena dia

mendapatkan kecupan manis dari suaminya.

"Baekhyun adalah anak ku, dan tidak ada kata tidak kandung karena dia adalah anak ku satu satunya anak dari Byun Jung Hyuk, dan sebagai appa yang menyayangi

anak nya maka sudah jelas aku akan melakukan apapun untuk nya" menghela nafas sebentar "aku harus segera ke boarding pass pesawat nya akan segera berangkat,

ok jaga dirimu baik baik ne, aku mencintai kalian berdua" sambil memeluk hangat istrinya.

"hati hati, bye bye"

"bye"

akhirnya Mr Byun memasuki boarding pass untuk penerbangannya segera, tidak lupa melambaikan tangan pada istri tercinta

"hhhaaaaahhh" nyonya Byun menghela nafas panjang "aku harus bekerja keras untuk suamiku, dan Baekhyun... semoga kau tidak membuat eomma mu ini sakit kepala" gumam nyonya Byun pelan seraya meninggalkan bandara dan pulang kerumah nya.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hallo everybody ini adalah FF PERTAMA -chapter pula- yang aku tulis dan publis di FFN ini juga, sebenarnya agak enggak pede uploud FF mengingat betapa buruknya tulisan dan isi cerita yang aku tulis, tapi setelah berbekal wajah imut Baekhyun dan eyesmile menggemaskan si monggu(?) aku jadi punya sedikit keberanian publish nih FF (sebenarnya gak nyambung sama sekali). Aku tahu aku masih sangat payah mohon jangan bashing cerita ku, saran dan kritik aku terima dengan lapang dada karena adalah rookie yang minim pengalaman. Jadi mohon bantuannya semua.

Mind to Review juseyo_ Review kalian motivasi buat saya


	2. Chapter 2

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cas****t : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**Summary : ****eomma tahu aku bukanlah orang yang pintar dalam percintaan, tapi apa ini? PERJODOHAN oh Ya Tuhan demi seluruh lelaki tampan di dunia ini, mereka benar benar keterlaluan, tega tega nya mereka menjodohkanku dengan namja yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah ku temui. What the hell**

**happy reading... ^^**

**YOU'RE MINE™ **

**"A**PA? eomma dan appa mau menjodohkanku?" teriak Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya barusan, untung dia tidak tersedak roti selai strawberry yang sedang ada di mulutnya, pasal nya Baekhyun sedang sarapan berdua bersama ibu nya sa'at ini.

"Ne Baekki" jawab nyonya Byun dengan sedikit ragu, ia sudah menduga seperti apa reaksi anak nya satu itu setelah mendengar dari mulutnya sendiri berita perjodohan yang disampaikan nya barusan tadi "Appa yang meminta eomma untuk menyampaikan berita ini, dan appa mu sangat berharap kau mau menerima perjodohan ini"

"AISSSSShh yang benar saja eomma" Baekhyun melototkan matanya pada ibunya

"tapi Baekki, kau tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak" terang ibu Baekhyun

"aku tidak mau, TIDAK MAU! aku masih ingin hidup bebas tidak dengan ikatan perkawinan atauapun sejenisnya" tolak Baekhyun keras

"Baekki, ini sudah kesepakatan keluarga dan tidak semudah itu dibatalkan"

"MWO? kalian keterlaluan sekali bisa-bisanya menjodohkanku dengan seseorang tanpa meminta persetujuan ku dulu, Demi Tuhan ini sudah bukan jaman kerajaan dinasty lagi eomma kenapa masih harus ada perjodohan?" gerutu Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya akan keputusan orang tuanya

"Tapi ini demi bisnis appa mu sayang, rekan bisnis appa mu itu sudah menolong penuh perusahaan appa yang hampir bangkrut dulu" tukas ibu Baekhyun memelas pada putrinya "Tolong lah Baekki, ini namanya balas budi, kau ingin appa mu di cap sebagai orang yang tak tahu balas budi eoh?" nego Nyonya Byun lagi

"Entahlah, tapi aku tetap tidak mau" jawab Baekhyun bersikukuh

"Jebal Baekki ya, eomma mohon pada mu" ibu Baekhyun benangkupkan kedua tangan nya didepan dada, pose orang mengiba ck! benar benar pintar berakting

"berhenti ber acting eomma aku tetap tidak akan menerima perjodohan itu, eomma saja yang menikah dengannya, What ever dengan bisnis appa. Lebih Baik aku kembali ke LA " tapi Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu. Dia tidak bisa ditipu oleh acting murahan ibu nya, bisa dibilang dia sangat canggih dalam masalah seperti ini

"YA! Baekhyunnie, sejak kapan kau mulai bicara kasar begini! kau tahu kalau bisnis appa mu sampai bangkrut kau juga yang akan menderita, dan apa katamu kembali ke LA? jangan harap anak nakal, paspormu eomma sita" ancam nyonya Byun pada purti nya

Beakhyun lantas membulatkan mata nya yang sipit itu, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"eomma jahat sekali, kenapa memaksaku begini, lebih baik kemarin aku tidak perlu pulang kerumah" cercanya dengan ekspresi kekanak kanakan pura pura ingin menangis. _Sambil memikirkan rencana untuk kabur dari rumah_

"What ever!" jawab ibu Baekhyun cuek, menirukan gaya gaya artis tengil yang sering berakting drama-drama favoritnya. Sambil beranjak dari kursi nya dengan wajah yang, demi Tuhan baru kali ini Baekhyun benar benar muak dengan ekspressi ibu kandungnya itu. "Oh dan satu lagi jangan pernah berfikir untuk kabur dari rumah, karena eomma sudah menyuruh semua satpam berjaga- jaga di setiap pintu keluar, _arrasseo _Baekki" sambung ibu Baekhyun Baekhyun dengan evil smirk yang, errrrrr menyebalkan. Entah dipelajari dari siapa, seingat Baekhyun ayah nya adalah orang yang lembut dan tidak pernah berekspresi menakutkan dan semenyebalkan ini. Kini yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun hanya satu '_pasti drama drama murahan yang ditonton eomma setiap malam itu_' huh menyebalkkan

"EOMMAAAAAAAA JAHATTTTTTTTTT!" teriak Baekhyun akhirnya setelah ibu nya menghilang dari ruang makan "Hah apa-apan ini? bagaimana mungkin aku harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal, mereka benar benar keterlaluan. Aduh! kepalaku benar benar sakit sekarang, lalu bagaimana bisa eomma tahu rencana ku untuk kabur" Baekhyun mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MENYEBALKAN"

Sementara di balik meja tembok Ibu Baekhyun sedang terkikik geli melihat tingkah prustasi putrinya, dia pikir rencana awal sudah berhasil walau ini belum sepenuhnya, tapi ia pikir ia akan memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Baekhyun segera

"Mian Baekki, ini yang terbaik buat mu eomma yakin kau akan menyukai pemuda itu" ibu Baekhyun sudah pernah bertemu pria yang akan dijodohkannya dengan Baekhyun itu

"Dia pria yang sangat tampan Baekhyun, dan juga penuh sopan santun" senyum penuh menghiasi wajah cantik ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OTHER SIDE**

Suasana cafe yang Romantis dan nyaman cocok untuk dating ini terlihat dua sosok pasangan kekasih yang terlihat serius mengobrol

"Chanyeol ah, lihat aku, aku sedang berbicara padamu" ucap yeoja cantik di pada kekasih tampan nya yang sedang duduk didepannya itu "Jangan marah padaku! aku benar-benar sudah menunggu kesempatan ini jauh jauh hari Yeol, bukan kah tahu ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu dari dulu?" ucapnya memelas pada kekasihnya memohon ijin untuk pergi keluar negeri meneruskan pendidikannya

Chanyeol tahu, sangat tahu malahan bahwa kekasihnya yang cantik ini sangat ingin menjadi desaigner terkenal dan ia juga tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sangat egois, Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Itu yang Chanyeol sangat tahu dari kekasihnya. Walau dengan kenyataan sikap Kyungsoo yang demikian lantas tidak melunturkan sedikitpun rasa cinta nya untuk sang pujaan hati. Chanyeol akan mengabulkan apapun yang Kyungsoo mau, tapi lain dengan hari ini

"Tidak Soo, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi, kanapa kau tidak bersekolah di sini saja. Kau tahu Seoul kan? disana juga ada Universitas yang tidak kalah dengan di Paris, kau bisa belajar disana dan kita akan tetap bersama" bujuk Chanyeol pada kekasihnya. Bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika kalah argumentasi dengan Chanyeol, dia akan selalu lebih mendominasi kemenangan ketimbang kekalahan dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan tetap menuruti ke inginannya

"Ku mohon Yeol, hanya 3 tahun kau pasti bisa menungguku" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol

"Aku tidak yakin Soo, di dunia ini hal hal cepat sekali berubah, bagaimana kau bisa yakin kita masih akan tetap bersama jika jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita"

"Aku percaya padamu Park Chanyeol, Aku mencintaimu dan Kau mencintaiku, kita pasti bisa bertahan" Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol kemudian di kecupnya mesra

Chanyeol masih tidak yakin, dia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Yeol, kau mau bukti? akan ku buktikan padamu" ucap Kyungsoo menantang, matanya memancarkan pandangan yang entah tidak dapat didefinisikan oleh Chanyeol sa'at itu

"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya"

.

.

.

Akhirnya di tempat ini, kamar hotel tepatnya sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu mesra di atas ranjang . Sang wanita tampak mengalungkan tangan indahnya pada leher sang pria, sedangkan sang pria tetap menghadiahi ciuman panas pada bibir kissable kekasih tercintanya.

Keduanya bahkan enggan berhenti dari aktivitas panas itu jika saja mereka tidak ingat bahwa manusia masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk tetap bisa bertahan hidup

"Apa kau yakin Soo?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis dibawahnya yang sedang terengagah-engah berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya setelah acara ciuman panas mereka tadi. Bukannya menjawab tapi Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepala nya pasrah dengan pandangan yang cukup menggoda iman

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau mempunyai ide segila ini chagi, dan sejak kapan kau merencanakan ini untuk menyogok ku?" tanya Chanyeol masih mengecupi tiap inci kulit mulus kekasihnya

"ahhhh... aku hanya ingin membuat kau mempercayaiku Yeol, ssssshhhhh..." jawab Kyungsoo tak kuasa meredam desahan sexy dari bibir nya karena ulah sang pacar yang sedang melambungkan kesadaranya kelangit paling tinggi

"Kurasa bukan begini caranya baby, tapi kau terlanjur menggodaku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak lagi bisa mengontrol diriku atas dirimu" tukas Chanyeol masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengecupi leher kekasinya sambil berusaha membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Kyungsoo

"Lakukan Yeol, euughhhh... lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" lenguhan indah Kyungsoo semakin membuat hasrat Chanyeol naik ke level maximal

akhirnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi pasangan muda ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

"Eomma, apa benar ingin membunuhku secara perlahan bagaimana mungkin aku dikurung didalam rumah sendirian begini, huh menyebalkan. Apa mereka tidak menyayangiku lagi eoh" gerutu ku sendiri dikamarku yang sepi ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menentang perjodohan ini tapi aku yakin eomma tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja oh Ayolah Baekhyun berfikir, berfikir

"Ku rasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupku" ucapku lemas akhirnya

dddrrrtttt... dddrrrtttt... Kutolehkan kepalaku disamping dan kulihat ponselku bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk, dari layar ponselku dapat ku lihat Id Caller itu adalah si albino Sehun, segera ku angkat panggilannya

"yeoboseo"

_"yeoboseyo, noona kau sekarang dimana?"_

"aku dirumah Sehunnie, didalam kamar yang sedang terkunci lebih tepatnya. Dan Ini adalah ulah eomma"

"_mwo? bagaimana bisa eommonim menguncimu didalam kamar noona? memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan apa?"_

"iiisshh ini bukan salah ku albino, eomma bilang dia hanya takut aku kabur, makanya dia mengunci pintu kamar ku sa'at aku kekamar mandi tadi"

_"kabur bagaimana maksudnya Baekki? pasti ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi" _tanya Sehun penasaran, sampai lupa memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan sebutan noona

"kau tau Sehunnie, eomma bilang dia akan menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnis appa" aduku pada Sehun dengan wajah cemberut, yang tetap saja Sehun tidak melihatnya dari sana

_**"**__APAAAAAAA? yang benar kau Byun Baekhyun" _teriak Sehun kencang sampai berdengung ditelingaku

"YAK! bocah jaga suaramu. Kau mau membunuhku dengan teriakkan suara beratmu itu" balasku berteriak pada manusia di seberang sana sambil mengusap-usap kupingku

_"mianhae, Baekkie aku hanya shock saja mendengar kabar ini, lalu apa kau tidak menyetujuinya Baek?"_

"Apa kau fikir aku gila mau menerimanya begitu saja Oh Sehun?" jawab ku sewot padanya

_"lalu, kau menolaknya kan?" _

"aku sudah menolaknya sekuat jiwa raga ku Oh Sehun, tapi beginilah akhirnya, aku malah di kunci didalam kamar dan tidak di biarkan keluar, hiks" ucapku memelas pada Sehun disertai isakan kecil yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibirku

_" ya Byun Baekhyun jangan menangis, apa perlu aku kesitu sekarang, aku heran bagaimana mungkin eomma dan appamu yang notabene nya sangat menyayangimu bisa memaksamu begini eoh?"_

"entahlah Hun, aku juga tak habis pikir tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa menolak keinginan mereka. Kau sedang di kampus kan? awas kalau ka berani membolos dan datang kemari aku bersumpah tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan mu!"

_"kenapa malah mengancamku? sebentar lagi pelajaranku usai lalu aku akan kerumahmu sebentar"_

"tidak usah, lagi pula aku sedang ingin sendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu orang lain, ya sudah aku tutup teleponnya"

klik. kumatikan ponselku secara sepihak tidak perduli pada Sehun diseberang sana yang mungkin saja sibuk mengumpat padaku Ah masa bodoh! aku sedang stres sekarang dan aku tidak perduli pada orang lain

_ceklek _

Tiba tiba kudengar ada orang membuka pintu kamar ku, aku yakin itu eomma, aku tidak perduli pokoknya sekarang aku sedang ngambek padanya

"Baekki" kudengar eomma memanggilku, tapi aku tetap bersikukuh mengabaikannya dan malah sekarang aku memunggungi nya

"aigooooo Baekkie eomma sedang ngambek eoh"

"apa Baekkie tidak mau bicara pada eomma lagi?"

masih ku biarkan saja eommaku mengoceh memanggil manggil nama ku, tidak aku tanggapi

"aissh Byun Baekhyun keras kepala sekali ya? dengarkan eomma baik-baik sayang ini bukan keinginan pribadi kami Baek, eomma dan appa hanya merencanakan masa depan yang indah saja untukmu"

_'indah pantatatku! ini namanya masa depan suram jadinya' _jawabku dalam hati, sedangkan mulutku masih ku pertahankan diam

"Byun Baekhyun apa kau lupa janjimu pada eomma bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan appa mu chagi? apa kau tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini dan membuat appa kecewa Baek?"

sial, kenapa eomma malah mengungkit-ungkit ini, jujur ini adalah skak mat buatku

"Eomma..." gumamku akhirnya sambil menolehkan tubuhku menghadap eomma lalu duduk sejajar dengannya

"kenapa eomma membawa-bawa ini? eomma tahu kan aku tidak bisa melawan apapun yang appa perintahkan, walaupun dia tidak pernah sekalipun memaksaku, tapi sekali ini saja eomma jangan lakukan perjodohan ini kumohon" aku benar benar mengiba didepan eommaku sendiri

"Eomma tidak bisa memutuskan sayang, tapi eomma sama sepertimu, eomma tidak ingin membuat appamu kecewa dan jatuh Baek. Sebenarnya apa ada alasan yang kuat kau menolak perjodohan ini Baek? atau kau sudah punya kekasih?"

aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku menanggapi pertanyaan eomma, memang benar aku tidak punya kekasih seperti yang eomma tanyakan padaku, tapi yang aku beratkan hanyalah masa-masa lajangku dan lagi aku bahkan belum resmi menjadi dokter seperti yang aku harapkan selama ini. Masa iya aku harus mengubur dalam impianku setelah bertahun tahun menimba ilmu di luar negeri

"lalu apa yang memberatkan mu chagi? ayolah Baek tidak ada salahnya kau mencobanya dulu, kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti dan kau akan putuskan juga nanti"

"aku hanya takut pria itu tidak seperti pria idamanku eomma" jawabku senekannya

"Baekki, dia sangat tampan, tinggi, baik dan pintar pula, eomma yakin kau akan cepat menyukainya" aku lihat eomma yakin sekali dengan jawabannya barusan. Aku hanya berfikir sejenak, tidak ada salah nya kan mencoba, toh aku juga sangat payah dalam mendapatkan laki-laki

"tapi kalau nanti aku tidak bisa mencintainya aku boleh kan menolak perjodohan itu"

Dan kulihat eomma hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"itu akan eomma bicarakan dengan appa mu nanti, oh iya eomma membawakanmu ini" kata eomma sambil menyodorkanku sebotol

.

.

.

.

.

yougurt

srawberry?

Aku membulatkan mataku, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu

**BAEKHYUN POV END  
**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

"YAAA Byun Baekhyun" _tut_... _tut_..._tut..._

Kulihat panggilanku sudah dimatikan sepihak oleh gadis galak itu hah Apa-apaan ini. Perjodohan katanya? Tidak bisa kupungkiri sa'at ini dada ku tiba-tiba terasa sesak, padahal aku sedang berada di lapangan outdoor dan dapat kurasa angin sedang berhembus sangat kencang, tadi kenapa seakan-akan sesak tidak ada udara sama sekali disini

"Sial, kenapa rasanya sesak sekali" umpat ku entah pada siapa, sembari memukul-mukul dadaku dengan tanganku sendiri

"Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun akan menikah dengan orang lain akhirnya? lalu bagaimana dengan ku? bagaimana rencanaku yang sudah ku persiapkan matang-matang jauh hari" aku mengepalkan tangan ku kuat berusaha menahan emosi ku, ini benar-benar berita terburuk yang pernah ku dengar

"Apa aku harus menyerah? aaaaaarrrrrrggghhh... kenapa malah seperti ini jadinya" aku benar-benar prustasi sa'at ini

"Baekhyun, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Tapi aku benar benar pengecut untuk menyatakan nya padamu, dan setelah ini apa masih ada harapan untuk ku memilikimu Baek? kau benar-benar pengecut Oh Sehun!" aku memaki diriku sendiri atas kebodohanku selama ini, aku memang menyukai Baekhyun dari dulu, tapi aku akui aku adalah seorang pengecut. Salahkan takdir yang selama ini mendekat kan ku dengan nya. sejak kecil aku dan Baekhyun sudah berteman. Dimana ada Baekhyun selalu ada aku, begitupun sebaliknya.

Aku dan Baekhyun hanya terpaut usia satu tahun. walau Baekhyun akan tetap memarahiku jika aku memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel noona, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya dan tetap memanggilnya dengan Baekhyun saja. Akhirnya lambat laun dia juga mulai menerima ku panggil begitu, tapi kadang dia juga akan mengomel-omel tak jelas. Tetap saja aku yang menang.

Kami sudah bersama sedari kami duduk di sekolah dasar. Sa'at itu dia berada dikelas 6 dan aku kelas 5. Aku akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun dari setiap orang yang mengusili nya, walau aku lebih kecil dari Baekhyun tapi aku sukses melindunginya kemanapun. Kamipun terbiasa tumbuh bersama. Bahkan sa'at SMP dan SMA pun kami tetap satu sekolah, karena aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya. Aku akan berada didekatnya, selalu.

"Tidak, ini belum berakhir aku masih harus memperjuangkan Baekhyun, lagi pula ia juga tidak menerima perjodohan ini "

**SEHUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**OTHER SIDE**

"Chanyeol sudah kau kemasi barang-barang mu? kita akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk bertemu rekan bisnis appa besok!" Ucap ayah Chanyeol begitu melihat putra nya memperlihatkan batang hidungnya

"Ne appa" jawab Chanyeol se adanya, dia sudah tau ini jauh-jauh hari, karena ayah Chanyeol memberitahu nya soal pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis ayah nya di Jepang. Dan dia diwajibkan ikut

Karena tak mau ambil pusing Chanyeol langsung memasuki kamar nya dengan tidak semangat sama sekali. Ia langkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi, setelah sampai dirumah tadi pikirannya sangat kacau. Chanyeol memandangi dirinya pada pantulan cermin didepannya

"Aku memang tidak akan menang melawanmu Soo, bahkan jika kau menyakitiku aku hanya akan diam saja, kau selalu menguasai apapun atas diriku. Aku bahkan sampai bingung pada diriku sendiri. Kau memang bodoh Chanyeol sangat bodoh" Chanyeol mencibir dan memaki dirinya sendiri

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, jika orang lain melihatku pasti mereka juga akan menertawakanku" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Dia menertawakan dirinya yang buta akan cintanya pada Do kyungsoo, kekasihnya yang paling egois, tetapi gilanya Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo

"Ku anggap ini sebuah kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan padaku, karena bisa bertahan dengan gadis se egois dirimu Do Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

.

_**flashback on**_

_Sinar matahari pagi terpancar sangar menyilaukan. Melalui celah korden yang dibuka setengah itulah tubuh tinggi pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol terusik dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol bangun karena matanya silau akan pancaran sinar matahari yang begitu cerah_

_eeeuuughhh... lenguh nya sambil merenggangkan oto-otot nya yang terasa kaku, akibat pergulatan yang dilakukannya semalam!_

_ Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai sadar dari tidurnya dan teringat apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam bersama kekasihnya. Sebelum dia menyadari kalau dia bangun tanpa busana pagi ini._

_Chanyeol segera menolehkan tubuhnya kesamping ranjang nya. "SIAL!" umpat Chanyeol sa'at mengetahui di kamar itu sudah tidak ada Kyungsoo disana. Dia segera bangun dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai dan memakainya tergesa- gesa, namun sa'at dia akan beranjak dari kamarnya Chanyeol mendengar ponsel nya berdering nyaring, Kyungsoo yang menelpon, segera Chanyeol megangkat ponselnya_

_"yeoboseyo"_

_"KAU DIMANA SEKARANG DO KYUNGSOO?" teriak Chanyeol pada si pemanggil di telepon_

_"Kenapa kau berteriak Yeol ah? kau sudah bangun ya, ku kira kau belum bangun. Aku hanya ingin berpa-"_

_"katakan dimana kau SE KA RANG!" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran, bahkan ia tak membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya dulu. Dia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa kata-kata yang akan Kekasihnya katakan adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar sa'at ini. namun belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab Chanyeol mendengar suara keramaian dari tempat pacarnya berada, ia yakin itu adalah_

_"Aku tahu! kau pasti ada di Bandara. Tunggu disana dan jangan berani-berani kau beranjak dari tempatmu sa'at ini!" Ancam Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo_

_"Tapi Yeol pesawatku akan segera terbang! kau tak perlu kesini" jawab Kyungsoo tapi setelah ditunggu ternyata tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana, Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya. "panggilannya tidak terputus, tapi kemana Chanyeol, kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya sama sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo heran pada ponsel yang berada di tangannya._

_Yang benar saja! Chanyeol sa'at ini sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju bandara, dia bahkan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tapi sialnya dia malah terjebak lampu merah, otomatis Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dan menyebabkan dia di klakson oleh beberapa mobil di belakang nya "SIALLL sekali!" umpatnya lagi sambil memukul stir kemudinya. Dia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari jacketnya dan ternyata dia baru sadar kalau sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyungsoo tadi belum terputus, lalu Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel nya dan memanggil nama Kyungsoo_

_Kyungsoo masih saja meletak kan ponsel pada telinganya hingga dia sadar kalau chanyeol sudah tidak menghendaki panggilannya tadi, namun sa'at dia ingin mematikan ponselnya dia mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya_

_"Kyungsoo ya, dengarkan aku, tetap disitu jangan kemana mana sampai aku datang, mengerti?" ucap tegas chanyeol pada kekasihnya_

_" Kau yang dengarkan aku Yeol, Pesawat ku akn take off 3menit lagi dan sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap jadi kau tak perlu kemari"_

_Chanyeol dengar perkataan Kyungsoo bahwa Pesawat nya akan tke off 3menit lagi. Dia menatap lampu merah was-was takut dia tidak akan sampai mengejar kekasihnya_

_"Chanyeol aku sangat bahagia dengan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini, kau tahu kan Yeol kau sudah mendapat mendapatkan semua yang ada pada diriku, aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya padamu jiwa ku bahkan ragaku, kau memiliki cintaku Yeol, jadi kumohon biarkan aku pergi, dan tunggulah aku kembali. Aku sangat berharap padamu percayalah padaku, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"_

_Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Kyuungsoo padanya dengan pandangan yang kosong, entah menatap apa. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Chanyeol. Dia sudah ditinggalkan. Park Chanyeol sudah ditinggalkan pergi oleh kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Dan dia merasa bodoh sekarang. Chanyeol tetap diam seperti tadi cukup lama, sebelum suara klakson membuyarkan pikirannya dan menamparnya ke alam sadar. Umpatan-umpatan kasar ia dengar ditujukan padanya karena tak dia kunjung melajukan mobilnya, padahal lampu sudah berubah warna hijau dari tadi. Pantas saja mobil yang ada di belakangnya sudah tak sabaran. Setelah sadar akan kekacaun yang tidak sengaja ia buat Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya menjauh. 'Aku Membencimu Soo' batin Chanyeol yang ia ditujukan pada Kyungsoo atas pernyataan terakhirnya tadi sebelum Kyungsoo memutus sambungan teleponnya. Tapi kenyataan nya tidak lah seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membenci Kyungsoo. Tidak akan bisa! _

_'MIANHAE PARK CHANYEOL' Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pesawat nya dengan meneteskan air matanya._

_**flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE Continued**_

_**... ... ...**_

Hallo Hallo...akhirnya chap 2 jadi juga. ^^. Aduuuuh malu banget kemarin setelah lihat hasil ff ini yang chap 1. Setelah di publish eh ternyata, masyaAllah typo(s) nya coyyyyy. Aku akui diriku ini memang careless ㈶1 peace 'V. Dan kalau soal penulisannya aku bener-bener minta ma'af 'saya tidak perfect pada EYD' ya jadinya berantakan sekali deh penulisannya, Intinya aku masih harus belajar lebih banyak lagi dari para Sunbae di FFN.

Tidak lupa aku ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca FF gaje ku ini, terimakasih buat yang review, yang fav dan follow walaupun g review dan para Silent Readers jika ada ataupun yang cuma berkunjung, pokoknya aku ucapin terimakasih aja. Aku gak maksa buat review semua tergantung diri masing-masing, karena aku juga sadar, kadang kalau baca FF juga gak review kkkkk mungkin seperti ini rasanya. Ya gak papa cukup tau aja. Aku udah rasain jadi pembaca dan penulis jadi bisa tahu bagaimana suka dukanya.

Chap ini bisa dibilang cepet kan? karena kemaren pas ngetik yang chap 1 juga udah nyicil chap 2. Tapi untuk yang chap tiga ma'af kalau nanti bakal lama update sooalnya belum ada gambaran sama sekali, eh ada sih sedikit, sedikit banget, tapi tiba-tiba ilang entah kemana, karena dengar pemberitaan BaekYeon dating hari ini, Demi Tuhan What The f*** astaga aku bener-bener gak bisa terima ini. Rasanya sakit banget dengernya. Aku yakin kalian juga kan? Shock banget kagak ? kirain anak itu gak bakalan beneran seberani itu pacaran sama Sunbae nya ya, walaupun kita tau Baekhyun itu orang nya nekat banget-menurutku-Tapi ini masih belum bisa aku terima titik. Terserah buat mereka yang dukung hubungan BaekYeon. Aku juga tidak ngebashing ataupun ngedukung. CUkup tutup mulut. Gini aja masih nyesek hiks,, T.T ya sudahlah sekian sampe disini dulu curcolnya.

see you next chap...

maaf kalo masih nemu banyak typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

bagi yang berkenan

Mind To Review juseyo^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**YOU'RE MINE™**

Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tengah. Dia tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat Aksi lucu kartun favorit nya -spongebob-. Walau ia sudah berumur 23 tahun tapi Baekhyun sangat menyukai tokoh kartun berbentuk spon berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Hahahaha... apa-apaan patrick itu, dia bodoh atau apa? bagaimana mungkin dia berbicara pada batu, hahahaha dasar sama-sama otak batu"

Sekarang bahkan Baekhyun lebih mirip dengan anak-anak berumur 4 tahun. Ia menepuk nepuk kakinya sambil tertawa histeris. Bahkan sudut matanya sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hahahaha dia bahkan memakan sarapan beserta meja-mejanya oh astaga... hahahah betul-betul konyol"

"Kau juga konyol Baekhyun!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginstrupsi Baekhyun dari acara seru menonton kartun favoritnya itu.

"Kau bahkan lebih konyol dari Si Bintang laut merah jambu itu" Cibir Sehun prihatin melihat temannya tertawa-tawa keras seperti orang gila, hanya karena aksi bodoh si bintang laut merah jambu itu. Demi Tuhan acara itu bahkan sudah berulang-ulang kali di tayangkan.

"Ah Sehun kau datang!" Ujar Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kedatangan teman dari kecilnya itu, seraya mematikan televisinya. Ia beranjak menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau ini sudah besar Baek, Bahkan umurmu sudah kepala 2. Bisa-bisanya kau menonton kartun sambil tertawa-tawa macam orang gila seperti itu" Omel Sehun kepada Baekhyun, sedikit mencibir juga sih.

"Kau tidak lihat Oh Sehun. Acara itu tidak tertulis untuk anak-anak saja tapi Semua Umur. Kau ini, Cobalah menonton juga biar otakmu kau lebih fresh. Lihat mukamu, bahkkan lebih tua dari usiamu. Perbanyak lah senyum biar kau tidak cepat tua" balas Baekhyun megejek, sambil menunjuk muka Sehun.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Baek, kenapa malah menghinaku. Lalu kau menyuruhku perbanyak tersenyum? apa kau ingin aku dikira orang gila, yang tersenyum tanpa sebab?" Dengus Sehun kesal.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan bernada sebal dari Sehun barusan.

"Lihat wajah mu terlihat kaku sekali, sini-sini..." Imbuh Baekhyun seraya mengulurkan tangan nya ke wajah Sehun menarik sudut bibir Sehun ke atas sehingga membentuk sebuah smile.

"Naahhhhh... begini kan tampan!" Ucap Baekhyun bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

_grep..._

Sehun yang awal nya kaget dengan sentuhan Baekhyun yang di tujukan padanya, dengan keberanian yang sedikit berkumpul malah menarik tangan Baekhyun lebih merapat padanya dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun pada kedua pipinya.

"Hei , apa yang kau lakukan Hun?" tanya Baekhyun -agak- kaget dengan tindakan Sehun.

"Baek..." jeda sebentar "Kau cantik sekali" gumam Sehun pelan menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dihadapannya dengan kedua mata nya memandang lekat-lekat.

"K-kau bicara apa sih?" Jawab baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Siapa yang tidak gugup coba, jika seseorang sedang tepat persis dihadapan mu menatap mu lekat-lekat seperti yang Sehun lakukan ini.

Bukan nya membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sehun malah mendekat kan wajah nya lebih ke arah Baekhyun, mencoba menghapus jarak antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Sehun... kau disini rupanya" Suara ibu Baekhyun mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Buru-buru Sehun menjauhkan tubuh nya pada Baekhyun.

"Ku kira kau mencari Baekhyun kekamar"

"Aku tadi mendengar suara televisi menyala eomonim, jadi aku putuskaan tidak jadi naik ke atas mencari Baekhyun"

Jawab Sehun Sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal, dia gugup sekali. Seperti tertangakap ingin mencuri sesuatu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bersikap seperti biasa. Tersenyum manis.

"Eomma kau mau kemana kanapa rapi sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat penampilan ibunya seperti ingin pergi keluar.

"Eomma mau kebandara menjemput appa, hari ini appa mu pulang"

"Appa pulang? bukannya waktu itu Appa bilang 2 minggu, kok sudah pulang?"

"Eomma juga tidak tahu Baek, ya sudah eomma pergi dulu. Sehunnnie eomma titip Baekhyunnie" Tukas Ibu Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ne eomonim" jawab Sehun sopan. Hanya dia hadiahi senyuman oleh ibu Baekhyun.

Setelah Ibu Baekhyun pergi akhirnya Sehun membuka suaranya lagi. Dia berusaha bersikap senormal-normal nya, walaupun jantungnya sedang menggila. dia benar-benar tidak Tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah insiden hampir ketahuan mencuri ciuman Baekhyun tadi.

"Baek, kau mau keluar ? jalan-jalan?" ucap Sehun akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang berlangsung tidak cukup lama itu.

"Memangnya kemana kita harus pergi? Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit malas keluar"

"Bersiap-siaplah aku akan membawa mu ke suatu tempat"

"haah baiklah_" _putus Baekhyun pada akhirnya menyetujui tawaran jalan-jalan dari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah memutuskan akan pergi kemana. Mereka memilih pergi ke kebun binatang. Hari memang masih pagi, dan karena hari ini hari libur jadi kebun binatang sangat lah ramai. Banyak orang tua yang mengajak anak-anak nya berkunjung kemari. Menghabiskan liburan dengan keluarga memanglah keputusan yang terbaik menurutnya.

"Sehuuuuuunnn aku mau lihat pinguin" Rengek Baekhyun manja setelah mereka sampai di kandang jerapah.

"Kau mau melihat saudara mu eoh?" Ejek Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"MWO? apa katamu? menyebalkan sekali, kau membawa ku kemari hanya ingin mengejek ku eoh?" dengus Baekhyun sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahahaha Baek, berhenti melakukan aegyoo baiklah-baiklah, sekarang ayo kita kesana" balas Sehun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kandang pinguin. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap menggerutu tak jelas di belakang Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun marah seperti tadi, Sehun memang suka sekali menggoda Baekhyun. Karena Sehun pikir wajah Baekhyun benar-benar lucu sekali jika sedang kesal. Dan itu membuat kadar suka nya pada Baekhyun bertambah.

.

.

Setelah sampai di mana kandang pinguin berada, akhirnya Sehun melepasakan genggaman tangannya. Baekhyun langsung saja Berjingkrak-jingkrak senang melihat aksi menggemaskan binatang unggas itu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Sehun heran mangapa Baekhyun sangat menyukai binatang unggas berbadan gembul itu. Apanya yang menarik coba? Dan sa'at Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun kenapa dia bisa menyukai hewan berbadan lonjong berparuh runcing tersebut, Maka Baekhyun akan menjawab nya sambil mengumpat Sehun.

"Bodoh, kau itu bodoh sekali Oh Sehun. Pinguin itu sangat menggemasakan tauk. Lihat sa'at mereka berjalan lucu sekali, dan lagi dia mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa, mereka bisa berenang sangat cepat" jelas Baekhyun bangga Pada Sehun. Walaupun awalnya ia terlihat kesal dan mengatai Sehun bodoh, tapi tetap saja sa'at membicarakan binatang favoritnya, Pasti ia akan semangat semangat. "Kita juga bisa mendekatinya, mereka tidak akan lari menjauh krtika ada manusia di sekitarnya" Sambung Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Sehun diam saja tanpa suara. Dia pikir percuma menyela Baekhyun sa'at bicara, bisa-bisa Sehun malah disembur oleh Baekhyun nantinya.

"Satu lagi Hun, Pinguin itu sangat menyayangi anak-anak nya mereka bahkan rela bertengkar jika kehilangan anak nya" Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan masih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan yang paling penting" Baekhyun menatap Sehun sekilas "Mereka itu setia terhadap pasangan nya" Ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya di sertai Senyum manis nya yang oh... kapan saja bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun terpana.

Karena tidak ingin terlihat gugup akhirnya Sehun berniat mengejek Baekhyun "Tidak kusangka kau itu benar-benar tahu banyak tentang Pinguin, apa kau Fans nomor satu nya?" ejek Sehun sambil mengepal kan tangan nya didepan bibir pura-pura tertawa.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal kearah Sehun "Tentu saja aku mengetahui banyak tentang nya karena aku menyukainya. Dan jika aku disuruh memilih kau atau pinguin untuk ku selamatkan pertama kali, maka aku akan lebih memilih menyelamatkan mereka dulu dari pada kau!" Ucap nya sambil nenunjuk kearah Sehun berdiri.

"Ya! Sahabat macam apa kau ini yang lebih menyayangi seekor pinguin daripada sahabat dari kecilmu sendiri" Kesal Sehun terlihat merajuk

"Setidak nya mereka tidak menyebalkan seperti mu weeeeekkk" Ledek Baekhyun pada Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudah lah Hun aku lapar, aku ingin memakan sesuatu. Pergilah dan carikan aku sesuatu" Perintah Baekhyun pada Sehun seenak jidat nya.

"Kau ini suka sekali memerintahku Baek" Ucap Sehun pura-pura tidak suka.

"Jadi kau tidak mau? ya sudah aku akan pergi cari sendiri" ketus baekhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat sa'at ini. Pura-pura merajuk, namun sa'at ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tangan nya ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah-baiklah kau mau dibelikan apa?" balas sehun akhirnya "Pemarah sekali"

"Aku mau yougurt" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Huhhh dasar maniak yougurt" Sehun mendesis sebentar. Baekhyun hanya nyengir lebar. Lalu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya beranjak juga.

"Yang rasaaa Stoberiiiii" Teriak Baekhyun Keras, pasal nya Sehun Sudah berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah.

.

.

.

.

**OTHER SIDE**

"Apa kau tidak mau istirahat dulu yeobo. Kau pasti sangat lelah" tanya Nyonya Byun terlihat khawatir pada Suaminya. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Suaminya tiba dirumah, tapi sudah mendapatkan telepon untuk menghadiri rapat mendadak.

"Tidak untuk sa'at ini yeobo, urusan ini sangat penting dan tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat" Terlihat Mr. Byun sedang membereskan berkas-berkas nya yang akan ia gunakan untuk meeting siang ini.

"Bahkan kau yang baru saja pulang kerumah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nyonya Byun penasaran pada suaminya.

Mr. Byun menghela nafas panjang. "Perusahaan benar-benar dalam masalah besar kali ini. perusahan Kim Group ingin membatalkan kontrak nya dengan Jinsil" Jelas Mr. Byun sambil mengusap wajah nya dengan telapak tangan nya "Mereka bilang terlalu lama jika menunggu Putri ku menikah"

"Kenapa...? bagaimana bisa begitu? Bukankah kontrak itu sudah di tanda tangani dan mereka sudah menyetujui perjanjian nya, kalau pembangunan Rumah Sakit baru akan di lakukan jika Baekhyun sudah menikah?"

"Sepertinya mereka ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan kita yeobo, kemarin tiba-tiba mereka bilang ingin menarik investasi nya itu dan tidak akan mengembalikan nya sebelum aku menyetujui permintaan nya mempercepat pembangunan Rumah Sakit itu"

Nyonya Byun mendekati suaminya dan mengusap-usap punggung nya sayang, hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaik nya untuk suami yang sudah dinikahinya 10 tahun itu, sebagai bentuk penyemangat. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia prihatin pada keadaan Mr. Byun.

"Sabar yeobo. Aku yakin kau pasti mendapat kan proyek itu" Ucap nyonya Byun menyemangati suaminya.

Seakan mendapatkan kekuatan nya kembali setelah melihat istrinya tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Mr. Byun segera beranjak dari tempat nya.

"Aku harus berangkat yeobo, kita lanjutkan nanti" Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening istrinya, dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Nyonya Byun mengikutinya sampai halaman rumah.

"Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membantu kita" gumam nya lirih sambil berjalan menuju mobil nya berada.

Tentu istrinya dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Keluarga Park terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam yang khidmat, tanpa ada satupun yang bicara. Karena peraturan yang di buat keluarga Park adalah Dilarang bicara sa'at sedang makan. Tentu itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

Tapi terlihat seorang pemuda tidak menikmati makanan nya sekali, dari tadi yang dilakukan hanya memutar-mutar makanan yang ada di atas piring nya. Dan pemuda itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan mengaduk-aduk makanan mu seperti itu. Kau tahu Eomma memasaknya untuk dimakan bukan untuk dijadikan mainanmu. Makan lah yang benar!" Tegur Ibu Chanyeol, kesal melihat tingkah anak Bungsunya itu.

"Aku tidak bernapsu makan eomma! mianhae" ucap nya singkat seraya meninggalkan meja makan.

Sebelum ia berjalan cukup jauh Ayah nya menginstrupsi nya.

"Pukul 9 temui Appa di kantor" maksud nya kantor adalah tempat kerja Ayah nya yang berada di Rumah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya patuh pada perintah Ayah nya. Sebelum ia menghilang di balik tembok.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol heran pada istrinya.

Nyonya Park menggedikan bahunya kecil "Ku rasa Chanyeol sedang patah hati"

"Chanyeol patah hati?" Mr. Park mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Memang Siapa kekasih anak itu?"

"Apa kau tak tahu Yeobo, dia sudah berpacaran dengan Do Kyungsoo selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. dan kemarin aku dengar dari teman Chanyeol kalau Kyungsoo pergi ke Paris tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol" Jelas nyonya Park panjang lebar.

"Do Kyungsoo teman nya bermata bulat itu?" Tanya Mr. Park memastikan

"Ya"

Tanpa dilihat nyonya Park. Suaminya sedang tersenyum tipis. "Jadi... tidak ada alasan menolak perjodohan itu" Gumam nya lirih.

Sedangkan istrinya masih fokus pada makanan nya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin Appa bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah sampai di ruangan kerja ayah nya.

"Duduk lah dulu Chanyeol, ini akan jadi perbincangan yang lumayan panjang, sepertinya" Jawab Mr. Park

Chanyeol hanya menuruti perkataan ayah nya. Dia mengambil duduk tepat dihadapan ayah nya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang proyek Pembangunan Rumah sakit yang akan dilakukan di Seoul pada event yang kau hadiri di Jepang kemarin?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol memulai percakapaan nya.

"Menurutku itu tidak buruk" Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Ayah nya tersenyum sekilas sebelum menimpali jawababan anak nya lagi "Proyek itu, kau yang akan menanganinya"

"Hah?! Apa maksud appa?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget menanggapi pernyataan yang dilontarkan ayah nya barusan.

"Park Chanyeol sudah waktunya kau memulai debutmu sebagai Bisnisman. Proyek itu, jika kita berhasil mendapatkan nya. Kami sepakat untuk memberikan kepadamu untuk kau kelola"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya "Kami? siapa yang appa maksud?" lalu mengerutkan kening nya.

"Presdir Jinsil Group"

"Presdir Byun yang 3 hari lalu makan malam bersama kita sa'at di Jepang? Lalu apa hubungan nya?"

Ayah Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis "Pembangunan Rumah sakit itu adalah sebuah perkawinan perusahaan, jadi kami bekerja sama demi mewujudkan pembanguna Rumah Sakit tersebut. Dan proyek ini adalah ke inginan mendiang kakek mu. Intinya Kakek mu merencanakan sebuah perjodohan dengan anak dari Presdir Byun itu" Terang panjang lebar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menganga, tidak percaya pada ucapan Ayahnya barusan.

"Maksud appa aku di jodohkan?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Gurae!" gumam Ayah Chanyeol.

"Appa, kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Apa appa pikir aku akan menyetuui perjodohan itu?" Dengus Chanyeol dengan sedikit emosi "Aku tidak mau"

Ayah Chanyeol Menanggapi penolakan anaknya dengan senyuman yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau menolak?" tanya Ayah Chanyeol santai.

"Aku ... hanya tidak ingin di jodohkan, aku bisa mencari calon pendamping hidup ku sendiri" Ketus Chanyeol sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau masih menunggu gadis yang mencampakan mu itu?"

Chanyeol segera menatap horor ke arah Ayah nya, dia berfikir ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau adalah namja. Namja itu tidak seharusnya terlihat lemah dihadapan seoarang wanita! Kau pasti tahu kan maksud Appa?"

"Tapi... tetap saja aku tidak mau dijodohkan appa. Aku tidak mau menikah tanpa didasari rasa cinta" Bantah Chanyeol tetap ngotot menolak ke inginan ayah nya.

"Apa kau lupa Appa dan Eomma mu ini dulu juga dijodohkan oleh kakekmu. Dulu juga tidak ada perasaan yang bernama cinta itu sama sekali. Tapi buktinya Kami bisa saling mencintai kan? dan akhirnya, sampai bisa mempunyai kakak mu dan juga kau" Jelas ayah Chanyeol meyakinkan anak bungsunya itu. "Bahkan kami tidak pernah bertengkar sedikit pun nak. Percayalah pada Appa, bahwa kebersamaan itu lebih dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya, daripada hubungan jarak jauh dan penantian yang tidak ada kepastiannya" Ucap Mr. Park yakin.

Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Chanyeol. Pikirannya sa'at ini sedang berputar-putar menemukan jawaban apa yang harus ia pilih. Jujur Ia akui perkataan ayahnya itu ada benarnya. Mencintai dalam jarak yang jauh dan tanpa suatu kepastian hanya akan membuat nya terlihat lemah dan tidak berguna. Tapi pertanyaan nya, apa Chanyeol Bisa melupakan Kyungsoo? apa ia siap untuk melepaskan kekasih nya yang egois itu. Atau ini sa'at nya untuk ajang balas dendam.

Ketika masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ayah nya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Besok adalah pertemuan dengan keluarga Byun, ayah harap kau tidak mengecewakan kami"

Ujar Ayah Chanyeol seraya meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie terimakasih sudah mengajak ku jalan-jalan ne?" Ujar Baekhyun senang, sa'at mobil Sehun sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumah nya.

"Apapun untuk tuan putri" Jawab Sehun tak kalah Senang, terbukti dari terciptanya eye smile yang sangat manis itu.

"Aigooooo ternyata Sehunnie manis sekali eoh, aku jadi gemas! ya sudah aku masuk dulu ne, ini sudah terlalu larut. Sebaik nya kau juga cepat pulang _arraji?_"

"ne _arraseo!_"

"Sampai jumpa~"

Lalu Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan melangkah kan kakinya keluar. Tak lupa ia juga melambaikan tangan nya sa'at mobil Sehun berlalu melewatinya dan perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bayangkan siapa yang tidak sebal jika tiba-tiba eomma menyuruh ku bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Pergi ke acara yang sudah pernah aku tolak mentah-mentah. Yah! benar, pertemuan untuk membicarakan perjodohan...ku? Demi Tuhan aku ingin menangis saja sa'at ini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi, aku tidak ingin di jodohkan. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak keras-keras.

_"Baekhyuuuuuuun, cepat sedikit sayang kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi"_

Kudengar eomma berteriak dari luar kamar ku.

Aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku ke sungai Han sekarang juga. Kugigit kuat-kuat bantal bentuk Srawberry ku, sebagai bentuk kekesalanku.

Tapi walau seperti apapun aku berusaha menolak, tetap saja aku juga berdandan dan bersiap-siap keluar dari kamar ku juga. 'Dasar Baekhyun Bodoh!' umpat ku pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat Baekhyun kau tidak harus terlihat manis dihadapan keluarga Park, Jangan kau perlihat kan sikap urakan mu itu. Kau sudah berjanji pada eomma kalau kau akan menerima perjodohan ini kan?"

Ku dengarkan eomma ku mengocehi ku dari tadi. Dan... Apa katanya barusan? aku sudah berjanji menerima perjodohan ini? memang nya kapan bibirku sudah tidak kompak dengan hatiku lagi. hhhuuuffft Aku rasa eomma saja yang mengada-ada.

Tapi lebih baik aku diam dan mendengarkan saja... Walaupun sebenarnya mendengarpun aku tidak mau, rasanya kupingku benar-benar panas untuk sekedar mendengarkan setiap kata-kata bermaksudkan menasehatiku yang keluar dari mulut eomma, tapi bagaimana lagi? aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ada Appa disini.

"Sudah lah yeobo jangan bicara terus kau ingin membakar restoran ini?"

'Mwo? apa ini?' Mataku membulat lebar, kaget dengan ucapan Appaku barusan. Apa aku tidak salah. Aku dengar Appa ku malah sengaja menyinggungku, dia bahkan lebih tahu kalau sa'at ini asap panas sudah mengepul dari kepalaku. Damn it. Kenapa tiba-tiba Appa ku malah menjadi semenyebalkan eomma begini.

Ku toleh kan kepalaku menghadap Appa dengan tatapan dingin. Dan lihat, Ia malah nyengir dan membentuk huruf 'V' kepadaku. Oh Ya ampun,,, ambil nyawaku sa'at ini Tuhan -_-

"Ah mereka sudah datang!" Suara eomma membuyarkan semuanya, Ikut ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat Keluarga Park itu. Lalu appa, eomma akupun berdiri menyambut mereka.

Sa'at mereka sudah sampai di hadapan kami, mataku membulat penuh O.O

"KAU!?" tunjuk ku tak sopan pada pemuda yang datang bersama keluarga Park itu.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... akhirnya kelar juga, setelah selesai dari aksi mogok nulis nya. Otak ku rasanya mau bocor dari asalnya. Entahlah udah gak mau bahas Baek sama hubungan asmara nya lagi, yang jelas bikin aye sakit hati **

**Yang Penting aku masih Cinta sama Baekhyun titik. **

**Ma'af Ceritanya semakin berbelit-belit,bahasa yang membosankan, alur yang gajelas de el el. Rasanya susah banget cari inspirasi. Ditambah kayanya udah gak ada peminat nya nih FF abal saya #nangis. Tapi terimakasih buat yang udah review. Terimakasih udah nambahin semangat ku buat nulis. **

**Kalau memang gak ada yang tertarik mendingan break aja dulu, saya mau refreshing! update nya bakalan lama. Karena aku juga butuh respon positif, tapi kaya nya semua gak merespon. #pundung ...Ya sudah sekian aja gak tau mau ngomong opo lagi -_- saya benar-benar sedih T.T (biasanya nangis di peluk Baekhyun, tai kali ini mau dipeluk YiXing gege aja #plak)**

**(masih) bagi yang berkenan silahkan **

**Mind To Review :| ^6^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**YOU'RE MINE™**

_**Flash back on**_

_Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet. Dia menengok ke bangku dimana dia menolong pemuda tadi, tapi disana ia sudah tidak mendapati pemuda yang ditolongnya beberapa menit yang lalu._

_"Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri "Cepat sekali perginya, apa dia sudah tak apa-apa". Baekhyun Lalu menggedikkan bahunya._

_ "Ah masa bodo, kenapa aku jadi mencemaskan orang itu" ia mengomeli dirinya sendiri._

_Baekhyun sibuk mengamati sekitar, takut-takut Sehun sudah sampai. Tapi kenyataan nya dia tidak menemukan sosok yang bernama sehun. Tapi matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ada binar-binar di kedua mata nya. "Aku sudah melakukan kebaikan jadi aku pantas mendapat kebaikan juga kan." Baekhyun terlihat senang, pasalnya dia sedang melihat seorang anak-anak menjual barang yang sa'at ini sangat di inginkannya. Ya Yougurt! Tak perlu menunggu menit bergulir berganti jam Baekhyun segera mendekati anak itu._

_ Bagaikan bocah yang di iming-imingi permen oleh ibu nya, Baekhyun tampak antusias menghampiri gadis penjual susu asam disana._

_"Adik kecil boleh aku mendapat kan sebotol Yougurt ?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya sambil menunjukkan angka satu dengan jari lentik nya pada anak manis penjual yougurt itu. Walau Baekhyun tidak melihat ada rasa stroberi disana tapi lumayan lah, dari pada tidak ada satupun._

_Gadis penjual minuman itu pun menoleh dengan wajah menyesal kepada Baekhyun "Maaf kakak cantik tapi seseorang sudah membeli ini semua ini" tujuk gadis manis tadi pada berbotol-botol yougurt disana, memberi tahu Baekhyun._

_"Ah jinjja? tapi itu kan banyak sekali kenapa di beli semua eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut, tantu dia heran dengan orang yang membeli berbotol-botol susu asam ini. 'ORANG ANEH' dalam hati Baekhyun merutuk pada orang itu, dalam pikiran Baekhyun hanya ada spekulasi menilai orang aneh yang dengan sadar nya memborong berlusin-lusin yougurt 'kalau tidak seorang maniak ya pasti Orang gila' membayang kan kalimat terakhirnya membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Berikan satu saja pada kakak ya, pasti dia juga tidak akan tahu kok, eotte?" bujuk Baekhyun pada sang penjual kecil, dengan puppy eyes nya menghiasi wajsah cantiknya._

_Tapi si penjual manis itu hanya memberi respon pada pernyataan Baekhyun dengan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat "paman tadi sudah menghitung semua, dan dia berpesan padaku untuk tidak menjualnya pada orang lain" jelas gadis kecil itu._

_Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat melongo atas ucapan anak itu "haah Astaga orang macam apa dia? kenapa ada orang rakus seperti itu, jinjja" desis Baekhyun terlihat kesal, pasalnya setelah insiden di dalam super market tadi, Dia tidak jadi mendapat kan minuman itu, dan setelah ia melihat banyak yougurt di jual di luar,malah apa ini yang ia dengar kan. Yougurt sebanyak itu diborong sekaligus oleh orang gila maniak Yougurt. Pikirnya._

_"Lalu dimana orang itu? biar aku bicara padanya untuk memberikan sebotol saja padaku" Baekhyun akhirnya memilih meminta langsung pada pembeli semua yougurt itu. Dia betul-betul menahan amarah sekarang._

_"Paman itu sedang pergi membeli sebotol lagi, karena disini yang rasa stroberi sudah habis jadi , dia bilang padaku untuk mencarinya sebentar" jawab gadis itu jujur._

_"APA?" Baekhyun merasakan rahangnya mau jatuh akibat terlalu lebar(?)menganga. "Orang itu betul-betul gila, oh my Godness" Ia sudah tak tahan ingin memukul seseorang sa'at ini._

_Tak selang berapa lama datang pemuda dengan sebotol yougurt juga ditangan nya, mungkin itu orang yang sedang di bicarakan antara gadis kecil itu dan Baekhyun. Dia menginstrupsi Baekhyun. _

_"Ya, nona aku yang sudah membeli itu semua. Jadi ma'af jangan memaksa gadis itu"_

_Baekhyun ingat suara ini, lalu ia memutar kepalanya 180 derajat menoleh pada pemuda itu, seketika membuat Baekhyun berdiri tegak dan melotot kan matanya lebar. Pria itu? _

_Sedangkan sang pria malah mematung ditempatnya berada. Seketika bulu kuduk nya berdiri semua, wajah nya memancarkan kecemasan yang tidak biasa._

_"E e nona kau masih disini?" Tanya pemuda itu basa-basi, menahan kegugupan yang menguar luar biasa -tentunya- pada Baekhyun, disertai cengiran tak jelas dari wajah nya._

_Baekhyun lingin sekali meneriaki pria tersebut. Tapi ia masih ingat dimana dia berada._

_"Apa-apaan ini? katamu kau sakit dan harus meminum itu agar kau bisa sembuh, tapi ternyata kau sudah memborong sebanyak ini dan kau masih merampas milik ku?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang menyala, Baekhyun menahan emosi tentu nya. Dadanya sudah naik turun, dengan tangan menunjuk nunjuk muka pemuda itu. _

_"tapi kau sudah memberikannya padaku" bela pemuda itu._

_"YA! karena tadi kau bilang kau sedang sakit dan sangat membutuhkannya" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya "aahh aku tahu, jadi kau berbohong padaku eoh?"_

_Pemuda itu masih diam mematung di tempat nya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia ketahuan, lidah nya tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. _

_Bisa dilihat kuping Baekhyun juga ikut memerah sa'at ini "Sekarang berikan kepadaku" teriak nya tidak sabaran~_

_Sedangkan pemuda itu malah menyembunyikan yougurt nya di belakang badan nya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, persis anak kecil._

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ya! sangat kesal. _"Berikan padaku penipu!" Baekhyun berusaha merebutnya dari tangan pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda tadi masih berusaha menghindar dari Baekhyun. Itu terulang sampai beberapa kali. Sampai orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh dua manusia besar yang sedang berebut benda konyol itu._

_Karena usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil akhirnya Baekhyun malah berteriak kencang "Kau benar-benar Pria terburuk yang pernah ku temui. DASAR MANIAAKKKK! cepat berikan padaku sekarang!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Byun Baekhyun"_

_Baekhyun menolehkan wajah nya ke arah orang yang sudah memanggil nya, ternyata itu Sehun._

_Dan begitu Ia Menolehkan kepalanya lagi kearah pemuda tadi. Orang itu sudah tidak ada. Ck! pasti dia Kabur._

_**Flash back off**_

.

.

.

"YAk! penipuuu apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring sekali, sampai membuat para pengunjung se isi restoran melihat ke arah nya.

Keluarga Park yang baru saja tiba tampak sangat kaget sa'at ini. SEdang kan lelaki itu -Chanyeol- bersikap sangat santai, Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. tak sewajar nya. mungkin begitu pikir kalian -_-

Ibu Baekhyun segera menarik tangan yang bertengger di hadapan keluarga Park, maksud nya menunjuk tak sopan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, eomma bilang jaga sikap mu" bisik nyonya Byun pada putri nya.

Baekhyun, dia masih melayang kan tatapan membunuh pada Chanyeol walau tetap di hadiahi tatapan santai oleh Chanyeol, seakan ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Mr. Park menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bingung, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya sebelum nya" Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun malah terlihat menggeram seperti Banteng yang akan segera menubruk mangsanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan jangan mempermalukan eomma dan appa" bisik nyonya Byun memberi isyarat pada putrinya agar diam.

"Ahh... Tae Il ssi, Mrs. Park dan Chanyeol ssi silakan duduk dulu" Akhirnya ayah Baekhyun mencoba menengahi.

Keluarga Park berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menarik kursi untuk mereka menempatkan bokong nya beberapa jam kedepan.

Dua kursi dihadapan ayah dan ibu Baekhyun tadi akhirnya di isi oleh pasangan suami istri Park. Jelas saja Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Tidak terlihat dia ketakutan sama sekali, seperti waktu dia ketahuan dibandara waktu lalu. Baekhyun masih setia memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Pemuda didepan nya itu.

Tak selang beberapa menit makanan pun tiba, mereka semua terlihat memilih menikmati makan malam terlebih dahulu. Makan makanan mahal dan mewah dengan menu steak dan berbagai pelengkap lain nya sebagai pembukaan, tak lupa anggur merah yang tertuang anggun di setiap gelas dihadapan masing-masing. Minus di hadapan Baekhyun, ya disana hanya air putih untuk nya, ck! Malang sekali.

Makan malam itu terlihat hening. Hanya suara piring dan Pisau yang saling beradu di atas meja makan. Hingga sebuah suara memulai percakapan, dan itu adalah Ayah Chanyeol. tak biasanya.

"Byun Baekhyun ssi, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya?" Tanya Mr. Park memulai sesi pertanyaan nya. Jujur saja dari tadi dia sangat penasaran dengan gestur Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memaki Chanyeol begitu mereka datang.

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak makanannya, buru-buru dia mengambil air putih milik nya dan ditenggak kasar sampai dasar. Kaget! ya tentu saja kaget, apa yang harus dia katakan apa dia harus jujur dan berkata '_iya aku pernah bertemu putra mu, dan kau tahu dia adalah seorang pembohong yang tak tahu malu. Bisa-bisa nya dia berebut yuogurt dengan wanita dan kedok kebohongan lah untuk mengelabuhi ku'_

Tapi ia segera menggelengakan kepalanya cepat, Apa kata orang tuanya coba?. Yang ada ia malah di cincang oleh eomma nya sampai rumah nanti. Lalu begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol, tetapi pemuda itu malah terlihat tak menghiraukan sama sekali, masih asyik mengunyah makanan dimulutnya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Jaaaa~ dan itu membuat emosi Baekhyun naik ke ubun-bun lagi.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Park "Emmm sepertinya Chanyeol ssi sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ku dibandara waktu aku pulang kemarin"

"Ah! benarkah ?" Tampak nya tuan Park sangat antusias menanggapi apa yang Baekhyun baru saja katakan. "jadi kalian memang pernah bertemu begitu?"

"Ahhh Anio" elak Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "sepertinya setelah ku amati putra anda bukan orang itu" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya yang tetap saja berceloteh.

"memang sepertinya bukan , hahaha mana mungkin anak anda adalah orang itu, sepertinya aku memang salah orang. Orang yang bertemu dibandara dengan ku waktu itu bukan lah pria baik-baik." Baekhyun tertawa garing. Batin nya bersorak ria melihat Chanyeol melototinya.

"_Guraeyo, _kalau boleh tahu memangnya apa yang dilakukan orang yang kau maksud dibandara waktu itu?"

Bukan nya Baekhyun yang menjawab. Tetapi malah Chanyeol yang ambil suara. "Appa, bukan kah appa bilang sa'at makan tidak boleh berbicara? Lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan dulu, baru membahas itu" Tukas Chanyeol sok bijak. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata nya malas _'cih, pintar sekali melarikan diri dari masalah' _batin Baekhyun dongkol.

"Chanyeol benar, Lebih baik kita nikmati makanan nya dulu" kali ini ayah Baekhyun yang ikut bicara.

Tuan Park lalu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Nyonya Park yang awal nya diam pun ikut angkat suara. "Kalau benar itu Chanyeol, kau tenang saja Baekki, aku sendiri yang akan menghukumnya" Imbuh nyonya Park dengan senyum kelewat manis pada Baekhyun. Nyonya Park lebih tau putranya. Itu pasti.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon, mungkin tersenyum cukup sopan batin nya.

"Nde Ahjumma"

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai Akhirnya Keluarga Park berpamitan untuk pulang. Seperti sebuah tradisi, para kolega kaya adalah yang paling pintar dalam berperilaku. Kesopanan memang di tuntut dimiliki oleh setiap keluarga-keluarga kaya di manapun, sepertinya. Begitupun keluarga Byun. Ayah, Ibu dan baekhyun juga termasuk. Mereka mengantarkan Keluarga Park sampai menuju mobil yang telah membawa nya kemari.

Memang acara makan malam barusan adalah undangan dari keluarga nya Baekhyun, jadi pantas saja kalau mereka harus bersedia menjamu tamu nya dengan sangat baik.

Sa'at Mobil yang di tumpangi keluarga Park sudah tidak terlihat, segera Nyonya Byun akan mengeksekusi Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun kita harus bicara sampai dirumah nanti" Ujar ibu nya dengan nada dingin. Lebih dulu memimpin jalan, menuju meja tempat mereka makan beberapa menit yang lalu dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Baekhyun hanya membuang nafas nya singkat mendengar perkataan eommanya barusan. Tapi yang jadi pikiran Baekhyun sa'at ini adalah...

"Ku kira malam ini akan jadi malam mengerikan, tapi seperti nya tidak cukup mengerikan" gumam Baekhyun sendiri sambil menggedikkan bahu nya cuek.

Baekhyun pikir makan malam tadi adalah pertemuan untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohannya dengan anak keluarga park itu, tapi buktinya tidak ada yang menyinggung masalah itu sama sekali. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun bingung.

eiittt tunggu, Sepertinya Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Segera dia toleh kan kepala nya menuju dimana baru saja mobil keluarga Park pergi.

"laki-laki itu..." Gumamnya sambil memelototkan matanya tidak percaya.

Pria yang ditemui di bandara waktu itu adalah Park Chanyeol, berarti anak keluarga Park yang akan dijodohkan dengan nya. Baekhyun heran kenapa bisa ia baru sadar sekarang, ia merutuki ke idiotan nya. Kenapa otak nya lemot sekali merespon keadaan.

"Ya Tuhaaaaaaannn musibah apa ini" Jerit Baekhyun tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma cepat katakan apa maksud pertemuan makan malam tadi" Baekhyun merengek pada ibunya agar segera memberi penjelasan. Sepertinya menunggu sampai matahari terbit besok pagi adalah hal yang tidak bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Ia ingin segera tahu. dan segera mendapat jawaban mengenai pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Eomma mengantuk Baekki, lebih baik kita bicarakan besok pagi" Jawab nyonya Byun mengelak. Sambil melangkahkan kaki nya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Apa dia lupa tadi dia yang bilang ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun sesampainya di rumah.

"Tidak bisa eomma, eomma harus menjelaskan pada ku sekarang. Pria yang kalian maksud ingin di jodohkan dengan ku bukan Lelaki tadi kan? Bukan leleki bernama Park Chanyeol itu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran, dan menarik tangan ibu nya agar berhenti berjalan.

"Eomma cepat katakan pada ku" Baekhyun masih merengek. Mengguncang-guncangkan lengan ibu nya.

Ibunya memutar bola nya malas. "Byun Baekhyun apa kau tadi tidak dengar, keluraga Park hanya memiliki dua anak. Satu perempuan dan satu laki laki-laki. Dan laki-laki bernama Chanyeol yang kau temui tadi lah anak laki-laki keluarga Park. Sekarang sudah jelas kan!" Kedua Kelurga besar itu tadi memang membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk urusan perusahaan, keluarga dan anak-anak mereka. Dan Baekhyun juga mendengar sendiri.

"Kalau begitu Aku TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN DENGAN LELAKI ITU!" teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju kamar nya dan menutup pintunya dengan sebuah debuman yang keras.

"Ya! YAAK! Baekhyun apa yang kau katakan? heiiiiii"

Nyonya Byun mengejar putri nya, walau percuma. Pintu kamar yang baru saja terbentur dengan keras tadi sudah terkunci rapat. Tidak ada celah untuk bisa masuk.

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu, hhhhaaiiihhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba dirumah Chanyeol langsung menuju singgasana terhormatnya - kamar - Sampai Ayah nya datang mencegat.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang gadis tadi Yeol?" tanya Mr. Park

Mau tak mau Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ayah nya itu. "Siapa yang appa maksud?"

"Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun, siapa lagi?"

"Biasa saja!"

"Sungguh kau tidak tertarik pada nya Yeol?" desak Ayah nya kemudian.

Chanyeol membuang mukanya kesamping.

"Hahh apa-apaan appa ini"

"Sepertinya kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang tidak menyenangkan pada Baekhyun Ya?"

Tiba-tiba datang juga Ibu Chanyeol dari arah ruang tamu.

"Park Chanyeol, jadilah pria sejati, dan jangan mengerjai gadis semanis Baekhyun lagi" Ucap ibu Chanyeol ketus memperingati Putranya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Memang nya apa yang aku lakukan pada gadis itu?" Tanya Chanyeo bingung pada Ibunya.

"Entahlah tanya pada dirimu sendiri" Jawab ibu nya garang lalu pergi menuju kamar nya.

Chanyeol hanya di buat melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ada apa dengan eomma, astaga!"

"Eomma mu kelihatan nya sangat menyukai Baekhyun" jawab tuan Park enteng.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya.

"Minta ma'af lah pada Baekhyun"

"MWO?" teriak Chanyeol tidak percaya "dalam rangka apa?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri" Putus ayah nya lau menyusul istri nya menuju kamar.

See, jawaban yang sama seperti yang baru saja di ucapkan ibu nya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya hari ini, oh jinjja~~~" dengus Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya prustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Setelah melewati berjam-jam tiduran dirumah. Rasanya bosan juga. Lebih baik aku keluar jalan-jalan. Tapi harus dengan siapa aku pergi?. Aku tidak lupa kalu hari ini Sehun sedang ada tes. Makanya aku tidak menghubunginya, kurasa benar-benar membosankan jika pergi sendirian. Susah nya jika hidup tidak punya teman.

Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mulai berpikir untuk mencari teman. Rasanya sungguh buruk jika kesepian tapi tidak punya pelarian.

Setelah sibuk menggerutu akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Tempat nya tidak jauh dari rumah, cukup jalan selama kurang lebih 10 menit juga sampai. Hitung-hitung olah raga.

Sekarang masih jam 9 pagi, tapi matahari sudah mengeluarkan sengatan yang luar biasa membakar kulit ku, issshhh i don't like Summer.

Baru saja aku sampai ditaman mataku menangkap gerak-gerik dari seorang wanita yang masih cukup muda, sepertinya sedang kebingungan. Kuputuskan kuhampiri saja dia, sayup-sayup ku dengar ia sedang menggerutu.

"AAAhhh bagaimana ini, kenapa aku bisa tersesat sih? aku memang tidak lahir di sini tapi aku kan juga besar disini, iiiissshh jinjja~"

"_Chogiyo, _ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hahh, astaga!" Tampaknya wanita itu terkejut dengan kehadiran ku yang tiba-tiba. Bisa kulihat mata dan mulutnya melebar(?) ck!.

"Ahh mianhamnida, anda mengagetkan ku" ucap gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Anio, aku yang seharus nya minta maaf, karena sudah mengagetimu" balas ku senyum.

"Sepertinya anda sedang mencari sesuatu. Emm apa ada yang perlu aku bantu"

bisa ku lihat mata nya memancarkan binar yang sangat kentara, aigoooo~.

"Ye! _gamsahamnida,_ sepertinya aku memang butuh bantuan. Ah perkenalkan nama ku Luhan. Sepertinya kita seumuran, jadi bisakah kita jangan bicara terlalu formal" ucap gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangan tanda perkenalan.

_"Arraseo, _nan Baekhyun _imnida" _kujabat uluran tangan nya.

.

.

.

Karena cuaca diluar yang sedang lumayan terik maka kami putuskan untuk singgah sebentar kesebuah kafe terdekat. Lumayan untuk berteduh, dan menikmati segelas minuman yang segar tentunya. Keringatku juga sudah mulai bercucuran karena perjalan dari rumah ke taman.

"Baekhyun ssi, kau pesan Yougurt?" Tanya Luhan kepadaku. Tentu dia melihat pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami, dan dapat dilihat sekarang satu gelas medium Yougurt Stroberi sudah dihadapan ku. Mungkin heran, bukan nya pesan minuman-minuman yang lebih segar berwarna warni itu.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya!" Balasku dengan senyum lebar.

"Ooohh, kau yougurt addict ya?" Luhan terkekeh pelan.

Aku hanya meringis kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Ah itu aku sedang mencari alamat seseorang, tapi aku tidak menemukan nya, ku kira aku tersesat"

"kau bukan orang korea?"

"Aku dari China. Dulu aku pernah tinggal dikorea sih, tapi sewaktu aku SPM sampai SMA, Darimana kau tahu aku bukan orang korea?"

"Tadi aku mendengarmu menggerutu di taman. Wahh kau dari China rupanya?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban ku.

"Lalu kau ingin mencari rumah siapa?"

"Aku mencari rumah sahabatku. Sudah lama aku tak kembali ke korea, aku merindukan nya"

"OOOhh, lalu dimana alamat teman mu tinggal? mungkin kita bisa menemukan nya setelah ini" Tawar ku pada Luhan. BUkan kah tadi aku bilang igin membantunya kan?!

"Ah tentuu, ini alamatnya" ucapnya Sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi alamat teman nya.

"Emm benar kok rumah ini terletak di sebelah taman tadi, lalu kenapa kau bilang kau tersesat?" aku memicingkan mata melihat Luhan. Alamat yang diperlihatkan pada ku sama persis dimana dia menemukan rumah teman nya tadi.

"Jinjja?~~ tapi waktu aku kesana mereka bilang tidak ada yang bernama Do Kyungsoo disana"

"Jadi teman mu bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, itu nama teman ku dan aku mencari tempat tinggal nya"

"Ku rasa rumah tadi berpenghuni baru, mungkin saja mereka tidak tahu kalau Do Kyungsoo nama pemilik sebelumnya"

"Benarkah! Laluu... kemana Kyungsoo?"

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sampai dirumah Baekhyun. Karena Luhan tidak jadi menemukan rumah sahabatnya, maka baekhyun membawa Luhan kerumah nya.

"Baekhyun, apa tidak apa-apa kau membawa ku kerumah mu?" Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu,pasalnya dia dan Baekhyun baru saja bertemu, tapi Baekhyun sudah menawarkan tempat tinggal untuk nya.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa, kau jangan khawatir Orang tuaku sangat Baik" Jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita akan menuju kekamar ku sekarang. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat"

"Nde, aku benar-benar berterimakasih Baekhyun"

Baekhyun membalas nya dengan eyesmile yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Diruang makan keluarga Byun. Seperti biasa keluarga ini akan menghabiskan makan malam bersama. Dimulai dari ayah Baekhyun yang selau menyuruh anak nya makan lebih banyak, sampai ibu nya yang tak jarang mengomeli keseharian Baekhyun dirumah.

Baekhyun akan selau mendengus kesal jika ibunya sudah membahas tentang perihal perjodohan nya. Demi tuhan Baekhyun masih ingin hangout bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Dia masih ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya jadi dokter Muda yang sukses.

Bukan menjadi ibu rumah tanggga yang harus mengurusi rumah dan suami setiap hari nya. Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah..

"Baekhyun eomma dengar dari bibi Anh kau membawa teman mu pulang kenapa kau tidak mengajak nya makan?" Akhir nya ibu Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Tadi dia sedang mandi"

"Appa tidak tahu kau punya teman lain dikorea selain Sehun"

"Kami baru berkenalan hari ini" Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"APAAA? bisa-bisanya kau membawa orang yang baru kau kenal kerumah kita Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau dia mata-mata" KArena lengkingan suara merdu dari Ibunya, Baekhyun sampai menutup kuping. SEdangkan Ayah nya sudah berjingkat dari kursi tempat nya duduk.

"_yeobo,_ pelankan suaramu. Kau mau membuatku jantungan. Dan apa katamu barusan, mata-mata? kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton Drama"

"Iya, eomma ini berlebihan sekali" Cibir Baekhyun tak berperasaan.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang masuk rumah Baekhyun"

"Dia orang baik, aku yakin itu" Jawab baekhyun mantap Lalu beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa ia berpamitan dulu pada Ayah tercinta nya, tentu ibu nya juga.

"Ahhh jinjja~ anak ini"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah bangun, terlihat dia sedang beres-beres barang nya dari kamar Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu banyak yang perlu diberes kan, mengingat ia tinggal disana semalam saja.

Kemarin malah setelah acara makan malam keluarga Byun, Luhan juga sudah di ajak berkenalan dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun yang awal nya berpikiran negativ, langsung menampik prasangka-prasangka buruk nya pada Luhan, setelah melihat langsung wujud Luhan di depan mata.

"Baekhyun... Bangun lah" Usik Luhan pada Baekhyun yang masih setia bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Luhan tahu itu adalah tindakan kurang sopan membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur damai. Tapi dia harus segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini, masa iya dia tidak berpamitan pada orang yang sudah menampungnya tidur semalam. Bayangkan lebih tidak sopan yang mana?

"AAHH sebentar lagi eomma aku masih mengantuk, memang ada acara apa lagi" jawab Baekhyun ngelantur masih memejamkan mata nya.

Luhan hanya melongo sebentar mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. SEtelah itu dia terkikik geli, sadar dengan apa yang barusan di ucapkan Baekhyun _'Baekhyun pikir Luhan adalah ibu nya yang sedang mencoba membangunkan nya'_

"Ya! Baekhyun aku Luhan bukan ibu mu. Aku hanya mau berpamitan untuk pergi sekarang, teman ku akan menjemputku sebentar lagi"

Mendengar itu bagaikan mantra ampuh untuk membangunkah Baekhyun. jaa~ Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan ingin melompat dari tempat tidur nya. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat Luhan masih disamping nya.

"Ah Luhan, kukira kau sudah pergi?"

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya sekarang. Melihat Baekhyun yang gelagapan benar-benar membuat perut nya geli.

"Aku baru berpamitan Baekhyun, kenapa kau sekaget itu astaga! hahaaha"

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi nya, aku akan kesepian lagi nanti" Ucap Baekhyun manja sambil mempoutkan bibir nya, imut.

"Tenang Baekki, kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini. Karena aku akan menetap di korea"

"_Jeongmal?_ Kau tidak berbohong Lu? Kenapa tidak mengatakan dari kemarin?"

"Aku baru saja berunding dengan tunangan ku. Dia baru menyetujui nya tadi malam" Jawab luhan jujur.

"Apa? Tunangan? K-kau sudah bertunangan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Luhan lalu memperlihatkan Jari manis nya dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan benar disana bertengger Cincin berlapis perak yang sangat cantik. Baekhyun iri melihat nya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan nya Bulan depan, di Korea" Jelas LUhan dengan senyum cerah.

"Ya Ampun Luuuuu~ aku tidak percaya gadis semuda dirimu sudah mau menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan mu?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Apa kau lupa Baekhyun! sebentar lagi nasibmu pun sama seperti Luhan' _Mengingat kenyataan itu membuat ia meringis prihatin.

"Tentu kami juga punya cita-cita masing-masing. Tapi menikah bukan berarti tidak bisa mewuujudkan mimpi kami kan" Jawab Luhan enteng. Luhan benar, Baekhyun saja yang terlalu paranoid.

"Tapi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa Bertunangan dengan nya?" Baekhyun merperlihatkan muka ingin tahu nya kepada Luhan.

"Kami dijodohkan"

"M-Mwoya? dijodohkan?"

"Iya, kami Dijodohkan" jawab Luhan mengulang perkataan nya. "Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi setelah ku fikir tidak ada salah nya ku coba dulu. Dan ternyata setelah bertunangan dengan nya, Rasa cinta itu Benar-benar Datang, sekarang aku sudah mulai mencintai Tunanganku" celoteh Luhan penuh binar dari wajahnya.

See~ kasus yang sama dengan Baekhyun, tapi tidak untuk jatuh cintanya. Baekhyun sudah memantapkan dalam hati _'Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada namja seperti Park Chanyeol itu'_

"AAhh Selamat Lu aku turut bahagia mendengar ceritamu" Baekhyun tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"_Gomawo _Baekki"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja mengantarkan Luhan dari gerbang rumah nya. Sebenarnya dia sangat berat melepas Luhan pergi ke tempat sahabat nya. Entah sepertinya Baekhyun sangat menyukai Luhan, dia sempat menawari Luhan untuk di adopsi Ibunya saja, biar mereka bisa jadi saudara. Tapi tawaran Baik nya malah di balas Tawa renyah oleh Luhan.

Tentu saja,,, Baekhyun aneh! Luhan kan masih punya keluarga. Hahahaha poor Baekhyun-_-

Tapi untung Baekhyun sempat meminta Luhan meninggalkan nomor ponsel untuk nya. Paling tidak mereka masih bisa bertukar pesan nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekii~ apa kau sudah siap sayang? Appa sudah menunggu kita di mobil. Cepat keluar" Nyonya Byun memanggil putri tercintanya yang masih saja berkutat di dalam kamarnya dan tak kunjung keluar. Tak lihat kah Baekhyun dandanan ibunya sudah hampir luntur karena mondar-mandir memanggil dirinya.

Setelah sekian lama ditunggu akhir nya Baekhyun keluar dari kandangnya juga. Wajahnya terlihat di tekuk, tidak bersemangat. Baekhyun tahu betul kemana mereka akan pergi. Pesta Ulang tahun pernikahan Mr. Mrs Park. Dan alasan kenapa ia tidak bersemangat pergi adalah... kalian tahu sendiri.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun jangan selalu memperlihatkan wajah jelek mu itu kepada eomma, ayo cepat pergi. Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku dan Appa mu menunggu?" omel nyonya Byun terhadap putri nya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya mengikuti Ibunya bergegas menuju mobil yang akan membawanya ke neraka. pikir Baekhyun. Hah Berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

Pesta Keluarga Park benar-benar ramai. Banyak tamu undangan yang datang kemari. Tentu saja mereka adalah sederet keloga-kolega bisnis besar perusahaan.

Setelah sampai di tempat pesta. Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun lansung menyeret purti nya kepada Mr. dan Mrs. Park, tentu untuk mengucapkan selamat. Ibu Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun datang langsung tersenyum cerah, tanpa basa-basi ia segera memeluk Baekhyun erat. Cukup membuat Baekhyun melebar kan matanya kaget.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun sudah mau datang, aku senaaaaang sekali~" Ucap nyonya Park penuh semangat.

"Nde... Ahjumma" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku menjawab perkataan yang dilontarkan nyonya Park.

"Aigoo~ jangan kaku seperti itu kepadaku, Baekki adalah calon anak ku, jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kau memanggilku eomma Saja" cerocos nya lagi tanpa jeda.

"Ahhh Hehehe nde Ahjum- emmmh maksud ku Eomonim" Baekhyun mengikuti apapun yang di ucapkan oleh nyonya Park. Dia juga tidak tega mengecewakan orang sebaik nyonya Park. Walau demi Tuhan jika ia mengingat Anak dari Wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini, Baekhyun masih dongkol setengah mati.

Ayah, Ibu Baekhyun dan Mr. Park hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah cheesy nyonya Park barusan. Tapi juga lumayan senang melihat tanggapan hangat dari Baekhyun. Setidak nya malam ini tidak secanggung acara makam malam waktu itu.

"Aigooo!~ sepertinya kita akan menjadi satu keluarga yang sangat Bahagia" Tukas Ayah Chanyeol dengan tersenyum bangga. Diikuti Ayah Ibu Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bosan, dari tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir kesana kemari tidak ada tujuan. Yang benar saja setelah berbincang sebentar dengan dua keluarga tadi, topik yang dibicarakan sudah berubah. Membicarakan tentang hal-hal berbau perusahan tentu bukan style Baekhyun, yaa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Apalagi mereka sengaja menyinggung-nyinggung perjodohan Antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Jelas Baekhyun Tidak tahan mendengarnya. Segera saja ia ijin untuk pergi keliling sebentar.

Berkeliling pun juga tidak membuah kan hasil yang bagus. Buktinya rasa bosan itu malah menggerogoti Baekhyun semakin kronis. Ia menghentak-hentak kan kaki nya sebal. Tidak ada satu prang oun yang ia kenal disini.

"AAAhhh jinjja~ Jika boleh memilih aku lebih baik belajar semalam suntuk dari pada ke acara menyebalkan seperti ini" Gerutu Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Heiii nona galak apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Baekhyun. Segera ia toleh kan kepala nya. Dan yang ia temukan adalah, Makhluk menyebalkan yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. YA~ dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Kau lagi, bisa tidak kau jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi" dengus Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya,mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. "Ya! tentu saja tidak bisa. Ini rumah ku, dan kau harus ingat kau sedang bertandang kemari. ck! Galak sekali" Balas Chanyeol sok imut.

Melihat itu membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas. Dalam hatinya _'malas sekali meladeni orang ini'_ Kalau ia terus-terusan disini yang ada malah membuat emosi nya naik lagi, tentu ia sangat-tidak-ingin hal itu terjadi, mengingat di mana dia sekarang. Baekhyun masih punya sopan santun. Dia tidak mau merusak party orang lain. Baekhyun berencana melangkah kan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol, menghindari hal-hal yang tidak ia ingin kan. Tapi belum beberapa langkah kakinya melangkah tangan nya di cekal oleh pemuda disamping nya itu.

"Eh tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat Baekhyun yang ingin beranjak.

"Tentu saja menjauh dari mu. Kalau terus-terusan disini, yang ada pesta orang tua mu akan berantakan" Jawab Baekhyun galak.

"hahahaha benarkah?" Chanyeol malah tertawa lebar "Daebak sekali! hahahah" Chanyeol tetap tak berhenti tertawa. Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mendidih.

"IIIissshhh orang ini" Baekhyun mendesis melihat Chanyeol yang kembali berulah.

"ah oke oke. Ma'af, tapi kau benar-benar lucu. Bisa-bisanya ada gadis mungil Segalak dirimu" Ucap Chanyeol terlihat masih menahan tawa.

"Apa? apa kau barusan mengataiku?"

"Tidak, bukan kah itu kenyataan"

Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap melepas kan heels nya. Tapi tangan nya lebih dulu di hadang oleh Chanyeol.

"YA! apa yang ingin kau lakukan? memukulku?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan. Ternyata gadis ini benar-benar berbahaya, pikir Chanyeol.

"Ani, hanya ingin menutup mulut mu saja"

"Apa kau mau masuk penjara, dengan kasus penganiayaan"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek "Aku tidak takut, bahkan kasus pembunuhan pun aku juga tidak takut. Asal kau enyah dari pandangan ku"

"Waaah gadis ini. Apa kau sebegitu nye membenci diriku? sampa-sampai ingin membunuhku?"

Baekhyun meng angguk-anggukkan kepalanya yakin meladeni Pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo~ padahal waktu itu aku hanya meminta sebotol yougurt dari mu. Tapi kau berambisi sekali menghabisiku" Celoteh Chanyeol.

"Ani, bahkan itu juga belum resmi jadi milik mu"

Baekhyun jengah, betul-betul jengah meladeni orang ini.

"Sudahlah katakan apa yang kau ingin kan, kenapa menahan ku pergi? Dan... lepaskan tangan mu dari tangan ku" Omel Baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya yang sedang melakukan skipship dengan Park Chanyeol.

Oiya Chanyeol ingat dari tadi ia masih menggenggam tangan gadis mungil itu. Buru-buru ia melepaskan pegangannya.

"EEmmhh Sebenar nya aku hanya ingin minta ma'af, Soal dibandara waktu itu"

'_Apa? minta ma'af?'_ Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar sekarang ini. "Apa yang yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tidak yakin dengan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku minta Ma'af nonaaaa~" Jawab Chanyeol lantang. "Walau sebenar nya itu bukan sepenuh nya salah ku" Tapi masih berusaha membela diri nya sendiri.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya _'Park Chanyeol Minta Ma'af padanya?'_. sulit Baekhyun terima.

"Ini~~~~~" Chanyeol menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang benda itu lamat-lamat, lalu menolehkan ke arah Chanyeol. Seakan bertanya untuk apa benda itu.

Karena mendapat respon yang aneh dari Baekhyun. Lantas segera ia pindah kan benda itu ketangan Baekhyun.

"Itu yougurt rasa stroberi, ambilah. Anggap saja sebagai ganti milik mu yang ku minta di Bandara waktu lalu"

"Dan tolong jangan memusuhiku lagi" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit mendengus.

Otak Baekhyun kosong, dia blank untuk beberapa sa'at. Tak tahu harus merospon bagaimana. Dia juga sedikit malu telah membentak-bentak Chanyeol barusan. Bahkan berniat membunuh nya, kkkkkk~ Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"EEeeeemmmm i- ini Untuk ku?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit terbata.

"TEntu saja untuk mu nona, memang nya intuk siapa lagi?"

Bukan masalah Yougurt nya. Tapi senyum dari seorang Park Chanyeol membuat nya aneh.

Tapi Baekhyun segera sadar, ia tidak boleh terlihat memalukan dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia harus kembali berakting ketus, agar tidak berlaku idiot di depan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Aku terima permintaan ma'af mu, tapi belum sepenuhnya menghapus salah mu padaku" Balas Baekhyun pura-pura galak. Lalu segera ia buka boto Yougurt nya dan ia tenggakisi nya.

"Terserah padamu nona" Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan Baekhyun.

_**"Chanyeol... Kau disini Rupanya. Tega-teganya kau meninggalkan ku dikamar sendirian!"**_

_uhuukk,,, uhuukk,,, _Baekhyun tersedak minumannya, karena suara Wanita yang baru saja terdengar memanggil-manggil Chanyeol...

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aigoooo~ Akhirnya... Inspirasi Oh Inspirasi kemana kau perginya?**_

_**dasi...**_

_**Mind To Review Juseyoooooooo ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**YOU'RE MINE™**

_**"Chanyeol... Kau disini Rupanya. Tega-teganya kau meninggalkan ku dikamar sendirian?"**_

_uhuukk,,, uhuukk,,, Baekhyun tersedak minumannya, karena suara Wanita yang baru saja terdengar memanggil-manggil Chanyeol..._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya brutal, dia baru saja tersedak nimuman nya. Baekhyun di buat kaget oleh suara seorang wanita yang memanggil Chanyeol barusan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran nya setelah mendengar wanita itu mencari Chanyeol itu dan menyebut- nyebut soal kamar. What The Hell ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

_**uhukkk,,, uhukkk,,, '**__ahhh siaaal' _Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baekhyun ssi kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol panik melihat Baekhyun tersedak. Lalu ia mendekati Baekhyun dan membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung nya pelan.

Baekhyun masih saja terbatuk-batuk. tetapi merasa punggung nya ditepuk-tepuk oleh Chanyeol begitu, lalu ia memilih menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Chanyeol.

"ah _gwenchana" _Jawab Baekhyun gugup, sambil menetralisir dada nya yang masih bergemuruh akibat tersedak tadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham.

Merasa tidak di hiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Gadis yang tadi memanggil-manggil itu akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol. Dia berniat menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Tetapi niat nya ia urungkan setelah melihat siapa yang berada di samping teman nya itu.

"Baekhyun?" Ucap nya tak percaya, melihat gadis yang sa'at ini persis dihadapan nya.

Baekhyun yang awal nya masih menunduk, lantas menolehkan kepalanya karena merasa ada yang memanggil. Seketika mata Baekhyun juga ikut melebar.

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau disini" Pekik nya pada gadis yang memanggilnya barusan.

Bukan nya menjawab, tapi Luhan malah berlari menubruk Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. sesekali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh nya sangking bahagianya.

"Baekhyuuuuuuuunnnn aku merindukanmuuuuu" Celoteh nya manja, masih setia memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalas palukan Luhan.

"Aku lebih merindukan mu" Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah manja.

Chanyeol disini yang merasa tak tahu apa-apa. Merasa bingung dengan tingkah kedua gadis dihadapan nya itu. Karena ia juga ingin tahu. Chanyeol memanggil Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan nya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Chanyeol entah di tunjukan padaa Luhan atau Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kami saling mengenal, Baekhyun adalah teman ku" Jawab Luhan cepat.

"Banarkahh?" Chanyeol tampak nya tak percaya dengan yang di ucapkan Luhan. Karena dia pikir bagaimana mungkin Luhan punya teman dikorea, sedangkan selama ini dia ada di China. Bahkan seingat nya waktu Sekolah dikorea Luhan hanya memiliki Dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Luhan mengobrol dengan teman-teman nya di kelas begitu akrab. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengenal Baekhyun seperti sudah lama begitu.

"Kami memang berteman! memang nya kenapa? kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Baekhyun galak sambil menggandeng bahu Luhan. Luhan mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya.

"Anio, siapa yang tidak percaya, aku kan hanya bertanya" balas Chanyeol tak kalah garang. Sebal mendapat tanggapan berlebihan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menanggapi Chanyeol dengan mendengus pelan.

"Eh Tunggu Baekhyun, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga ingin bertanya begitu pada Luhan. Tapi tampak nya dia kalah cepat.

"Aku" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada dirinya.

"Iyaaaa, kau! apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Chanyeol?"

"A-aku kemari dengan keluargaku" Jawab Baekhyun agak gugup. Karena ia menerka-nerka apa hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Dan kalau soal mengenal orang ini..." tunjuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol "...Aku tidak benar-benar mengenal nya kok" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya kasar. Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya di depan wajah.

Chanyeol malah mengerut kan dagunya dan menyipitkan mata nya. Dia mau menjawab tetapi Luhan sudah menyrobot duluan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol kenal sudah sangat lama" Jawab Luhan disertai senyuman yang kelewat manis. Memang nya siapa yang bertanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Luhan, apa tadi kau sudah bertemu eomma? karena tadi aku menjemputmu lama pasti kau belum bertemu mereka kan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Mana sempat, begitu sampai kau malah mengurungku dikamar mu sendirian" Jawab Luhan merengut sebal.

"Aku kan menyuruh mu ganti baju. Masa kau ingin aku menemanimu, begitu?"

Mendengar itu, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu. "Tapi setidak nya kau memberi tahuku kalau kau pergi hhhuh ... menyebalkan"

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu arah pembicaraan dua orang disamping nya itu merasa tidak nyaman. Juga seperti nya keberadaan nya disini tidak ada artinya. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk ijin ke toilet, padahal bohong!. Baekhyun melangkah kan kaki nya cepat-cepat menghindari dua orang yang sedang berdebat tadi.

Setelah kabur dari Luhan dan Chanyeol pun, Baekhyun masih tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini. Dia hanya berputar-putar di taman yang tidak di dekor oleh pernak-pernik pesta. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merindukan Luhan, dia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan nya. Tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa Luhan mengenal Chanyeol dan mereka terlihat akrab seperti ada sesuatu membuat nya sedikit sebal. Oh! ada apa dengan Baekhyun.

"Astaga! kenapa aku harus tidak nyaman begini,, uggh kenapa juga aku sebal? aaah aku pasti sudah gila. Sadar Baekhyun- sadar" Baekhyun mengomeli diri nya sendiri akan pikiran-pikiran bodoh nya.

Walau begitu Baekhyun masih mencoba menyambung-nyambungkan hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Seperti nya Dia berfikir Chanyeol itu tunangan Luhan. Kalau memang benar, jadi apa maksud Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan anak keluarga Park? Sedangkan dia sendiri juga mendengar kalau anak Mr. Park hanya punya satu laki-laki yaitu Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengacak rambut nya seperti orang gila.

"AAAarrrgghhhh... apa ini-..."

"Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Astaga! apa-apaan kau ni merusak tatanan rambutmu begitu? Acara bahkan belum dimulai" Ternyata itu Ibu nya Baekhyun. Dari tadi ia mencari-cari dimana Baekhyun berada. Dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol lalu ibu nya bertanya dimana Baekhyun berada. Dan disini dia menemukan putri nya sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya persis orang kesetanan.

"Kau tidak kesurupan kan Baek?" Tanya ibu Baekhyun tak berperasaan.

Baekhyun lantas menghadiai Ibunya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Dia sedang bad mood tetapi Ibu nya sendiri malah menebarkan mood mood buruk lain nya -_-

"Sepertinya benar kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ah sudahlah ayo ikut eomma, acara akan segera dimulai" nyonya Byun menarik lengan Baekhyun supaya mengikuti nya. Belum beberapa melangkah, langakah nya terhenti.

"Eomma, bisakah aku pulang duluan? Kurasa aku tidak enak badan" Dusta Baekhyun berusaha mengelabuhi Ibunya.

Nyonya Byun melepaskan tangan nya, dan memutar tubuh menghadap Baekhyun. Ibu nya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Tangan nya di angkat mendekati kening Baekhyun. dan...

_**Tuk... **_

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataan putri nya dengan khawatir, tapi yang ada ia malah menjitak kening Baekhyun.

"Awww... eomma apa-apaan sih?" Ucap Baekhyun sewot sambil mengusap-usap kening nya yang jadi sasaran keganasan ibu nya sendiri. Oh dan jangan lupakan mata nya yang sipit itu sedang melotot.

"Berhenti membuat kebohongan dengan eomma. Eomma tau siapa kau Byun Baek Hyun !" Sahut Nyonya Byun galak menjawab protes dari Baekhyun. "SudaH AYO cepat ikut eomma"

"ugghhh... menyebalkan akan ku laporkan pada Appa" Baekhyun masih saja mendengus pelan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lirih merutukki kekejaman Ibunya. Kaki nya malangkah mengikuti ibu nya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara barusaja dimulai sesa'at setelah Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun tiba. Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan para undangan sa'at Tuan Park dan istrinya menaiki panggung yang telah dibuat untuk acara Annversary itu. Diatas meja sudah tersedia sebuah cake tart yang sangat besar bertuliskan Happy Anniversary dan bertengger Lilin kecil manis berupa angka 24. Tuan dan Nyonya Park meniup lilin nya bersamaan. Dan memotong kue.

Tuan Park berjalan mendakati podium mengetuk-ngetuk mic nya sebentar, mengetes apa microfon itu bekerja dengan baik. Setelah dirasa sudah ok! Tuan Park mengeluarakan suaranya. Menyapa para Tamu yang telah datang. Dan tidak lupa mengucapakan terimakasih kepada para undangan nya. Selang beberapaa menit setelah Tuan Park selesai dengan kalimat sambutan nya. Istrinya memulai menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah di rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Tampak Nyonya Park terlihat tersenyum penuh Arti.

_"Terimakasih pada tamu yang telah hadir. Semoga kalian menikmati acara kami"_

Nyonya Park tersenyum dengan Anggun.

_"Sebenar nya maksud dari acara ini bukan hanya sekedar acara Ulang tahun pernikahan. Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting" _Dia menolehkan kepalanya sebentar kepada suaminya. _"Ini adalah mengenai perjodohan Putra kami..."_

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dari nya dengan mata was-was. Luhan juga masih setia disamping Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun juga disini.

_"...Park Chanyeol dan Putri dari Presdir Jinsil Group, Byun Baekhyun"_

Lalu tepuk tangan riuh pun menggema di seluruh penjuru acara pesta.

Luhan yang ada disamping Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja disampaikan Nyonya Park.

"Park Chanyeol apa yang baru saja eomma mu katakan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Jawab Chanyeol cuek lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Sebenar nya Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.. Tapi dia tidak ada kesempatan untuk membantah ataupun menolak ke inginan orang tuanya, dia yakin hari ini cepat atau lambat akan tiba juga.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh masih dengan muka pabo mode on nya. Tapi telinganya masih dengan jelas mendengar kalimat yang di ucap kan Ibu Chanyeol bahwa...

_"Mereka (Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) akan melangsungkan Pertunangan Minggu depan!"_

.

.

.

Ibu Baekhyun tampak nya yang paling antusias dengan hal itu. Dia bertepuk tangan paling heboh di antara yang lain.

"Eomma... katakan padaku, apa maksudnya ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menarik tangan ibunya agar beerhenti bertepuk tangan seperti supporter bola begitu.

"Baekhyun, eomma rasa tidak perlu menjelaskan kan? Ini adalah ke inginan yang sudah kita sepakati sebelum nya"

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Itu masih minggu depan Baek,"

"Minggu depan itu cepat eomma!"

"Ya! jangan berteriak"

Baekhyun menghentak-hentak kan kaki nya sebal akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan ibu nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara sudah selesai dan para tamu undangan pun mulai menghilang satu persatu dari rumah Keluarga Park. Nyonya Byun segera menghampiri Ibu Chanyeol dan saling berpelukan heboh, sedangkan kan para suami hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua ibu-ibu yang sekarang terlihat seperti remaja labil.

"Bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun? apa dia marah. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat kaget" Tanya Nyonya Park pada ibu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, dia baik-baik saja" Jawab Nyonya Byun sambil tertawa -penuh dusta-

"Benarkah ? dia tidak berkomentar apapun?"

Nyonya Byun hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya masih tersenyum.

"Kurasa proyek pembangunan Rumah sakit kita akan segera dimulai" Sahut Tuan Byun.

"Kau benar! Lebih cepat lebih baik" ujar Tuan Park menanggapi Sahabat nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun Apa benar kau akan bertunangan dengan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

Tadi ketika Luhan ingin kekamar mandi dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Segera Luhan menarik sahabat nya itu untuk dihadiahi beberapa pertanyaan yang sedang berputar-putar di otak nya.

"Ma'af Lu" Baekhyun menunduk kan kepalanya merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Karena dia pikir Luhan ada hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa minta ma'af, aku bahkan ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu! Tadi aku hanya kaget"

"..."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan menemukan gadis sebaik dirimu. Aku sangat bahagia" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Sebenar nya aku ingin menolak perjodohan ini"

"Haah? kenapa?"

"Mana mungkin aku mau menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal" Baekhyun membuang nafas panjang.

"hahaha Baekhyun, bukan kah kasus mu sama dengan ku? Aku dulu juga begitu sa'at mengetahui akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Tapi setelah aku bertemu Kris kurasa Aku mulai menyukai nya" Jawab Luhan dengan rona merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi nya, ketika mengingat kekasihnya.

"Apa? jadi nama nya Kris?" Baekhyun seperti teringat sesuatu mendengar nama tunangan Luhan disebut. Kris, sepertinya nama itu familiar di telinga nya. Tapi ia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Toh banyak orang menggunakan nama Kris.

"ya...?"

"Tunangan mu?"

"Oh! iya nama nya Kris. Dia tinggi seperti Chanyeol, dan juga sangat tampan" Luhan terkikik geli setelah memuji Tunangan nya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi gadis itu.

"Baekhyun, percayalah padaku Chanyeol itu orang baik. Kau tidak akan menyesal telah mengenal nya" Jelas Luhan penuh harap pada sahabat nya.

"Emmm... Aku jadi penasaran sebenar nya apa hubungan mu dengan Park Chanyeol itu?"

"Dia itu sahabat terbaik ku, memang kadang dia juga sangat menyebalkan. Tapi dia selalu melindungi ku dan Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo? jadi kalian bertiga bersahabat?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Luhan kau tahu! Tadi kukira kau itu kekasih Chanyeol" Ujur Baekhyun dengan senyum garing sambil mengusap tengkuk nya.

Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat melongo oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Niga nareul pume aneulttae, naega ttaseuhameul aratgo**_

_**Niga naenuneul jikyeobolttae, naega sojunghangeol arraseo**_

_**Niga nahante dagaolttae, naega heundeulligo isseotgo**_

_**Niga deojin geumal hanmadi, naega yeojarangeol arraseo**_

Angin musim panas berhembus lumayan kencang, bahkan sampai menerbangkan tirai kamar Baekhyun tak beraturan. Entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ini sedang ada di dalam kamar nya ditemani MP3 player yang ia nyalakan dengan volume maksimum. Untung kamar nya kedap suara, jika tidak pasti dia sudah diomeli Ibu nya saat ini juga. Baekhyun dan Ibunya itu memang tidak pernah bisa akur jika bersama. Tapi bukan berati mereka tak saling menyayangi. Justru Orang yang sering bertengkar itu, bukankah malah mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat.

Jam di dinding kamar itu masih menunjukkan pukul 4:50 sore dan Baekhyun sebal jika mengingat waktu masih terus berjalan. Agak nya hanya Baekhyun yang ingin waktu tidak berputar. Orang gila pun tidak akan betah hidup jika hari tidak berganti. Mereka pasti bosan tentu nya. Baekhyun itu memang aneh. -_-

Tapi seperti nya kita tahu apa yang di pikir kan Baekhyun. Dia hanya tidak ingin acara pertunangan nya segera di laksanakan. Baekhyun itu anak penurut, bahkan sampai saat ini pun dia masih tidak terima dengan perjodohan nya dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi buktinya dia menjalaninya juga.

_**i can't stop my love for you forever**_

_**i can't stop my love for you forever**_

_**Niga naega neoreul eolmana saranghandaneungeol aneunji**_

_**Niga baraboneun geunyeoga naega anirangeol aljiman naega geunyeoga anijiman**_

_**Baby i will find a way...**_

"Lagu yang bagus Baekhyun" Seseorang memasuki kamar. Langsung menerjang ranjang Baekhyun, menempatkan badan tegap yang tinggi menjulang itu tepat di sebelah sahabat nya. Bahkan sang pemilik kamar pun tak menyadari ada orang membuka mengetahui siapa yang datang tiba-tiba, akhirnya Baekhyun gantian menerjang pemuda itu. Dia tahu ia sangat rinduuuu~

"Oh Sehuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun,,, kau darimana saja paboo!" Umpat Baekhyun masih setia memeluk Sehun. Sehun tertawa menanggapi sikap sahabat imut nya itu.

"Kenapa memang nya? Kau sangat merindukan ku ya?" Goda Sehun mendekat kan wajah nya pada Baekhyun sebentar. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan nya dan memcubit perut Sehun kecil.

"Tentu saja! dasar Albino jelek, bisa-bisa nya kau tidak memberi kabar pada ku selama Satu minggu. Sahabat macam apa kau" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Aku sibuk sekali dengan Ujian Semester Tuan Purti, masa kau tidak mengerti kesibukan calon dokter muda" Sehun balas menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"YA! itu ssssakit bodoh!" Umpat Baekhyun lagi, melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Dia yakin pasti pipi nya memerah sekarang karena di cubit beruang Albino di depan nya ini.

"hahahaha pipi mu lucu sekali Baek" Sehun malah menertawai pipi Baekhyun yang memerah akibat cubitannya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir pink nya. Tangan nya sudah siap-siap memukul kepala Sehun dengan bantal disamping nya.

_**Bukkk...! Bukkk...!**_

"hahahah rasakan... hahahahh" Baekhyun tertawa puas setelah memukuli wajah Sehun dengan bantal.

"Ya! Ya! Baekhyun, hentikan!" Sehun berlari menghindari ke anarkisan Baekhyun pada wajah tampan nya.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti! weeeeeek" Baekhyun masih saja mengejar sahabat yang berusaha melindungi wajah nya dari amukan bantal kesayangan Baekhyun. Jadilah mereka main kejar-kejaran di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris,,, aku sangaaaaaaaaatttttttt merindukan mu!" Luhan barusaja tiba di bandara menjemput kekasih nya yang hari ini tiba di Korea. Memeluk kekasih nya sangat erat.

"Aku lebih merindukan mu Rusa manis ku" Ucap Kris dalam pelukan Luhan sambil mencium pipi wanita yang paling dirindukannya itu.

Luhan seketika merona mendapat ciuman di pipi nya barusan. Dia jadi salah tingkah sekarang, lalu mempererat pelukan nya untuk menyembunyikan wajah nya.

"Lu, Mama dan Papa akan datang 2 minggu sebelum acara pernikahan kita. Mereka berpesan padaku agar kau tidak nakal" celoteh Kris lagi sambil menyentil kecil hidung Luhan setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir nya imut mendengar wejangan dari orang tuanya yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Kris barusan.

"Memang nya aku anak kecil apa?" Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Ya ampuuuunnn! istriku lucu sekali kalau sedang marah" Kris berusaha menggoda Luhan. Namun segera dihadiahi cubitan keras pada perut nya.

"Akkkh appo Lu... kenapa mencubitku eoh?"

"Kau menyebalkan sih,aku ini baru tunangan mu belum jadi istrimu!"

"hahahahaaa, tapi kau akan jadi istriku kurang dari 28 hari lagi kau tahu?"

"Itu masih lama!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, euum tapi apa kau sudah menemukan gedung untuk acara pernikahan kita?" Tanya Kris. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan bandara dan menuju pintu keluar untuk menyetop taxi.

"Aku ingin garden party Kris"

"Tapi ini kan musim panas Chagi, bagaimana kau meminta Garden Party sedangkan cuaca pasti akan terik" Kris bingung dengan ke inginan kekasih nya itu.

"Bukan kah lebih baik pesta dilakukan didalam gedung yang sejuk. Kurasa itu ide yang benar"

Luhan menghentikan langkah nya disamping Kris. Lalu menatap Kris tidak suka. Garden party adalah impian nya dari remaja. Dan sekarang Kris tidak menyetujui ide nya itu. Oh! ini membuat Luhan emosi.

"Aku mau Garden Party pokok nya, titik!" Luhan menatap tajam pada kekasih nya yang tinggi itu.

Kris tidak bergeming.

"Bukankah resepsi dilakukan malam hari, lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Kris menghela nafas nya panjang. Selalu begini jika meghadapi sikap manja Luhan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menolak keinginan gadis itu, karena pasti gadis nya akan ngambek dan tidak mau bicara pada nya untuk waktu lumayan lama. Akhirnya dia menyetujui juga kemauan Luhan untuk mengadakan garden party.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan garden party Oke? sudah jangan ngambek lagi" Kris berusaha membujuk Luhan yang masih saja memasang wajah sewot. Sedangkan Taxi sudah berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Ia menarik tangan Luhan memasuki Taxi. Didalam Taxi Luhan tetap tidak mau mengeluarkan suara nya.

Baberapa saat Kris menemukan ide untuk mengatasi acara ngambek nya Luhan.

"Hey chagi ayo kita pergi menikmati semangkuk Es krim stroberi"

Berhasil, Ajakan Kris barusan membuat Luhan menoleh kan wajah nya penuh binar. Sepertinya Luhan sudah tidak ngambek lagi, hanya karena Es Krim.

"Aku mau-aku mau!" Jawab Luhan antusias.

Kris hanya tersenyum geli lalu mengacak rambut Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek kapan kau akan melamar pekerjaan? masa kau ingin berdiam diri dirumah terus" Tanya Sehun sambil menyendok kan es krim ke dalam mulut nya.

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran didalam kamar tadi, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke kedai es krim. Sehun bilang itu bagus untuk mendingin kan kepala Baekhyun. Tentu ajakan Sehun masih saja diahadiahi jitakan mulus dari jari-jari Sabahatnya. Mana terima Baekhyun dikatai seperti itu.

"Aku akan segera bekerja, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Benarkah? di Rumah Sakit mana kau melamar pekerjaan?"

"Aku akan bekerja di Rumah Sakit Appa" Baekhyun tidak terlalu sadar dengan yang barusaja dia katakan. Bekerja di Rumah sakit Ayah nya? apa ia sudah gila? Bahkan Proyek pembangunan itu pun masih simpang siur. Dan jika ia bilang pada Sehun akan segera bekerja, sama artinya Baekhyun ingin Rumah Sakit itu segera dibangun. Dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus menyetujui dipercepat nya pernikahan nya dan Chanyeol. Oh Baekhyun mulai amnesia-_-

"Apa perusahaan sudah pasti kapan melakukan pembangunan Rumah sakitnya?"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaaan Sehun barusan. Tangan nya sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar menandakan ada beberapa pesan masuk. Dan pesan-pesan itu dari Luhan. Luhan bilang kalau dia baru saja menjemput tunangan nya. Luhan ingin segera mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan Kris. Akhirnya Baekhyun memberi tahu Luhan kalau dirinya sedang dikedai Es krim bersama teman nya. Segera Luhan menawarkan diri untuk bergabung dan menemui Baekhyun.

"Kau bertanya apa Hun? Oh iya teman ku sebentar lagi akan datang. Sekalian ku kenalkan kau pada nya" tukas Baekhyun sambil memasuk kan kembali ponsel nya ke dalam tas.

"Siapa?"

Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak perlu menjawab, karena orang yang di maksud sudah tiba di sana. Baekhyun melihat Luhan memasuki Kedai bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat bongsor Baekhyun yakin itu tunangan Luhan, dan persis seperti kata Sahabat Baekhyun Lelaki itu memang sangat tampan. Bahkan Baekhyun terpesona untuk sesaat.

"Luhan!" Seru Baekhyun melambaikan tangan memanggil Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum senang karena menemukan Baekhyun, ia menarik Kris untuk menghampiri sahabat nya.

"Oh Hai Baekhyun! dan hai..." Luhan segera menyapa Baekhyun, ia ingin menyapa orang yang sedang duduk dihadapan Baekhyun itu. tapi ucapan nya terhenti karena kenyataan nya dia tidak tahu nama pemuda di samping Baekhyun.

"Sehun, nama nya Oh Sehun" jawab Baekhyun cepat, memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar memperkenalkan diri nya pada Luhan.

"Hai, nama ku Oh Sehun"

"hai... Aku Luhan, Aku teman Baekhyun"

"Hmmmm"

Baekhyun berdiri menyapa Tunangan Luhan. "Kau pasti Kris, tunangan Luhan kan?" Tanya Baekhhyun pada Kris.

"Iya, perkenalkan namaku Kris" Kris balas tersenyum akan keramahan Baekhyun.

"Aku Baekhyun"

Akhir nya selang beberapa menit mereka bertemu, mereka tampak asyik mengobrol. Kris banyak sekali melontarkan gurauan pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menanggapi gurauan yang di berikan Kris dengan lelucon baru. Tampak nya mereka cepat sekali akrab. Tak ayal Candaan dari Kris juga membuat mereka semua tertawa. Ya semua, kecuali Sehun. Pria itu hanya memilih diam dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan arah pembicaraan orang-orang disamping nya itu. Rencana nya ia keluar adalah ingin menghabiskan WeekEnd bersama Baekhyun, tetapi sepertinya rencana itu gagal.

Luhan sudah memakan semangkuk es krim stoberi nya. Luhan juga melihat 2 mangkuk kosong bekas Es krim di atas meja. Dia tahu itu pasti milik Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Baek, tumben kau tidak memesan Yougurt?" tanya Luhan heran, karena biasanya sahabat nya itu akan memilih memesan yougurt stroberi dengan gelas medium, tapi sepertinya hari ini Baekhyun sedikit berbeda.

"Baekhyun memiliki maag kronis, jadi sekarang dia harus membatasi meminum minuman asam itu" Bukan nya Baekhyun yang menjawab, tapi SEhun lah yang menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan.

"Waaah benarkah? Baekhyun sakit ya" Luhan memancarkan ekspesi cemas.

"Tidak Lu, aku baik-baik saja kok. Dokter muda ini saja yang berlebihan"

"YA! aku berkata yang sebenar nya" Sergah Sehun tidak terima niat baik nya malah dinilai miring oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi Sehun ini adalah dokter? waaah Daebak! Masih muda sekali." Luhan menatap Sehun memuja. Atau juga bisa dibilang kagum.

"Aku bukan dokter, tapi aku mahasiswa Kedokteran" Jelas Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Cihh, tapi sikap mu yang selalu mengaturku itu mencerminkan sikap dokter yang menyebalkan tauk!"Baekhyun mecibir Sehun. Bayangkan setiap kali Baekhyun ingin makan sesuatu ini dan itu pasti selalu dibatasi oleh Sehun. Yang bilang ini tidak baik untuk mata lah, itu bisa menggemukkan badan lah, dan lain sebagainya. Larangan itu tentu membuat Baekhyun jengkel pada Sehun.

"Itu artinya Sehun perhatian padamu Beak, jarang-jarang ada namja seperti Sehun itu"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bangga akan pujian yang dilontarkan Luhan padanya.

Lain dengan Kris yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Luhan. Entah tersinggung bagian apanya. Dia berdehem sebentar.

"Hekkhhemm, Sepertinya ini sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, apa kalian tidak berniat memesan dinner untuk dimakan?" Usul Kris pada orang-orang disamping nya itu. Suara berat Kris menyadarkan mereka.

.

.

.

Sambil makan mulut Luhan tetap tidak bisa berhenti bicara, walaupun saat ini mulut nya penuh dengan makanan, bibir mungilnya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan suara.

"Baekhyun, apa lusa kau ada waktu untuk menemaniku fitting baju pengantin?"

Baekhyun yang mengunyah makanan pun harus menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak menjawab pertanyaan Sabahat nya.

"Tentu, aku akan menemanimu" Jawab Baekhyun mantap sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya! Lu bukankah aku sudah dikorea, kenapa masih merepotkan orang lain?" Sergah Kris tidak setuju dengan permintaan Tunangan nya.

"Tapi Kris jika kau yang menemani kan jadi tidak sureprise" Luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Luhan benar Kris, nanti yang ada malah tidak sureprise lagi. Lagipula lusa aku juga tidak ada acara"

"Bisa dibilang Byun Baekhyun itu setiap hari tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali" Karena merasa di cuekin akhirnya Sehun ikut angkat bicara. bisa-bisa nya dia seperti tidak dianggap disini, dan itu membuatnya jengkel!

"Oh Sehun, tutup mulut mu" Ancam BAekhyun pada Sehun, tetapi Sehun pura-pura tidak melihat Baekhyun yang sudah melototi nya dengan berangas.

"hahahah kalian berdua ini memang sangat lucu"

"Mwo? apanya yang lucu, dia selalu mengkritik ku"

"Itu kenyataan!" Bantah Sehun tidak mau kalah. Luhan masih saja terkikik. Kris? dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya Baek, bukan kah minggu depan acara pertunangan mu di laksanakan. Sekalian saja kita beli gaun untuk mu"

_DEG... _

Baekhyun membeku sekarang. Dalam hati ia merutuki Luhan, sahabat nya satu itu memang paling hoby bicara. entah hal yang berguna maupun nonsense. Baekhyun melirik kearah Sehun dengan ekor matanya. Baekhyun lihat Sehun sedang menolehkan wajah kearah dirinya. Baekhyun tahu ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

Salah Baekhyun memang tidak menceritakan hal ini lebih dulu kepada Sehun. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mendengar berita ini dari orang lain. Mati kau Baekhyun !

"Emmm... anu Lu itu," Baekhyun benar-banar merasa nyalinya menciut mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Oh SEhun seperti itu. "Baiklah kita sekalian mencari" Setelah mati-matian menyelesaikan kalimat nya susah payah.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai pasangan Kris dan Luhan pamit untuk pulang duluan. Kris bilang ia sudah mengantuk, jelas saja Kris kelelahan, pasalnya dia yang baru tiba di korea sudah ditarik Luhan kemari menemui sahabat nya.

Setelah Luhan Dan Kris Pergi. Tinggal suasana tegang antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun dipanggil Sehun dengan nama asli nya begitu tampak gemetaran sekarang. Dari telapak tangan nya sudah keluar keringat dingin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lambat-lambat. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Mata Sehun yang menyalang. Ini memang berlebihan sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun tahu betul siapa Sehun, Sehun adalah sahabat segaligus adik bagi Baekhyun,dan tidak jujur pada Sehun itu artinya sudah tidak ada lagi kepercayaan diantara mereka. Sehun pasti merasa dihianati.

"Sehunnie maafkan aku"

"Katakan padaku darimana aku harus memaafkan mu?" Tanya Sehun, nada nya penuh kekecewaan dan itu tidak baik di pendengaran sahabat mungil nya.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggam nya erat. Mata nya mengisyaratkan permohonan, memelas pada Sehun. "Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu dan maaf karena aku menerima perjodohan ini. Aku tidak bisa menolak Hunnie, kau tahukan ini permintaan Appa"

Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya tapi langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa sekatah kata pun. Baekhyun sudah menangis sekarang, dan parah nya dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengejar Sehun. Mianhae~ SEhunnie...

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyetir dengan ugal-ugal an, tak jarang banyak mobil yang mengklakson nya karena mengambil jalur yang salah. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Oh Sehun, emosinya bertumpuk menjadi sesak di dada nya. Tega-tega nya Baekhyun menyembunyikan berita perjodohan ini darinya. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu memberitahunya! dia kecewa pada Sahabat mungil nya itu. Walau sebenar nya Rasa cemburu dan patah hati lebih mendominasi hatinya. Tapi Sehun bisa apa? Mengajak Baekhyun kabur? Demi Tuhan itu adalah ide yang konyol. Namun beberapa saat Sehun juga merasa bersalah, bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kafe tadi, ini sudah larut malam. Dia memang kecewa tapi bukankah ini berlebihan. Sehunlah yang menjemput Baekhyun, jadi seharusnya Sehun tidak boleh meninggalkan nya kan? kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun pasti Sehun yang akan dicari polisi lebih dulu.

Tapi Mau bagaimana lagi tadi Emosi Sehun tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, daripada nantinya didalam kafe dia bikin keributan, makanya Sehun memilih pergi saja~ tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun.

"ssssiallll, apa yang aku lakukan. Kenapa aku meninggalkan nya!" Sehun menghentikan laju mobil nya mendadak, lalu memukul setir kemudi keras. "Kenapa Aku terlalu berlebihan! AAArgggggggggggg..." Sehun mengacak rambut nya prustasi, sebelum akhirnya ia putuskan memutar balik arah mobil nya.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga aku tidak ingat jika Kafe ini jauh dari jalan raya, lalu bagaimana aku bisa menyetop taxi" Ini yang Baekhyun benci, disaat darurat seperti ini ponselnya malah mati. Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin panik.

"YA! kenapa harus lowbat sekarang. Oh ayolah, Setidak nya setelah aku menghubungi Paman Kang untuk menjemputku!aaahhh menyebalkan" Baekhyun menghentak-hentak kan kaki nya dijalaan sepi itu. Walau bagaimanapun dia juga tidak mau menyalah kan SEhun karena meninggalkan nya. Ini salah Beakhyun, paling tidak begitulah yang ada di fikiran Baekhyun.

Menunggu disinini pun juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Akhirnya walaupun berat hati Baekhyun putuskan berjalan menuju jalan raya, setidak nya dimana ia bisa menemukan kendaraan yang bisa mengantarkan pulang.

Jalan ini juga terlalu sepi bahkan hanya satu atau dua ada mobil yang lewat sini. Itu cukup membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut. Bayangkan siapa yang tidak takut jika harus berjalan sendirian di tengah malam begini, apalagi jalanan sedang sepi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada ...

"Haiiiii manis... sendirian"

...orang jahat. Belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan pikiran-pikiran buruk nya. Benar Baekhyun sudah dihadang Laki-laki berbadan besar dan sangar. Oh Ya Tuhan, lindungi Baekhyun.

Para preman itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Baekhyun pura-pura mengacuhkan mereka, dia berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan preman itu. Namun seorang lagi sudah menghadang tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat!" Baekhyun mencoba mengacuhkan mereka. Tapi Preman itu malah menarik dan mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun, sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa apa-apa selain meronta.

"Kenapa keburu-buru, apa kau tidak ingin bermain-main dulu bersama kami manis?" Ucap salah satu preman lalu membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun, itu cukup membuat Baekhyun jijik.

"Leepaskan, apa yang kalian ingin kan? Uang? aku akan memberikan kalian uang tapi cepat lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun menantang preman-preman itu.

"Oh, kami tentu tahu kau mempunyai uang banyak. Tapi itu urusan belakangan. Sekarang kami ingin sedikit bermain dengan mu dulu" Preman dihadapan Baekhyun menampilkan smirk menakutkan.

"Lepassskaannn brengsssssek! lepaskan akuu" Baekhyun masih memberontak, tapi usaha nya tetap sia-sia. Baekhyun tidak dapat membayang kan apa yang akan terjadi pada diri nya kali ini, ia sudah menangis, dalam hati berdo'a agar ada malaikat yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Wow galak sekali manis! tapi aku sangat menyukai gadis galak"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa para Preman itu membahana di telinga Baekhyun.

Ketika preman itu sudah mulai menyentuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba...

_**Buuuk..**_

_**Duuaghhh...**_

Sesorang datang memukuli preman-preman tadi. "Rasakan!"

_**Dughh... **_

_**Bukk... Bukk...**_

"Beraninya hanya dengan wanita"

"Rasakannnn!" _**Duugh... **_

Selang beberapa menit preman-preman itu sudah terkapar, dengan susah payah mereka ingin melarikan diri. Tapi Pemuda tadi sempat menendang bokong salah satu dari preman tadi.

"Jika masih berani kemari kalian ... huuuu" Seru pemuda yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Akhirnya pemuda tadi sadar akan gadis yang sedang menunduk dibelakang nya itu. Mungkin dia ketakutan pikir nya.

"Nonaa kau tidak papa?" Tanya pemuda tadi kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan betapa kaget nya siapa yang telah menolong nya. Entah sadar atau reflek Baekhyun menerjang pria itu dan memeluk nya.

"Chanyeol ssi Aku takut!" Baekhyun terisak di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Oh jadi pemuda yang menolong nya adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat kaget mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba akhirnya sadar Baekhyun sedang ketakukan lalu Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun. Dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan. "Tenanglah, kau aman mereka sudah pergi. Sudah jangan menangis"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen nya, karena baru setengah prjalanan Baekhyun sudah tertidur di mobil Chanyeol, dan parah nya ia belum bertanya di mana rumah Baekhyun. Karena melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak, Chanyeol juga tidak berani membangun kan Baekhyun.

"UHhh, apa aku juga harus menggendong gadis ini? Ya Ampuuunnn... Kau harus membayar ini besok Baekhyun ssi" Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Lalu ia gendong Baekhyun sampai dalam apartemen nya.

Direbahkan badan Baekhyun di sofa Ruang tamu nya. Chanyeol pandangi Baekhyun sebentar, ragu apa keputusan nya benar menidurkan Bekhyun di sofa.

"Ini keputusan banar, untuk apa aku harus meminjamkan kamar ku untuk nya. Sudah kutolong itu juga sudah bagus"

Setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan benar akhirnya Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke Kafe dimana ia meninggalkan Baekhyun tadi. Dia bergegas memasuki Kafe yang sudah akan tutup itu, menanyakan Sahabat mungil nya kepada salah satu pelayan disana.

"Maaf Tuan, Kafe kami sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu. Seperti nya teman anda juga sudah pulang!" Jelas salah satu pelayan saat dia sedang membereskan Kafe.

Sehun tentu gelagapan tidak menemukan Baekhyun disini, dalam hati ia sangat menyesal.

"YA! Baekhyun dimana kau" Sehun berkacak pinggang, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, Ya menelpon Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... cepat angkat telpon nya" Sambungan ponsel Baekhyun berdering, tetapi tidak beberapa lama terdengar suara operator '_nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif silakan coba hubungi beberapa saat lagi__**' **_

_**klik...**_

SEhun mematikan telepon nya dengan kesal. "Hahh apa kau marah pada ku Baek, Aku memang bodoh!"

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk Akhir nya Sehun pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur nya, ia merasa asing dengan tempat nya tinggal sekarang. Badannya terasa sakit semua, kepalanya juga. Sepertinya ia tidur dalam posisi salah.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya dan berusaha bangun, sambil memijit tengkuk nya.

"Aduuhh, kepalaku" Keluh Baekhyun pada kepadanya yang berdenyut.

"Dimana ini?" Baekhyun coba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Ia ingat, semalam ia hampir di todong preman dan Chanyeol datang menolong nya.

"Astaga! ini rumah Chanyeol"

"Sudah Bangun nona"

Baekhyun berjengat kaget karena suara yang menginstrupsi dari belakang nya. Orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol" Gadis itu menghampiri pemuda disamping nya. "Terimakasih sudah menolong ku tadi malam" Ucapnya tulus.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Hmmmm...Tapi itu tidak gratis nona"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening nya bingung. Sudah diduga bahwa pemuda ini memang tidak akan mungkin menolong nya secara cuma-cuma. Baekhyun mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar semanis mungkin, bagaimanapun dia ingat, Chanyeol sudah menolong nya.

"Baiklah, Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini Baekhyun sekarang didalam dapur Chanyeol dengan Sebuah apron kuning melekat ditubuh nya. Cukup lama Baekhyun berpikir, memandangi bahan-bahan masak dihadapan nya. Kira-kira mau di apakan semua sayuran dan bumbu masak itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak, dan dia menyesal karena tidak jadi mengambil kelas masak saja waktu di Universitas. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk Chanyeol begitu? Ciih...Baekhyun buru-buru mencabut kembali ke inginan nya menjadai koki. Lagian siapa tahu kalau dia akan disuruh masak oleh Park Chanyeol Pria menyebalkan, yang sialnya sudah menolong nya.

"Suyuran itu tidak akan matang dengan sendirinya jika hanya kau pandangi Baekhyun ssi, Cepat lah sedikit aku sudah lapar! Ini bahkan lewat dari jam sarapan ku"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Menahan wajah kesal nya dengan tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Chanyeol ssi aku tidak tahu cara mencampurkkan bahan-bahan itu, aku takut nanti malah bukan jadi masakan. Bagaimana kalau kita beli saja _eoteohke?_" Baekhyun melancarkan aksi aegyo nya dihadapan Chanyeol. Berpura-pura memelas.

Jelas saja Chanyeol tidak semudah itu dirayu. "Aegyo mu tidak akan mempan padaku. Cepat masak, tidak ada penawaran yang lain"

Chanyeol mmeninggalkan Baekhyun didapur yang mendengus sebal.

"Dasar Tiang, pasti selalu mengintimidasiku" hhhhhhhhhh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari dapur dan meletak kan makanan yang ia buat nya tadi di atas meja makan. Tidak perlu di nilai rasanya, karena dari penampilan nya saja sudah tidak karuan. Baekhyun itu paling payah dalam memasak. Garis bawahi "PAYAH". Jadi jangan mengharapakan masakan enak dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil itu mengitari bufet di samping meja Chanyeol, niat nya mencari sendok dan peralatan makan lain nya, Baekhyun seakan ingin menahan tawa melihat semua perabotan rumah Park Chanyeol didominasi oleh Rillakuma. haha Baekhyun geli melihat nya.

"Sebenarnya umur berapa bocah itu? selain maniak yougurt ternyata dia juga penggila Rillakuma. aigooo"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja makan dan melihat Baekhyun sedang terkikik sendiri. membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Agak nya ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu. Masa iya habis disuruh masak karena tidak bisa gadis itu jadi gila?. Chanyeol geleng-geleng dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ssi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Euughh Chanyeol ssi, aku sedang mencari peralatan makan mu. Kau lihat disana makanan nya sudah matang, sekarang makan lah" tunjuk Baekhyun pada meja makan dengan berbagai hidangan. Terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya, ini kan cuma sarapan!

"Oh dan iya, dimana kamar mandi? Aku ingin menumpang mandi dan pulang setelah itu. Eomma pasti mencariku"

"Kamar mandi nya ada di dalam kamar, masuk saja. Diasana ada baju ganti, mungkin kau bisa memakainya" Chanyeol mengamati penampilan Baekhyun sebentar. "Karena tidak mungkin kau pulang dengan baju bolong dan kusut seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengerti. Lalu ia mengangguk kan kepalanya dan berterimakasih pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah mandi Baekhyun mengampiri Chanyeol diruang tamu. Dia melirik sekilas meja makan disebelah nya. Alangkah emosinya Baekhyun melihat makanan yang dibuat nya susah payah tidak dimakan oleh Chanyeol. Dengan kesal Baekhyun mendekati menuding muka Chanyeol.

"Kau! kenapa kau tidak memaka masakan ku? Apa kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku" Baekhyun tidak santai, dia kesal. Sudah disuruh masak tapi akhirnya malah tidak dimakan.

Chanyeol melotot kaget ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menuding nya tidak sopan.

"Ya! turunkan tangan mu, itu tidak sopan"

"Tidak sopan katamu? Lalu kau pikir kau sudah cukup baik? Kau menyuruhku masak susah payah dan akhirnya hanya membiarkan nya menganggur begitu saja? apa kau pikir itu sopan menurut mu?"

Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri dan menyeret Baekhyun ke meja makan. Meduduk kan gadis yang baru saja mengomel itu di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Baekhyun bingung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia hendak ingin melakukan protes tetapi Chanyeol bicara duluan. "Aku menunggumu selesai mandi dan ingin mengajak mu makan. Tapi tidak kusangka kau malah menyerangku duluan" Chanyeol Berbicara sambil menyendok kan makanan kemulut nya. Dia pura-pura santai dan tidak menanggapai Baekhyun yang marah-marah tadi.

Jadi, Makanan nya belum disentuh sama sekali karena Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun begitu?. Aigoooo~ sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun salah paham dengan pemuda ini. Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar malu kepada Chanyeol. Mulut nya Bungkam tidak berani berbicara apapun.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku memaafkan mu"

Ya Tuhan,,, perkataan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tertohok. Dia seperti tidak punya muka sekarang.

Akhirnya mereka makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berpamitan. Setelah acara sarapan nya ia buru-buru pulang. Mungkin sudah tidak cukup kuat menahan malu.

Dia berjalan setengan berlari entah apa maksud nya. Buru-buru ia mengecek ponsel nya. Tadi untung saja ia sempat meminjam chargeran milik Chanyeol. Setelah ponselnya aktif, tak heran Baekhyun mendapati puluhan Pesan masuk. Kebanyakan itu dari Sehun mengirimkan pesan minta maaf nya pada Baekhyun karena telah meninggalkan nya semalam. Beberapa lagi dari ibu nya. Oh iya Baekhyun ingat harus segera menghubungi ibu nya. Wanita itu pasti sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun memencet ponsel pintar nya mencari kontak ibu nya kemudian melakukan panggilan. Belum sempat ada sambungan. Seseorang mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Kau kah itu?"

Baekhyun kaget setengah mati mendapati wanita paruh baya menyapanya. Wanita itu adalah Ibu Chanyeol. dan bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan ibu Chanyeol disini. Ini akan jadi fenomana besar.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau baru bertemu Chanyeol?"

"Ahh Eomonim! apa? anio aku baru saja berkunjung kerumah teman ku, y-ya teman ku" Jawab Baekhyun kikuk berusaha mengarang kebohongan. Kalau dia sampai ketahuan dia semalam tidur diapartemen Chanyeol bisa-bisa ia akan dinikahkan sekarang juga. HHrr Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Teman mu tinggal disini juga?" Tanya Nyonya Park sedikit tidak percaya.

Tetapi Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol juga tinggal di apartemen ini, kau lihat itu. Di bagian paling ujung itu" Nyonya Park menujuk pintu apartemen Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun. "Disitu apartemen Chanyeol"

"Oh hehe begitu ya, lain kali aku akan main kesana kalau ada waktu. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru eomonim, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa" Setelah mengucapkan salam Baekhyun buru-buru melesat meninggalkan Wanita itu. Dia memang harus segera kabur jika tidak ingin kebohongannya terbongkar.

Nyonya Park hanya memandang kepergian Baekhyun. Kemudian senyum terkembang di dibir nya. "Hah dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Awal nya saja menolak perjdohan tapi bahkan mereka sudang tinggal seatap" Sekarang nyonya Park tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia tentu paham dari mana Baekhyun sebenar nya. Melihat baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun tentu ibu Chanyeol tahu itu adalah milik Yura -Kakak Chanyeol-

Segera ia mengambil ponsel dan mendial nomor di kontak nya menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, Min- ah sepertinya Pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan dipercepat!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

Hhaahaha tambah gaje... aigoooo untuk Chap ini lumayan dipanjangin dikit. Karena gak tahu gimana nyetopin di bagian penting nya. Tapi makin lama kok malah ngebosenin ya? Mianhe Readers nim. Niat nya mau bikin ChanBaek buru-buru kawin, tapi beberapa kasus nya belum bisa nyambungin kesana. Harus cari waktu yang tepat kan? Maaf kalo semua udah pada bosen. Sebenernya saya nulis juga udah bosen berbelit-belit gini. NAmun apa daya- ngikuti alur aja. Dan siapa Cewek yang manggil Chanyeol udah tau kan jawaban nya? (:

Oh iya itu saya nulis FF baru ,baru Teaser sih. Sekarang memang lagi nyicil ngetik. Itu agak hard kayaknya, dilihat dari genre nya sukses bikin saya Stress. Nulis Chap nya takut gak sesuai dengan yang diharapin. Tapi saya harus tanggung jawab. Pasti akan saya Publish Chap 1 nya tunggu ne...

Ya sudah sekian dulu pidato(?) nya. Moga masih mau lanjutin Baca dan Review.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**KarlinaAmelia _ hldjmsbkr _ linda _ VlaYa99 _ guest _ Chanbaek ship _ hyperLine _ Mrs. WuYifan _ 88wolfire _ jandi67 _ tehcelup _ saturnusXOXO _ younlaycious88 _ Fuji jump910 _ anonymous **

Makasih udah mau review... moga masih mau baca kelanjutan nya... ^^

RNR maybe~~~~~~ ... Annyeong...


	6. Chapter 6

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T+ (for this Chap)**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba juga, hari paling tidak ditunggu-tunggu Gadis yang saat ini sedang menekuk wajah nya didepan cermin. Padahal make up tipis yang cantik sudah melekat di wajahnya yang imut itu. Tapi itu lah yang membuat nya merasa kesal, kesal pasalnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan oleh kedua keluarga Byun dan Park. 100% kebalikan nya dengan dia. Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah diancam oleh ibunya untuk tidak membuat ulah, biasalah memang Ibunya yang paling tahu kelakuan aneh putri nya. Kali ini bukan Ayah nya lagi sebagai alasan melain kan sesuatu yang lebih bisa membuat nya mati kutu dan tidak bisa berkutik sekalipun.

.

.

_Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tengah asyik menonton TV bersama Ibunya siang itu. Ayah nya tentu saja sudah pergi kekantor seperti biasa. Jadi hanya tinggal mereka berdua sekarang. Melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Ibu Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk membaca majalah fashion nya. Dan Baekhyun masih fokus menonton acara favoritnya 'Spongebob Squarepants'_

_"Byun Baekhyun" Merasa namanya di panggil Baekhyun pun menolehkan kepala ke arah ibu nya. Tapi yang memanggilnya masih fokus terhadap majalahnya._

_Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah ibunya. "Wae? aku tahu itu namaku! kenapa eomma memanggilku begitu?" _

_"Kemarin malam kau menginap dimana?" Tanya ibunya , sedangkan matanya masih berkutat dengan buku di pangkuan nya. _

_Baekhyunn sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya, apa ia ketahuan -batin Baekhyun-'_

_Tapi tiba-tiba... Nyonya Byun beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Baekhyun._

_"Kau...!" Ibu Baekhyun kepada wajah anak nya. Otomatis membuat Baekhyun memundurkan wajah nya._

_"Wae? Ada apaaa?" jawab Baekhyun jutek, melihat gerak-gerik aneh ibu nya._

_"Kau menginap di apartement Chanyeol kan?" _

_"M-MWO...?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "H-hahha eomma ini ada-ada saja, aku menginap di rumah teman ku, bagai mana mungkin aku menginap dirumah Chanyeol" Jawab Baekhyun gelagapan, sambil menoleh kan wajah gugupnya. Pura-pura melanjutkan acara nonton Tv. _

_"Sudah, jangan berbohong Baekki" Ibu Baekhyun beranjak dari hadapan putrinya lalu melanjutkan membolak balik majalah nya. "Eomma akan laporkan pada Appa mu!" Ujarnya Santai, tapi jelas kentara kalimat ancaman disana._

_"Eomma... Aku bilang aku tid-"_

_"Kemarin eomma Chanyeol menelpon ku, jelas-jelas dia mendapatimu berada di depan apaertement putranya. Jangan mengelak!" _

_"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol? Kau jangan membuat Appa dan Eomma mu malu dengan mendapati berita kau hamil duluan" Omel Nyonya Byun tanpa perasaan. _

_Nyonya Byun mendekatkan tubuh nya kearah Baekhyun lagi. "Kau ... harus menerima pernikahan mu dipercepat" _

_Oh, Baekhyun dibuat melongo dengan perkataan ngawur ibunya. "Eomma jangan menghakimiku begitu, Sumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan anak Keluarga Park itu. AAAaiishhh menyebalkan!" _

_Baekhyun sudah mencak-mencak bak orang gila._

_"Aku tidak percaya padamu"_

_"M-Mwo ? Apa kata ibunya barusan,, tidak percaya? Oke Baekhyun meradang bisa-bisa nya ibunya sendiri tidak mempercayainya seperti ini. _

_"Pokok nya kau harus segera menikah dengan nya, atau aku akan mengatakan pada Appamu bahwa purti kesayangan nya sudah pernah tinggal serumah dengan pria dewasa. Aku benar-benar tidak yakin kau masih perawan saat kau menjadi istrinya nanti!" Nyonya Byun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang tengah sendirian dan berjalan ke dapur. _

_Baekhyun ingin meneriaki ibunya yang pergi menjah, karena sudah menuduh nya macam-macam. Tega-teganya ibunya berkata seperti itu padanya. Dan tidak habis pikir darimana Ibunya bisa berkata ngawur seperti itu. Namun bagi Baekhyun, membela dirinya pun juga tidak akan berhasil. Ia pikir mau dilaporkan Appa nya atau tidak toh jawaban nya tetap sama.. 'Baekhyun tatap dipaksa menikah' Tapi tidak, jangan Sekarang! Baekhyun tidak siap!_

_._

_._

.

.

"Baekhyun, Cepat keluar dari situ acara nya sudah mau dimulai"

Teriak Ibu Baekhyun dari balik pintu kamar putrinya.

Baekhyun yang tidak ingin membuat ibunya semakin menjadi pun segera melangkah kan kakinya keluar kamar. Begitu Ia sampai dihadapan ibunya, wanita paruh baya tersenyum sangat manis ke arah putri satu-satunya itu.

"Aku sudah duga, putriku satu ini memang sangat cantik" Ujar ibu Baekhyun seraya membenarkan anak rambut dikepala Baekhyun. "Kajja! kita kesana"

Baekhyun tidak membuka suara apapun, dia berjalan mengikuti ibunya dalam diam. Setidak nya ia merasa baik, ibunya tidak menggodanya lagi. Sudah cukup setiap hari berdebat dengan wanita paruh baya itu pikirnya.

Acara pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang bertindak konyol yang mencoba kabur atau berteriak tidak ingin melakukan perjodohhan dan sebagainya. Tetapi dari dimulainya acara sampai saat ini pun kedua manusia itu tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun, kecuali ucapan 'Terimakasih' untuk para tamu undangan yang menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat.

Luhan menghampiri kedua pasangan baru itu dengan senyum cerah. Gadis itu segera menubrukkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, memeluk sahabat tercintanya dengan erat. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa senang dari tadi, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bersemangat sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun, selamat nya"

Ucap Luhan terlihat bahagia setelah ia melepaskan pelukan nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis menanggapi Luhan. "Terimakasih Lu" Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Otak nya tidak punya ide apapun untuk memberi respon berlebih kepada sahabatnya.

Luhan kemudian beralih kepada saahabat laki-lakinya yang sudah berteman sangat lama dengan dirinya itu. Luhan juga merangkul Chanyeol bahagia. "HEi Park Chanyeol selamat atas pertunanganmu, kau pria paling beruntung telah mendapatkan Baekhyun" Celoteh Luhan membanggakan Baekhyun.

"Begitukah?" Jawab Chanyeol pelan "Kurasa dia yang lebih beruntung telah bertunangan dengan pria tampan sepertuku" Balas Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berakting pura-pura mau muntah mendengar jawaban Park Chanyeol barusan.

"Apa katamu beruntung? Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan keberuntungan macam apa yang akan aku peroleh kelak, terhadap namja yang tidak mau mengalah kepada wanita sepertimu" Baekhyun mencibirnya terang-terangan.

"Mwo? Jangan bilang kau masih mengungkit-ngungkit masalah kita dibandara waktu itu?" Omel Chanyeol tidak terima direndahkan oleh Baekhyun, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol itu adalah pria baik-baik. - Menurut Chanyeol sendiri-

"Sayang sekali kau sudah memberikan kesan buruk saat pertama kali kita bertemu"

Luhan terkikik melihat kedua sahabatnya yang ia pikir lucu itu. Setidak nya mereka tidak secanggung tadi. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah saring melempar ejekan untuk menjatuhkan masing-masing dan pujian untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Kris yang juga ikut mengucapkan selamat kepada pasangan baru itupun tidak bisa menahan senyum geli. Melihat tingkah kekanakan dua Manusia besar yang malah terlihat bak anak TK. Akhirnya mereka berempat menghabis kan waktu untuk bercakap-cakap bersama.

Luhan dan Kris memilih bergsabung untuk berdansa, memang acara pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sengaja di adakan pesta dansa. Dan itu adalah ide konyol Nyonya Byun. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah menolak habis-habisan ide itu. Karena ia pikir itu terlalu norak. Namun siapa akhirnya yang jadi juara? Gadis itupun tak kuasa juga saat ibunya merengek kepadanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dipanggil Kedua orang tuanya untuk bergabung di lantai dansa. Chanyeol yang jelas tidak menyukai hal-hal semacam itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya didepan muka dan menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Demi apapun itu bukan gayanya. Baekhyun pun sama, gadis itu memilih melarikan diri sebelum diseret oleh ibunya. Karena buru-buru ingin kabur alahasil Baekhyun malah tersandung kakinya sendiri, hampir saja tubuhnya terjerembab ke lantai, kalu saja tidak ada Chanyeol disamping nya yang reflek menangkap pinggang Baekhyun.

**Greb~**

Cukup lama mereka bertatapan. Keduanya bagaikan tersihir dan membeku seperti patung es. Chanyeol masih setia melingkarkan tangan nya dipinggang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun terpaku, mukanya memanas berada sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas Mata Chanyeol terlihat sangat besar, _'Tampan'. _Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja bergumam.

Suara riuh para manusia yang berada disana akhirnya membuyarkan keduanya, dengan gugup Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri, tidak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun pun sama seperti Pemuda itu, Gadis itu semakin terlihat salah tingkah.

_**dansa... dansa... dansa... **_

Teriakan para tamu undangan sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Beakhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Park tampak sangat antusias, kedua ibu-ibu bahkan berjalan menghampiri putra-putrinya, dan menarik pasangan muda itu menuju lantai dansa, Selanjutnya mereka hanya diam saja. Baekhyun menolehkan kepala kekiri-dan kekanan. Matanya menangkap sosok Luhan berada dibelakangnya tersenyun cerah dan mengangkat jempolnya kepada Baekhyun. mau tidak mau akhirnya Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun, gadis itu dengan gugup menerima uluran tangan sang tunangan.

Chanyeol mulai melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang gadis dihadapannya. Baekhyun sangat gugup sungguh, dengan pelan ia ikut melingkarkan tangan nya ke leher Chanyeol, mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar. Entah mereka sadari atau tidak, bahwa di sana hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang berdiri di lantai dansa, bahkan Luhan dan Kris yang awalnya menari pun kini terlihat berada dipinggiran, menonton ChanBaek berdansa.

Lagu yang baru saja diputar, kini berganti menjadi alunan musik lembut yang sangat romantis, dan seperti terhipnotis pasangan muda itu tak menggubris lagu mereka yang baru saja diganti. Pikirannya melayang mendengar alunan musik seperti nyanyian surga, entah mendapat insting dari siapa Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun. Mereka terlihat menikmatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkan mereka sangat serasi" celetuk nyonya Park melihat putranya sedang menari di dilantai dansa.

"Haaaaah aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol setampan itu"

Balas nyonya Byun dengan wajah cerah sambil meletakkan tangannya didepan dada, memasang wajah kagum.

"Baekhyun juga sangat cantik"

"Kurasa, ide mengadakan pesta dansa kali ini sangat Briliant"

"Definitely" Nyonya Park menganggukkan wajah nya setuju akan pernyataan calon besan nya barusan. Dan kedua ibu-ibu itu pun tertawa lebar.

Tidak ada Baekhyun yang akan selalu marah-marah jika bersama-sama anak keluarga Park itu. Dan tidak ada Chanyeol yang cuek bebek. Mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi, perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok memprlihatkan bahwa mereka memang cocok.

"Sepertinya setelah ini kita harus sering-sering menyuruh mereka berkencan"

.

.

.

.

Acara usai beberapa menit yang lalu, semua tamu undangan pun sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Dua keluarga Byun dan Park yang masih singgah di sana. Membicarakan entah apa itu. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan bisnis, atauuuuuu...

_Next secret mission_ untuk kedua anak mereka.

Luhan berpamitan kepada sahabatnya mencium memeluk dan menyalami Baekhyun dengan berlebihan. Kris yang disampingnya hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang hyper itu.

"Chanyeol, darimana kau belajar berdansa sehebat itu heuumm?"

tanya Luhan menyenggol bahu sahabatnya pelan. Sedikit heran melihat sahabat dari kecilnya itu berdansa seperti profesional mengingat imagenya yang serampangan.

"A-aku tidak belajar. Aku hanya asal saja"

Jawab Chanyeol penuh dusta. Chanyeol pernah belajar berdansa sebelum nya karena kekasihnya yang dulu sangat menyukai kegiatan itu.

"AAAAhh jangan berbohong" Luhan mengerling nakal. "kau terlihat terlalu lihai untuk menagatakan itu random? Melihat caramu menarik pinggang Baekhyun bisa dibilang kau itu bukan amatiran, Ck!"

"Lu, hentikan" Kini Baekhyun yang bercicit, lihat hanya karena perkataan jujur teman gadis nya itu, wajahnya sudah sukses memerah.

"Aigoooo uri Baekhyun malu yaaaa?" Luhan semakin gencar ,menggoda sahabatnya.

"Lu sudahlah, jangan menggoda Baekhyun lagi, kau bilang mengantuk ayo cepat kita pulang"

Ucapan Kris membuat Luhan menolehkan wajahnya seketika. Lalu berjalan mengamit lengan kekasinya. gadis yang memiliki mata rusa itu tersenyum sangat manis. memberi anggukan pada sang pangeran hatinya.

"Baiklah... Kau hati-hati ya Baek, daaahh Chanyeol jaga Baekhyun ne"

Perkataan Luhan membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol kami pulang dulu" pamit Kris sopan.

"Nde, kalian hati-hati"

Begitu para sahabat mereka pulang, Mereka berdua berbalik menuju kedalam rumah Baekhyun. Karena dirasa semua para undangan sudah pulang. Namun belum juga Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun..."

Gadis itu reflek menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara, sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun berada di hadapan nya. Bakhhyun memang mengundang nya, tetapi melihat sedari tadi tidak menemukan Sehun di sana, jadi dia berasumsi Kalau Sehun masih marah dan tidak mau menemuinya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati dua orang di depan nya. Channyeol yang memang tidak mengenal Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke Baekhyun, seakan bertanya 'siapa pemuda ini'. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sehun kau datang" Ucap Baekhyun terlihat senang melihat sahabatnya kemari.

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, Sehun maju selangkah dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan nya. memberikan pelukan dalam sebelum mengucapakn apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu jelas mengernyit heran dengan tingkah pemuda yang baru saja datang itu.

"Selamat atas pertunangan mu" ucap Sehun disela-sela pelukannya.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dipeluk seperti itu oleh sahabatnya, walau awalnya kaget tapi sekarang dia membalas pelukan Sehun. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sebelum Sehun berisiatif melepas nya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Namaku Sehun, aku adalah sahabat baik Baekhyun. Selamat atas pertunangan mu, dan Selamat karena kau bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun"

Entah itu ucapan selamat atau sindiran. Raut wajah Sehun sangat berbeda saat mengucapkan selamat pada Chanyeol. Namja bermarga Park itu tidak cukup bodoh rupanya, dia mengerti maksud pemuda bernama Sehun tadi. Dia berdehem sebentar sebelum mengenelkan namanya.

"Nama ku Chanyeol, terimakasih kau sudah datang. Ya kau benar aku adalah pria beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun"

Jawaban Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun menganga, 'Bicara apa namja itu barusan?' Tidak tahu jalan pikiran namja yang baru saja bertunangan dengan nya. Chanyeol memang nemja yang memiliki sejuta hal yang dapat membuat orang lain heran.

Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing, dia memilih mencairkan suasana. Gadis itu bertanya kenapa Sehun bisa telat, bahkan acaranya sudah selesai, dan semua tamu sudah pulang.

Sehun lalu menjawab " Aku Sakit mata"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun lumayan panik, mendengar sahabatnya bilang jika dirinya sakit, yeah~ walaupun hanya sakit mata.

"Sehun, jika kau sakit kau tidak perlu datang"

Ujar Baekhyun polos, terlihat raut khawatir di wajah cantiknya. Terbersit rasa bersalah mengingat terakhir kali bicara dengan Sehun di kafe waktu itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring, dia mengerti maksud dari kata-kata pemuda dihadapannya itu. Dalam hati ia benar-benar merutuk kenapa ada wanita tidak sepeka Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti situasi. Dan sialnya sekarang gadis itu adalah tunanganya.

"Baek, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sehun bertanya tanpa meminta ijin pada namja tunangan Baekhyun. masa bodoh, toh Chanyeol juga belum menjadi suami sah sahabatnya.

Dengan segera gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun memilih pergi ketaman belakang rumahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol didepan sendrian. Rumah Baekhyun memang tergolong sangat mewah. Ada taman yang sangat indah mengelilingi bangunan rumah itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, angin malam berhembus sangat sejuk, Baekhyun biasanya tidak betah pada cuaca dingin, tapi bukankah sekarang adalah musim panas. Jad ia tak perlu khawatir kedinginan.

Sehun sudah berada persis dihadapan Baekhyun, menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar, dan gadis itu tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Sehun, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun juga melihat raut Sedih dan kecewa masih membingkai di wajah Sehun, mengingat itu membuat Baekhyun sedih dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hun?... Waktu itu aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu. Kau pantas marah padaku"

Baekhyun membuka suaranya sambil menunduk.

Sehun hanya menampilkan senyum untuk sahabat yang diam-diam ia cintai sejak lama itu. Dulu Sehun sangat terobsesi menjadi pendamping sahabat manis nya, dia sudah berjanji jika ada pria yang pantas menyanding Baekhyun maka pria itu adalah dirinya. Sehun mulai memendam perasaan cintanya saat memasuki Semester akhir kelas 2 SMA. Hingga sekarang pun rasa cintanya masih sama besar, bahkan semakin bertambah seiring berjalanya waktu. Namun dia bukan lah Tuhan, dia juga tidak akan bisa memaksa kehendak bukanlah untuknya. Karena pada kenyataan pun dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... apa kau sudah bisa menerima perjodohan ini sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sehun, dia juga bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, ia kembali menunduk dalam.

"Aku... juga tidak tahu Hunnie" _'tidak tahu cara menolaknya' _Sambung Baekhyun dalam hati. "Tapi walaupun aku punya rencana menolak, aku tetap tidak punya kekuatan untuk mewujudkankanya"

"Ya, aku mengerti"

"..."

"Maaf sebenarnya aku kesini untuk berpamitan denganmu"

Baekhyun reflek menatap tajam Sehun. Bingung kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Besok aku akan pindah ke London. Aku akan melanjutkan Kuliah ku disana, tidak tahu untuk berapa lama. Tapi kuharap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik noona"

"Tapi kanapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang?"

"Appa yang memintaku, dan aku tidak ada alasan untuk menolak"

"Apakah kau pergi karena membenciku, bahkah kau memberitahu ini mendadak?" Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat kecil satu-satunya. Kenapa Sehun~nya setega itu pada dirinya.

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang lenganya, tetapi Baekhyun memberontak.

"Aku tahu aku salah tapi apakah begini caramu membalasku?

"Baek, apa yang kau katakan? Aku sudah bilang tidak membenci mu, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Sehun mendekati Baekhyun lagi namun kali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan lagi, segera ia rengkuh tubuh mungil sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak bersalah apapun aku pergi karena -aku _takut semakin sakit hati- _ini adalah keinginanku dari dulu. Aku ingin sekolah sepertimu"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, benar ia juga tidak boleh egois, apapun yang akan terjadi itu adalah keputusan Sehun, dan Pendidikan sebagai alasan sahabatnya pergi, jelas Baekhyun tidak bisa menahanya bukan?

Baekhyun bergerak melepaskan pelukannya, matanya menatap manik Sehun dalam. Kemudian tersenyum. Namun matanya masih memerah karena menangis, mau bagaimana juga Sehun tetap lah sahabat nya sejak kecil, ia pasti akan sangat merasa kehilangan. Dulu saat dirinya yang pergi kuliah di LA pun, Baekhyun menghabiskan sekotak tisu untuk Sehun.

Sehun merengek agar Baekhyun tidak pergi, apapun caranya anak itu ingin mengikuti orang yang sudah menjadi soulmate nya, kemanapun. Baekhyun kewalahan menghadapi Sehun yang merajuk ingin bersekolah dengannya, tapi masalahnya Sehun masih SMA waktu itu.

Kini seperti roda perputar balik saja, sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya ditinggal pergi. Setelah menyambungkan kejadian dimasa lalunya, akhirnya gadis itu menyetujui keinginan sahabat nya.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa pesawatmu berangkat aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke bandara" Gadis itu mengusap air mata dengan jari-jariya.

"Jam 10 pagi"

Baekhyun memeluk namja didepan nya lagi, seakan tak mau kehilangan. Sehun tentu dengan senang hati membalas pelukan perpisahan itu, tangan nya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai lembut milik Baekhyun.

"Kau harus hati-hati disana, jangan berbuat macam-macam atau aku tidak mau menjadi noonamu lagi"

"Aku mengerti" Jawab Sehun -sok- patuh. " tapi jika boleh jujur aku sama sekali tidak ingin mempunyai noona sepertimu"

"YA! Oh Sehun kau..."

Baekhyun mencubit perut Sehun yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

"_Awww ... _kenapa mencubit ku"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang meringis akibat cubitannya, ingin meledek tapi Sehun segera menarik Kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup kening sahabat nya singkat.

"Itu adalah obat untuk cubitan mu" Kekeh Sehun.

.

.

Diam-diam dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang mengintai percakapan Sehun dan Baekhyun, Pria tentu dia melihat dengan jelas adegan dua sahabat yang menurutnya Lebay. Namun siapa sangka raut kesal terpajang di wajah tampan nya. Pemuda itu bahkan beberapa kali merutuk adegan-adegan cheesy seperti itu.

"Itu berlebihan"

Ucap nya sewot sebelum memutuskan untuk berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepati janjinya, seminggu yang lalu ia mengantarkan Sehun sampai bandara, walau siapa sangka jika Chanyeol juga ikut dan hal itu cukup membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, _well_ jawabannya hanya satu, ibu Baekhyun sengaja menyuruh Chanyeol mengantarkan putrinya. Chanyeol yang tidak mungkin menolak pun akhirnya dengan berat hati menerima perintah calon mertua.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Astaga aku hampir saja lupa, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan Kris. Tentu aku harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kegereja. Teman macam apa aku ini, sampai melupakan hari penting sahabatnya, Apalagi aku sudah diminta Luhan untuk menjadi pendamping nya.

Aku bergegas berganti pakain untuk menuju tempat Luhan berada, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka berdandan, tapi mana ada Pendamping pengantun yanng berwajah hambar sepertiku. Dengan tidak sabaran aku mencari Kang Ahjussi untuk segera mengantarku. Aku juga perlu didandani, atau Luhan akan marah padaku. Tanpa menunggu beberapa lama aku sudah tiba di tempat Luhan Luhan, dengan terburu-buru aku menuju tempat rias pengantin.

Kudapati Luhan sedang menjajal gaun pengantin nya, sungguh untuk sesaat aku iri melihat nya ia terlihat seperti princess di dongeng-dongeng. Luhan sangat anggun dengan Gaun pengantin nya, gaun yang 4hari lalu kami pesan.

"Nona Baekhyun sudah datang, silakan duduk disini kami harus mendandani anda sebentar"

Seorang perias membuyarkan lamunanku, wanita itu menuntunku duduk dikursi rias samping. Luhan juga menatapku ia baru sadar jika aku sudah tiba, dengan wajah riang Luhan menghampiriku.

"Baekhyun, Bagaimana menurutmu dengan gaun ini?"

Luhan bertanya padaku sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Bukan kah ku bilang dari awal Gaun itu sangat cocok untuk mu"

Ku acungkan dua jempol sekaligus padanya. Itu membuat Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kau juga akan segera memakai nya Baek, kau kan sebentar lagi juga menikah"

Aku diam mendengar jawaban Luhan, Pikiranku menjadi kacau. Luhan akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, sedangkan aku? aku menikah dengan terpaksa. Walau begitu Aku mencoba tersenyum kepadanya, berharap mood ku kembali membaik.

.

.

.

Setelah acara Pemberkatan dan ikrar janji suci di depan puluhan undangan akhirnya Luhan dan Kris sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kebahagiaan terpatri di wajah kedua pengantin baru itu. Luhan dan Kris memang terlihat serasi di pandang dari manapun. Dan itu membuatku semakin iri melihatnya.

"Hei nona, apa yang kau pikirkan. Sepertinya sibuk sekali?"

Seseorang mengusik lamunan ku, oh iya aku sampai lupa kalau disampingku ada Park Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekatku. Pria itu terlihat tenang menyaksikan Pernikahan sahabat karib nya. Ku tolehkan wajahku sebentar ke arah nya. Tapi tidak berniat sekali menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi ku biarkan saja namja itu mendumel karena tidak kutanggapi.

Setelah mengantarkan Luhan ke altar tadi pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Banyak hal-hal yang berputar-putar.

"Park Chanyeol, bagaimana menurutmu dengan pernikahan?"

Entah pertanyaan macam apa yang telah aku lontarkan padanya, aku sendiri tidak sadar dengan mulutku. Chanyeol memandang ku aneh, mungkin dia bingung maksud perkataanku.

"Pernikahan? maksudmu pernikahan Luhan dan Kris?"

"Bukan..." Kugigit bibirku karena sangking gugupnya, berusaha meneruskan kalimatku. "...tapi pernikahan kita"

Chanyeol awalnya kaget mendengar pertanyaan ku, tapi tak selang beberapa lama aku melihat dia mengeluarkan smirk nya. Bagus! Pasti dia akan mengejek ku sekarang. Astaga, aku malu sekali. Bagaimana mungkin mulutku bisa berbicara seperti itu, Oh Tuhan.

"Eummm tentu saja aku akan melakukan Malam pertama yang sangat menggairahkan dengan pengantinku!" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, entah bermaksud menggodaku atau mempermainkanku. "Kau siap-siap saja ne..."

"YA! bukan itu maksudku, dasar Mesum!" Aku sudah berancang-ancang untuk memukul kepalanya jika saja Suara Luhan tidak mengusik telinga. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku heran , mamang nya apa yang Lucu? oke aku sudah terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Di atas panggung aku dapat melihat Luhan berteriak cukup keras, kudengar ia memanggil namaku.

"Baekhyun,,, kau harus mendapatkan ini yaaaaaa!"

Aku baru tahu ternyata Luhan sedang bersiap-siap melempar buket bunga. Reflek saja aku bersiap-siap berdiri untuk mendapatkan nya. Seperti wanita pada umumnya mereka pasti sangat berharap mendapatkan buket bunga pengantin itu. Tapi aku lirik Chanyeol sebentar, pria menoleh padaku, matanya terlihat mencibir, oh astaga aku lupa lagi, namja itu pasti berfikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Apa sebegitukah kau ingin menikah dengan ku?"

Sudah kuduga hal apa yang ia pikirkan, pasti hanya itu yang singgah dalam kepalanya. Langsung Kuberikan deathglare terbaik ku pada pria menyebalkan itu..

Karena malu dan kesal akhirnya aku pergi dari sana. Biarlah aku tidak mendapatkan buket itu, toh pada akhirnya aku juga akan segera menikah. UUghh Menyebalkan. Mungkin Chanyeol puas menertawaiku sekarang.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang kebingungan mencari Baekhyun, dia tidak lagi melihat gadis itu ketika acara resepsi pernikahan Luhan usai. Sebuah perasaan bersalah sedikit menggelitik hatinya, _'mungkinkah Baekhyun marah?' _ jika itu benar, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin peduli. Tetapi dia juga ingat bahwa Baekhyun kemari dengan dirinya, ditambah orang tua Baekhyun sudah menitipkan gadis itu padanya. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun pasti ia juga yang disalahkan. Pikirannya menerawang, mengingat pesan Orang tua Baekhyun untuk menjaga putrinya, dikarenakan Mr. dan Mrs. Byun sedang pergi keluar negeri.

Chanyeol terus berjalan mengitari taman tempat digelarnya pesta, matanya ia sapukan kesegala arah, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menemukan gadis mungil itu. Pemuda itu mulai mengumpati dirinya yang bodoh membiarkan Baekhyun pergi tadi. Dia tidak ingat betapa cerobohnya Baekhyun.

Buru-buru Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan ponsel untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, takut-takut jika Baekhyun nekat pulang sendiri.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menekan 'dial' pada ponselnya, datang Luhan dan Kris dari arah belakang, Chanyeol melihat Luhan yang panik berbicara padanya. Sedangkan matanya menangkap sosok Baeekhyun yang sedang di papah Kris. Gadis itu terlihat... Mabuk !

"Yeol, aku menemukan Baekhyun hampir ambruk saat aku pergi ketoilet, kenapa dia? apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Luhan bertanya kepadaku masih dengan raut wajah cemas yang sangat kentara, bisa kulihat bahkan dia hampir menangis.

"Luhan, bukan kah sudah ku bilang Baekhyun cuma mabuk" Itu Jawabaan Kris untuk pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa mabuk seperti itu?"

Tanya Luhan masih tidak terima,

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol segera menghampiri Tubuh Baekhyun yang masih setia dipapah Kris, Pemuda itu menggantikan Kris membobong Baekhyun, bisa ia rasakan Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman setelah berpindah ketangan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Baekhyun setengah sadar siapa yang menariknya. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum mulai merancau.

"Heiii Apa yang kau lakukan disini? lihat tanganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan tanganmu dari ku" Gumam Baekhyun khas orang mabuk. Berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari pundaknya.

"Diamlah atau ku tinggal kau disini"

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu peduli padaku, pergi sana hushh... hussh... Kau selalu mempermalukan ku, membuatkau terlihat bodoh. Cih! menyebalkan"

Baekhyun meronta mencoba lepas dari Chanyeol, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya mengusir Chanyeol darinya. Sedikit gondok juga hati Pemuda itu, sudah dibantu juga masih menyusahkan. Namun begitu Chanyeol ingin melepaskan tangannya Baekhyun hampir oleh dan jatuh.

Luhan dengan sigap ingin menangkap temannya yang hampir jatuh, sebelum Chanyeol menarik lagi tangan Baekhyun.

Kedua pengantin baru itu saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya Kris membuka suara.

"Lebih baik cepat bawa dia pulang saja. Aku tidak yakin apa yang ia minum tapi seseorang bilang padaku dia melihat Baekhyun meneguk dua gelas Champagne. Aku menduga gadis ini mempunyai toleransi yang buruk terhadap alkhohol"

Dengan patuh Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kemobilnya, untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Sebelum Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya Luhan sempat berpesan pada Chanyeol melalui kaca jendela mobil.

"Jangan macam-macam padanya. Awas kalau kau menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menidurinya"

Entah itu ancaman atau ejekan yang dilontarkan dari bibir Luhan. sukses membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung! Chanyeol mendengus menanggapinya. 'Dari mana gadis itu memiliki pemikiran senegatif itu kedapa Ku' batin Chanyeol tidak terima. Chanyeol memilih bungkam.

Sedangkan Kris terkekeh di belakang Luhan.

Chanyeol sudah beranjak melajukan mobil nya, pemuda itu berfikir sejenak kemana kira-kira ia membawa Baekhyun. eits...bukan berarti Chanyeol benar-benar mempunyai pikaran macam-macam, tapi karena ingat dirumah Bekhyun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bibi Ahn, pembantu di rumah Baekhyun juga sedang pulang kampung. Pemuda itu tidak ingin ambil resiko dengan membiarkan gadis ini melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan membawa Baekhyun ke apartement nya.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol memapah Gadis itu memasuki apartement, Apalagi yang tidak membuat kesengsaraan Chanyeol bertambah. Selain gadis ini yang selalu sengaja membuatnya repot. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun juga sempat muntah-muntah, beruntung tidak mengenai baju Chanyeol. Atau kalau itu sampai terjadi, besok pagi pasti akan terjadi perang dunia lagi. Tapi sayang nya muntahan itu mengenai baju depan Baekhyun dan menyebabkan baju gadis itu cukup basah semua dengan bau yang tidak enak. Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang tidak berperasaan yang akan membiarkan gadis itu tidur dengan pakaian kotor, tidak.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh kurus Baekhyun di sofa kamarnya. Walau terus mendumel tidak jelas, pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak memakai Dress, Chanyeol sedikit bernapas lega setelah melihat dari dalam kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun masih terdapat sebuah tank top putih. Segera ia tarik kemeja Baekhyun dari tubuh mungil itu dan meletakannya di meja asal-asalan. Gadis itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, mungkin masih efek dari hangover. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri Keringat dingin juga sedikit bercucuran di dahi Chanyeol saat mendapati pemandangan yang errrr... cukup membuat libidonya naik, ingat ia adalah pria normal yang bisa terangsang melihat hal-hal berbau sexy. Namun Chanyeol juga masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal mesum pada tunangannya, atau ia akan di tembak mati oleh calon mertuanya. aww itu mengerikan.

Setelah semua pekerjaan nya selesai Chanyeol melepaskan Jas hitam nya di atas ranjang. Berjalan menuju lemari untuk mencarikan selimut agar Baekhyun tidak kedinginan. Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap Sambil menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau ini selalu merepotkan ku. Sebenarnya dimana otak mu! seharusnya sebelum melakukan sesuatu kau fikir dulu"

"Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum alkhohol malah berani-beraninya meminum itu. Jika kau tidak bertemu orang baik bagaimana? Bahkan saat mabuk kau tidak ingat apapun. Ck! Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nasibmu kalau saja kau bertemu pria mesum"

Chanyeol mengomeli Baekhyun panjang lebar, yang jelas saja tidak akan di dengar, karena Gadis itu sudah berkeliaran di alam mimpnya. Tapi dari cara bicaranya bisa kita lihat jika Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang baru saja sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan, segera menampar mulutnya berkali-kali.

"AAAAAAAAAihhh apa bicara apa aku ini? untuk apa aku peduli. Arrghhh masa bodo dengannya"

Chanyeol segera melompat ke arah keranjang dan menutup tubuh nya dengan selimut. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh teringat ucapan nya barusan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat diatas sofa. Demi apa, ini masih tengah malam. Selimutnya jatuh kelantai, mungkin itu sebabnya ia terbangun, tubuhnya kedinginan. Gadis itu lalu duduk besandar pada sofa sambil mengucek matanya.

"_Hoooaaamm_, kenapa aku tidur disofa? apa eomma tidak membangunkan ku"

Baekhyun bergumam ngawur, jelas kalau itu masih effect dari mabuk.

Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung menuju ranjang ( Chanyeol). Dia Duduk sebentar di pinggiran kasur, matanya masih ia coba untuk mengamati sekitarnya, dia fikir itu kamarnya. hhh begitu ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya dia merasa menyentuh sesuatu. Baekhyun mendapati sebuah jas hitam berada di atas kasurnya. "Astaga! ini jas appa kenapa bisa disini sih iiissshhh"

Baekhyun mendesis pelan dan berdiri untuk memindahkan jas itu, tapi dasarnya memang masih mabuk, gadis itu tidak sadar kalau jas nya terjatuh kelantai.

"Ahh menyusahkan, sudahlah aku mau tidur lagi"

Baekhyun memasuki selimut tebal diatas kasur, tangan nya menemukan sesuatu yang dirasanya nyaman tanpa pikir dua kali gadis itu memutuskan untuk memeluk erat benda yang mungkin ia kira sebagai guling.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Nyonya Park terlihat menyusuri lobby apartement Chanyeol berada, wanita paruh baya itu mengomel-ngomel tentang putranya, ya Park Chanyeol yang dari semalam tidak menjawab teleponnya, sedangkan Ibunya sudah kebingungan mencari putranya di acara pernikahan Luhan. Jelas ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Chanyeol. Nyonya Park segera memasuki Lift menuju lantai 12 . Begitu ia sampai didepan Apartement Chanyeol, wanita itu segera mengetuk pintu, cukup lama ia menunggu tapi tetap tidak ada respon akahirnya wanita itu menuruti instingnya untuk memutar kenop pintu, dan benar feelingnya. Pintu itu tidak dikunci sama sekali.

"Ck! Dasar anak ceroboh"

Setelah mengumpat kebodohan putranya yang ceroboh tidak mengunci pintu, akhirnya wanita itu memanggil putranya dengan keras. Karena tidak mendapatkkan jawaban akahirnya di putari seluruh penjuru apartement Chanyeol, mulai dari dapur, kamar mandi dan gudang(?) tapi masih tak menemukan putranya. Nyonya Park lantas bergegas memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Begitu ia masuk kedalam kamar, mata tuanya mendapati baju dan selimut berserakan dilantai. Wanita itu sedikit penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dasar, anak malas! Apa benar aku mempunyai anak seceroboh dia. Bahkan putranya tidur dalam keadaan kamar berantakan begini dan membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci. "Yaa! Park Chanyeol CEPAATT BANGUUUN!"

Nyonya Park Menarik kasar selimut tebal Chanyeol hingga jatuh kelantai. Dan betapa terkejutnya wanita itu mendapati siapa yang baru saja berada dalam selimut bersama putranya. Matanya bahkan sampai melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Demi Tuhan Wanita paruh baya itu tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Putranya tidur dengan seorang wanita. Nyonya Park tidak tahu siapa gadis itu karena wajahnya menghadap di dada Chanyeol. Jelas itu membuat Emosi nyonya Park naik pagi ini.

Karena merasa terusik dengan suara bising yang memasuki telinganya akhirnya gadis yang berada di atas ranjang itu terbangun. matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki matanya, begitu kesadaran nya mulai terkumpul gadis itu mendapati wajahnya sangat dekat dengan sesuatu, setelah jelas apa itu, Gadis itu segera berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Apa yang kau lakukan disini? siapa kau" Gadis itu dengan reflek menendang seseorang yang juga tidur seranjang dengannya.

Chanyeol, pemuda yang baru tersungkur kelantai itu menggerutu sakit, merasakan pinggangnya yang serasa ingin patah. masih belum menyadari kedatangan Ibunya, begitu Pria itu ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Ibunya terlebih dahulu bersuara dan langsung membangunkan alam sadarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Orang tua Baekhyun akan sampai dikorea 2 jam lagi, sebelum mereka datang. Tolong kalian jelaskan dulu padaku apa yang sudah kalian perbuat?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang utama apartement Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya mereka sedang dihakimi oleh nyonya Park, atas perbuatannya semalam.

nyonya Park seperti biasanya, dengan secepat kilat wanita itu segera menghubungi Orang tua Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berada di jepang, karena mendapati hal yang sangat menghebohkan! Demi Tuhan. Putranya sudah tidur dengan gadis yang belum resmi dinikahinya, awalnya ia shock sekali mendapati hal itu. Makanya ia langsung menghubungi rekan sejawat nya - nyonya Byun - yang sedang berada di luar korea. Dan dengan gilanya, setelah mendapat kabar dari nyonya Park, Nyonya Byun bilang akan segera pulang sekarang juga!

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun eomma, kau lihat sendiri kan kami masih memakai baju. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman"

Terang Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk dalam, entah ia mungkin merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Eomma bukan anak kecil Chanyeol, eomma melihat dengan mata kepala eomma sendiri, kau tidur dengan Baekhyun"

Nonya Park menolehkan kepalanya Ke arah Baekhyun, wanita paruh baya yang selalu memasang wajah lembut kepada calon menantunya itu kini terlihat serius.

"Baekhyun, ayo ceritakan pada eomma" Desak ibu Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, jelas membuat Baekhyun semakin mengkerut. Pasalnya ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Takut-takut kalau ia malah salah bicara.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya jadi menikah seminggu setelah insiden kesalah pahaman itu terjadi. Jangan salahkan mereka yang tidak bisa meyakinkan kedua orang tua masing-masing. Chanyeol sudah merengek kepada Ayah dan ibunya untuk mmempercayai ucapannya. Namun itu semua tidak mebuahkan hasil. Ini bisa dibilang rencana briliant dari Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Park, dan kejadian -yang-dibilang-Chanyeol-kesalahpahaman- itu adalah Jackpot untuk kedua ibu-ibu labil yang selalu mengintimidasi anak-anaknya tersebut, bukankah orang tua mereka yang paling ingin Putra putrinya segera menikah bukan?

Tidak ada pesta mewah, tidak ada ada gedung besar untuk resepsi, hanya sebuah Gereja yang yaaa... Lumayan megah walaupun tak mewah-mewah amat sebagai tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikat janji suci, Dan ini semua adalah ke inginan nyonya Byun, karena wanita paruh baya itu ngotot untuk mempercepat pernikahan anaknya, katanya ia takut jika saja Baekhyun akan hamil diluar nikah. ck! alasan klasik.

Pernikahan Baekhyun hanya dihadiri beberapa rekan terdekat keluarga mereka saja. Tidak terkecuali Luhan dan Kris yang juga datang sebagai tamu disana. Luhan ingin berjingkrak turut berbahagia atas pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi keinginanya ia urungkan setelah melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat murung. Luhan tahu Baekhyun masih belum menerima perjodohannya. Akhirnya dengan hati-hati ia memberi selamat pada Baekhyun.

Walaupun ibu Baekhyun sudah meyakinkan putrinya akan menyelenggarakan pesta yang sangat mewah setelah ini, lantas tak membuat Baekhyun merubah air mukanya. Bahkan gadis itu menangis sehari semalam sebelum acara pernikahannya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun merutuki Ibunya yang tersenyum puas memaksa pernikahannya di percepat.

Begitu acara prosesi pernikahan mereka selesai, orang tua Chanyeol segera mengirim pengantin baru itu untuk menikmati honeymoon nya. Memang acara pernikah mereka sederhana, karena tidak mungkin kan menyusun pesta besar-besaran dalam waktu seminggu. Tapi orang tua mereka yang dasar nya perhatian, sudah menyiapakan paket bulan madu spesial untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun menghadiahkan Tiket pesawat menuju Roma sedangkan dari pihak orang tua Chanyeol mereka sudah menyiapkan resort megah untuk pengantin baru itu singgah. Tidak Lupa Ayah Baekhyun yang juga menyediakan semua kebutuhan putri dan menantunya selama di berada di Roma untuk Seminggu. See...? bukankah itu mengagumkan? Harus nya mereka bahagia kan! tapi jawabannya adalah Tidak! mereka bahkan mengeluh mendapat kan semua hadiah itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki resort yang sudah di siapkan oleh orang tuanya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih berada dilantai satu mengurusi _Check in_ dan layanan kamar. Ya mereka baru saja tiba di Roma beberapa jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar dengan tak sabaran, dia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, mungkin segera tidur adalah pilihan tepat. Namun begitu ia tiba didalam kamar betapa terkejutnya gadis itu mendapati pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan diluar sana. Kamar nya tepat menghadap Lautan biru yang luas, bisa ia pastikan jika sore hari pasti ia akan dapat melihat SunSet dengan jelas dari kamarnya. Seketika perasaan kesal dan letih nya hilang. Bagaikan terhipnotis Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'Waow' beberapa kali, wajahnya semakin bersinar ketika pantulan bias matahari mengenai dinding kaca kamarnya.

Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyun bagaikan anak kecil yang barusaja melihat taman bermain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia lalu memilih melenggang memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari peluh.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai bathrobe rambutnya sedikit basah karena pemuda itu sengaja tidak mengeringkan semua. C hanyeol terheran pada gadis yang masih saja memandangi pemandangan diluar sana, 15 menit bahkan sudah berlalu. Ia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang menarik disana. Akhirnya ia memilih menghampiri gadis itu dengan membawa segelas Wine yang tersedia di mejanya. Chanyeol menyesap cairan hitam di dalam gelasnya sambil terus berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Mungkin sedikit menggoda Baekhyun bisa menghilangkan bosan.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar menikmati pernikahan kita di percepat ya"

Mendengar seseorang bicara padanya, sedikit membuat lamunannya terusik. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bicara begitu, kau bahkan melihat sendiri aku menangis gara-gara pernikahan ini dipercepat"

Jawab Baekhyun sewot, tidak terima diriya dikatai begitu. Dia bahkan orang yang paling menolak perjodohan ini, bahkan sampai mengurung diri didalam kamar sehari semalam.

"Oh ya? Tapi kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali. Hei, aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum-senyum dari tadi"

Baekhyun menghadiahi tatapan membunuh untuk Park Chanyeol, tetapi laki-laki itu malah menampilkan smirknya. Cih! tu membuat Baekhyun mual.

"Aku senang bukan karena menikah dengan mu pria menyebalkan, tapi karena..."

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapan nya, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya bingung. Masa iya dia harus mengakui dia bahagia karena ia bisa pergi ke Roma, negara yang paling ingin ia kunjungi. Ah tidak! Itu sama saja dia dikira menyukai hadiah pernikahannya.

"Karena apa nona Byun, hmmm?"

Chanyeol bergerak kearah Baekhyun, otomatis gadis itu memundurkan badannya kebelakang. Tapi sial, belakang Baekhyun adalah tembok, gadis itu tidak bisa berkutik sekarang. Baekhyun mencoba tidak gugup, dia berusah bersuara setenang mungkin walau jantungnya bergemuruh. Berada sedekat ini dengan pria yang sudah berstatus suaminya tentu tidak bisa membuatnya santai.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, menyingkir dariku" Ucap Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Namun naas, tangannya malah dikunci oleh Chanyeol disamping kepalanya. Oke Baekhyun terjepit sekarang. Gadis itu berusaha meronta, tetapi tenaganya tidak seberapa untuk ukuran wanita. Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol yang tampak sayu, ada apa dengan pemuda ini, batinnya. Dan jawabanya ia dapatkan ketika matanya menangkap segelas wine yang tinggal sedikit berada ditangan Kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas mendapati Baekhyun yang gugup berlebihan, niatnya hanya ingin mengerjai gadis itu. Tapi keinginanann nya sirna setelah berada sedekat itu dengan wajah istrinya. Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kendali saat sinar matahari memantul tepat di permukaan kulit wajah Baekhyun dan terlihat bersinar, 'Cantik'. Gumam Chanyeol singkat sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, mencoba menghapus jarak antara mereka. Chanyeol berhasil menggapai bibir Baekhyun mengecupnya cukup lama, karena tidak mendapat penolakan pria itu akhirnya lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun tersentak mendapati Chanyeol yang menciumnya, seketika tubuhnya serasa menegang. Tidak berniat sedikitpun menolak ciuman yang ia rasa errrrrrrrr... dalam itu. Bisa ia rasakan aroma wine yang menguar dari mulut Chanyeol saat pemuda itu mulai melumat lembut bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menerima semua perlakuan Namja yang baru saja kemarin berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman panas mereka karena Baekhyun memukul pelan dadanya merasakan sesak karena tak bisa bernafas, ciuman tadi cukup bernafsu rupanya. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah sampai ke kuping. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa gugup malah menunduk tak berani memandang Chanyeol.

"Benar kataku kan kau memang menginginkan pernikahan ini di pecepat, mengaku saja. Atau jangan-jangan kau tertarik padaku eoh? kau terlihat menikmati sekali saat aku mencium mu"

Chanyeol masih tak berhenti menggoda Baekhyun dengan kata-kata vulgarnya.

_**Deg**_

Barusaja pria itu membuat Baekhyun luluh, tapi sekarang Pria itu mulai lagi membangunkan rasa jengkel Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol, apa pria itu sedang mempermainkannya?

"Sudah kubilang tidak begitu, kenapa kau suka sekali memojokanku"

"Karena kau bodoh, mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mengerti toleransi dirinya sendiri pada alkhohol, hingga kau mabuk dan membuat semua hal itu terjadi"

Cukup, Baekhyun merasa kuping nya memanas, tega-teganya pria itu mengatainya bodoh. Dan memojokannya seolah-olah ini semua salah nya, Demi Tuhan jika boleh meminta, Baekhyun lebih senang jika tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria sepertinya. Cukup memakan hati. Tanpa disadari Matanya memanas, Baekhyun benci ini, dia benci memperlihatan air matanya kepada orang lain. Pria itu, dengan seenaknya mencium nya lalu memakinya. Sungguh itu melukai hati kecil Baekhyun. Ia merasa dilecehkan, tentu membuat ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya lagi. Baekhyun berlari menuju ranjang nya dan memeluk lututnya, gadis itu mulai terisak pelan.

Chanyeol tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, ia rasa dirinya mulai mabuk makanya ia berkata kasar seperti itu. Sungguh niat awalnya hanya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun, tapi tak disangka ternyata dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Pria itu meletakkan gelas wine nya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang terisak.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu" Bujuk Chanyeol tulus sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut, namun gadis itu segera menepis tangan Chanyeol dan memaki pemuda dihadapannya.

"Jika kau memang tidak mau menerima pernikahan ini kenapa kau membawaku ke apartement mu waktu itu, kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku di tempat Luhan, aku yakin Luhan juga akan mengurusku. Aku tahu aku memang menyusahkkan tapi aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu... hiks" Baekhyun masih sesenggukan, gadis itu pantas memakinya. Chanyeol ingat itu memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun. Tapi bukankah tadi dia bilang dia cuma bercanda kan?

_"Mianhae_, iya ini memang salahku, aku hanya bermaksud bercanda dengan mu, kenapa kau serius sekali"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sinis dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Bercanda katamu?! Kau keterlaluan"

tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk memukul dada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol segera manarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, maaf kan aku"

Baekhyun masih berusaha berontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi tenaganya mulai melemah seiring semakin eratnya pemuda yang merengkuhnya. "Kau Jahat!"

Mereka terdiam masih dalam posisi memeluk. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun cukup tenang akhirnya Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menghadap padanya, pemuda itu buka suara lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sensitif sekali, berbeda saat kita bertemu dibandara waktu itu. Kau bahkan terlihat sangat galak"

Baekhyun duduk sejajar dengan Chanyeol diatas ranjang mereka. ia ingin merespon pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Tapi pemuda dihadapannya sudah menghadiahi pertanyaan lagi.

"Bagaimana? kau sudah tidak marah kan?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati sedangkan Baekhyun masih pura-pura memasang wajah kesal.

"Asal kau tidak selalu mengerjaiku"

Jawab Baekhyun imut.

Siapa sangka, melihat Baekhyun yang merajuk manja begitu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol meningkat. Astaga, Chanyeol tidak sabar ingin memakan istrinya. Entah bagaimana bisa keinginan ambigu itu tiba-tiba muncul dari otak nya. Chanyeol bergerak memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Istrinya, itu membuat Baekhyun terpojok hingga punggunggnya membentur kepala ranjang. Gadis itu dibuat gugup lagi.

"A-apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan, berhenti menggodaku" Omel Baekhyun berusaha melawan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat pertanyaan mu saat di acara pernikahan Luhan waktu lalu?"

"A-Apa? memangnya aku bertanya apa?"

"Tentang Pernikahan"

Baekhyun samar-samar teringat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tempo hari. Gadis itu memaki dirinya karena pernah bertanya hal seperti itu kepada makhluk seperti Chanyeol. Sungguh ia ingin Waktu di putar kembali agar, kebodohannya waktu itu bisa ia perbaiki.

"Kau sudah ingat dengan pertanyaanmu? dan aku yakin kau juga pasti ingat apa Jawabanku waktu itu"

Baekhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, sial dirinya terpojok .

_"Eummm tentu saja aku akan melakukan Malam pertama yang sangat menggairahkan dengan pengantinku!" _

Perkataan Chanyeol waktu itu terngiang-ngiang di otak nya.

"Apa kau sudah siap..."

"... Istriku?" bisik Chanyeol seduktif seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pada Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun merinding saat nafas Chanyeol menyapa kupingnya, ditambah saat ini pria itu sedang mengecupi sisi lehernya. Tidak tau mengapa, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai itu.

Chanyeol semakin bernafsu akan tubuh gadisnya, dengan pelan-pelan ia merebahkan tubuh mungil istrinya agar terlentang keranjang. Bibirnya masih setia mengecupi bagian leher Baekhyun, akal sehatnya mulai menghilang setelah mendengar lenguhan menggairahkan dari istrinya.

_EEeuuuughhhhh..._ lenguh Baekhyun tertahan mendapat perlakuan panas dari Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar gadis itu malah mendongakkan kepalanya, bermaksud memberi akses lebih pada pria di atasnya yang sedang memanjakan lehernya. Semakin lama Ciuman itu naik ke atas hingga mempertemukan Bibir mereka berdua lagi, tanpa basa-basi segera Chanyeol lahab bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah memerah, yeah~ sangat menggoda.

Pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu sibuk mencumbui Baekhyun itu kini terdiam sebentar dari aktifitasnya. Matanya sibuk memandangi gadis diwahnya yang sudah memerah. Sontak saja itu membuat Baekhyun memandangnya heran. Bahkan mata gadis yang semula memang sipit semakin sipit karena memicing memandang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, ia mulai berfikir jika pemuda ini sengaja mengerjainya lagi. Gadis itu ingin marah-marah tapi...

"Apa kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dan apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau Chanyeol memang hanya ingin mengerjainya, makanya pria itu masih perlu bertanya begitu. Coba Kalian fikir kalau Baekhyun yang menjawab iya, pasti nanti Chanyeol akan menggodanya lagi, seperti... _'Bukankah waktu itu kau yang meminta'._

Memikirkan itu maembuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia tidak boleh di pojokkan lagi. Akhirnya ide muncul dari otaknya.

"Lakukan saja jika kau memang menginginkannya"

Dia merasa bangga dengan ucapannya sendiri. Baekhyun memang terkesan menantang Chanyeol, tapi setidaknya nanti pemuda itu tidak ada alasan untuk mengintimidasinya. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dari awal memang tidak berniat menggoda Baekhyun seperti yang dipikirkan gadis itu, dengan segera ia melepas Bathrobe yang masih melilit tubuhnya tidak sabaran, menampilkan otot perutnya yang lumayan (sedap dipandang mata) menakjubkan. Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun melihat tubuh suaminya yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya karena pemuda itu sudah half naked. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, _damn!_ itu membuat mukanya memanas.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggoda Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng-geleng imut sebagai bentuk penyangkalan. Melihat Itu membuat Suaminya semakin berrnafsu. Dengan pelan tangan Chanyeol bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing baju istrinya, sampai dilihat sudah terlepas semua segera ia lempar kain tipis itu sembarangan. Seperti menemukan harta karun. Pria itu melesakkan kepalanya kepada bagian yang barusaja ia buka. Kelakuannya tentu saja itu menimbulkan sengatan-sengatan listrik bagi sang pemilik tubuh. Baekhyun sudah menggelinjang tidak karuan menerima perlakuan panas dari sang suami. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya ketika bibir dan tangan Chanyeol dengan terampil mengerjai setiap inci kulitya. Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan jika bercinta akan semenakjubkan ini, bahkan dengan orang yang belum jelas ia cintai atau tidak.

"Lakukan apa saja jika kau merasa sakit!"

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang terucap sebelum suara desahan mendominasi kamar pengantin baru itu di malam panjang yang sangat menggairahkan.

^^$%^*$# $#%## $%%&*(*&^%$# #$%&*())*&%$# !#$%&*()_)_((*&^&^%%$^&**&^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AIGOOOOOOOOO~ Kabuuuuuurrrrr #barengKai **

**Mianhae Readers-nim membuat menunggu lama FF gaje ini, Apa ini mengecewakan lagi? hiks... beberapa hari sibuk banget, sampai mau lanjutin nulis aja gak bisa. Kerjaan lumayan banyak otak juga lumayan ngadat. **

**Niatnya sih mau ngepost beberapa hari lalu, tapi apa daya? Tulisan belum jadi, yaaa akhirnya yang ada cuma harapan kosong. **

**Dan apalagi ini sok sok an bikin rate naik, yang jelas gagal. Saya hanya pingin ChanBaek nya semakin deket aja. kkkkk maaf bukan maksud memberi harapan palsu. Jujur buat nulis Nc diriku bukan ahlinya, paling mentok ya cuma sampai Lemon-lemon gini. Kecut-kecut asem doang. Karena udah buntu mau diapain lagi ChanBaek nya -.-**

**Sebenarnya ini hanya cara buat ngebangkitin jiwa ChanBaek shipper yang (mungkin) menurun dikarenakan moment mereka sekarang jarang banget, hiks... si Dobi lagi gencar selingkuh sama si Mata belo. Sungguh melihat itu bikin saya jelous! entah, kasian aja sama Baekki (pelukBaekhyun).**

**Ya sudahlah berdoa aja moga ChanBaek balikan mesra(?) lagi dan gak saling selingkuh sana sini -_-**

**Oke untuk konflik... eummm belum kepikiran sih, mungkin konflik nya keluar setelah rumah tangga ChanBaek berjalan cukup jauh. Siap-siap si Kyungsoo pasti balik ntar. hahhahaha #plak**

**Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menghancurkan ChanBaek (ketawabarengD.O)**

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau Chap ini mengecewain, dan saya juga mohon maaf buat yang lagi puasa, kalau baca moga puasanya gak batal. Amien heheheheh **

**Tapi diatas udah saya tulis Warning kan. Jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau isinya kea gini :/**

**Siip sekian dulu pidatonya(?) Mohon jika menyukai FF nya usahain buat RnR... Readers-nim yang budiman baik hati dan tidak sombong :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Masih) bagi yang berkenan **

**Review maybe~**

***Annyeong! !~~~~~ ~! ***


	7. Chapter 7

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T **

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan pulas dibalik selimut tebal nan nyaman. Kamar tempatnya tinggal saat ini sungguh berantakan banyak pakaian terkeletak tak beraturan di lantai. Matahari pun sudah menampakkan sinarnya dari balik gorden dinding kaca Resort itu, namun tak juga mengusik istirahat sang gadis, Baekhyun sadar pancaran mentari pagi beradu dengan matanya, tapi tetap saja masih enggan untuk dia membuka mata. Beberapa kali dia melenguh pada tubuhnya yang serasa remuk. Baekhyun menggeliat lagi berusaha mencari posisi yang dikira paling nyaman. Selang beberapa menit gadis itu berhasil tertidur lagi.

Baekhyun belum sadar jika disampingnya sudah tidak ada manusia disana. Tangannya merayap-rayap mencari sesuatu, tapi tempat itu kosong. Gadis itu akhirnya mengernyit dengan mata terpejam, dengan berat sedikit-demi sedikit gadis itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu membiasakan pencahayaan yang berasal dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam, bahkan sekarang pipinya sudah merona membayangkan berbagai hal yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat saat suara berat Chanyeol pagi itu menyapa telinganya. Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, sampai membuat pipinya bertambah merona. Oh Ayolah, itu bahkan cuma pertanyaan biasa yang diucapkan sangat biasa oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, sedikit kerepoten menarik selimut putih tebal itu agar masih menutupi tubuh polosnya, pasalnya sang pemanggil ada dibelakang, dan Baekhyun jelas harus memutar tubuh nya penuh.

Setelah melihat penampilan Chanyol pagi ini Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah ini masih pagi?"

Pemuda itu pasti tahu kenapa Baekhyun keheranan. Jelas saja, sekarang baru jam 6.30 pagi tetapi Park Chanyeol sudah serapi itu, hei mereka sedang bulan madu. Bukannya pergi mengurus proyek perusahaan.

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya terbangun dari tadi, lalu tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, makanya aku berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar"

Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sepagi ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak tega"

"Tidak tega apanya?" Baekhyun bingung dengan jawaban aneh dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Tidak tega membangunkan tidur nyenyakmu, sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan"

Balas Chanyeol santai serta senyuman _idiot_ dari wajah manly nya.

_**Blush~**_

Baekhyun membenahi letak selimutnya, berusaha bangkit dari ranjang sedikit tergesa. Dengan tertatih gadis itu ingin berjalan kekamar mandi. Cukup, wajahnya sudah tidak bisa menampung rona merah di pipi yang mungkin sudah seperti tomat. Ini masih pagi, dan Chanyeol menbahas 'itu' lagi. AAh Baekhyun ingin tenggelam sekarang juga, dia malu setengah mati.

_**Bruk! **_

Karena terlalu grogi Baekhyun tersandung selimutnya sendiri, dan mengakibatkan dia terjatuh mencium lantai, dalam hati ia merutuk akan tingkah konyolnya ini, Baekhyun tidak mau dipermalukan Chanyeol lagi, sungguh. Dengan kesusahan Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, Sedikit meringis sakit.

"Baek Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol mau menghampiri sang istri.

"Tidak aku tidak apa-apa" Alhasil dia buru-buru pergi sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun menjinjing selimutnya dan berlari kekamar mandi, bahkan suara pintu yang terkunci sangatlah nyaring ditelinga Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun seperti ingin diterkam macan.

Chanyeol berjalan memunguti baju-baju yang tergeletak tak beraturan dilantai. Menyisihkan dan memasukkan kedalam ranjang pakaian kotor, tangan nya memilah pakaian miliknya dan milik Baekhyun dan memasukkan ditempat yang berbeda. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa hanya saja jika Baekhyun nanti mencarinya agar tidak terlalu repot.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol memilih membuka ponselnya, dia tidak ingat sejak tiba di Roma ponselnya belum dicharge, jadi sekarang ponsel itu mati. Dengan malas Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik koper nya mencari chargeran, setelah menemukan benda yang di maksud, pemuda itu segera mencolokkan kabel dengan stop kontak disamping Ranjang. Tangannya kemudian sibuk mengutak atik smartphonenya. Bibir itu tersenyum tatkala membaca banyak pesan dari teman-temannya berisi ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun, walau pada kenyataannya pemuda itu tidak berniat membalas satupun ucapan-ucapan selamat itu.

Lalu digeser home pada layar smartphone nya, dengan iseng membuka galery photo miliknya, senyumnya perlahan luntur, digantikan gengan tatapan masam. ia lupa jika masih menyimpan banyak sekali selfie dengan kekasihnya dulu. Chanyeol tidak yakin untuk menyebut gadis tersebut dengan sebutan 'MANTAN' karena nyatanya kata 'PUTUS' tak pernah mereka ucapkan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan cintanya dan ingin memulai semua dari awal. Pandangannya mengabur bersama kenangan baru yang baru ia buka dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Karena pemuda itu tahu apa statusnya sekarang. Tangannya sibuk membuka semua photo di dalam ponselnya, semua kencan manis dan kenangan masa lalunya terekam dengan indah di dalamnya. Dengan sedikit gusar Chanyeol menandai semua photo itu dan berniat menghapus semuanya, tapi pikirannya mendadak kacau. Chanyeol merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri, menyadari kenyataan bahwa dirinya begitu idiot. Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan sesuatu pemandangan yang seakan menampar wajahnya tak kasat mata, lelaki itu menatap nanar ranjang yang sudah tidak terbentuk dihadapannya. Matanya menangkap bercak-bercak merah yang sangat kontras di atas seprei putih mereka, Ia yakin itu adalah darah perawan Baekhyun, mahkota gadis itu yang semalam sudah di renggutnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek didunia.

"Mianhae..."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat Cantik dengan outfit yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu memakai mini dress berwarna baby blue diatas lutut, tapi juga tidak terlalu pendek. Dan alas kakinya adalah high heels setinggi 7cm. Karena gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal berbau seksi, Baekhyun hanya ingin tampil matching dengan sekitarnya saja. Ingat dia sedang berbulan madu, jadi sudah sewajarnya dia berdandan cantik dan manis seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi dengan menggunakan mobil sewaan. Karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan menyetir sendiri disini, tidak, itu terlalu beresiko.

Hari ini hari kedua pegantin baru itu di Roma, dengan segala fasilitas yang sudah diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, tentu tidak mungkin hanya dibiarkan sia-sia. Tujuan hari ini mereka pergi ke _Trevi Fountain_ untuk menikmati pemandangan air mancur yang sangat indah di ibu kota Italy ini. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karana Orang tuanya memberikan paket yang sangat Fantastis untuk honeymoon pernikahannya.

"Waaaahh Dewa Neptunus, demi Tuhan aku sangat bahagia bisa kesini" Baekhyun senang bukan kepalang saat mereka tiba di depan Air mancur. Gadis itu terus berceloteh ria akan kekaguman akan _fountain _dihadapannya. Sejak kecil Baekhyun memang berharap bisa pergi ke Roma saat dia dewasa nanti. Dan Oh. Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena keinginanannya terkabulkan.

"Kau punya koin Yeol?" Baekhyun masih dengan wajah berserinya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada suaminya. Tetapi yang ditanyai malah diam saja seperti patung sejak datang kemari. Baekhyun mengguncangkan tangannya didepan muka Chanyeol bermaksud meminta Koin.

"untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab tapi memberi tahu Chanyeol dengan menunjuk orang-orang disamping mereka yang sedang melemparkan koin kedalam kolam. Mereka bilang barang siapa yang melemparkan koin ke dalam air mancur itu maka suatu saat nanti mereka bisa berkesempatan datang lagi. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti keinginan Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapatkan koin dari Chanyeol lagi-lagi Baekhyun masih saja berisik. gadis itu memang tidak bisa diam jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang disukainya, dan walaupun awalnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu semangat akhirnya pria jangkung itupun turut tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu bersiap-siap melemparkan koin kedalam air.

"Yeol~ Yeol~ foto Yeol..." Baekhyun terlalu antusias, membuat Park Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan bukan hanya sebuah status. Egois jika Chanyeol menganggap ini hal main-main. Baekhyun mungkin bisa santai karena gadis itu tidak memiliki kisah cinta yang rumit seperti Chanyeol. Mungkin jika Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekasih sebelumnya, pria itu tidak akan segagu sekarang.

Meraka sudah meninggalkan _Fountain _sejak 4menit yang lalu dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju alun-alun. Baekhyun mendengar banyak orang yang membicarakan sebuah festival music yang akan di adakan di _Piazza del papolo_. Dengan semangat 45 nya lagi gadis itu mengajak Chanyeol untuk melihatnya.

Mereka tiba di alun-alun yang sangat ramai pengunjung, benar kata para turis yang membicarakan Sebuah acara besar-besaran. Disana banyak orang-orang berjualan souvenir, mainan dan bahkan makanan. Banyak juga pelukis yang berjejer di jalanan. Dengan canggung Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan mengamati ratusan manusia yang berada disana. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan muda yang sedang berholiday atau memang sengaja mencari hiburan.

Chanyeol sedikit merasa aneh melihat Baekhyun yang tidak sesemangat saat di_Trevi_, gadis itu terlihat lesu dan tidak seramai tadi.

"Baek kau kenapa?"

Tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, mdmbuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejanak dan balas menatap si penanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaaan Chanyeol, dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

Chanyeol rasa itu bukan jawaban, Lalu atas inisiatis dari dalam otaknya sendiri dia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan mungil yang sangat pas dengan miliknya itu dengan lembut, membuat sang pemilik tangan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau lapar? Kita cari makan dulu"

Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya kesebuah restoran terdekat tempat mereka pergi. Ada perasaan hangat merayapi hati dua manusia itu, yang tidak bisa dijabarkan oleh dengan kata-kata.

Baekhyun melahap makan itu dengan semangat, bahkan saus pasta itu sampai berceceran di sudut bibirnya. Menjadi pemandangan lucu seseorang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya.

"Saus nya Baek"

"Hmmm apa?" Baekhyun masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya, tidak menyadari jika saus dari pasta dipiringnya sudah belepotan kemana-mana. Sungguh Baekhyun seperti orang kelaparan.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memberitahu dangan menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya, dibagian yang sama seperti saus dimulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang langsung paham pun buru-buru menarik tisu dan mengelap bibirnya cepat-cepat.

"Apa sudah hilang?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran, terlihat sedikit malu mungkin.

Tapi Chanyeol malah geleng kepala, karena pada nyatanya saus itu malah berpindah tempat(?) Jadi Chanyeol berinisiatif mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu membersihkan.

Sesuatu, entah apa lagi itu kembali menjalar di hati Chanyeol saat dengan sadar jari-jarinya bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir Baekhyun. Untuk sepersekian detik mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Gadis itu terlihat asing dengan keadaan seperti ini segera menarik selembar tisu dan mengelap bibirnya sendiri buru-buru.

"Sudah hilang kan?, eemh lebih baik kau segera memakan pastamu aku ingin segera berjalan-jalan lagi" Ucap Baekhyun berusaha melarikan dari situasi awkward disana.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di keramain alun-alun. Gadis itu sudah kembali lagi bertingkah aktif seperti tadi pagi, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum prihatin pada beberapa menit yang lalu, ternyata Baekhyun diam karena lapar. Sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin mengejek tapi ia rasa moodnya sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

Mereka mengunjungi toko-toko kecil yang berada disana. Baekhyun terus saja merengek pada Chanyeol untuk membeli ini dan itu. Hingga tak jarang membuat mereka bertengkar kecil karena Baekhyun yang bertingkah manja, merengek seolah dia adalah anak-anak. Masalahnya Baekhyun lupa tidak membawa dompet miliknya. Baekhyun hanya membawa tasnya tanpa berisi dompet dan juga ponselnya. Mungkin saat berangkat Baekhyun terlalu excited sampai tidak ingat untuk mengecheck isi dari tasnya tadi.

"Baek, ini kebanyakan bagaimana kita membawanya pulang nanti?"

Chanyeol mulai protes dengan belanjaan Baekhyun. Yang benar saja, baru dua puluh menit mereka tiba tapi Baekhyun sudah hampir memborong tiap benda yang berada di setiap toko.

"Park Chanyeol kau ini tidak asyik sekali sih, kau harusnya berpikir kapan lagi aku bisa kemari"

"Ya tapi tidak harus begini juga Byun Baekhyun"

"Diamlah. Aku pasti mengganti semua uangmu nanti sampai di Rumah"

Baekhyun sebal mendengar Chanyeol mengoceh terus, gadis itu memutuskan jalan cepat-cepat didepan Chanyeol. Tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedang membawa semua belanjaannya sudah mendelik kesal kearahnya. Dengan mengumpat kecil Chanyeol akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh. Karena terlalu repot dengan barang-barang ditangannya Chanyeol tidak sadar jika dirinya salah memasukkan dompet dalam sakunya, alhasil Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau dompetnya terjatuh.

Chanyeol mengikuti dibelakang Baekhyun, sambil berbicara dalam hati, biar hari ini dirinya yang mengalah, dan mengikuti semua kemauan sang istri.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan matanya melebar melihat siapa orang yang sedang berada dihadapanya sekarang.

"Baekhyun..."

Gadis yang memanggil tadi segera menerjang tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuatnya oleng dan hampir terjungkal kalau saja Chanyeol tidak berdiri dibelakangnya dan cekatan menangkap tubuh rampingnya.

"Sulli, apa yang kau lakukan disini" Tanya Baekhyun gelagapan dalam pelukan erat gadis yang bernama Sulli tadi.

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh sangat merindukanmu. Aku kira tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Baekhyun. Kau jahat kenapa meninggalkanku tanpa berpamitan"

Uceh Sulli panjang lebar masih mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat gadis yang sedang memeluk istrinya itu dengan alis bertaut, namun matanya menangkap satu orang lagi dihadapan mereka, Chanyeol tadi melihat pemuda itu datang bersama Sulli. Dan pemuda dihadapannya itu melayangkan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Chanyeol melihat dua gadis yang sedang berpelukan itu. Setelah pelukan antar sesama gadis itu terlepas Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun Mengerti apa maksud tatapan yang ditujukkan padanya Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol dengan memperkenalkan Sulli padanya.

"Kenalkan dia temanku Choi Jinri, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Sulli"

Sulli tersenyum sangat manis mendengar Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Namun tidak berapa lama senyumanya luntur seketika saat Baekhyun berbalik mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol.

"dan kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol... suamiku"

Gadis bernama Sulli itu segera menatap tajam Baekhyun seolah meminta kejelasan atas ucapan yang barusaja di lontarkan. Tapi Baekhyun memilih bungkam dan pura-pura tak merespon tatapan menguliti dari Sulli untuknya. Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan saat menyadari ada seorang pemuda lagi dibelakang Sulli.

"Minho, Kau benar Choi Minho kan? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" Ujar Baekhyun senang sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Pemuda yang ia panggil Minho itu. Dan pemuda yang bernama Minho itu menjabat uluran tangan Baekhyun dengan ramah.

"Aku juga Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Baekhyun"

Akhirnya pertemuan itu membawa mereka pergi ke sebuah kafe lagi. Karena Sulli yang merengek ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dengan alasan ia begitu merindukan sahabatnya. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengikuti kemauan gadis yang mengenal baik istrinya itu. Sulli duduk berhimpitan dengan Baekhyun, sesekali gadis itu mengusap-usap bahu Baekhyun sayang saat Sulli bercerita tentang kehidupan Kuliahnya di LA setelah ditinggal Baekhyun pulang ke koreA.

"Baek, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau pulang waktu itu"

Tanya Sulli sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Maaf karena tidak mengabarimu, karena Eomma menelponku mendadak dan menyuruhku untuk segera pulang"

Jawab Baekhyun penuh dusta. Beberapa kali gadis itu berusah melepaskan tangannya, tapi tetap saja Sulli tidak tinggal diam. Sulli gantian memeluk pinggang mungil Baekhyun. Jelas membuat sang pemilik menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku marah padamu!"

"Sulli, kau jangan keterlaluan.. Baekhyun mempunyai kehidupan sendiri dan dia juga sudah menceritakan alasannya pergi cepat kan"

kali ini Minho yang berbicara, pemuda itu sedikit sungkan pada sikap Adiknya yang sudah mulai kelewatan bersikap manja. Minho menatap tak enak pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sulli merajuk kepada Baekhyun.

"Baek, Apa kau sudah makan? kenapa ku lihat kau semakin kurus ya?"

Sulli tak mengindahkan sedikitpun teguran dari Minho. Gadis itu semakin gencar menatap Baekhyun intens.

"A-aku sudah makan dengan Chanyeol, dan kurasa aku kurus karena progam dietku"

Mendengar Nama Chanyeol disebut membuat Sulli menatap tajam sang pemilik nama, Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud tatapan itu dan memilih fokus meminum Cappucino di dalam gelas miliknya.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Chanyeol menatap curiga gerak gerik Sulli yang menempel terus pada Baekhyun, pemandangan itu tidak seperti sepasang sahabat yang sedang melepas rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Chanyeol melirik dengan ekor mata gelagat aneh Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Terbukti dari beberapa kali Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya yang berada dibawah meja. Dan Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang merasa gelisah.

"Aku mau, ketoilet sebentar"

Semua mata menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang menggeser kursi hendak berdiri dan pergi. Membuat Baekhyun mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Aku pergi ketoilet sebentar"

Setelah Baekhyun agak jauh melangkah kini giliran Sulli yang bangun dari duduknya. Gadis itu berniat menyusul Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mau ketoilet"

Keadaan menjadi hening karena objek berbicara sejak tadi sedang pergi ketoilet semua. Menyisakan suasana senyap antara Minho dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersikap acuh saja dan tetap menikmati acara minum kopinya tanpa merasa terganggu.

Minho menatap Chanyeol lama, ia ingin membuka suara. Dengan hati-hati pria berambut hitam itu memulai kalimatanya.

"Maafkan keadaan Sulli"

Chanyeol mendengar Minho bicara segera menolehkan kepalanya. Pria yang berstatus sebagai suami Baekhyun itu menatap Minho dengan bingung. Minho minta maaf padanya. yang benar saja? Dalam rangka apa?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sulli... aku kira kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelakuannya terhadap Baekhyun"

"Oooh , itu. Untuk apa harus minta maaf. Lagi pula mereka memang teman. Sudah sewajarnya"

"Tapi Sulli tidak sama dengan wanita seperti umumnya. Dia memperlakukan Baekhyun berbeda"

Jawaban Minho barusan membuat kerutan didahi Chanyeol keluar. Apa maksudnya 'tidak sama dengan wanita seperti umumnya'. Chanyeol tidak melihat keanehan pada diri Sulli, gadis itu cantik. Fisiknya oke dan tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang memiliki kelainan. Jika di amati Sulli juga kelihatan seperti gadis cerdas tidak ada tanda-tanda cacat mental. Lalu apa maksud Minho berkata demikian.

"Sulli penyuka sesama jenis. Dan dia menyukai Baekhyun"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata bulat nya itu. Pernyataan yang baru saja Minho lontarkan berputar-putar diOtaknya, jadi itu alasan kenapa Sulli berlaku aneh kepada Baekhyun sedari tadi. Dengan segera Pria yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rat itu bangkit dari kursinya dan buru-buru meninggalkan tempatnya dengan tergesa.

"Chanyeol-ssi kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Minho setengah berteriak, karena hanya dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol sudah berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"Menyusul Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasang wajah antara cemas dan takut, barusaja dia menyadari bahwa Sulli mengikutinya sampai ketoilet. Baekhyun tahu betul gadis seperti apa temannya itu, Sulli adalah orang yang keras dalam tindakan, sangat berbeda dengan imagenya yang terkesan imut dan manis di luar.

Ditambah kenyataan yang sudah ia ketahui bahwa Sulli menyukainya. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan. Beberapa kali ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri tapi matanya tidak menemukan seorang pun didalam toilet. Keadaan sepi, dan itu membuat kadar takutnya semakin bertambah, Baekhyun merutuki kemana perginya semua orang ditoilet yang tak kunjung datang. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, bahkan hanya untuk menatap wajah Sulli yang sedari tadi mengamatinya lekat-lekat dia tidak punya nyali. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau menikah dengan laki-laki itu?"

Sulli menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayu yang sangat menusuk jantungnya. Tatapan itu seolah olah menguliti hati Baekhyun kecil-kecil. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin lari dari sini sekarang, dia takut.

"Karena aku harus melakukan nya, dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya padamu kan?"

"Tidak! Kau harus menjelaskan kepadaku sekarang. Kau tahu kan jika aku menyayangimu dari dulu. Dan tidak sepantasnya kau menikah dengan orang lain"

"Sulli ini tidak benar, aku juga menyayangimu tapi sebagai adik ku. Tolong hentikan pemikiran konyolmu"

Entah keberanian darimana Baekhyun malah menyolot Sulli dengan ucapannya barusan. Pandangan mata Sulli semakin menusuk dan beribu-ribu kali menakuti Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun harus bersikap tegas, dia tidak boleh terlihat takut.

"Sulli kumohon hentikan semua ini, hiduplah dengan normal dan belajarlah mencintai seseorang yang benar"

Tanpa disadari ucapan demi ucapan Baekhyun malah membuat emosi Sulli naik ke level Maximal. Dengan kasar Sulli meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu membentur tembok. Mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang baru saja kau ucapakan Baekhyun?"

"Nde, aku sadar. Aku hanya tak ingin menerima perasaan cintamu yang salah itu, Aku memiliki masa depan dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depanku, seharus nya kau jug-"

Perkataan Baekhyun terputus karena merasakan ngilu yang amat sangat pada pergelangannya. Sulli semakin mengencangkan genggamnannya.

"Sul, ssssakit..! kumohon lepaskan tangan mu" Baekhyun sudah meronta sekuat tenaga, bahkan matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa nyerinya tangan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Baek. Kau tahu, Kau menyakiti hatiku"

Sulli mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun untuk meraih bibir gadis yang sudah ia kunci pergerakannya itu. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah dibutakan oleh amarah, hingga tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi. Baekhyun semakin gelagapan ketika wajah Sulli hanya berjarak 3 senti dari hidungnya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak tetapi takut menimbulkan keributan, alhasil Baekhyun tetap menghindar saat Sulli ingin mengecup bibirnya, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain. Itu membuat Sulli semakin murka, dan karena tidak mau rugi Sulli malah mengecup leher Baekhyun yang tertampang nyata di hadapannya, Gadis itu mengecup, menjilati leher Baekhyun dan saat ia ingin berbuat lebih Baekhyun kembali meronta.

"Choi Sulli, apa yang kau lakukan. Hentikan!"

Tapi Sulli berusaha menulikan telinganya, Gadis itu malah menggigit kecil leher Baekhyun hingga membuat si pemilik meringis sakit.

"YA! BERHENTIIIII!"

**Brugg~ **

Chanyeol datang tepat waktu dan segera menarik tangan Sulli menjauh dari Baekhyun. Membuat Sulli terpental lumayan jauh, untung tubuh gadis itu ditangkap dengan baik oleh Minho. Jika tidak, mungkin kepalanya sudah benjol bertabrakan dengan tembok.

Buru- buru Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang hampir melorot kelantai, dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh. Raut khawatir sangat tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah basah akan air mata itu. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Sulli sudah bangkit mengahmpiri Chanyeol, menarik tangan pemuda itu hingga menoleh dan

**Bug~**

**Brak!~**

Sulli meninju wajah Chanyeol hingga mengakibatkan pelipis pemuda itu terbentur wastafel.

"Pergi darinya Brengssek! Jangan dekati Baekhyun-ku!"

Chanyeol tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, pemuda itu merutuk karena tidak waspada dan mengakibatkan dirinya limbung hanya karena dipukul seorang gadis. Tapi Chanyeol akui tenaga Sulli bahkan terlampau kuat untuk seukuran gadis manis sepertinya.

Sebelum membiarkan kekacauan ini semakin berlanjut Minho segera menghampiri Sulli yang sudah mengamuk seperti setan. Sekuat tenaganya Minho menampar pipi Sulli sampai meninggalkan bekas merah yang menyeramkan. Baekhyun semakin menangis melihat kejadian itu.

"Berhenti memalukan dirimu Sulli.! Berhenti memalukan Oppa"

Setelah menampar Sulli. Minho ikut menangis melihat adiknya memegangi pipinya dengan air mata yang menetes deras. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah telah melukai adik kesayangannya, tapi ia tak punya pilihan.

Setelah keadaan cukup hening. Minho memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun segera membawa Chanyeol pergi dari sana. Dan dihadiahi anggukan cepat dari Baekhyun. buru-buru Baekhyun memapah Chanyeol keluar dari Toilet.

Sulli mulai menyadari Baekhyun-nya akan pergi, membuat gadis itu kembali ingin mengejar tetapi kalah cepat dengan Minho yang sudah memeluk tubuhnya erat dari belakang. Menyebabkan Gadis itu kembali meronta.

"JANGAN BIARKAN BAEKHYUN KU PERGI, HIKS... OPPA ~ JANGAN BIARKAN DIA PERGI...hiks, Oppa jahat!"

Minho tidak bisa membedakan mana teriakan dan mana tangisan dari bibir Sulli, karena dua-duanya membuat hatinya sesak seakan terhimpit Karang yang sangat besar.

"Maaf... Maafkan oppa ne"

* * *

Baekhyun barusaja selesai memasangkan Plester pada dahi Chanyeol, tidak disangka ternyata pukulan Sulli tadi berdampak lumayan serius, terbukti dari keluarnya darah dari dahi pria dihadapanya ini. Tidak dipungkiri Gadis itu merasa sangat bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan membenci Sulli"

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu, itu bukan salahmu! Tapi untuk gadis bernama Sulli, aku tidak janji"

"YA! Park Chanyeol, aku yakin Sulli hanya emosi. Kau tidak boleh membencinya"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Baekhyun membela gadis yang sudah berbuat kasar tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan gadis aneh itu? bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya"

Baekhyun membuang napasnya panjang. Gadis itu mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lalunya saat masih menjadi Mahasiswa.

"Dia juniorku saat kuliah di LA. Karena dia tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya maka dia memilih hidup di Asrama sepertiku"

"Lalu...? Karena itu kalian dekat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau juga pernah tidur bersama?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuahkan tatapan tajam dari si mata sipit, Baekhyun lantas memukul kepala Chanyeol yang tidak di plester. Oh! Demi Tuhan, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Apa Chanyeol sedang melecehkan dirinya -pikir Baekhyun-

"Kau ini bicara apa? pasti otakmu sudah bergeser karena terbentur tadi hfft"

"Ya Baekhyun, kan aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau juga ikut memukulku? Kau ingin aku benar-benar gagar otak?"

Omel Chanyeol bersungut-ungut ria, jujur kepalanya masih sakit, kini malah ditambah pukulan oleh gadis mungil itu.

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan sembarangan. Kau kira ini aku apaan?"

Balas Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Maksudku bukan kau tapi gadis aneh itu"

"Berhenti mengatai Sulli lagi, atau aku akan memukulmu lebih parah!"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar Baekhyun tetap membela Sulli.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang sudah dia perbuat padamu? Apa kau tidak merasa dilecehkan? Lihat Lehermu. Gadis itu bahkan sudah memberimu kissmark yang sangat jelas. ffiuh"

Baekhyun segera menutupi lehernya yang sudah berwarna merah kontras pada kulitnya yang seputih susu itu dengan tangannya. Kemudia menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Jaga bicaramu, jangan bicara keras-keras!"

Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahunya cuek, dia sudah malas untuk melanjutkan beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun, ditambah kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat benturan keras tadi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Ini sudah larut malam"

Beakhyun awalnya ingin protes karena sekarang baru jam 8 malam, yang artinya festival music hari ini belum berakhir. Niat awalnya kesini untuk melihat pertunjukan itu, tapi malah pulang sia-sia. Alhasil dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol pulang walau dengan muka yang ditekuk.

Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun mulai merajuk, dengan senyum kecil pria itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei jangan seperti anak kecil begitu. Besok masih ada hari lain kan"

Ucapan Chanyeol justru membuat bibir Baekhyun semakin mengerucut lucu. Chanyeol kembali memutar otak berusaha menemukan ide untuk meredakan kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir minum Yougurt"

Tanpa disuruh wajah Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti pelangi sekarang. Begitu mendengar Yougurt di sebutkan matanya sudah memancarkan sinar berwarna warni. Dengan antusias Baekhyun menjawab...

"Aku Mau!"

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menyenangkan Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya ia gagal lagi. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya secara acak, sial! pria itu kehilangan dompetnya. Tadi jelas-jelas Chanyeol menyimpan dompetnya setelah selesai berbelanja dengan Baekhyun, tapi dimana benda itu berada sekarang. AAarggh... Chanyeol sudah mulai panik, dia pikir jika dompetnya terjatuh maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memandang Chanyeol sibuk meggeledah saku celananya, lalu bertanya dengan mata memicing.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak menemukan dompetmu?"

"Baekhyun, bisa kau periksa tas belanjamu, aku kira dompetku berada didalam sana"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tas belanjaan milik Baekhyun. Tanpa di suruh dua kalipun Baekhyun segera mengerti dan melakukan hal yang baru saja diperintahkan Chanyeol, mengeledah isi tas nya.

Berulang kali Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik isinya, tapi Baekhyun yakin jika dompet Chanyeol memang tidak berada disana. Kemudian gadis itu memberi tahu Chanyeol dan semakin membuat Pemuda itu kelabakan.

"Bagaimana ini Baek,,, dompetku jatuh!"

Jelas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi panik yang sangat kentara.

"Hah?! Park Chanyeol jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. itu benar-benar tidak ada"

"Ooh Astaga Park Chanyeol ini Bencana"

Ucap Baekhyun mendramatisir keadaan. Gadis itu terlihat semakin muram.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk disebelah patung batu, Suaminya sedang pergi, katanya ingin mencari dompetnya. Pemuda itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal disitu dan menunggu sampai Chanyeol datang. Baekhyun mulai bosan, dengan panik gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan tangan nya pada tembok bisebelahnya, sungguh jika sampai Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan dompetnya maka bertambahlah bencana hari ini.

Baekhyun sungguh ingin berteriak-teriak, gadis itu stres. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari pertama nya jalan-jalan di Roma, tetapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Banyak segali gangguan yang menyebabkan hari indahnya berantakan. Dari mulai dia meninggalkan ponselnya dikamar, bertemu Sulli dan sekarang tidak tahu kelanjutan nasip nya setelah mengetahui dompet suaminya hilang. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun ingin menangis meratapi ini semua.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dengan gelisah, akhirnya orang itu datang juga. Baekhyun lari tergopoh-gopoh menghapiri Chanyeol dan segera menghujani pertanyaan berharap pada Suaminya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau menemukan dompetmu?"

Tanya Baekhyun ambil mendongak kan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol. Matanya memancarkan penuh harap akan mendengar jawaban "YA" dari bibir Chanyeol.

Namun seketika wajahnya melemas lagi karena yang ia dapatkan malah gelengan kepala dari Si Namja. Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam, mungkin sudah siap-siap menangis jika Chanyeol tak kalah cepat memperlihatkan Gitar acoustic di hadapan Baekhyun. Melihat itu Baekhyun melah memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa sebenarnya maksud Chanyeol, dia kehilangan dompetnya tetapi malah membawa pulang sebuah gitar, sebenarnya untuk apa?

Belum sepat Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol sudah menanyainya duluan.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun mengangukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Hei, Baekhyun ingat! Gadis itu pernah mengikuti ekstra kurikuler Menyanyi saat SMA. Dan memenangkan lomba beberapa kali. Jadi bisa dibilang suara nya tidaklah buruk.

Melihat jawaban dari sang istri membuat Sang namja tersenyum lebar. Oh Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Tetapi matanya terpana oleh senyuman indah milik seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu ayo Kita mencari Uang!~"

...

_**Love Love Love~ Love Love Love~ Love Love Love**_

_**Gwenchanhajil georago nan jamsippeun ilgeorago nan**_

_**Sigani jinamyeon mudyeojil georago geureoke mitgo nan sarawanneunde**_

_**Gakkeumeun seotun pyeohyeone **_

_**Gudaereul apeuge haetdeon naui geu moseupdeul**_

_**Ijeneun jogeumssik dallajil geora yaksokhaeyo**_

_**Chagapdeon bamdo oereopdeon bamdo eonjena nae gyeote isseonneunde **_

_**guedaen eodie**_

_**Geudaeman barabol su itdorok **_

_**Geudaeman saranghal su itdorok**_

_**Nae mami ojik neoge ojik neol hyanghae ttwigo inneungeol**_

_**Sumeul swineungeol**_

_**Nareul barabondamyeon geudaeman nareul saranghahandamyeon**_

_**I sesang mueotgwado neol bakkul su eobseo**_

_**Jigeum ireoke nae pume isseojwo**_

_**Eonjana geureohkeman geureohkeman isseojwo **_

_**ireoke Sarangira sarangira malhago**_

_**Eonjena geureohkeman geureohkeman useojwo **_

_**ireohke Haengbogira haengbogira malhago**_

_**Chagapdeon bamdo oereopdeon bamdo eonjena nae gyeote isseonneunde **_

_**guedaen eodie~~~~**_

Ternyata ide Chanyeol adalah mengajak Baekhyun mengamen, tadi sewaktu dijalan mencari dopetnya mata Chanyeol menangkap seorang pria yang sudah cukup berumur sedang makan. Tapi yang menarik mata Chanyeol bukanlah orang itu, melainkan gitar yang berada disampingnya. Akhirnya dengan keberanian dan kenekatan Chanyeol menghampiri pria itu, setelah itu Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa ternyata dia seorang pengamen jalanan dan betapa terkejutnya lagi dia mengetahui bahwa orang itu sama seperti dirinya. Warga asli Korea selatan yang tinggal disini.

Sesudah Chanyeol menceritakan masalah yang dialaminya dan bermaksud meminjam gitar milik sang Pria pengamen, Pria itu dengan senang hati meminjamkannya untuk Chanyeol.

Pemuda jangkung itu membungkuk beberapa kali karena sangking senangnya mendapat pertolongan, Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa akan segera menengembalikan gitar orang itu setelah urusannya selesai. Dan dengan senang hati di setujui oleh si pemilik.

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang berada di keramain alun alun kota itu, Suasana mendadak ramai karena pertunjukan kecil yang di selenggaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka bernyanyi bersama, dengan posisi Baekhyun menyanyi dan Chanyeol memetik gitar. Baekhyun awalnya ragu untuk melakukannya, dia malu. Tetapi Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun jika usahanya akan berhasil. Dan itu terbukti dari bertambahnya pengunjung yang berdatangan melihat aksi kedua manusia itu. Dengan samar Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya. Ternyata tidak seburuk apa yang ia pikirkan.

Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun yang sangat menghayati lagunya, senyumnya terkembang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lebih bersinar karena pancaran bulan malam ini.

_**Nareul bara bondamyeon geudaman nareul saranghandaemyeon **_

_**I sesang meutgwado neol bakkul su eobseo**_

_**Jigeum ireohke nae pume isseojwo**_

_**Love Love Love~ Love Love Love**_

_**Ijeneun geudaereul naega deo geudaereul I'm Gonna Love You **_

_**Eonjena jigeumcheoreom... ~~~~~~~**_

**|Donghae ft Ryeowook - Just Like Now|**

Tepuk tangan meriah langsung menggema setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya, kemudian kedua orang itu membungkukkan dalam kepada penonton yang sudah mau melihat aksi kecil mereka. Mereka mengucapakan Terimakasih.

"Grazie"

Semua pengunjung yang tadi menonton pun dengan senang hati meninggalkan beberapa lembar Euro Untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bahkan banyak dari mereka memberikan pujian atas pasangan itu. Ternyata kebanyakan orang-orang disana sangatlah ramah. Berkali-kali Baekhyun tersenyum girang, Baekhyun ingin loncat-loncat karena sangking senang nya. Ide Chanyeol tidaklah buruk.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang menaiki Bus. Mereka tidak memanggil taksi ataupun mobil sewaan mereka, alasan pertama : ponsel Chanyeol lowbat dan tidak mungkin bisa menelpon sopir mereka. Kedua karena Chanyeol bilang menyerahkan uang hasil mengamen mereka pada si pemilik Gitar setengahnya lebih. Chanyeol tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang tidak tahu diri, yang bisa meminjam tanpa balas budi, makanya Chanyeol menyerahkan uang itu lebih banyak ke pria pemilik gitar dan memilih mengajak Baekhyun pulang menaiki Bus saja. Tadi pagi Chanyeol sempat keluar jalan-jalan jadi ia yakin masih ingat jalan menuju Resort mewah mereka dari Terminal. Jaraknya pun tidak terlalu jauh.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Gadis itu memilih menyetujui semua keinginan Chanyeol, entah gadis itu mungkin sudah tidak berniat sama sekali berdebat. Asal cepat sampai dirumah, apapun gadis itu mau melakukannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu mengantuk.

Setelah turun dari Bus sudah dua kali Chanyeol hampir melihat gadis itu terjatuh. Baekhyun berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Kakinya sudah kram sekali karena dari tadi berputar-putar di _Piazza Del Popolo _dan sekarang mereka masih harus berjalan sekitar 10 menit lagi untuk sampai ke Resort. Rasanya Kaki Baekhyun mau lepas dari asalanya, karena pada kenyataannya gadis itu memakai Heels setinggi 7 cm.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang berjalan mendahului Baekhyun tadi, menatap lembut sang Istri.

"Apa kau lelah?"

Chanyeol bertanya sangat pelan. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Pria dihadapannya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng sebagai jawaban. Dan memilih melajukan kembali langkahnya. Tapi baru tiga jengkal dia berjalan dari tempatnya tadi, kakinya terkilir dan menyebabkan heelsnya terlepas. Cukup, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat.

Dengan keras Baekhyun mengeluarkan uptatan pada sepatunya yang tidak bernyawa itu. Baekhyun mendumel karena kakinya yang sakit dan Heels nya yang lepas. Sungguh demi Tuhan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia paling sial hari ini.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun sebelum melihat gadis itu lebih parah lagi. Chanyeol yakin sekali Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan mengamuk, dan itu jelas padanya karena Chanyeol yang mengajaknya berjalan sampai ke rumah. Pemuda itu melepas kan satu persatu sepatu nya dan meletakkan dibawah Kaki Baekhyun. Mengisyaratkan gadis itu memakainya.

Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk melihat maksud dari Chanyeol. Salahkan pemuda yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu karena Baekhyun hanya sebatas pundak di hadapannya. Ditambah saat ini kakinya tidak beralaskan Hak tinggi lagi. Baekhyun bertanya untuk apa sepatu itu.

"Pakailah sepatuku, kau tidak mungkin kan berjalan tanpa alas kaki"

Jawab Chanyeol enteng masih menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap membatu, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bergerak. Maka dari itu Chanyeol menunduk dan memasangkan sepatunya ke kaki Baekhyun. Menyadari itu membuat Baekhyun berjingkat kaget dan hampir jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menarik tangannya. Baekhyun menjadi kikuk seperti idiot.

"Tidak usah, kau pakai saja sepatumu, lagipula kita sudah hampir sampai"

"Bodoh! apa kau akan berjalan tanpa alas kaki begitu? dan kau pikir aku rela membiarkanmu ditatap aneh oleh orang yang melihatmu"

Biasanya Baekhyun akan langsung mengutuk Pria itu jika sekali lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan bodoh. Tapi kali ini tidak, Baekhyun tidak berniat sama sekali melakukan itu, pipi Baekhyun malah merona merah. Apa kata Chanyeol tadi? _"Kau pikir aku rela membiarkanmu ditatap aneh oleh orang yang melihatmu" _Demi Tuhan apa maksud pemuda itu berbicara begitu. Ya Tuhan pipi Baekhyun bertambah panas. Perasaan macam apa ini? Baekhyun masih berkelana di alam lamunannya, sampai suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

Apa lagi ini? Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Cepat naik, jika tidak mau kita tidur disini. Ini hampir tengah malam. Dan aku tahu kakimu pasti sakit karena terkilir"

Baekhyun ingin protes sekali lagi tapi sudah di bungkam oleh ucapan Chanyeol cepat.

"Jangan menolak, atau aku akan meninggalkan dan tidak mempedulikanmu"

Gadis itu merengut lagi tapi pelan-pelan ia menaiki pundak Chanyeol seperti keinginan pria itu. Chanyeol berdiri sedikit meringis.

"Aigoo kukira kau itu kecil tetapi tubuhmu berat juga"

Ledek Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun sudah di naik ke gendongannya.

Baekhyun yang dasarnya galak, tentu tidak terima di ejek begitu.

"YA! turunkan aku, jika hanya ingin meledek. Turunkan cepat"

Baekhyun berontak di belakang punggung lebar Chanyeol membuat Si pemuda sedikit oleng.

"Kau ingin jatuh ya? Diam lah atau aku benar-benar akan membuangmu ke jalan Byun Baekhyun!"

Ancam Chanyeol telak.

"Isssshhhh"

Baekhyun hanya mendesis panjang. Namun setelah itu tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata satupun, maksudnya hanya Chanyeol yang berjalan karena Baekhyun sedang di gendong.

Baekhyun dengan jelas mendengar bunyi detakan jantung yang nyaring ditelinganya. Ia pikir itu milik siapa. Hingga dia tersadar dan memeriksa dadanya, dadanya bergemuruh yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa jantungnya sedang memompa darah berkali-kali lebih cepat. Gadis itu lantas merasa malu tanpa sebab. Jadi bunyi nyaring _dag_dig_dug itu miliknya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun malah menenggelamkan wajahnya pundak Chanyeol. Wajah nya memanas, dan ia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

_"Apa-apaan ini"_

Baekhyun mengingat semua kejadian hari ini, semua kejadian yang di laluinya, tapi kenapa yang penuh di otaknya hanyalah bayangan tentang Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol semua tentang Chanyeol, mulai dia turun dari ranjang, pergi ke _Trevi, Piazza, Bernyanyi _dan terakhir saat ini. Kenapa hanya Chanyeol yang Baekhyun ingat! Ingatan macam apa ini?

_"Apa aku menyukai Park Chanyeol?"_

**_TO Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Annyeonghaseyo~ Naneun EXO L ijeyaaaaaaa ~ yayyyy~ Akhirnya keluar juga fandom resmi untuk EXO fans, dan entah kenapa begitu denger, saya langsung mengklaim jika saya ikut bagian dari EXO L. Bukan berpindah Fandom, tapi hanya saja nambah Fandom. ^^**

**Aigoo Readers nim saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena FF ini molor lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget. Maaf sekali lagi. Kerjaan benar-benar banyak, makin hari bertambah repot. Jika malam mau nulis kadang malah ketiduran. Aishh Ditambah satu FF lg itu yang akan terlantar. Ya Jinjja~ Tapi janji kok tetep di lanjutin, hanya saja gak bisa fast update. Semoga kalian masih mau menunggu.**

**Terimakasih tak lupa saya ucapkan atas review semua ^^ Seneng baca reviewnya. Makasih Yang udah Follow dan Favorit. Dan untuk balesan pertanyaan dari kalian, jawabannya adalah tetep ikutin aja FF nya, jawaban pasti akan ditemukan segera, kkkkk~**

**Ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin bikin kalian teringat sesuatu, yAYyyy ? :D Dan Chap ini khusus didedikasi Buat ChanBaek Shipper. Kalian pingin ChanBaek moment nya kan. Nah ini dia... Tapi maaf jika tetep gak nge feels *Sad* ini udah sekuat tenaga ngetik moment mereka. Buat ngebangkitin nulis ChanBaek versi saya adalah dengan melihat moment-moment Baek, sama yang lain. Intinya bales sakit hati saya sama ChanSoo #gaknyambung hhhh entahlah pokoknya jika lihat ChanSoo moment itu bikin saya cemburu, jadi saya bales liat moment-moment Baekhyun sama another member gitu.**

**Oh iya Perasaan pada hebohin si mata belo ya? hhhhhh kebanyakan pada gak mau dia balik! Tapi mianhae... Dia harus tetap balik #plak**

**Satu lagi, bagi yang gak suka sama cast nya lebih baik gak baca! daripada bikin sakit mata. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak bermaksud membuat kalian membenci chara di dalam cerita. So tolong di ingat lagi. Jangan baca kalau gak suka pemainnya. Saya gak mau dengar ada yang jelek-jelekin mereka. Saya mencintai semua member EXO. Jadi Saya gak bakal rela ada yang menjelekkan mereka Oke?!**

**Again...**

**Review (maybe)**

**Annyeong~~~~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T +++ (WARNING!)**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

"Byun Baekhyun, kau kenapa?"

Pagi itu Chanyeol sedikit terheran dengan kelakuan istrinya. Gadis yang hampir dua bulan ia nikahi itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah 8, akan tetapi gadis yang biasanya tidak pernah bangun lebih dari jam setengah 7 pagi itu malah masih asyik bergelut dibalik selimut tebalnya. Oh Ayolah ini bukan lagi malam pertama mereka. Jadi ada apa dengan Istri Park Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah bicara, aku hanya ingin istirahat sebantar. Nanti aku juga bangun. Lagi pula aku masuk jam 10 pagi. Jadi itu masih lama"

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun panjang lebar membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Pasalnya tadi pagi Dia melihat Baekhyun sudah bangun dan melakukan rutinitas paginya. Jogging.

"Kau sakit? " Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Aku hanya pusing. Mungkin karena semalam lembur, sudahlah tidak usah khawatir nanti juga baikkan! Dan itu, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu di dapur, lebih baik kau sarapan sebelum berangkat kekantor"

"Sudah tahu lembur, masih saja memaksakan jogging pagi-pagi buta. Kau ini jika menyukai sesuatu benar-benar aneh"

Mendengar Chanyeol mengguruinya mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sangat berat, pelan-pelan gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Menatap Chanyeol tajam yang berada pada jarak 3 meter dari tempatnya tidur dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Kau pikir aku kau! pria malas yang tidak mau berolah raga" Protes Baekhyun membela dirinya.

"YA! kenapa jadi menyalahkanku, aku itu sibuk. Jadi daripada ku gunakan waktuku sia-sia untuk jogging di pagi buta seperti mu. Lebih baik aku tidur. Lagi pula aku 3kali dalam seminggu pergi fitness, jadi cabut kata-kata 'Pria Malas' yang kau tunjukkan padaku!"

Balas Chanyeol tidak terima di kata-katai oleh Istrinya.

"Sudahlah Park Chanyeol, aku sedang pusing jadi jangan mengajak ku ribut sekarang. Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan makan sarapanmu lalu pergi ke kantor sana!"

Putus Baekhyun, akhirnya gadis itu kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan menggangguku hari ini" Lanjutnya dengan suara teredam dibawah selimut. Sukses membuat Chanyeol mendengus panjang.

"Huuuuhhhhhhh"

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit Chanyeol selesai mandi, dan sedang memakai dasinya sidepan cermin. Matanya mengamati Baekhyun yang berada dibalik selimut melalui kaca besar dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit khawatir, tapi dia masih meninggikan gengsinya. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pergi kekantor saja-putusnya- daripada mengurusi gadis keras kepala itu. Setelah dasinya terpasang rapi pemuda itu berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Dibukanya tudung saji dia atas meja, terhidang omlet yang sudah jelas buatan Baekhyun disana, Karena dibuat pagi sekali jadi bisa dipastikan jika omlet itu sekarang sudah dingin saat disantap.

Hanya butuh 5 menit untuk pemuda jangkung itu menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan pemuda itu lantas berdiri dan mencuci piringnya sendiri. Jadi bisa di lihat kan jika Park Chanyeol itu bukanlah 'Pria Malas' seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Hari ini adalah hari Kamis, Chanyeol sadar betul jika jadwalnya akan sangat padat. Mungkin nanti ia juga akan pulang telat bahkan lembur.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap meninggalkan Rumah, namun seperti ada yang mengganjal di hati pemuda itu. Sekelibat ia teringat suara parau Baekhyun pagi tadi. Akhirnya setelah menekan sedikit rasa gengsinya, Chanyeol memasuki kamar untuk mengecheck keadaan Istrinya.

"Baekhyun... benar kau tidak apa-apa? apa perlu ku antar kau kedokter"

Panggil Chanyeol sambil berdiri dihadapan ranjang. Karena tidak ada sahutan akhirnya Chanyeol naik keranjang untuk mengguncang tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mendengarku?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol akhirnya dengan berani menyingkirkan selimut yang membungus kepala Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan dahi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau demam Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun sangat berpeluh dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin panik. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada didahinya, dan meremat nya sangat kuat.

"Chaannn, perutku ssssaaaskitttttt!" Rintih Baekhyun memegangi perutnya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang membereskan pakaian yang baru dicuci dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari pakaian. Penasaran melihat suaminya terlihat ingin pergi, padahal tadi dia bilang tidak ke kantor.

"Kris kau mau pergi kemana?"

Mendengar istrinya bertanya membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh kepada sang Istri.

"Aku harus menjemput teman Lu, dia baru datang dari China dan menyuruhku menjemputnya"

"Teman? siapa?"

"Kau belum mengenalnya"

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Sepertinya penyakit cemburunya kambuh lagi.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum menatap Luhan lama kemudian mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Aigoo istriku ini pencemburu sekali. Hanya teman semasa SMA, Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya..."

Kris mencium kening Luhan singkat sebelum keluar dari rumah mereka. Menyisakan Luhan masih diam ditempatnya sampai Kris menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Awas jika kau berbohong Kris"

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana lorong rumah sakit terbilang sepi, karena disana adalah letak ER room yang sarat akan keheningan dan suasana tegang. Menyisakan seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan kemeja kerja yang sedikit kusut karena pemuda itu melingkinnya sampai ke siku. Beberapa kali ia juga mengusap wajah nya kasar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan perpedaan yang mencolok dengan penampilannya yang rapi. Dengan gusar pemuda itu mondar-mandir di depan pintu Emergency room. Sangat kentara ekspresi kekawatiran yang membuncah dari mimik wajahnya.

Tak selang berapa lama datanglah seorang wanita paruh baya tapi masih terlihat cantik menghampiri pemuda itu dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Karena saat wanita itu datang si pemuda sedang menunduk dalam.

Merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya membuat sang pria menegakkan kepalanya refleks dan langsung menyeruakkan suaranya.

"Eomma"

"Nde Chanyeolie, katakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

Tanya Wanita itu tidak sabaran kepada anak laki-lakinya itu. Ya. pemuda tadi adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu eomma, tadi pagi dia bilang jika kepalanya pusing. Tapi dia tetap melakukan rutinitas jogging nya"

"lalu?"

"Eomma aku benar-benar tidak tahu situasi ini sungguh. Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan. Dokter juga belum dari ruangan Emergency dari tadi"

Wanita paruh baya itu menganga mendengar penjelasan putranya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu pendarahan? Baekhyun terbentur sesuatu?

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Chanyeol katakan dengan jelas!" Desak ibunya penuh kekhawatiran karena melihat jawaban putranya yang berbelit-belit.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Eomma Baekhyun? Apa dia tahu soal ini"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. "Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi eomonim tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Lalu aku menghubungi rumahnya tapi bibi Jung bilang jika eomonim pagi-pagi sekali melakukan penerbangan ke jepang bersama Abonim"

Belum sempat Nyonya Park buka suara, dia sudah lebih dulu di kejutkan oleh suara pintu ER Room yang terbuka. Menampilkan seorang dokter dengan jubah hijau dan masker yang membungkus mulutnya. Dengan tergesa Chanyeol dan ibunya menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Sonsaengnim bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun" Nyonya Park bersuara lebih dulu kepada sang dokter. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kekhawatirannya lagi.

Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang dan menampilkan ekspresi menyesal yang dalam. Chanyeol yakin, sesuatu tidak beres disini.

"Maafkan kami Nyonya, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Bayinya. pasien mengalami keguguran"

Bagai kehilangan otaknya, Park Chanyeol diam melongo menatap sang Dokter, apa maksud Dokter dengan Keguguran? Baekhyun, ap ...?

"Apa maksud Sonsaengnim B-bayi? Keguguran? Baekhyun kan, tidak ha...?"

Nyonya Park menatap Putra bungsunya yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"..mil"

"Park Chanyeol apa ini sebenarnya?"

Tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Sonsaengnim apa maksud anda dengan Baekhyun keguguran?" Kini gilaran Chanyeol betatanya meminta penjelasan kepada Dokter itu. Karena dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kehamilan Istrinya.

"Sudah kuduga ini sebelumnya. Jadi benar kehamilan istri anda tidak diketahui? Dan sangat disayangkan sekali karena kondisi kandungannya sangat lemah di trimester pertamanya. Maka itulah yang mengakibatkanya keguguran"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Ibunya hanya memilih diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan sang Dokter. Walau saat ini Chanyeol ingin sekali menyela perkataan si Dokter tapi pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ini.

"Usia kandungannya baru memasuki usia 6 minggu, itu adalah masa dimana Kandungan sangat rentan keguguran. Kurasa Pasien juga tidak memperhatikan kesehatan dan memakan makanan pantangan untuk Ibu hamil. Sekali lagi ini sangat disayangkan. Tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat lebih untuk menyelamatkan janin nya. Kami sangat meminta maaf soal itu"

Dokter itu menberi jeda sekilas untuk melanjutkan kalimat nya.

"Dan berita yang sedilkit mengganggu adalah... Mungkin pasien akan mengalami kesulitan untuk mempunyai anak lagi. Ini dikarenakan Sistem reproduksi pasien bisa dikatakan sangat kurang produktif. Pasien sangat di anjurkan tidak mengalami stess berlebih. Atau itu akan benar-benar memperbesar sulitnya untuk mengandung"

Chanyeol bergerak mundur hingga tubuhnya menabarak tembok. Matanya tidak fokus menatap sekitar. Dokter sudah berpamitan beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyisakan Ibu dan dirinya disana berdiri dengan lemas. Chanyeol teringat pertengkaran kecil dengan Baekhyun yang terjadi kemarin. Masalah kecil menurut Baekhyun tapi Besar bagi Chanyeol.

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam tapi Baekhyun masih sibuk di dapur apartement mereka. Baekhyun sedang asyik mengupas _ _buah apel. Gadis itu dengan telaten memotong-motong kecil apel yang baru dikupas lalu dimasukkan kedalam mixer juicer dan menekan tombol on sampai apel itu berbutar didalam mixer yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi jus segar. Tak lupa gadis itu menambahkan susu kental manis yang sangat banyak didalam nya. Entahlah malam ini Baekhyun ingin sekali meminum jus segar ini. Katanya dia kelaparan. _

_"hhaaahh manis sekali" Gadis itu meringis beberapa kali merasakan sensasi manis dari jus yang baru saja ia buat itu. Senyum nya terkembang tatkala merasa kenyang. Sedikit menyeka sisa jus yang menempel dibibirnya. Tidak sengaja matanya menatap sebotol besar Jus pare di meja depan TV yang baru saja ditinggalkan sang pemilik nya pergi. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihatnya, ia penasaran untuk apa Chanyeol membeli jus pahit sebesar itu. Membayangkan baunya saja membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah._

_"Uekk, dasar namja aneh!"_

_Baekhyun menatap jam dinding di atas TV sebentar. Setengah jam sudah Chanyeol pergi membeli pesanan Baekhyun tapi namja itu belum juga kembali. Dengan gusar Baekhyun menyingkap tirai rumahnya sebentar, dia menggumam kecil mendapati hujan diluar sangat deras. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menghinggapinya. _

_..._

_Setengah jam yang lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sempat berdebat kecil. Biasa salah satu dari mereka pasti memulai perang malam itu. Baekhyun yang merengek kepada Chanyeol untuk membelikannya Yougurt, tapi mendapat penolakan keras dari Suaminya. siapa yang akan sudi keluar rumah saat gerimis sedang mengelilingi kota seoul, kalian tentu tahu, betapa malasnya seorang Park Chanyeol keluar untuk menantang udara yang tidak bersahabat malam itu. Alhasil Baekhyun memaki pria itu panjang lebar dan berulang-ulang. Baekhyun menyinggung-nyinggung jika Park Chanyeol itu bukanlah suami yang baik dan tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Lelaki payahlah, malas dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali dikata-katai seperti itu. Tapi lama kelamaan telinganya panas juga karena bibir tipis Istrinya itu tetap tidak mau diam bahkan jam dindingnya sudah hampir melakukan setengah rotasi. Akhirnya dengan perasaan kesal Lelaki itu beranjak dari rumahnya dan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun pergi membelikan gadis itu Minuman sialan yang menjadi favoritnya. Sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu besi itu Chanyeol sempat membanting pintu keras-keras, sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. _

_..._

_"Apa Chanyeol kehujanan? Kurasa nanti dia akan marah padaku" Ucap Baekhyun seorang diri. Gadis itu akhirnya mendudukkkan dirinya disofa guna menunggui suaminya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun menguap dan hampir jatuh tertidur, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Setidaknya sampai suaminya kembali kerumah. _

_Tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya pintu apartement itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sorang Park Chanyeol yang hampir basah kuyup. Baekhyun merasa iba pun segera mengampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan handuk yang sudah disiapkan dari tadi untuk suaminya._

_"Park Chanyeol kau tidak membawa payunga eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun polos sambil mengambil kantong plastik di tangan Chanyeol._

_"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol dingin sambil berlalu mengambil minum di kulkas dan membuat Baekhyun menunduk penuh sesal. _

_"Maafkan aku Chan, aku tidak tahu jika diluar akan hujan" Ujar Baekhyun lirih._

_"Kau bukannya tidak tahu, tapi kau itu tidak mau tahu. bukankah kau tadi lihat sendiri jika diluar sedang gerimis. ?"_

_"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Maaf ne?"_

_"Sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat, segera habiskan minuman sialan itu. Jika perlu kau habiskan se krat penuh"_

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan kantong plastik ditangannya bergantian. Wajahnya sudah mulai tak tenang. Ia takut jika bicara nanti Chanyeol akan semakin marah. Tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa meminum semua, sekarang saja perutnya sudah merasa penuh. Ughh._

_"AKu minum satu saja ya, soalnya aku baru saja menghabiskan segelas besar jus. Aku kenyang sekali Chan" Ucap Baekhyun hati-hati sambil menggigit kecil bibirnya. Jujur dia sangat takut jika Chanyeol segera membakarnya karena marah._

_Sedangkan dihadapannya Chanyeol dibuat melotot gemas kearah gadis mungil itu. Namja itu membanting gelasnya ke atas meja kaca ruang makan dengan keras. _

_"Jadi kau sengaja ingin mengerjaiku Byun Baekhyun" Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara meninggi._

_"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu sama sekali, sungguh"_

_"Lalu apa ini? Kau menyuruhku hujan-hujan keluar untuk membeli yougurt sedangkan kau malah menghabiskan segelas jus begitu? Lalu apa artinya jika kau tidak mengerjaiku hah?" _

_"Park Chanyeol, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku sangat lapar. Aku belum makan sedari pulang dari Rumah Sakit"_

_"Apa katamu?Kau ini benar-benar Byun Baekhyun, bahkan aku hanya pergi 30 menit"_

_"30 menit itu lama bodoh!." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun malah membentak Chanyeol, setelah menyadari jika ia keceplosan Baekhyun segera membekap mulutnya dan menunduk. Dia hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh masalah. maka dari itu biarlah dirinya yang mengalah. _

_Toh kau memang bersalah Baekhyun!_

_"Aku minta maaf Park Chanyeol, tolong jangan marah lagi ya" Rayu Baekhyun sambil menampilkan puppy eyes andalannya. Tapi ingat, itu tidak mempan untuk Park Chanyeol._

_Namja itu malah bertolak pinggang dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, sungguh emosinya sudah siap meledak. _

_Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol mendesis panjang. Gadis itu semakin mengkerut. _

_"Park Chanyeol, maafkan aku! eotte?"_

_Chanyeol tetap saja tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu masih kesal. Chanyeol menimang-nimang apa yang harus dilakukan pada Baekhyun untuk memberinya pelajaran. Dan tak berapa lama ide briliant menghinggapi otaknya. Chanyeol menampilkan seringaian mengerikan kepada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap lucu memangdangnya._

_"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin ku maafkan?"_

_Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol seakan memberikan harapan kecil untuknya, segera ia menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Tidak tahukah Baekhyun, maksud seringain dari Park Chanyeol tadi. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"APAAAAA? Apa kau gila Park Chanyeol? Kau menyuruhku meeminum racun ini" Tunjuk Baekhyun horror pada sebotol penuh Jus hijau di hadapannya._

_Sedangkan Chanyeol malah duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya santai di atas sofa tak jauh dari Baekhyun berdiri. _

_"Oh ayolah Baek, jangan berlebihan. Itu hanya jus pare. Kau tidak akan mati jika meminumnya" _

_Balas Chanyeol tak berperasaan tapi terkesan santai. Padahal Baekhyun sudah keringat dingin._

_"Tidak-tidak, ajukan penawaran yang lain. Jangan ini! Park Chanyeol aku tidak bisa meminum jus pahit itu" _

_Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun mengintimidasi. _

_"Tidak ada penawaran lain. Jika kau tidak mau meminumnya maka jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu.! Dan lagi, aku tidak akan mau berbicara padamu seterusnya"_

_Baekhyun sweatdrop ditempatnya. Dia bimbang antara memilih meminum jus itu atau tidak dimaafkan oleh Chanyeol. Jujur Baekhyun memang merasa bersalah dan ia tidak mau Chanyeol mendiamkannya nanti. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia memilih mengambil sebotol jus pare di dahapannya dengan tangan gemetar._

_Jika dia tidak menjadi pihak yang bersalah disini mungkin Baekhyun sudah melempar remot TV pada namja dihadapannya yang sedang menatapnya sambil menahan tawa itu. Dengan jahil Chanyeol meneriaki Baekhyun, bermaksud memberi semangat. Mengetahui Baekhyun sudah keringat dingin membuka botol jus itu. _

_"Baekhyun...!Baekhyun..! Baekhyun..!Baekhyun!"_

_Sambil menutup hidungnya Baekhyun masih sempat melotot ke arah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar._

_"One Shot... One Shot... One Shot" Teriak Chanyeol lagi saat Baekhyun mulai meneguk jus pahit itu hampir setengah. _

_Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Baekhyun tersiksa karena ingin muntah. Tapi Chanyeol masih mengancam gadis itu agar meneguk minumannya lagi hingga kandas. _

_"Habiskan Baek, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" _

_Oh, wajah Baekhyun sudah membiru semua. Gadis itu bahkan sudah oleng seperti orang mabuk. Membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat tertawa, bahkan sekarang sudah bertepuk tangan heboh bak orang gila._

_Baekhyun diam beberapa menit menetralisir tenggorokannya yang baru saja dimasuki cairan hijau nan pahit itu. Dia biasa saja sampai hampir sepuluh detik berlalu. Tapi setelah itu Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi menampung sesuatu dalam perutnya yang sudah bergejolak. Gadis itu buru-buru lari tunggang langgang ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya kedalam kloset. Sungguh, jika kau melihat Baekhyun sekarang pasti kalian akan merasa iba. Baekhyun sudah merosot kelantai karena merasa sangat mual._

_"Hoooekkkk...Hoeeekkk...Hoeeekk"_

_Tapi berbeda dengan Namja yang berstatus sebagai Suaminya itu. Chanyeol malah tertawa sangat keras hingga suaranya menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Seakan tidak takut jika kemudian didatangi tetangganya karena membuat keributan dimalam hari. Chanyeol seakan sudah buta, dia benar-benar menikmati Baekhyun yang tersiksa karena Jus Pare miliknya._

_"HAHAHAHAH... aigooo!malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan" Chanyeol bergumam tak berperasaan lalu melesatkan kakinya kedalam kamar dan membungkus tubuhnya dalam selimut._

_"Selamat malam Baekkie, kkkkk"_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Chanyeol merosot kelantai dingin itu begitu ia mengingat tindakan keterlaluan yang telah dirinya perbuat. Berulang kali ia menahan nafasnya yang tercekat. Ini adalah 100% kesalahannya, begitulah batinnya kacau.

"Eomma ini salahku!" Ucapnya lirih dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelah Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kurus dan kacau. Mata cekung dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya dan pipi tirus yang membuat semua orang akan memandang prihatin. Pasalnya setelah ia sadarkan diri dua hari yang lalu dan dipindahkan ke ruang inap, Baekhyun tidak mau memakan apapun. Gadis itu sudah mendengar semua tentang dirinya, dan bayinya yang kehilangan nyawa bahkan sebelum melihat dunia. Tidak bisa dipungkiri itu membuat Baekhyun sangat terpukul mengetahui fakta jika ia telah kehilangan bayinya. Yang lebih membuatnya menyesal adalah karena dengan bodoh dia tidak mengetahui jika dirinya sedang Mengandung.

Hari ini Ibunya baru datang dari Jepang dan segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk putri satu-satunya yang sedang di rawat Inap. Nyonya Byun sedikit terlambat karena ia sedang pergi mengurus peerusahaan dengan suaminya di luar Negeri.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu dialihkan pada Putrinya yang sedang duduk bertumpu kepala ranjang Rumah Sakit. Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika Ibunya datang, gadis itu menunduk kan kepalanya. Nyonya Byun mendekat dan menyadarkan Baekhyun. Tanpa sepatah katapun kedua Ibu dan anak itu saling pandang. Baekhyun yang memulai, gadis itu tak kuasa membendung kesedihannya lagi saat melihat wajah tua Ibunya. Ia Menangis.

"Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi padamu nak? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kehilangan bayimu?"

Nyonya Byun mengomel tapi tangannya meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mereka menangis dengan kencang bersama.

Chanyeol juga melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sampai terguncang karena tangisannya. Hatinya semakin teriris.

Nyonya Byun kemudian menatap lekat putrinya, raut kecewa jelas tergambar pada wajahnya. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Anaknya itu begitu ceroboh. Tanpa sadar tangannya memegang bahu Baekhyun dan sedikit mengguncangnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kau ini wanita Baek, bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini. Mana ada wanita yang tidak mengetahui jika dirinya sedang hamil. Kenapa kau tidak mau memperhatikan dirimu huh?"

Nyonya Byun sudah berbicara penuh emosi, membuat Baekhyun menangis semakin keras, tapi tak membalas sedikitpun.

"Eomonim ini bukan salah Baekhyun, tolong jangan menyalahkannya lagi. Ini adalah salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga anak ku. Maafkan aku" Chanyeol datang dan mendekat, pemuda itu menunduk dalam dihadapan Ibu mertuanya. Sungguh demi apapun ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun semakin terpuruk karena disalahkan Ibunya sendiri.

Kemudian satu-satunya Ibu disitu tak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya. Ia memilih berlari keluar sebelum ia semakin khilaf dan membuat putrinya semakin bersedih.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun dengan segera menarik tubuh ringkih istrinya kedalam pelukan erat. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak merespon. Chanyeol semakin merasa buruk mengingat dua hari ini tak mendengar suara Baekhyun sedikit pun. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun sesekali.

"Maafkan aku Baek, Aku bukanlah suami yang baik"

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun terisak dalam dekapnya. Ia tidak perduli sekalipun kemejanya basah oleh Air mata. ia ingin hanya menenangkan Istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Anak ku, Aku Appa yang buruk. Komohon maafkan aku. MAafkan aku"

Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf. Berkali-kali juga ia mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang kian menyayat hatinya. Chanyeol merasakan tangan kecil membalas pelukannya. Hingga telinganya mendengar suara Baekhyun untuk pertama kali setelah dua hari itu.

"Ini salah ku, hikss" Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Dan sebutir air mata lolos dari kedua mata Park Chanyeol. Namja itu ikut Menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 year Later...**

Seorang Dokter yeoja dengan tubuh ramping sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di depan komputer untuk mendata hasil diagnosis para pasiennya hari ini. Dokter itu membenahi sedikit kacamata baca nya yang sedang bertengger manis dihidung mancung nya itu.

Dokter itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya saat mendengar Ponsel di atas nakas tak jauh darinya bergetar. Sekedar meraih ponselnya dan mengecek sebuah pesan singkat untuknya. Yeoja itu menyunggingkan senyum yang teramat manis saat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

**From : Channie **

**Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan nanti malam. Aku menunggumu Pukul 8, jika terlambat maka aku akan langsung pergi. **

Doketr manis itu terkikik geli membaca pesan singkat yang berisi peringatan dan ancaman yang di peruntukkan untuknya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa lucu saja. Bagaimana pun setiap ia membuat janji orang itu selalu mengancam akan meninggalkanya, namun faktanya dia akan tetap menunggu sampai dirinya datang. Walau setelahnya pasti di bungai dengan ocehan panjang sepanjang jembatan sungai Han.

Secepat kilat jemari lentiknya menulis pesan balasan untuk si pengirim.

**To : Channie **

**Aku kira hari ini pekerjaan ku banyak, tapi aku akan usahakan yang terbaik untuk malam ini. **_**Yaksokk! **_**Jadi Tunggu aku ^^**

Setelah menyelesaikan acara membalas pesan, yeoja itu meletak kan kembali ponsel putihnya ke atas nakas. Yeoja itu mengela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan pundaknya kebelakang kursi tempatnya duduk. Pikirannya menerawang semua hal yang sudah ia lewati setahun terkhir ini. Perjodohan yang sebelumnya ia tolak mentah-mentah malah membuahkan berbagai kenangan yang sangat manis, menurutnya. Hingga tanpa sadar hari ini usia pernikahannya memasuki Anniversary ke satu. Yeoja itu -Baekhyun- sangat merasa bahagia dengan hidupnya. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol sebagai suaminya.

Baekhyun menyeruput cairan hitam pekat di dakat meja sebelahnya. Lihat lah karena sangking fokus nya dengan data-data pasien, gadis itu sampai membiarkan Kopi yang semulanya panas itu menjadi dingin. Dengan tidak berselera Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gelas kopinya dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan nya. Ingat, dia harus segera merampungkan tugasnya jika ingin pulang cepat.

Namun tak berapa lama Baekhyun mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan nya lagi. Dokter muda itu di ganggu oleh suara seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Tanpa menoleh Baekhyun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Dan masuklah lah seorang suster bertubuh tinggi nan ramping menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Byun Sonsaeng, ada berita gawat"

Kata Suster cantik itu panik. Baekhyun sontak segera menolehkan wajahnya memasang wajah penasaran namun juga kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang terjadi suster Shin?"

"Ada kebakaran terjadi pada simpang 4 di Yongsan. Dan Kita mendapat tugas mendatangi lokasi kejadian. Han Sonsaeng sudah bersiap-siap, kita juga harus segera berangkat. Mereka memperkirakan banyak korban disana. Mengingat tempat itu adalah apartement susun"

Baekhyun melirik Jam di atas mejanya sebentar. Itu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan kurang sepuluh menit, yang berarti jika jam kerjanya akan segera berakhir. Ditambah ia sudah ada janji. Tapi ia tidak mau egois. Dirinya adalah Dokter. Ia sudah disumpah untuk mementingkan nyawanya orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jika ia harus turun ke medan perang sekalipun Baekhyun tetap harus pergi karena Pasien membutuhkannya.

"Apa Jung Sonsaeng belum datang?"

Suster itu menggeleng keras. "Belum, makanya kami mencari anda Byun Sonsaeng, kami tidak bisa menghubungi Jung Sonsaeng" Jelas Suster Shin lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Baiklah kita pergi sekarang!"

Akhirnya setelah menekan sedikit keraguannya Baekhyun segera beranjak keluar sambil menggelung rambutnya tinggi. Baekhyun berjalan sambil terburu-buru menuju Ambulance yang sedang menunggunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar panik saat melihat sendiri bagaimana kobaran api itu melahap semua bangunan yang berada disekitarnya. Bahkan pemadam kebakaran yang ada disana pun terlihat sangat kerepotan. Banyak bala penyelamat yang dikerahkan untuk mengamankan manusia yang masih terjebak di dalam Rumah.

Baekhyun menoleh saat merasa di panggil oleh seorang wanita berumur. Wanita itu terlihat berantakan, dan terlihat mendapatkan sedikit luka bakar pada kakinya. Melihat itu Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri tubuh si wanita.

"Ahjumma, Ahjumma tidak papa? tahan sebentar!"

Baekhyun sudah berteriak kalang kabut, pasalnya dia tidak melihat rombongan timnya disekitar sini.

"EMERGENCY... EMERGENCY..."

Berkali-kali Baekhyun berteriak tapi tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak berlari memanggil bantuan. Namun wanita paruh baya itu menjegal tangannya dan menarik nya agar Baekhyun berbalik.

"Tolong! Tolong selamatkan Bayi ku. Dia masih didalam. Kumohon"

"Apa? B-Bayi? Akau akan menyuruh mereka menemukan bayi mu. Tapi ahjumma harus mendapatkan pertolongan lebih dulu" Baekhyun kembali ingin berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi wanita itu menariknya hingga tubuh Baekhyun sejajar dengan wajah lusuh nya.

"Jangan hiraukan aku. Selamatkan bayi itu segera. Jangan biarkan ia mati"

**DEG... **

_**mati... **_kata-kata itu seakan membius Baekhyun hingga tak berkutik. Gadis itu malah diam membatu ditempatnya. Membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu menangis sejadi-jadinya karena tak kunjung mendapat respon berarti. Hingga rombongan tim dari Rumah sakit datang menghampirinya lalu membawa tubuh penuh luka wanita itu untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama. Baekhyun masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sonsaengnim..."

satu kali

"Sonsaengnim..."

dua kali.

Suster itu dibuat heran dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang mematung seperti boneka. Beberapa kali suster itu mengguncang bahu Dokter itu pelan.

"Sonsaengnim!"

Berhasil. Baekhyun seakan kembali kealam sadarnya. Tanpa menoleh kearah sampingnya . Baekhyun tergopoh-gopoh ia membawa tubuh mungilnya mendekat pada kobaran Api. Meninggalkan suster yang menatapnya tak berkedip keheranan.

Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tidak tentu arah. Gadis itu terus teringat perkataan wanita yang baru saja menghampirinya tadi. Jika di dalam rumah yang penuh api itu masih terdapat seorang bayi kecil tak berdosa. Demi Tuhan. Mendengar kata **Mati **seolah membuat Baekhyun menjadi gila. Baekhyun kembali berteriak-teriak lagi agar segera ada yang menolong bayi yang masih terkurung api disana.

"Tuan, tolong selamatkan bayi didalam sana. Ibu nya bilang jika Bayinya masih berada disana Cepat Selamat kan bayi itu"

"Maaf Sonsaengnim kami sudah mencari bayi itu, tapi tidak ketemu. Dan api sudah semakin besar. Kami pasti kesulitan"

"AAPAAAA?! lalu apa kalian akan membiarkan bayi itu mati terpanggang didalam sana. Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau maka aku yang akan pergi menyelamatkannya sendiri"

Baekhyun berlari menantang api. Dia benar-benar gila jika ingin menerobos kobaran api itu seorang diri.

"Byun Sonsaeng. Apa yang kau lakukan" Teriak suster Shin melihat tingkah nekat Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil itu tak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan yang diperuntuk kan untuknya. Tapi dia malah terlihat menulikan pendengarannya. Baekhyun mungkin saja akan hangus terpanggang api jika saja ia masih nekat menyelamatkan bayi itu.

Untung saja sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki rumah terbakar Seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran berlari kearah tim medis membawa seorang bayi mungil. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun merasa sebuah embun mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat Lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan berlari menggunakan Heels nya. Sebenarnya percuma saja dia berlari sampai kakinya patah pun. Byun Baekhyun tetap terlambat. Tidak, Bahkan sangat Terlambat!

Baekhyun tidak lupa sedikitpun dengan janji nya malam ini dengan Chanyeol. Ia telat karena sedang bertugas. Tapi tetap saja ia akan dicaci maki Oleh suaminya yang bisa berubah menjadi seperti ahjumma-ahjumma lembeng yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya jika sudah marah. Chanyeol juga telah meninggalkan kurang lebih empat puluh empat panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. Oh Tiiiidak hari ini adalah Anniversary pernikahannya. Dan Baekhyun menghancurkan semuanya.

Matanya ia pendarkan ke seluruh penjuru kafe tempatnya ia membuat janji tadi. Namun nihil. Dia tidak menemukan sosok tinggi suaminya, yang sudah berulang kali ia kecewakan. Malah aneh jika Chanyeol masih menunggu disini. Ia bahkan telat selama 2 jam lebih tigapuluh tujuh menit. Akhirnya Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sekali. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan kafe dengan perasaan campur aduk. Baekhyun tidak siap jika harus bertengkar dengan Chanyeol malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari. Demi Tuhan ini sudah sangat malam. Kau seharusnya tidur dan tidak berkeluyuran di dalam bar seperti ini"

Kris sedang mengomeli gadis cantik dihadapannya yang terang-terangan menelpon menyuruh ia datang menemui gadis itu. Astaga, ini tengah malam dan Kris (lagi-lagi) harus membohongi Luhan karena pergi malam-malam, dengan alasan yang sama berulang-ulang. (menemui teman lama) Jadi bisa dimaklumi jika esoknya Luhan akan marah pada Kris dan tidak mau berbicara pada Pria keturunan bule itu sampai beberapa hari.

"AKu hanya merindukan teman lama ku. Apa aku salah?"

Tanya Gadis itu innocent tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah mengganggu ketentaraman seseorang.

"Kukira kau akan tersesat lagi. makanya kau menelponku malam-malam begini"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Kris. Apa kau lupa setahun yang lalu aku sudah pernah berkunjung ke korea"

"Terserah sajalah. Tapi sebenarnya apa mau mu sampai membuatmu datang kemari lagi?"

Kris tampaknya sedikit melunak pada gadis cantik dihadapannya itu. Terlihat dari cara bicara nya yang mulai terkesan bersahabat.

gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kris.

"Aku akan menetap lama di Korea. Kalau waktu itu aku hanya beberapa hari saja maka sekarang aku akan tinggal lebih lama disini, mungkin setahun, dua tahun atau bahkan bertahun-tahun"

"Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau mau menetap di Korea?"

"Papa menyuruhku menemui sepupu ku disini. Lagi pula aku juga sudah lama ingin menjadi artis di kota yang menakjubkan ini"

"Apa katamu? Artis?" Kris dibuat penasaran oleh jawaban gadis itu. Dan namja itu berfikir jika perkataan itu hanya gurauan.

"Iya Kris, aku sudah memulai debut ku di China beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apa kau tidak tahu aku ini seorang model sekarang!"

Gadis itu merengut lucu karena Kris malah telihat mengejeknya.

"Hahahah... kau tetap tidak berubah anak kecil!" Ujar Kris gemas sambil mengacak lembut gadis itu. Membuat si gadis semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Jangan di acak, kau membuat tatanan rambutku menjadi berantakan!"

"_Arra-arra... _Jadi bisa kau katakan siapa nama sepupu mu itu"

"Eummhh namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"

"S-siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua puluh menit sudah Gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 164 (maaf saya kurangi sepuluh wew) centimeter itu masih tidak mau menyerah untuk mengusik tidur namja jangkung yang sedang bergelung didalam selimut putih nan tebal. Pokoknya hari ini bisa tidak bisa ia harus meminta maaf pada suaminya. Atau ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali malam ini.

Seperti anak kecil yang tidak dijatah uang jajan oleh ibunya. Baekhyun terus saja menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol yang kelihatan mencuat dari balik selimut itu terus-terusan. Dia berjanji tidak akan berhenti sampai Chanyeol menghiraukannya. Walaupun hanya dicaci makipun tak apa. Asalkan Chanyeol tidak mendiamkan nya, itu sudah cukup.

"Chan... Berbicaralah padaku. Jangan hanya diam saja! Chan... aku terima jika kau marah-marah dan mengataiku apapun asal kau tidak diam saja seperti ini. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee"

Chanyeol malah menutup kupingnya menggunakan bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada selimut lembut itu.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau menyerah secepat itu. Baekhyun malah dengan berani menaiki tubuh Chanyeol dan menarik selimutnya hingga terjatuh.

Akhirnya pemuda itu bangun juga. Karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan absurd Istrinya. Baekhyun yang awalnya masih berada di atasnya pun terjungkal kebelakang saat tiba-tiba tubuh tinggi itu memaksa duduk.

"Awwuuh, appo" Rintih Baekhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya malas dan dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"kau ini Ya Byun Baekhyun Jinjja!. Tak bisakah sekali saja tidak membuat orang menunggu hahh?"

Tunjuk pemuda itu tepat di wajah imut Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah gadis itu mencoba bangun dari posisinya. Jari tangan Chanyeol yang hampir mengenai matanya itu pun ia sisihkan perlahan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Tadi aku harus ikut menangani korban Kebakaran Chan, makanya aku terlambat datang. Ayolah jangan merajuk seperti gadis PMS begitu"

"YA! kau malah mengataiku gadis sedang PMS. Kau benar-benar menantang ku ya?"

"Ani- Ani, Aniyaaa. Aku hanya menceritakan faktanya. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah Dokter jadi menyelamatkan nyawa orang itu lebih penting dari apapun. Apalagi tadi ada seorang bayi yang hampir terbakar bersama api. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak tega melihatnya! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Bayi itu mati Chan"

Terdengar nada sedih dari bibir Baekhyun. dan Chanyeol tahu betul jika Baekhyun masih sangat memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya setahun lalu. Saat ia kehilangan bayinya. Seketika membuat Chanyeol merasa luluh dan menahan diri agar tidak memarahi gadis mungilnya.

"Aishhh jinjja. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Tapi kau malah menghancurkannya"

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu membuat acara untuk kita besok malam _eotte_?"

"Tidak perlu, besok itu artinya sudah bukan hari Anniversary kita lagi. Bodoh!"

Baekhyun mendengus, lagi-lagi ia dikatai Bodoh. "Setidak nya harus ada acara dari pada tidak sama sekali kan?" Ucapnya sedikit emosi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab tentang ini"

"Astaga orang ini... Haaihh bukankan aku bilang aku akan mengantinya, lalu katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku pasti akn menurutinya untuk mu" Baekhyun malah yang terlihat marah. Sepertinya Chanyeol berhasil menjebaknya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendapat tatapan aneh dari suaminya. Namun segera ia tampik jauh-jauh pikiran negativ itu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

Akhirnya!

Mendengar jawaban Istrinya membuat pria itu tersenyum puas. Segera ia memulai rencana awal. Yang sontak membuat Mata Sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurnya.

Chanyeol menyentak kasar kemeja yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan kancing-kancingnya berhamburan tak beraturan. Akibat ulah nya barusan kini menyisakan Baekhyun yang hampir naked hanya memakai bra berwarna biru yang menutupi dadanya. Karena kaget Baekhyun segera menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan berteriak nyaring.

"YAAA! PARK CHANYEOL! MESUMMMMMM! Apa yang kau lakukaaaaaaannn!?"

segera Chanyeol bungkam gadis itu menggunakan tangan besarnya dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terlentang dengan posisi tertindih.

"Kau sengaja ingin membuat tetanggamu bangun eoh?"

"Ta-tapi apa yang kau lakukan? kau merusak kemeja kesayanganku"

"Besok akan ku belikan yang sama dengan itu. Bahkan jika mau aku akan membelinya selusin. Jadi sekarang diam dan nikmati hukuman mu!"

"A-Apa?"

"Kita tidak mungkin tak melakukan apapun untuk merayakan hari Anniversary pernikahan kan?"

Tidak perlu menunggu Jawaban Baekhyun kini Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibir tipis istrinya dengan bibir tebal nan sexy miliknya. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang mencium penuh nafsu dan mencumbui istrinya. Membuat si empunya hanya bisa melenguh saat dengan lihai Lidah Chanyeol mengabsen seluruh rongga hangatnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama karena si namja merasa tidak ada penolakan. Malah si gadis terlihat menikmatinya. Terbukti dari jari-jari mungilnya terselip di sela-sela rambut hitam Park Chanyeol. Sambil terus berpagutan tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur melepaskan kaitan Bra Baekhyun hingga membuat kain berwarna biru muda itu merosot hingga ke bawah. Menyisakan dada Baekhyun yang tak terbungkus apapun.

Seolah mabuk oleh ciuman dalam itu. Baekhyun membiarkan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuh nya. Tidak berminat sedikitpun menolaknya. Baekhyun merinding saat tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus pelan dadanya. Dan sedikit mengejang saat tak sengaja jemari itu menyentuh pucuk nipple nya.

"Euuuuughhhhh.." Akhirnya desahan seksi itu lolos juga dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Saat belaian di dadanya menjadi sebuah remasan cukup kasar dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah. Seperti menghasilkan sengatan listrik ribuan volt kedalam tubuhnya. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini sudah terlena oleh nafsu mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari keduanya sudah full naked saat ini. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya bermain-main di dada sang istri kini merambat turun menuju paha mulus Baekhyun. Mengelusnya menghasilkan gerakan sensual. Sedangkan bibirnya yang menganggur sedang mengerjai leher putih gadisnya.

Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan desahan eksotis. Berkali-kali Baekhyun di buat gila oleh sentuhan Chanyeol pada dadanya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun dengan jelas merasakan sesuatu yang basah sedang menyelubungi nipple nya dan membuat benda kecil itu semakin memerah dan mengeras. Ya, Park Chanyeol menggantikan tangannya dengan mulutnya. Mengemut benda kecil imut itu dengan rakus.

"AAAkkkhhh ... Chaaaannnnnn...sssshhhhhhh..."

Tak hanya mulutnya yang sibuk pada dada sang istri. Kini jari-jarinya sukses mengoyak bagian dalam Baekhyun. Jari-jari panjang Chanyeol sedang bermain liar di kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"AAAakkkhhhh... SSakittt"

Jerit Baekhyun tatkala merasakan jemari panjang itu menerobos masuk kedalam tubuh bawahnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun bergerak gelisah segera kembali melahap bibir manis sang Istri, memagut, menyesap dan bahkan menggigit kecil disaat Baekhyun hanya pasif saja tidak ada tanda-tanda membalas ciumannya. Entahlah sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu banyak menuntut malam ini.

Dengan lihai lidah itu sudah merayap disekitar kuping Baekhyun. Meniupnya lembut sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada istrinya.

"Kau harus siap untuk beberapa ronde kedepan"

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu tidur dalam posisi terlentang. Batinnya tadi dia tidur dengan nyaman tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa ada beban berat yang menapak di dada polosnya. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam namja itu memicing untuk melihat apa gerangan yang menindih dadanya. Setengah kesadarannya mulai terkumpul saat melihat mata Baekhyun mentapnya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya di atas dada polos milik sang suami. Bukan bermaksud membangunkan suaminya. Tapi gadis itu sedang mengalami gangguan sulit tidur yang biasa disebut dengan Insomnia. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat mendapati Chanyeol membuka matanya. Sepertinya suami tampannya itu terusik akan kelakuannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu menatap jam yang terpajang rapi di dinding kamarnya. Dahi itu mengernyit mendapati bahwa ini masih terlalu dini untuk bangun. Hei, sekarang masih pukul 2:30 pagi. Apa-apan gadis itu malah cengar-cengir menatap Dirinya -batin Chanyeol- . Apa Baekhyun sedang berusaha menggodanya?

Oh singkirkan otak mesem mu Park Chanyeol!

Chanyeol heran apa Baekhyun tidak kelelahan setelah pertempuran beronde-rendo barusan. Jika benar, sepertinya Dia merasa tersinggung. Pasalnya ia yang laki-laki saja sudah merasa sangat payah. Chanyeol membuka suaranya, gemas juga ditatap seperti itu oleh Istrinya, dan Heiiii jangan lupakan dada Baekhyun yang sama polos dengan dirinya itu menempel padanya. Itu jelas menghadirkan sensasi yang emmmm... WAOW!

"Ada apa? kenapa belum tidur euh?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus terbayang-bayang ini dari tadi"

"Mwo? apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun bergerak ingin megubah posisi menjadi duduk. Tapi ia segera sadar kalau ia masih dalam keadaan polos. Akhirnya kerena malu Baekhyun memilih posisi tidur lagi, kesamping menghadap Sang suami.

"Park Chanyeol... eummm... kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

Ujar Baekhyun lirih, dihiasi rona merah dipipi yang masih terlihat jelas walau pencahayaan remang begini.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Lalu menatap lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa nya? aku ingin bertanya sekarang bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Jawab Baekhyun kesal. Kerena Park Chanyeol tidak cepat-cepat membalas pertanyaannya.

"Tidurlah ini masih pagi dan belum waktunya untuk bangun. Selamat malam!" Putus Chanyeol singkat lalu memilih membungkus tutuhnya lagi kedalam selimut.

Menyisakan Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia bahkan sudah membuang separo gengsinya untuk mengakui perasaan nya pada Suaminya lebih dulu. Sungguh ia merasa sangat memalukan sekarang. Dengan kesal ia mencubit perut Chanyeol dari luar selimut. Dan mulai ikut memejamkan matanya.

"_Awww!" (rintihan Chanyeol akibat cubitan Baekhyun) _

"Selamat malam!"

Sedangkan didalam selimut pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya sekarang insomnia itu menular kepadanya. Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali. Kalimat Baekhyun masih terus berputar-putar dikepalanya sudah seperti kaset rusak saja. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ini. Tapi satu yang jelas ia yakini. Jika ia sedang jatuh Cinta.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang sempit Baekhyun. Mengira Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh gadisnya hingga lebih merapat padanya.

"Nado Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"~

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Aigoooo~ jangan getok saya. ppppfffttt lagi-lagi bikin NC nanggung. peaceee... 'V**

**Sumveh sebenarnya saya gak niat sedikitpun nyempilin NC pada ff saya. saya takut bikin ceritanya jadi kacau aurrww. Tapi jika mengingat FF ini datar-datar aja makanya dengan soak saya bumbuhi ****lada merica dan sedikit ****lemon didalamnya #plak. Maaf yaa, semoga gak ilfeel sama ff nya terlebih sama saya. muehehehe**

**Thanks banget buat idenya ini. Demi Tuhan serasa dapet ilham yang guede banget dari Allah SWT. Sukses bikin otak saya jalan mulus dengan berbagai moment ChanBaek nya berseliweran. Entahlah mungkin Allah udah sedikit bosen men skip(?) imajinasi saya tentang ChanBaek. -abaikan-**

**Adakah yang kecewa sama Chap ini? #banyak**

**Maaf belum bisa menghadirkan konflik nya tepat sasaran. Tapi jika kalian cermati ada sedikit yang nempil di chap ini looo. Oiya sedikit himbauan ajan deh. Takut-takut ada yang bener-bener kejadian. Misal minta moment si ini sama si itu lah si itu sama ini lah #plak jadi pencerahaan aja. Couple yang lain disini cuma buat refreshing aja. Gak maksud bikin konflik mereka panjang-panjang karena intinya FF ini pure ChanBaek. Jadi hanya fokus sama mereka berdua. Oke? Paham kan readers nim? **

**Thanks banget buat yang masih setia Review. Kalian tetap teman baik saya #throwlove**

**Sebenenernya agak sedih gak ketulungan nih, karena beberapa dari kalian sudah tidak menganggapku. Kalian tidak lagi meninggalkan Review untuk FF nya, hiks... sedih lo beneran. Walau emang sedari awal saya gak maksa buat Review. Tapi mbok yo kasihan sama saya. Kadang mau lanjutin itu agak takut karena lihat review menyusut dan buat saya berfikir 'kirain udah gak suka sama storynya' Tapi begitu liet viewer nya Asdfghjkl bikin saya nyesek sumpah. Maaf bukan nya saya gak tahu diri tapi apa salahnya berbagi? Saya selalu usahain update dengan Chap panjang mengesampingkan waktu istirahat saya agar bikin readers nim seneng. Tapi yaaa beginilah adanya. Atau mungkin story nya bener-bener ancur ya?**

**Aih sudahlah saya coba ikhlas. Moga yang terbaik aja dijalanin. **

**Mengingat**_**, I didn't ever thinking to be real Author... I just take a Fun at part of my Life...**_

**Intinya jika saya udah merasa hobby (menulis) ini gak lagi menyenangkan. Saya akan hiatus. Maaf *bow* **

**For you who kindly heart**

**Review (maybe)**

**Annyeong~**


	9. Chapter 9

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

Seperti biasanya Baekhyun akan tetap mau repot-repot meluangkan waktu setengah jam nya di bagi buta untuk sekedar berlari kecil mengelilingi Kompleks perumahan nya. Keringat yang bercucuran ditubuh ramping nya adalah yang terbaik pagi itu.

Tidak ada aktifitas di pagi hari yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun selain pergi jogging. Bagi Baekhyun jogging adalah sarapan paginnya yang paling bergizi. Olah raga ringan yang masih banyak segelintir orang malas untuk melakukannya.

Baekhyun selalu pergi jogging sendirian. Suami nya yang tampan itu, apa mau dia diajak olahraga. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak tahu jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Walau dirinya pun pernah menerima penjelasan singkat yang -sedikit- masuk akal juga dari suaminya. Chanyeol tidak mau melewatkan acara tidur nyenyak di pagi buta karena karena dia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Chanyeol itu orang sibuk. Dan Baekhyun sangat tahu itu.

Membicarakan tentang Chanyeol, pagi ini Baekhyun sedikit kesal pada suaminya. Si Jangkung itu sudah meninggalkan Rumah pagi sekali, bahkan melebihi -pagi buta- dimana Baekhyun biasanya bangun untuk pergi jogging. Kemarin Chanyeol sempat memberi tahunya jika suaminya itu akan pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah... Dia tidak dibangunkan untuk sekedar mengantarkannya kedepan rumah sampai Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya pergi. Baekhyun itu istri, dia tidak suka jika tidak di anggap begitu. Walau terkesan berlebihan tetapi Baekhyun tidak perduli, pokoknya ia ingin mengantar Chanyeol, titik. -_-

Sebenarnya kemarin yeoja itu juga sudah menyetel Alarm di Ponselnya pada pukul 4 pagi, namun anehnya ponselnya tidak berbunyi sekali pun. Dan setelah ia mengecek nya tadi pagi, ternyata Ponselnya mati. Baekhyun yakin benar itu adalah ulah Chanyeol. Karena bateray ponselnya masih full. Jadi tidak mungkin kan Ponselnya nge drop? Dia semakin heran sebenarnya apa maksud Tiang listrik itu tidak membiarkannya bangun.

Hei, Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya perhatian padamu!

"Hosshh...Hoshh..." Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang mulai pendek. Tangan mungilnya mengelap keringat yang bercucuran disekitar tengkuk dan dahinya. Udara pagi ini memang sedikit terik, walau saat ini bukan lagi musim panas. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengganggap itu masalah penting.

Di alihkan matanya pada jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. butuh sekitar lima menit lagi ia bisa sampai Rumahnya.

Akhirnya setelah nafasnya mulai stabil, ia mengayunkan kakinya lagi untuk berlari.

Ia hampir sampai depan rumahnya. Namun ia menangkap seseorang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya mengamati seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri dihadapan pagar besar Rumahnya itu. Beberapa kali ia juga mendapati yeoja itu memencet bel berulang-ulang. Baekhyun heran siapa orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Tapi ia tidak mau menyimpulkan terlalu rumit. Akhirnya daripada memilih berdiam diri dan diliputi rasa penasaran, segera ia putuskan untuk menghampiri yeoja itu.

"_Chogi... Nuguseyo?"_ Tanya Baekhyun membuat yeoja yang sibuk memencet bel itu menolehkan kepala kearahnya.

"Oh Hai sepupuku" Ucap yeoja tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. Begitu mereka bertemu pandang.

Baekhyun baru tahu siapa yeoja itu, lantas Baekhyun segera berteriak kegirangan. "Tao? Ini benar Kau Huang Zi Tao?"

"Iya Baekhyun, Apa kabar mu?" Balas Tao sambil merentangkan tangannya berniat menyambut pelukan hangat sepupunya, dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menghamburkan tubuh langsing itu kearah yeoja bernama Tao tadi.

"Aku sangat baik"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lebih dulu dan menatap wajah Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabar ku?" jawab Tao sambil merengut.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat sepupunya merengut lucu seperti itu. "Baiklah-baiklah maaf, bagaimana kabarmu panda? kkkk~ Lebih baik kita masuk saja, disini panas. Ayoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaaah Baek, rumahmu bagus sekali. Jjang!" Oceh Tao kagum begitu dirinya tiba di dalam rumah Baekhyun. Tao mengamati rumah Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi dengan desain yang sangat mewah dan elegant di dalamnya.

Si pemilik Rumah yang baru keluar dari dapur berjalan menghampiri Tao yang masih memandang takjub rumahnya sambil meletakkan dua gelas Susu coklat di atas meja. Dan ikut mendudukkan tubuh berpeluhnya di samping Tao.

"Sebenarnya angin apa yang membawa mu ke Korea?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa menanggapi ocehan Tao, sembari mendekatkan gelas berisi susu coklat dihadapan Tao.

Tao yang awalnya masih sibuk mengamati rumah itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Aku mau mengikuti casting menjadi artis" Jawab Tao sambil terkekeh.

"Aihh yang benar saja Tao" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

"Sungguh kok! hehe..." jawab Tao lagi, masih terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi niat awalku kemari sebenarnya untuk menemui mantan kekasih ku"

"Mwo? Mantan kekasih mu di Sini?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bukan kah dulu aku pernah bercerita padamu? Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku masih ingat. Tapi aku lupa siapa namanya" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

"Dia sudah menikah disini!"

"J_eongmal?"_Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Benar. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Kelihatannya dia sudah benar-benar melupakanku. Dia tidak tertarik lagi pada ku" Jawab Tao Prihatin.

"YA! kau menemuinya? Kau tidak bermaksud merusak rumah tangganya dengan menggoda dia lagi kan?"

"Mwo! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu padaku? Aku hanya merindukannya! Dan Aku juga tidak bermaksud menggodanya sama sekali" Tao merengut sebal karena dituduh macam-macam.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata nya malas melihat tingkah Tao.

"Tapi jika dia kembali padaku aku pasti menerimanya" Celetuk Tao tiba-tiba sambil nyengir.

"Aissshh Jinjja Tao!"

"Karena aku masih mencintainya. Bahkan masih sangat-sangat mencintainya" Ucapan lirih yang dilontarkan dari Bibir Tao membuat Baekhyun memandangnya horror

.

.

Sadar ditatap tidak nyaman oleh Baekhyun. Tao segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum idiot kearah Baekhyun. Entahlah kenapa yeoja itu suka sekali tersenyum.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabar Papa? Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana dengan pernikahan barunya?" Tanya Tao kembali antusias.

"Tidak terimaksih, cukup kau jawab jika kabar Ahjussi baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup" balas Baekhyun ikut mengambil gelas minumnya.

Tao mendengus mendengar penuturan cuek Baekhyun."Huh dasar Byun Baekhyun"

"Lalu Tao, Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di Apartement di daerah Seocho"

"Wow! Ku dengar disana banyak Apartement mewah ya? Ternyata seleramu masih tinggi eoh?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Tao heboh.

Tao balas menatap Baekhyun. " Tapi Rumahmu berkali-kali lipat lebih Bagus! Sungguh ini sangat keren!" cerocos Tao lagi, kali ini ditambah mengacungkan dua jempol meyakinkan.

"Ah, Aku baru pindah sebulan yang lalu, sebelum nya aku tinggal di sebuah Apartement di daerah Gangnam. Tapi karena Rumah ini sangat strategis kami memutuskan untuk membeli rumah ini. Ditambah tempat kerjaku juga dekat dari sini."

"Kami? Oh iya, kau sudah menikah kan? Kau ini jahat sekali kenapa tidak mengundangku?"

"Bukankah kata Ahjussi kau sedang berlibur ke Swedia waktu itu karena sedang patah hati eoh?"

Balas Baekhyun usil, menyenggol bahu Tao pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, membuat Tao melotot sebentar kearah sepupunya itu. "Setidak nya kau kan bisa mengabariku lebih awal, agar aku bisa pulang dan datang ke Korea!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Pernikahan ku sangat mendadak Tao. Kami tidak mengadakan Pesta Resepsi apapun. Hanya sebuah pemberkatan sederhana di sebuah gereja _tapi ditambah paket bulan madu yang sangat fantastis _-imbuh nya dalam hati-" Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar. Membuat Tao menatapnya bingung.

"_Wae? _Seingatku Appa mu bukan orang susah?" Tanya Tao polos. "Atau kau menikah tanpa restu?" Imbuh yeoja bermata panda itu sembarang. Yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan manis di dahinya.

"Ya! _Appoo~ _ Kenapa memukulku" Protes Tao terhadap Baekhyun, karena seenaknya menjitak dahi yang -menurutnya- sangat berharga.

"Makanya Jaga ucapan mu! Sembarang saja kalau bicara. Siapa yang menikah tanpa restu huh?" Desis Baekhyun dengan wajah menyeramkan sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Makanya jelaskan padaku!" Rajuk Tao sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Ceritanya Panjang!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam didinding rumahnya dan kembali menatap Tao. "Setengah jam lagi aku harus berangkat Bekerja. Bisakah kita bicara lain kali?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, memang hari ini jadwalnya pagi. Dan Baekhyun butuh bersiap-siap dahulu sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Tao tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah, aku juga ada sedikit urusan"

Yeoja itu membenarkan pakaiannya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dalam tas nya. "Oh Ya...Cepat berikan nomor ponselmu, biar aku bisa mengatur waktu bertemu ulang dengan orang sibuk sepertimu" Tukas Tao sedikit mencibir sepupunya. Namun dihadiahi kekehan kecil dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah sedari tadi. Sejak dirinya tiba di Rumah sakit Jantungnya dibuat seakan ingin copot. Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh perkataan Suster yang sedang bertugas pagi itu. Suster itu bilang jika keadaan salah satu pasien Dokter cantik itu sedang kritis. Bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat mengganti baju nya dengan jubah Dokter segera berlari secepat kilat menuju Kamar inap dimana salah satu pasiennya yang di bicarakan sedang Kritis. Dan tanpa buang waktu lama Dokter itu segera menyuruh suster nya untuk menelpon pihak operator Rumah Sakit agar segera menyiapakan Ruangan operasi untuk pasien nya.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu Baekhyun masih mondar-mandir di depan Ruangan operasi. Yeoja itu menggigiti kecil kukunya karena terlalu gugup. Baekhyun benar buta oleh sekitar, bahkan ia tak menghiraukan pekerjaannya yang lain, yang jelas-jelas masih menantinya. di kepalanya hanya ada satu. Bayi yang sedang berada di dalam ruang operasi itu. Bayi yang menjadi pasiennya sejak kemarin. Bayi yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena kebakaran. Bayi yang sedang kritis di meja operasi. Bayi yang sangat malang. Oh Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun sudah menangis sekarang.

"Sonsaengnim. Percayalah Bayi itu akan selamat" Ujar salah suster yang sedang bertugas disana. Mungkin suster itu merasa iba melihat tingkah Dokter muda itu.

Baekhyun hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar tapi tidak berniat menjawab. Dia tetap saja mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Namun tak selang berapa lama matanya mendapati seorang Dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi. Tanpa menunggu detik bergulir segera ia melesat menghampiri Dokter pria yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Baekhyun menyeka kedua matanya sebentar sebelum membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

"Sonsaengnim, bagaimana keadaan bayi itu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

Dokter dihadapannya itu membuka maskernya dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Bayi itu selamat. Kurasa Tuhan masih mengingin kan dia untuk tumbuh dewasa"

Seketika jawaban yang diberikan Dokter pria itu membuat Baekhyun maneteskan air matanya lagi tanpa sadar. Karena sangking senangnya Baekhyun menjabat Dokter itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih Sonsaengnim"

Dokter pria itu pun mengangguk. "Apa anda wali bayi itu?"

"Bukan. Aku adalah Dokter yang menanganinya"

Dokter pria itu tampak nya sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Oh, Aku kira anda adalah Ibu nya. Jadi anda juga Dokter disini?"

"Benar" Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Baekhyun berbicara pada sang Dokter pria itu. Segerombol Tim medis rumah sakit yang baru saja menangani operasi itu keluar dari Ruangan dan mendorong ranjang kecil berisi Bayi tadi.

"Kim Sonsaengnim, bayi ini akan kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan intensive sekarang"

Kata seorang suster memberitahu si Dokter tadi. Dan dihadiahi anggukan saat itu juga.

Sadar jika bayi itu akan segera dipindahkan keruang Perawatan. Baekhyun segera ia pamit untuk mengikuti pasiennya.

.

.

.

.

"Suster Shin dimana Ibu bayi ini. Apa Ahjumma kemarin di rawat dilantai ini juga?" Tanya Baekhyun pada suster yang sedang membenarkan selang infus pada si bayi. Membuat suster itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap sang Dokter dengan pandangan aneh. yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"_Wae_? Sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ibu bayi ini meninggal kemarin" jawab Suster itu lirih.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar jawaban dari Suster di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? bukan kah dia hanya mengalami luka pada kaki nya?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang menyangka jika wanita itu mempunyai penyakit jantung Sonsaengnim. Kemarin setelah wanita itu dibawa keruang perawatan, dia terus saja bersikeras untuk menemui bayi nya. Karena keadaannya yang tidak baik Pasien terjatuh dari ranjang"

"Lalu?"

"Pasien tidak sadarkan diri dan langsung di bawa ke UGD, tak selang beberapa jam Wanita itu meninggal"

Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat. Dia juga sedikit shock mendengar berita itu. Otak nya yang selalu berfikir keras itu sedang bingung memikirkan nasib bayi di hadapannya itu. Jika Ibu nya meninggal, lantas siapa yang akan merawatnya esok?

"Suster Shin. Apa keluarga bayi ini mencarinya?"

"Tidak ada Sonsaengnim, menurut laporan dari pihak kepolisian yang menangani kebakaran kemarin, Wanita itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan bayi ini"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih diam di ruangannya. Yeoja itu mengusap-usap dagunya berulang-ulang. Layar monitor dihadapannya menyala tetapi pikirannya sedang tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Yeoja itu masih saja memikirkan si bayi tadi. Jika keluarga Wanita itu tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya, maka bagai mana nasib bayi itu?

Baekhyun mendengar penjelasan panjang dari suster nya tadi. Bahwa Wanita yang mengaku memiliki bayi itu bukanlah ibu kandung si bayi. Dan keluarga wanita itupun tidak mengetahui seluk beluk tentang si bayi. Yang Baekhyun dengar jika Wanita yang meninggal kemarin itu baru saja kembali dari Luar Negeri. Wanita itu bekerja di Negara Luar sana selama bertahun-tahun. Dan pulang-pulang membawa bayi yang entah milik siapa. Keluarga wanita itupun tidak ada satupun yang mendapatkan penjelasan tentang bayi itu. Karena Wanita yang membawanya keburu meninggal. Dan keluarga wanita yang meninggal itu memutuskan tidak mau merawat bayi yang tidak mereka kenali. Bahkan mereka mengusulkan untuk meletakkan bayi itu di Panti Asuhan.

Baekhyun membuang nafas nya panjang kemudian mengacak rambut hitamnya sebentar. Dia pusing harus menjadi seseorang yang terlalu pemikir.

.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya berkali-kali. Ini sudah hampir siang tetapi ia belum melihat putrinya keluar kamar hari ini. Pria tua itu mendapati anak satu-satunya itu pulang larut sekali tadi malam. Mungkin jika putrinya pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dia tidak akan sepanik ini. Karena kenyataan nya tidaklah demikian. Semalam putrinya pulang dalam keadaan berantakan. Walau itu adalah hal wajar yang sudah sering terjadi, namun semalam putrinya lebih kacau dari biasanya. Dan itu membuat emosi nya semakin memuncak. Ia sudah mencoba bersabar selama kurun waktu 6bulan ini. Tapi sepertinya putrinya tidak akan berubah jika ia tidak segera bertindak tegas. Jadi dia putuskan untuk berbicara dengan anaknya hari ini juga.

Sudah hampir Lima belas menit Dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa manusia didalamnya akan membukanya.

Dengan geram Pria itu menggedor pintu kayu tak berdosa tersebut semakin keras. "Buka pintunya atau Appa perlu mengambil kunci cadangan untuk membukanya!" Seru Pria itu memperingati. Ia sudah tak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Akhirnya setelah menyeruakkan ancaman pintu itu terbuka juga, kemudian menampilkan sesosok yeoja dengan baju kusut yang semalam ia gunakan. Bahkan jika orang yang belum pernah mengenalnya, sudah pasti tidak akan percaya jika dia adalah anak Seorang Direktur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? lihatlah penampilan mu!. Atau kau ingin Appa mu ini cepat mati karena serangan jantung?" Omel pria paruh baya itu tampak amat emosi begitu mendapati wajah putrinya keluar kamar. Bagaimana tidak, jika putri satu-satunya yang sangat ia harapkan bisa menjadi penerusnya ,malah bertingkah sangat tidak normal belakangan ini.

"Appa ini masih pagi apa yang kau lakukan dengan berteriak-teriak. Kau mengganggu tidur ku" Jawab putrinya santai sambil menguap lebar. Entah kemana sopan santun yang ia miliki dulu.

"Pagi katamu? Demi Tuhan ini sudah pukul 10. Apa itu masih pagi menurutmu?"

Yeoja itu mengernyit sebentar lalu menatap Ayahnya tak minat. "Sebenarnya apa mau Appa? untuk apa mengurusiku? Bukan kah ini waktu mu untuk bekerja. Lebih baik kau segera kembali kekantor sana. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" Jawab yeoja itu santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar.

Pria yang berstatus sebagai Ayahnya itu hanya dibuat semakin meradang atas jawaban tak sopan Putrinya. Seingatnya dulu anaknya adalah yeoja manis yang akan menuruti apapun kemauan nya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang kelakuan putrinya? Seperti yeoja urakan yang tak tahu sopan santun.

Namun jika ia masih berbicara keras maka Putrinya akan semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Akhirnya Pria tua itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia memilih berbicara baik-baik agar putrinya itu mau mendengarnya. Walau ia juga tak yakin.

"Apa begini balasan untuk Appa mu yang sudah membesarkan mu?" tatapnya kalem pada anaknya yang bediri dihadapannya.

"..."

Yeoja itu diam tidak menjawab.

"Berhentilah merusak dirimu. Appa mohon" Ucap pria itu memelas.

Pria paruh baya itu prihatin melihat kelakuan anak nya sekarang. Mendapati kehidupan putrinya hancur.

"Berhenti menjadi seorang yeoja liar. berhenti pergi berkencan dengan banyak pria. Berhenti Pergi minum dan merusak dirimu"

Tapi yeoja itu tetap diam. Dan mengalihkan wajahnya asal tak melihat kearah ayahnya. Seolah jika mendengar suara Ayahnya itu menyakiti telinganya. Ia pura-pura menggaruk telinganya gatal.

"Kembalilah menjadi putri Appa yang manis seperti dulu, heumm?" Bujuk Ayah yeoja itu semakin melunak.

"..."

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Yeoja tadi akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu jelas ia mendapati wajah tua Ayah nya yang sudah dipenuhi keriput dimana-mana. Pria yang membesarkanya seorang diri setelah di tinggal pergi oleh Ibunya. Ada sedikit perasaan iba menelusupi hatinya. Namun tubuhnya menolak. Mungkin jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Pria Paruh baya dihadapannya itulah yang menghancurkan hidupnya, mungkin ia akan menangis dan memeluk Ayahnya saat itu juga.

"Jika Appa benar-benar menyayangiku. Appa tidak akan melakukan ini padaku. Appa tidak akan memaksakan kehendak padaku" Ucap yeoja itu membuka suaranya. Tangannya mengepal kuat disamping tubuhnya. Dan matanya menatap Ayahnya tepat pada mata sipit milik ayahnya.

"Jika Appa menyangagiku, maka Appa akan menyelamatkan Anakku. Membiarkan aku memilih tujuan hidupku. Mengijinkan aku menjalani kehidupan yang aku mau. Tapi Appa tidak melakukan itu. Appa hanya memikirkan ke inginan Appa. Appa menjunjung tinggi Ke Egoisan mu sendiri!" Ujar yeoja itu bergetar. Sepertinya ia juga sudah tidak bisa menampung semua uneg-unegnya lagi. Sudut matanya sudah menggenang cairan bening yang siap mengalirkan sebaris air mata.

"Jadi jangan salahkan aku atau menyesal telah mendapati ku begini. Kau yang sudah menghancurkan HIDUPKU!"

Akhirnya kalimat yang selama hampir enam bulan lamanya ia pendam dalam hatinya ia keluarkan juga. Lebih tepatnya setelah ia melahirkan dan mendapati kabar bahwa anak nya meninggal. Selama enam bulan ini pula ia juga tidak pernah berbicara sebanyak ini. Bahkan kalau Ayahnya memarahi maupun memakinya ia akan lebih memilih diam dan tidak menanggapi. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, yeoja itu merasa jika batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Jadi ia memilih mengutarakan semua isi hatinya sekarang juga.

"Kau selalu mengekangku! AKU MEMBENCIMU APPA, AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU !" Teriak gadis itu semakin kacau. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena tangis dan amarah.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan jika Bayi itu hidup? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Apa kau mau dipermalukan orang lain, mempunyai anak diluar nikah? Kau mau orang lain menggunjing dirimu?" ujar Ayahnya dingin menanggapi setiap makian dari putrinya.

"Setidak nya aku masih punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan nya lagi hikss,,," Yeoja itu mulai terisak, ia menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku bisa kembali padanya..."

Ayah dari yeoja itu mengusap wajah nya kasar. Jujur ia sangat menyayangi anak satu-satunya itu. Maka dari itu ia terpaksa memisahkan Putrinya dengan bayinya. Ia tidak ingin menaggung Aib memalukan dengan memiliki putri yang hamil di luar nikah. Bahkan melahirkan tanpa suami. Ia juga tidak ingin putrinya menanggung malu.

Tapi tak taukah Pria Tua itu. Jika keputusannya yang lebih mementingkan keinginan pribadinya. Menyakiti hati Anaknya.

"Appa tidak mau tahu. Kau harus melupakan lelaki dan bayi yang sudah mati itu. Karena kau akan segera menikah dengan anak dari Keluarga Kim" Putus Ayah nya tak berperasaan. Membuat yeoja itu kembali menatap Ayahnya tajam.

"Terserah apa katamu. Toh selama ini kau juga tidak pernah perduli perasaan ku" ucap yeoja itu singkat kemudian berlalu dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menatap ponselnya. Bibirnya terus saja menyunggingkan senyum yang tak pernah luntur bahkan sejak ia keluar dari Rumah sakit tadi. Jari-jarinya sibuk menggeser potret lucu seorang bayi mungil pada layar ponselnya. Ya. Tadi sebelum pulang, Baekhyun mampir ke ruang rawat bayi yang menjalani operasi tadi pagi.

_Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Yeoja itu melirik jam diatas nakas nya sebentar. Pukul setengah delapan. Ia tahu jika suaminya hari ini tak akan pulang. Ia mempout kan bibirnya kesal. Baru satu hari saja ia tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Namun dia sudah rindu sekali pada pemuda tinggi itu. _

_Menyadari pemikiran konyolnya Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar. _

_"Astaga! Aku ini memalukan sekali. Untuk apa aku merindukan nya. Bisa-bisa dia ke ge er __an nanti" Yeoja itu tampak mengomeli dirinya sendiri._

_Alhasil ia memilih melanjutkan kegiatan membereskan meja kerjanya lagi sebelum ditinggal pulang._

_Saat merapikan beberapa tumpukan lembar kertas berisi data pasiennya Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat bayi mungil yang menjalani operasi tadi pagi. Senyum manis segera menguar dari bibirnya. Begitu melihat mejanya sudah rapi, buru-buru ia keluar ruangannya dan menuju ruangan dimana pasiennya sedang dirawat sekedar memeriksa kondisi bayi kecil itu. _

_Saat tiba di sana Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang si bayi. Tangannya menyentuh kening bayi itu, memastikan apa bayi itu demam atau tidak. Matanya dialihkan mengamati Elektrokardiagraf di sisi ranjang itu seksama. Semua grafiknya menunjukkan angka dan garis normal, tidak ada masalah. Keadaan bayi itu sangat baik. Mungkin besok bayi itu bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa. _

_Kini ia memilih sibuk menatap si bayi mungil itu. Menyusuri tubuh mungil bayi itu dari atas kebawah. Sungguh bayi laki-laki yang menggemaskan. Kulitnya putih bersih, pipinya gembul dan rambut coklat almond alami mulai menumbuhi kepalanya yang kecil. Baekhyun yakin jika bayi itu asli keturunan orang Korea. _

_Karena terlalu gemas memandangnya Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Ia ingin memotret bayi yang sedang terlelap tidur itu. Hingga tanpa sadar ulahnya sampai mengusik tidur nyenyak si bayi mungil. Terlihat jika bayi itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman pada posisinya._

_Betapa Baekhyun ingin mencubit pipi gembulnya. Ketika bayi itu menguap lebar. Jinjja neomu kyeopta! pekiknya tertahan. Baekhyun tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia segera mengarahkan kembali ponselnya pada si bayi itu saat si mungil membuka matanya... Aigoo! Mata bayi itu sangat bulat. Membuat Baekhyun semakin gemas. _

_Karena sudah membangunkan bayi itu. Tentu Baekhyun harus bertanggung jawab menidurkan bayi mungil itu kembali, sebelum bayi itu menangis. Baekhyun mengelus sayang pucuk kepala si mungil. Ia kecup dahi sempit si bayi juga. _

_Hampir 5 menit berlalu. Bayi itu sudah mulai mengantuk lagi. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka ini, ternyata ia berbakat menina bobo kan seorang bayi. Terbukti dari si mungil yang tadi terbangun kini sudah terlelap lagi ke alam mimpinya. _

_"Aigoo~ Orang tua mana yang tega menyia-nyiakan bayi se imut dirimu!" Ucap Baekhyun lirih. _

Cukup lama Baekhyun memandangi photo bayi itu hingga matanya terbeliak kaget. "Ataga aku baru sadar. Bayi ini mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol, kkkk aigoo~ telinganya lebar seperti dobi"

Ponsel yang sedari tadi menampilkan potret bayi lucu kini berubah menampilkan deretan angka dan di atasnya bertuliskan **Channie **sedang melakukan penggilan. Secepat kilat yeoja itu menggeser tombol hijau pada layarnya.

"_Yeoboseyo..."_

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Apa kau sudah pulang?"_

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan"

_"Maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu. Apa kau berjalan kaki?"_

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? tentu saja aku jalan kaki. Ini salahmu karena tidak mau mengajari ku menyetir. Bahkan aku semakin tua"

_"kekeke~ Kau marah? Astaga~ sayangilah keselamatanmu! Dan hilangkan sikap ceroboh mu dulu. Baru aku akan mengajarimu menyetir."_

"Issshhh. Iya sampai aku menjadi nenek-nenek?" Jawaban kesal yang ia lontarkan smakin membuat Chanyeol tergelak.

"YAAA! berhentilah tertawa. Kau menyakiti kupingku!"

_"Arra~Arra"_

Walaupun Chanyeol bicara begitu, tapi Baekhyun masih saja mendengar Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Dan ia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

_"Baekhyun... hati-hatilah dijalan. Aku mungkin sampai Seoul besok pagi. Jadi setelah sampai dirumah lekas tidur. Jangan keluyuran!"_

Entah itu kalimat ancaman atau perintah, yang jelas membuat Baekhyun lupa akan rasa kesalnya dan tersenyum seketika saat mendengarnya. Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mencuri hati Baekhyun.

_"Arraseo..._ Aku bukan anak kecil Tuan Park! Eumm kau juga Hati-hati"

_"Hmmm... Baiklah jika sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan maka akan aku matikan "_

Sebelum sambungan itu terputus buru-buru Baekhyun membuka suaranya lagi. Ada raut ragu-ragu yang tergambar jelas pada wajahnya.

"Eummm, Chanyeol...?" Panggil Baekhyun lirih.

_"Ya?"_

Baekhyun teringat perkataan Chanyeol tempo hari. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika dirinya tidaklah salah dengar.

_Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang sempit Baekhyun. Mengira Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh gadisnya hingga lebih merapat padanya._

_"Nado Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"~_

Jujur saat itu dirinya tidak yakin kalau benar-benar sudah tertidur. Dan remang-remang telinganya mendengar bahwa Chanyeol bilang juga mencintainya. Dia sangat penasaran.

Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu bibir tipisnya berucap...

"Saranghae"

Setelahnya Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kecil. Demi apa? ia sangat gugup sekarang. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menertawainya dari seberang teleponnya. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar hanya bermimpi waktu itu. Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Cukup lama ia menunggu jawaban itu sedikit takut. Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab nya. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol sudah mematikan ponselnya. Pelan-pelan ia jauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya seakan membeku mendengar suara di balik telepon itu. Dan ia masih mendengar dengan jelas. Bahwa Chanyeol berkata...

_"Nado Saranghae"_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya selebar mungking. Apa Baekhyun bermimpi? Apa Baekhyun salah dengar? berkali-kali ia mengerjap untuk memastikan bahwa ini nyata. Salahkan ia yang berani mengatakan Cinta saat sedang bertelepon, akhirnya ia sendiri kan yang menjadi seperti orang idiot! Dasar Byun Baekhyun!

Cukup lama Baekhyun berdiam mematung disana, ia tidak sadar dimana dia berdiri sekarang. Hingga suara teriakan keras menyadarkannya jika ia sedang berada ditengah jalan.

Dan...

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya. Baekhyun kaget bukan kepalang, tapi ia hanya menganga tak beranjak, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ke jalan, bahkan sambungan teleponnya belum terputus. Chanyeol jelas bisa mendengarnya, mungkin lelaki itu sudah ikut panik sekarang! Terdengar suara pria itu memanggil-manggil dibalik telepon yang Baekhyun jatuhkan.

_"Baekhyun...!"_

"..."

_"Baekhyun! Apa Yang terjadi?"_

"..."

_"YA! Byun Baekhyun JAWAB AKU!"_

_..._

Kakinya seolah merekat erat pada aspal. Ia ingin berlari, tapi ia tak bisa. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya...Pasrah...

Dan mobil itu semakin mendekat.

**Brukkkkkkkkkk!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong haseyo... **

**How are you Readers nim...?**

**Maaf yua, Chap ini pendek banget and no ChanBaek moment. Jujur Otak saya lagi ngeblank banget sama mereka. Gak ada ide yang bisa dituangin disini. Huhuhuhu T_T**

**Jangan pada ngambek ya! **

**Beberapa hari ini teracuni MAMACITA nya Oppa-Oppa keren saya /slap/.**

**Anyway Thanks so much buat Review kemarin. Sumpah demi apa kalian benar-benar memotivator terhebat. Ternyata chapter kemaren mendapat respon yang positif. Dan saya harap moga di chap ini juga. :)**

**Yuhuuuu, sepertinya pertanyaan tentang siapa cewek yang ketemu Kris udah terjawab tuh /nyengir/**

**Buat yang kecewa sama NC nya. Silakan hajar ChanBaek /loh?/**

**Chingu ya... saya sedikit balesin beberapa review unik kalian nih kkkkk #plak**

*** Eumm ini, kemarin ada yang minta kalau sebutan "Gadis" buat si Baek suruh ganti. hehehe jujur awalnya ketawa aja baca itu tapi setelah saya pikir ada benar nya juga kata kamu. Baek udah nikah jadi sedikt gak nyaman di panggil Gadis ya?! /tos/ Akhirnya saya ganti deh jadi "Yeoja" . Habisnya kalau suruh ganti "Wanita" kok perasaan saya ketuaen ya? /garukpantat/ Jadi sebutan Wanitanya buat ibu-ibu mereka aja ya? Yang lebih tua dikit.**

*** Buat chingu yang bingung kenapa saya memanggil Dokter disini dengan sebutan "Sonsaengnim" mohon jangan tambah bingung ya, Di Korea, semua orang memanggil Dokter dengan sebutan begitu. Jadi saya cuma ikutan mereka aja. Saya tahu kalau Dokter itu bahasa korea nya "Uisa". Tapi setelah saya menonton Drama korea berkali-kali yang saya temukan disana. Mereka tidak ada yang memanggil Dokter dengan sebutan "Uisa". Tetapi mreka manggilnya "Sonsaengnim".**

**Jujur hal seperti ini pernah saya alami dulu. Saya pernah kepo-kepoan saya salah satu author yang nyebut Dokter itu Sonsangnim. Saya juga bilang ke author itu kalau Dokter itu "Uisa" kok manggilnya "Sonsaeng?" Sonsaengnim 'kan guru?**

**Akhirnya author itu menjelaskan pada saya panjang lebar, kurang lebih seperti yang saya katakan di atas. Awalnya masih gak percaya juga, tapi setelah nonton "Doctor Stranger" (waaah Drama favorit ini(masih dalam bahasa asli mereka#korea) saya jadi percaya. Disana tidak ada yang manggil Hoon dengan sebutan "Uisa" Semuanya menggunakan "Sonsaengnim" . Dan dimulai dari sana saya jadi ikutan manggil Dokter dengan "Sonsaengnim". **

**Baytheway, drama nya udah tamat lama. Kalian wajib nonton. Keren banget masa' /iklan/**

*** Buat kritik nya . It's Pleasure saya terima dengan lapang dada. Saya yakin chingu yang mengatakan itu karena kalian lebih mengerti dari saya. Jujur saya juga merasa FF ini awal awalnya emang awkwrd banget. Ada niat mau ngrombak sih, tapi masih kehalang waktu. Maklum, itu baru pertama kalinya saya nulis. Jadi saya gak tahu harus gimana nulisnya. Tapi saya juga berterimakasih kalau akhirnya udah nyebut FF ini mulai bisa dinikmati(?) hahaha Jadi usaha saya gak sia-sia. Saya belajar sana sini, dan kamu bilang aku ada perubahan! Jeongmal gomawoyo /throwlove/**

*** Terakhir buat Readers nim saya yang setia dari awal, yang baru nemu dari tengah dan yang baru aja nongol sekarang. Saya Cinta Kalian Semua... **

**Thank You So Much :**

**exoel | Riho Kagura | | Sniaanggrn | GIRLIEXO | im kirin | JungYongie | ChanBaekLUv | Prakbaekyoda | Shin Yo Yong | septacha | younlaycious88 | hunhanrakaisoo | LuXiaoLu | welcumbaek |wolfire88 | KCON | byun92 | saturnusXOXO | kris'sWife | thestarbaek0506 | AphroditeFaust | Rnine21 | sassy Baek | CussonsBaekBy | baeksounds | ruixi | dodyoleu | dan somes Guests :) **

**...**

**If you Interesting, so~ keep Read and Review ^_^**

**Annyeong!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

**Haaiii maaf saya ngempil diatas. Cuma mau Warning aja Chapter ini panjang lo, walau gak panjang banget. Tapi dibandingin sama Chap-chap sebelum nya ini yang paling panjang. Alesannya satu. Karena Update nya molor lama. Mianhae Chinguth... Saran aja bacanya jangan sambil lari, ntar capek lo ciyuss /apasih/ Ya udah cuman itu doank gak usah banyak omong langsung baca aja yah! *peace/salam/damai* **

...

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terpental jauh dari aspal. Rasanya seperti melayang. Tetapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun? Apa dia sedang sekarat? Atau langsung tewas? Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia pasrah. Jika dia harus mati saat itu juga. Karena dia juga tidak bisa memilih. Tapi jika boleh jujur ia juga sedikit takut. -_-

Samar-samar telinganya mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Apa jangan-jangan itu suara malaikat? Apa benar ia sudah di surga?

"Hyaaa! Apa Kau ingin bunuh diri eoh? Heiii bangunlah!"

Benarkah itu suara malaikat? Kenapa aneh sekali. Kenapa malaikat itu marah-marah. Oh mungkin Baekhyun salah! Dia tidak sedang berada di surga. Tapi... Neraka? Dan itu mungkin suara malaikat penjaga pintu neraka? Ha?!

Baekhyun masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia takut yang dia lihat saat matanya terbuka adalah pemandangan neraka yang menyeramkan. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun tidak siap dengan semua ini.!

Namun semakin lama suara itu semakin nyata. Bahkan ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pipinya semakin keras.

_**perih!**_** -**pikirnya**-** Apa dirinya belum mati? Maka secepat yang ia bisa. Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dekat sekali dengannya.

"Hahhh ... Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku hampir saja memberikan nafas buatan"

A-apa? Nafas bu-buatan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu... berapa lama lagi kau akan marah padaku? Tolong berhentilah seperti ini aku minta maaf Chagi..."

Ini mungkin sudah ke seratus kali nya Kris mencoba membujuk istrinya itu. Tetap saja istrinya cantik jelita itu tak mau menggubrisnya. Bayangkan sudah berapa hari ini sejak yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu tidak mau menyapanya sama sekali. Boro-boro menyapa, bicara saja tidak mau. Oh Demi Tuhan, Kris bisa gila lama-lama begini.

Tapi ini memang salah Kris. Kemarin saat ia hampir pulang pagi, Luhan mengetahuinya. Karena yeoja bermata rusa itu belum tidur. Ditambah lagi Luhan mengendus bau alkhohol pada diri Kris. Walau suaminya itu tidak mabuk. Tetap saja Luhan jengkel. Dan ketika Luhan menanyai suaminya. Kris bilang jika dirinya baru saja mengantar teman nya pulang, karena temannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan Kris dengan bodohnya bilang kalau temanya itu adalah seorang yeoja. Oh bagus!Jangan lupakan ekspresi Membunuh dari istrinya saat itu juga.

Begitu lelaki itu menyadari apa yang baru ia lontarkan. Ingin sekali ia menenggelamkan diri kedalam kubangan lumpur yang sangat dalam. Kris keceplosan.

"Lu, please bicaralah aku merindukan suaramu, jangan mengacuhkan ku baby"

Kris masih saja membujuk Luhan menggunakan seribu satu jenis panggilan sayang untuk istrinya. Tapi yeoja itu seakan menulikan telinganya oleh ocehan Kris, ia lebih memilih asyik menonton acara RunningMan. Dan tetap melengos tidak perduli. Sambil memakan cemilan yang daritadi menemaninya itu dengan beringas.

Kris tetap tak mau menyerah. Lelaki itu mengambil posisi dihadapan Luhan dan berjongkok sambil menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada. Memasang wajah se memelas mungkin. Berharap jika Luhan luluh.

"Xi Luhan... zen de dui bi qi o"

**Brakk**~ Tubuh Kris menabrak meja dibelakannya. Jengkel karena Kris tetap saja mengusiknya akhirnya yeoja itu berdiri dengan sedikit dorongan pada pundak suaminya. Mungkin jika Kris tidak sigap saat itu juga maka kepalanya sudah bocor dan dijahit karena terantuk meja kaca di belakangnya. Sial,,, yeoja ini benar-benar menakutkan jika marah.

Luhan berjalan lebar-lebar memasuki kamar nya, entahlah sepertinya mengambil sesuatu. Kris segera bangun dan mengejar lagi. Belum sempat namja itu sampai dalam kamar, Luhan sudah keluar lagi tapi kali ini memakai Jacket dan membawa ponselnya. Kris heran dan mau bertanya, tetapi ucapan yang bahkan belum keluar dari mulutnya terhenti saat Luhan memakai sepatunya dan berbicara pada telepon (sengaja) keras-keras.

"Hallo Baek, aku akan kerumahmu sekarang! Mungkin aku akan menginap disana!"

Setelah mengantongi kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jacket, Luhan berjalan keluar bahkan pintu tertutup dengan tidak Elitnya. Kris menghela nafasnya panjang. Istrinya itu jika marah, tidak ada yang bisa menjinakkannya. Luhan adalah type pencemburu tingkat Akut. Dan Kris seharusnya tahu itu.

Setidaknya ia tahu jika Luhan akan kerumah Baekhyun. Biarkan dulu dirinya menghirup udara, sebelum menjemput istrinya nanti pulang.

"Haaaahhh... Luhannn! aku bisa gila!" ucap Kris prustasi dan menghempaskan tubuh jangkung ya pada sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengobati luka seseorang namja yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Tangan nya yang mungil begitu terampil mengolesi alkhohol untuk membersihkan sisa darah di luka pada lutut pria itu. Sesekali namja itu pun meringis karena merasa perih yang sangat saat kapas berlapis cairan alkohol itu menyentuh kulit luka nya.

"Astaga! maafkan aku! karena aku lututmu jadi begini aku tidak tahu jika akan separah ini" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengolesi obat merah dilutut namja di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak parah jika celana jeans namja itu saja sampai robek. Pasti lutut itu bergesekan dengan aspal tadi sangat keras.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang tak apa. Jangan berbicara itu terus berulang-ulang" jawab Namja dihadapannya karena sedikt tak suka, dia juga merasa tidak enak melihat yeoja itu meminta maaf terus menerus. Bahkan sedari yeoja itu membuka matanya dan membawa nya kerumahnya. Baekhyun terus saja meminta maaf.

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf" balas Baekhyun masih keras kepala.

"Ngg... ngomong-ngomong maaf tadi aku sudah berbicara tidak sopan padamu sonsaengnim, kukira itu tadi seorang remaja labil yang ingin bunuh diri karena ditinggal kekasihnya" celetuk namja tadi sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaan nya sebentar dan menatap namja yang sedang ia obati. Bibirnya ikut tersenyum, terdengar lucu jika dirinya di sebut dengan remaja labil (karena Baekhyun pikir dirinya masih begitu)

"_Gwenchana_, aku juga baru tahu jika kau juga Dokter di Rumah sakit tempatku bekerja"

"Namaku Kai" Ucap namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun selesai memotong plester yang menutupi perban pada luka Kai, dan memberskan peralatan P3k nya sebelum duduk sejajar dengan pemuda itu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud ikut memperkanalkan dirinya.

"Nama ku Baekhyun, dan jangan panggil aku Sonsaengnim karena kita sedang tidak menangani pasien"

Kai tersenyum menanggapi perkenalan Baekhyun dan dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan Yeoja dihadapannya.

"Aku juga...tidak terlalu suka berbicara formal pada orang lain. Jika tidak karena pekerjaanku"

jawab Kai.

Kemudian menghadirkan tawa dari kedua manusia berbeda genre itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kai lalu meletakkan segelas teh hangat untuk tamunya itu. Kai melihatnya langsung mengucapkan terimakasih, dan dijawab Anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa kau memang malaikat ku hari ini Kai. Tadi pagi kau menyelamat kan nyawa pasien ku dan barusan kau menyelamatkan ku. Mungkin jika tidak ada kau tadi aku sudah tertabrak" Ujar Baekhyun membuka suaranya, yeoja itu ingat bahwa Kai adalah Dokter Kim tadi pagi yang menangani operasi pasien kecilnya.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan ku. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kelihatannya kau perhatian sekali pada bayi itu. Kau seperti ibunya. Tidak salah jika kau menjadi dokter untuk Anak-anak"

"Entahlah, melihat bayi itu sakit membuatku kasihan"

Kai megangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menangggapi jawaban Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Jangan-jangan kau melamun saat berjalan tadi karena sedang bertengkar dengan namja chingu mu!" Tanya Kai polos.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawanya. Apa katanya tadi? kekasih kkkk dan Apanya yang bertengkar? Baekhyun bahkan melamun karena baru saja mendengar kata _Nado Saranghae _dari Suaminya. Yeoja itu benar-benar merasa konyol.

"ppppffttttttt"

Kai memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendapat respon yang aneh. Kenapa yeoja itu tertawa?

"_Wae?_ ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan ku?"

"kkkkk~ Kai, aku ini ibu rumah tanggga" jawab Baekhyun masih terkekeh.

"_Mwo? jinjjayo?_"

"Sungguh, kkkk apa kau menganggapku gadis remaja ya?"

"Oh!" Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi sudah menikah ya?" tanya Namja itu lagi memastikan.

"Heummm" jawab Baekhyun menampilkan eyesmile nya.

"lalu kau sendiri? sudah punya kekasih atau..."

"Aku sudah bertunangan"

"Benarkah? jadi kapan kau akan menikah?"

"2 bulan lagi aku akan pergi ke Paris dan menikah disana. hmmm sayang sekali yeoja semanis dirimu sudah ada yang punya ya?"

"Ya! kenapa nada bicara mu seperti itu. Kau tidak akan bilang jika kau menyukai ku kan?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Kai serius, seolah namja dihadapannya itu menyimpan sejuta rahasia yang harus ia ketahui.

"Bwahahahaa pppppfffttt" Kai malah terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Ya! kenapa tertawa? Kau menegejek ku eoh?" Baekhyun mengomel sambil memasang wajah pura-pura garang.

"_Ani..._ kau lucu sekali jika wajah mu seperti itu. kkkkkk" Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun malah sibuk menahan tawanya. Sedangkan sang korban hanya merengut kesal.

Tanpa keduanya sadari jika mereka terlalu akrab untuk seukurang orang yang baru mengenal, padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Tapi mereka sudah seperti teman lama.

"Oh Kai sepertinya aku lapar. Apa tadi kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun melirik kearah ja dinding berada. "Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh, kau juga belum makan kan? Apa kau mau makan disini?"

"Jika tidak merepotkan"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru selesai mencuci mangkok bekas Ramen miliknya dan Kai. Diletakkan mangkok itu berjejer rapi kembali ketempat semula, lalu meraih serbet untuk mengelap tangannya yang basah. Mungkin jika tadi didalam kulkas nya tidak kosong dia bisa memasak makanan yang lebih bergizi. Sayangnya dia lupa jika hari ini terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak sempat ke Super market untuk belanja. Ahasil...

"_Mianhae_ Kai, aku menawari makan tapi hanya memasak ramen untukmu" Ucap Baekhyun terdengar menyesal. Yeoja itu berjalan ke meja makan menghampiri Kai dan memberikannya segelas air putih.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula tadi itu lezat sekali" Balas Kai mengacungkan jempolnya.

Setelah menengguk air putihnya sampai tandas Kai berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju ruang tamu lagi. Di ikuti Baekhyun yang melihat Kai berjalan sedikit terseok-seok. Mungkin kakinya sakit sekali. Bayangkan luka gores terkena aspal pada lutut. Demi Tuhan, pasti perih sekali.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan, aku bisa berjalan" Ucap Kai cepat, merasakan tangan kecil melingkari ketiaknya... Baekhyun memapah tubuh Kai.

"Aku hanya membantumu, aku tahu lututmu pasti nyeri sekali"

Balas Baekhyun.

Akhirnya namja itu membiarkan saja Baekhyun membantunya.

"Kai, kau pulang naik apa? Kau bilang mobil mu rusak kan?"

"Aku akan naik taksi saja. Mungkin besok mobilku sudah jadi"

"Oh aku minta maaf disaat seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa menyetir mobil Kai"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan minta maaf lagi. Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa-apa"

_"Ara ara_"

"Oh iya sudah hampir tengah malam kenapa aku tidak melihat suamimu juga?" Tanya Kai karena mendapati rumah Baekhyun yang masih sepi.

Baekhyun membantu Kai untuk menduduk kan bokong nya. Tangan nya pun masih bertengger manis dilengan Kai.

"Dia sedang di Jeju dan besok baru pu-"

_**Cklek**_

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka dan menampilkan sesojok namja jangkung dengan wajah yang errrrr... berantakan.

"Chanyeol" Panggil Baekhyun kaget melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sedangkan tadi namja itu bilang jika besok baru pulang.

Kai yang tadinya ingin duduk membatalkan niatnya. Dia juga ikut menolehkan pandangannya pada orang yang di panggil Baekhyun.

"Sunbae" Kata Kai lirih, tetapi didengar jelas oleh Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya. Terlihat dari Baekhyun menolehnya senbentar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lantang tapi tersirat jelas nada khawatir disana. Namja jangkung itu mendekati istrinya dan segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Kai.

"Akhh" Baekhyun meringis saat tangan lebar Chanyeol menarik nya sedikit kasar. Membuat Kai yang melihat nya juga ikut kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau tidak menjawab ponselku? Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku cemas?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun tanpa jeda sambil menampilkan tatapan tak bersahabat pada Baekhyun. Mungkin ia kesal sudah terlalu panik pada istrinya. Ia bela-bela kan pulang cepat karena begitu khawatir. Jeju-Seoul itu bukan jarak yang dekat bila ditempuh dengan mobil. Alhasil Chanyeol harus lari-larian di bandara demi mendapatkan tiket pesawat penerbangan ke Seoul detik itu juga. Tapi yang ia dapati istrinya dirumah bersama seorang namja. Siapa yang tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya sebentar. Ia yakin jika tadi Chanyeol mendengar suara mobil yang hampir menubruk nya. Bukankah mereka tadi sedang berteleponan. Mungkin saja setelah itu Chanyeol terus menelponnya. Dan karena Baekhyun yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi Kai , yeoja itu sampai tidak menghiraukan ponselnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Bisa jadi itu alasan kenapa Chanyeol bisa dihadapannya saat ini.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun tertegun karena membayangkan ternyata suaminya begitu mencemaskannya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Belum sempat otak nya merangkai kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dikagetkan oleh suara yang membentaknya.

"JAWAB BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Sunbae, jangan salah paham padanya kare-"

"Diam! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Potong Chanyeol atas ucapan yang dilontarkan Kai dengan nada meninggi. Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengar apapun dari namja yang berada disamping Baekhyun itu, ia sudah kesal melihat namja itu berada di rumahnya, apalagi bersama istrinya.

"Ah Park Chanyeol maaf aku lupa menghubungimu, ponsel ku mati. Dan YA! jangan membentak Kai dia tidak salah apa-apa" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ikut meninggi, ia tidak terima jika orang yang telah menolongnya dibentak seperti itu. Itu terlalu tidak sopan untuk dilakukan. Dan ia ingin Chanyeol mengetahui penjelasannya. Tetapi Chanyeol malah semakin melotot marah kepadanya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol begitu berlebihan. Karena ia tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya Chanyeol marah-marah adalah karena melihat Kai disini.

Dan Kai, Sadar jika kehadirannya tidak membuahkan hasil atau mungkin malah menambahi emosi Chanyeol. Akhirnya namja itu pamit untuk pulang. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun butuh menyelesaikan masalahnya berdua.

"Baekhyun, eemm lebih baik aku pulang dulu. Hubungi aku besok jika memerlukan bantuan dariku"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya merespon Kai, jujur hatinya juga merasa tak enak.

"Sunbae, aku permisi dulu, maaf telah membuatmu tidak nyaman" Kai juga pamit kepada Chanyeol, namun namja yang berstatus sebagai suami Baekhyun itu tidak melengos sedikitpun. Membuat Kai menampilkan senyum masam sebentar sebelum berlalu keluar dari rumah itu.

Setelah kepergian Kai keadaan menjadi hening. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun masih betah dalam posisinya tadi. Tapi kini Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, namja itu menatap tajam pada si yeoja.

"YA! kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman di tatap seperti pencuri yang tertangkap begitu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan namja itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin pada Baekhyun.

"Astaga Park Chanyeol jadi kau ceburu pada Kai! Dia hanya menyelama-"

"Namanya bukan Kai. Dan Jangan sok akrab dengan nya"

Ucap Chanyeol memotong penjelasan Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur mengambil air. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun mengekorinya dari belakang, banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan kenapa Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menyukai Kai, namun ada baiknya ia minta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeol-ah maaf membuatmu cemas. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi"

"Aku sudah tidak mau mendengarnya"

"_Wae? _bukan kah tadi kau bilang begitu mencemaskan ku?" tanya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk air minumnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar kearah suaminya, berharap agar Chanyeol tidak marah lagi.

Chanyeol malah memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu aku hapir tertabrak mobil karena apa?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau dengar"

" _Jebal _Park Channyeol"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak mau" Namja itu berjalan menuju tangga untuk naik kekamarnya. Baekhyun ingin mengejarnya tetapi lebih dulu di hentikan oleh suara bel Rumah nya yang berbunyi.

"Siapa yang malam-malam begini bertamu" Akhirnya yeoja itu mengurungkan niatnya mengejar Chanyeol dan menuju pintu Rumah mereka untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Chanyeol yang semula sudah berada di anak tangga pun ikut turun lagi. Penasaran siapa orang yang memencet bel rumahnya. Jika Kai kembali lagi Chanyeol sudah siap menghajarnya. Namun niatnya ia urungkan begitu mendengar bukan "Kai" Nama yang disebut Baekhyun.

"Kris? Ada apa malam-malam datang kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi dihadapannya. Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun berusaha mengintip Orang itu dari balik bahu sempit istrinya untuk memastikan. Baekhyun sempat terkejut karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian. Apa Luhan disini?" Tanya Kris segera.

"_Mwo? _Luhan? Dia tidak kemari" Jawab Baekhyun bingung. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Yang benar Baekhyun.! Tolong jangan bersekongkol dengannya. Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya dan menyelesaikan masalahku" Ucap Kris tidak percaya dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau namja kan? jadi tolong bantu aku, katakan diamana Luhan.?" Tanya Kris mendesak Chanyeol. Mungkin Kris mengira Luhan melarang Baekhyun memberitahunya, dan memilih bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hei mana ku tahu dimana istrimu. Aku baru saja pulang" Jawab Chanyeol juga ikut bingung. Apa-apaan ia ditanyai kemana perginya Luhan. Memang dia bapaknya? Ingat Chanyeol sedang kesal. Jangan membuatnya semakin emosi.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, Baekhyun katakan dimana dia sekarang?" Tuntut Kris masih tidak percaya.

"Sungguh Kris Luhan tidak disini" Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi tadi dia bicara di telepon. Menyebut nyebut bahwa ingin kerumah Baekhyun dan menginap disana?" Oceh Kris berusaha meniru ucapan Luhan tadi.

Baekhyun menatap horror ke arah Kris. "Ponselku mati sejak tadi"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah duduk hampir 20 menit didalam bar itu. Bibir tipisnya sibuk mengomel karena baru menyadari jika ponselnya lowbat. Sebenarnya saat dirumah ia menelpon Baekhyun tadi itu hanyalah berpura-pura agar Kris tidak mengikutinya. Setidaknya sampai ia tidak merasa kesal lagi.

Tapi naas akhirnya ia terkena imbasnya. Ponselnya mati dan Luhan tidak membawa mobil saat pergi. Jadi bagaimana ia pulang nanti? Ditambah ia hanya membawa dompet kosong. ATM dan kartu kreditnya semua tertinggal di rumah. Sialll ,

"Haaaiiisshh menyebalkan sekali" Gerutu yeoja itu sambil membanting ponselnya di atas meja bartender. Di raihnya botol Vodka di hadapannya dan langsung ia tenggak isinya, tanpa memakai gelas. Mungkin kalian mengira jika sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan hilang. Namun kalian salah, yeoja ini mempunyai toleransi yang sangat baik pada alkhohol. Bahkan dulu Luhan bisa menghabiskan 2 botol wine tanpa mabuk. ckck benar-benar yeoja (super) mengerikan.

Saat sibuk menggerutu perhatiannya terusik oleh suara kursi disebelahnya yang ditarik oleh seseorang. Kepalanya ia tolehkan sebentar kepada seorang namja yang duduk disampingnya dengan ditemani sebotol bir. Orang itu sedang fokus pada ponsel di tangannya. Luhan cukup yakin jika namja disampingnya itu masih bocah. Luhan menghampiri namja disebelahnya dengan menarik kursinya mendekat. Membuat si empunya menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan cengo.

"_Wae? _Ada apa noona?" Tanya namja itu mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Demi Tuhan Luhan gemas dengan ekspresi bocah disampingnya itu. Namja tampan yang menggemaskan. Tapi ia segera ingat ia bukanlah pedofil. Segera ia kembali pada maksud tujuannya.

Luhan memasang wajah semanis mungkin sebelum membuka suaranya. Membuat namja di hadapannya semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar"

"Hah...? ponselku?" tanya namja itu memastikan.

"Iya ponselmu, bolehkah ku pinjam sebentar? aku ingin menghubungi teman ku tetapi ponselku mati" Jawab Luhan sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang sudah tidak ada dayanya itu pada namja dihadapannya.

Tampaknya pemuda di hadapan Luhan itu masih sibuk berfikir. Oh ayolah berlebihan sekali. Hanya di pinjami ponsel saja sampai begitunya. Jika tidak boleh, sebaiknya cepat katakan saja.

Baiklah karena terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya Luhan jengah juga, ia anggap itu sebuah penolakan. Akhirnya Luhan menggeser kursinya menjauh dari namja itu. Lalu meminum Vodka nya lagi.

"Cih, pelit sekali" Omelnya tanpa melihat kearah namja itu.

Tanpa Luhan sadari Namja tadi mendekatinya sambil mengulurkan ponsel berchasing hitam miliknya. "Ini"

Membuat Luhan mendongak dan menatapnya tajam.

" Ah jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau menyeramkan" Kata namja itu, sedari tadi ia berbicara banmal pada Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak memerlukannya" jawab Luhan ketus, ia terlanjur sakit hati.

"Oh ayolah! kau marah? tadi itu ponsel kekasihku. Ini milik ku" jelas namja itu sambil menggoyangkan ponsel yang tadi disodorkan pada Luhan. "Yakin tidak jadi? Yasudah" namja itu bersiap memasuk kan ponselnya kembali kesaku tetapi Luhan buru-buru meraih tangan nya.

Namja itu tersenyum.

"Kau tenang saja aku hanya meminjam sebentar, nanti akan ku ganti pulsamu, bocah"

Ujar Luhan sok sewot, ingat ia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Hahaha lucu sekali, heii namaku bukan bocah. Namaku Taeyong"

"Terserah" Luhan tidak menggubris ucapan namja bernama Taeyong itu. Ia sibuk menekan digit nomor yang ia ingat untuk di hubunginya sekarang.

"Oppa~ Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau berselingkuh ya!" Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis dengan perawakan tinggi menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu tampak marah-marah tak jelas. Dan apa tadi katanya? Luhan dikatai berselingkuh dengan bocah itu? Oh For God Sake. Luhan menganga di tempatnya. Tak jauh berbeda dari Luhan namja bernama Taeyong itu pun terlihat keget oleh ucapan gadis yang baru datang itu.

"Jadi benar kau berselingkuh! Huh Kau menyebalkan!" Ucap gadis itu kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban sambil mendorong tubuh namja tadi dan pergi dari sana.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak ada jawaban. Hanya saja namja itu belum sempat mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi gadis itu sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Hei, kau salah paham Chagiiiiiii~" teriak Taeyong menyusul gadis itu.

Setelah kepergian dua remaja itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya Dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya menekan digit nomer di ponsel hitam itu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Huuuffttt dasar ABG labil"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar didalam sana. Matanya memicing melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal sedang menghubunginya. Hampir saja ia mengabaikan panggilan itu, kalau saja Baekhyun yang baru selesai mengunci pintu setelah kepergian Kris menginstrupsi nya.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol yang hanya memandangi ponsel nya yang sedang bergetar di tangannya dengan diam saja.

"Aku tidak mengenal nomornya, malas sekali" Balas Chanyeol berniat mereject panggilan itu.

"Angkatlah dulu, siapa tahu penting!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu akhirnya menuruti perkataan istrinya itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Yeoboseyo Park Chanyeol, Aku Luhan! Apa kau sedang sibuk? Bisa kau berikan ponselmu pada Baekhyun?" _Terdengar suara yeoja bertanya beruntun tanpa jeda. Chanyeol yang sudah sangat malas akhirnya mengabulkan segera keinginan sahabatnya yang sedang menelpon itu.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol ingin bertanya, tetapi namja itu malah menyerahkan ponsel kepadanya.

"_nuguya?_"

"Luhan"

"Oh, Halo Luhan kau dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung saat mengetahui jika Luhan lah yang menghubunginya.

_"Baek, apa tadi Kris kesana?"_

"Iya! kau dimana sekarang? kau tidak tahu suami mencemaskan mu. Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku bertanya pada Kris tapi ia tidak mau menjelaskan padaku"

_"Oh baguslah. Setidak nya dia tidak akan menemukan ku hari ini. Aku sedang bertengkar dengan nya"_

"Ataga Luhan! cepat katakan dimana kau sekarang dan biarkan Kris menjemputmmu. Bertengkar seperti anak kecil saja, sampai harus pergi dari rumah. Jangan begitu!"

_"Tidak-tidak Baek, dengarkan aku, jangan hubungi Kris. Malam ini aku ingin menginap dirumah mu. Tolong jemput aku sekarang ya. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Jebaal!"_

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Mabuk?"

"_Sudahlah jemput aku di Hongdae Club,. nanti akan aku jelas kan padamu. byeee"_

"Ya Luhan, Yaaa, aisshhh bocah ini" Gerutu Baekhyun begitu sambungan teleponnnya diputus sepihak oleh Temannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat ekspresi sebal dari istrinya.

"Luhan menyuruh ku menjemputnya... di Hongdae Club, sekarang!"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil nya dalam kecepatan rata-rata. Jalanan Seoul malam hari sebenarnya cukup lenggang, walau tak bisa di pungkiri masih banyak juga mobil yang berlalu lalang. Namun ia tidak mau kegabah. Menyetir ugal-ugalan dalam keadaan mengantuk dan kelelahan bisa jadi nyawanya melayang saat itu juga. Eh bukan hanya nyawanya saja. Tetapi nyawa dua yeoja yang berada dalam mobil yang sama seperti dirinya.

Setibanya ia dan Baekhyun di Hongdae club tadi, namja ini tidak mau banyak bicara. Hanya memberi isyarat pada istrinya agar segera menarik sahabatnya itu masuk ke mobil dan segera pulang. Demi Tuhan hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar kelelahan, masih saja harus direpotkan oleh sahabatnya yang sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya itu.

"Ck, Park Chanyeol kelihatannya kau tidak senang sekali menolongku?" Ucap Luhan memecah keheningan yang semula terjadi didalam mobil itu.

Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah yeoja yang sedang duduk di belakangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih diam tidak merespon, dan sibuk berkonsentrasi menyetir, bukankah dari tadi namja itu sedang kesal. Baekhyun pun ikut diam tidak berbicara. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan terdengarlah suara helaan nafas yang sangat panjang dari Luhan.

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit mobil itu tiba dirumahnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, tepatnya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi, Chanyeol segera bergegas turun dan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Membuat Yeoja yang berada di belakangnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan suamimu? Baru di mintai tolong sekali saja sudah begitu sekali responnya. Apa ia tak ingat siapa yang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dulu sewaktu sekolah" Luhan mengoceh panjang lebar yang di tunjukkan untuk Chanyeol, namun yang ada kalimat itu malah di telan mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun, yang berada di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari jeju tadi jam 10 kurasa dia badmood karena sedang kecapek an. Jangan marah-marah Lu. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud begitu"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jelas saja Istri mana yang tidak akan membela suaminya.

Yeoja itu akhirnya memilih menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di atas sofa panjang ruang tengah rumah Baekhyun.

"Ya Sudah aku mandi dulu, kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu dekat tangga itu malam ini" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah kamar ber pintu kayu di samping tangga.

"Lebih baik kau cepat istirahat. Atau aku akan menelpon Kris sekarang juga"

"_Andweee!_ jangan berani-berani menghubungi Kris. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya ataupun wajahnya saat ini"

"Huhh setidaknya selesaikan masalahmu segera, jangan biarkan berlarut-larut"

"Aku mengerti Nyonya Park. Sudah sana pergi ke habitatmu. Bilang juga pada Chanyeol, tidak usah Khawatir aku menguping kalian, jika perlu aku akan memasang headset dan menyalakan music keras-keras. _Gomawo!"_

"Yaaaa! bicara apa kau Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan santai menuju ruangan seseorang, tangannya menenteng dua gelas kopi yang masih terlihat sedikit mengepul. Jika dillihat dari caranya berjalan sepertinya lukanya kemarin tidak terlalu berdampak serius.

Kai memberikan senyum ramahnya pada setiap suster dan petugas rumah sakit yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Matanya menapilkan eyesmile yang menawan. Tak jarang juga banyak suster yang berada di "Nurse Station" terlihat berbisik saling tanya pada rekannya, kira-kira kenapa Dokter tampan itu berkeliaran ke sini.

"Selamat pagi, Apa Byun Sonsaengnim berada diruangannya?" Tanya Kai pada seorang suster cantik yang sedang menyiapkan obat-obatan untuk pasien.

"Ah Selamat pagi Sonsengnim. _Ne, _Byun Sonsaeng berada didalam ruangannya, baru saja datang" Jawab Suster itu ramah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih"

"_Ne"_

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada suster disana, Kai segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat Baekhyun, namja itu tampak mengetuk sebentar pintu kayu yang bertuliskan Ruangan Dokter Byun. tak perlu menunggu lama, suara nyaring terdengar dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

Senyum sumringah segera menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun begitu mendapati Kai datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi. Ini Untukmu" Sapa Kai, lalu menyerahkan segelas Kopi yang sedari tadi di tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Selamat Pagi, Ah _Gomawo! _seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot" Jawab Baekhyun merasa tak enak.

"_Ani,_ tadi aku pergi membeli dan teringat padamu jadi sekalian aku beli dua"

"oh hahaha, kau baik sekali Kai. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kakimu? Apa sekarang merasa kaku?"

"Sudah mendingan, kemarin sampai rumah segera ku kompres dan aku olesi salep. Tidak usah khawatir"

"Duduklah" Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kai.

"Terimakasih" Kai mendudukkan tubunya pada bangku di hadapan Baekhyun, lalu menatap yeoja yang baru ia kenal kemarin itu. Terlalu pede jika Kai menyebut Baekhyun sebagai temannya.

"Apa suamimu masih marah?" Tanya Kai teringat pertengkaran kecil Baekhyun dan Suaminya kemarin.

Baekhyun yang sedang menulis sesuatu segera meolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar Kai bertanya. "Tidak, dia hanya kelelahan saja kemarin. Namja itu emosinya gampang sekali meledak. Tetapi dia tidak akan pernah betah marah lama-lama" Jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan sifat unik suaminya sambil tersenyum membayangkan itu.

Kai ikut tersenyum. "Syukurlah, jika ia tidak marah, aku sangat meminta maaf soal itu"

"Minta maaf apa? kau itu tidak salah apa-apa. Dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Sudah jangan di pikirkan, dan... boleh aku minum kopinya?"

"Minumlah, itu milikmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Luhan pada sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

Mereka sedang berda di ruang makan, tepatnya di rumah ChanBaek. Luhan memutuskan belum ingin pulang hari ini. Tapi tanpa gadis itu ketahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah menghubungi Kris tadi malam, dan meminta menjemput Luhan hari ini. Bukan berarti maksud Baekhyun tidak mau di tumpangi, hanya saja yeoja itu ingin masalah Luhan dan Kris segera diselesaikan saja, sebelum berlarut panjang.

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi degelasnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang sedari tadi ditekuni namja itu. Chanyeol hari ini tidak pergi kekantor, ia sudah ijin pada Atasannya (Ayahnya) untuk libur dan mengerjakan pekerjaan nya di rumah saja. Tubuhnya serasa remuk akibat semalam kurang tidur dan ditambah perjalanan mendadak nya dari Jeju ke Seoul. Walaupun hanya memakan waktu satu jam tetapi Chanyeol tetap kelelahan. Kalian ingat sendiri kan apa saja yang sudah terjadi semalam.?

"Hei Park Chanyeol, kau tidak tuli mendadak kan?" Tanya Luhan geram juga karena dari tadi seperti orang tidak di anggap oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku heran, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa bertahan dengan suami macam dirimu huh?"

Dan kalimat terakhir yang di lontarkan Luhan berhasil membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Bagus! setidaknya sekarang yeoja itu mendapatkan respon, Luhan tersenyum miring dan terlihat seakan menantang.

"_Wae?_ marah? marah saja, kau kira aku takut"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu dengan Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya juga, Luhan cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan melenceng dari Chanyeol, ia kira jika sahabatnya bermata bulat itu akan marah, mengumpat atau lebih parahnya mengusirnya, tetapi ternyata yang ia bayangkan tidaklah benar.

"E.. Itu... Itu, itu tidak penting" Jawab Luhan salah tingkah. Jika Chanyeol serius begini bisa dipastikan ia yang akan kalah dan berakhir jadi bahan bullyan.

"Ku bilang katakan, atau aku akan menelpon Kris sekarang juga" Ancam Chanyeol, jujur ia sangat penasaran dengan masalah rumah tangga sahabatnya itu.

Luahan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa ancaman mu itu sangat tidak bermutu. Menyebalkan sekali" kata Luhan kesal.

"Sudahlah cepat ceritakan" Desak Chanyeol, jengah melihat Luhan terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Baiklah... Aku bertengkar denga Kris karena,,, aku mencurigai ia berselingkuh"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak kopi yang sedang ditengguknya mendengar penuturan Luhan barusan. Lalu namja itu menatap terkejut ke arah yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"Haa? Apa katamu? Kau jangan sembarangan bicara Lu"

"Aku tidak sembarangan bicara, akhir-akhir ini si tiang bule itu suka pulang kerja malam-malam. Aku tahu sekali jika jam pulang kerja adalah pukul setengah sembilan, tapi beberapa hari ini ia pulang hampir jam sepuluh. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir macam-macam eoh?" Jelas Luhan panjang kali lebar.

"Ya! kau jangan teburu-buru menyimpulkan itu sesuka hati mu, bisa jadi ia lembur kan?"

"Mana ada lembur tanpa mengabariku? Walau aku bukan pekerja kantoran seperti kalian setidaknya aku juga tahu! aku yakin tidak. Kau tahu, kemarin dia bahkan pulang jam satu pagi. Aku juga mencium bau alkhohol pada tubuhnya. Dan dia akhirnya mengaku jika barusaja mengantarkan temannya pulang karena mabuk. Ayolah Park Chanyeol, apa lagi itu namanya jika bukan berselingkuh"

"Kau harus bertanya dulu padanya sebelum menuduhnya Lu, bisa jadi itu rekan kerjanya. Kau tahu orang-orang seprti kami itu sering sekali pergi keluar bersama hanya untuk minum bir. Kami juga butuh refreshing"

Ujar Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan dunia para pekerja kantoran.

"Dan juga apa kau punya bukti?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Dia memang merasa ada benarnya tentang penjelasan Chanyeol barusan, namun ia juga masih ragu.

"Tapi-"

"Setidak nya kau harus punya bukti jika ingin menuduh orang. Kaulah yang paling tahu bagaimana sikap Suamimu itu" Potong Chanyeol cepat begitu Luhan masih ingin menyangkal.

Luhan akhirnya diam saja, merenungi setiap ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan Sahabatnya padanya. Memang sedari dulu Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu berbicara bijak dan selalu benar. Walau sikap nya yang terlampau rame dan selalu bertingkah konyol itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan jika ia benar-banar idiot. Jika kalian bertanya orang seperti apa Chanyeol dulu? Jawabannya adalah. ia seorang namja yang kelewat ramai dan terkesan serampangan. Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang yang malah terlihat sangat Cool dan terkesan dingin, bahkan Luhan saja sempat heran saat pertama kali bertemu lagi setelah berpisah cukup lama.

"Ya sudah lupakan soal Kris, sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu" Ucap Luhan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Chanyeol hanya memandangkan seolah memberi isyarat, katakan saja.

"Yeol, sebenarnya kenapa Kyungsoo pergi ke Paris? kenapa kalia tidak ada memberitahuku? Sahabat macam apa kalian"

Chanyeol tertegun untuk sesaat. Kenapa Harus membicarakan Kyungsoo disaat seperti ini. Itu sama saja harus membuka luka lama yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di hati namja itu. Jujur Chanyeol sangat sensitif jika menyangkut nama Kyungsoo disebut.

Luhan cukup peka menyadari perubahan ekspresi aneh dari Chanyeol.

"_Wae?_ Apa yang sudah terjadi? kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"E... tidak ada, dia hanya ingin melanjutkan study nya. Dia ingin menjadi designer" Jawab Chanyeol singkat, namja itu pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan. Tiba-tiba tingkahnya terlihat kaku.

"Bukankah dia sudah kuliah jurusan bisnis bersamamu? Kau saja sudah wisuda, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengganti jurusan nya?" Tanya Luhan kebingungan. Seingatnya dulu setelah mereka lulus SMA dan sebelum Luhan memutuskan pulang ke Beijing, Chanyeol bilang jika dirinya dan Kyungsoo akan sama-sama masuk kuliah jurusan bisnis berdua.

"Dia tidak menyukainya, dan memutuskan berhenti dari jurusan itu"

"Aaaaa jadi begitu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tetapi masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Luhan semakin curiga melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya menghindari pembicaraan ini. Alisnya mengernyit dengan mata memicing.

"Chanyeol... Apa sesuatau terjadi pada kalian?"

**Bingo~**

Chanyeol reflek menegakkan kepalanya asal. Apa iya dia harus bercerita pada Luhan? Jika boleh jujur ia ingin sekali bercerita pada sahabatnya satu itu. Ia dan Kyungsoo terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia dari Luhan.

"Chanyeol, apa kau merahasiakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Luhan menuntut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai sepertinya bayi ini sehat sekali sekarang. Ini berkat mu. Kau dokter yang hebat"

Baekhyun dan Kai kini sedang berada pada ruangan pasien tempat bayi yang kemarin baru saja di operasi. Alasan yang tepat sebenarnya, Tadi saat Baekhyun bertanya sebenarnya apa ada masalah lain kenapa Kai harus repot-repot menemuinya pagi itu. Akan kurang logis memang jika Kai hanya menjawab, ingin tahu apa suami Baekhyun marah atau tidak, itu pasti terdengar awkawrd. Akhirnya Kai bilang jika ingin melihat keadaan bayi yang kemarin dia operasi. Mendengar itu tentu dengan senang hati Baekhyun langsung membawa Kai kemari. Entahlah, apapun yang menyangkut bayi itu, sepertinya membuat Baekhyun sangat Excited.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama bayi ini Byun Sonsaeng?" Tanya Kai sambil mengamati bayi mungil yang mulai bergerak aktif di ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, oh iya kemarin seorang suster yang menangani Ibu bayi ini memberikanku sebuah kalung, dimana ya..." Baekhyun teringat jika kemarin ada salah satu suster memberikan kalung berliontin Shunshine diserahkan kepadanya, ia merogoh saku jubahnya berusaha mencari.

Kemarin kata seorang suster kalung itu adalah milik Bayi mungil ini dan Ibu bayi yang sudah wafat itu sempat menyerahkan nya kepada mereka. Karena suster itu bingung akhirnya menyerahkan saja kalung itu pada Baekhyun.

"Oh Ini dia" Tunjuk Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kalungnya berniat memperlihatkan kalung itu pada Kai.

Kai menatap kalung itu sesaat, seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanya kai meminta ijin melihat kalung berbadul shunshine itu.

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun pun menyerahkannya pada Kai. Namja itu saat ini sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia melihat kalung itu, tetapi salahkan ingatannya yang lemah. Kai tak mengingat apapun.

"Ah aku tidak ingat" Sesal Kai frustasi, karena tidak berhasil menemukan ingatannya. Tapi namja itu masih setia mengamati benda cantik itu.

"Mungkin banyak model kalung seperti ini" Celetuk Baekhyun menanggapi kebingungan Kai.

Kai akhirnya mengangguk kecil, tapi tak berapa lama ia terpekik karena melihat sesuatu pada liontin kalung itu.

"Kalung ini ada namanya" Ucap Kai membuat Baekhyun segera mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kai yang sedang mengeja huruf di kalung itu.

"Chando0"

"Hah?"

"Chandu. Tapi aneh sekali namanya tidak ditulis dalam hangul" Kai sempat bingung membaca nama tulisan di kalung itu. Kai sempat mengira huruf O itu sempat dia kira bahwa itu angka 0.

"Waaah berarti namanya Chandu, manis sekali" Baekhyun senang sekali karena telah mengetahui nama bayi yang selama ini menyita perhatiaannya itu.

"Heum, tapi kenapa suster itu memberikan kalung ini padamu?"

"OH itu, mereka bilang karena aku dokternya, mereka mengklaim aku sebagai walinya" Jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh teringat perkataan suster Shin, asisten pribadinya.

"Tapi sayang sekali Chandu harus dibesarkan di panti asuhan setelah ini" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Kai sudah tahu jika Ibu yang sebelumnya merawat bayi ini sudah meninggal. Dan kerena tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya pihak Rumah sakit pun akan memasukkan bayi ini ke Panti.

"Kenapa kau tidak adopsi saja bayi ini?"

"Tidak semudah itu Kai. Aku tidak yakin bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Bukankah kau tahu pekerjaan ku memakan waktu banyak di Rumah sakit"

"Ehm Aku tahu! Sudahlah jangan bersedih. Kau pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" Kai berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengelus pelan bahu Dokter cantik itu.

"_Gomawo. _Kau adalah teman yang baik" jawab Baekhyun lirih sambil menampilkan eyesmile kearah Kai.

"_Mwo? _teman? aku tidak menyangka ini sebelum nya. Ah baiklah teman" Balas Kai sedikit kikuk, karena tidak bisa membayangkan sudah di anggap teman secepat ini oleh yeoja dihadapannya yang baru ia kenal kemarin itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun semakin tersenyum cerah.

"Oh iya Baekhyun, minggu depan aku sudah harus kembali ke Paris?" Jelas Kai dengan wajah sedikit muram.

"_Wae? wae_ secepat itu? bukankah kau bilang 2 bulan lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu disana" Jawab Kai menyesal.

"Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

"APA? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Park Chanyeol? Ka-kalian apa?"

Luhan ternganga begitu mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol bahwa Namja itu dan sahabat satunya lagi -Kyungsoo- berpacaran dibelakang nya selama ini. Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran sejak masih sekolah bersama dan Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa! Sahabat macam apa mereka itu.

"Park Chanyeol bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit dijabarkan, antara marah, kaget, kecewa dan sebagainya. Mereka adalah sahabat, dan ia merasa di khianati.

"Maaf Lu, aku memang bersalah tentang ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur gara-gara itu" Jawab Chanyeol -sangat- menyesal.

"Ataga! _Jinjja _Park Chanyeol. Kau gila" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya semakin frustasi. Ia ingat dulu saat dibangku SMA Chanyeol pernah sekelas dengan Kyungsoo, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka dekat dan sampai berpacaran tanpa diketahui olehnya.

"Kami hanya menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan waktu itu. Kau ingat saat aku memilih liburan ke Jepang selama sebulan dulu. Itu karena aku baru putus dengan Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol masih tetap menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan, tidak gentar sedikitpun jika langsung di maki dengan sejuta umpatan oleh sahabatnya karena telah bermain kebohongan dibelakangnya.

"Tapi aku menjalin hubungan lagi dua tahun dengan nya sebelum ia pergi ke Paris... Sampai sekarang, kami belum putus Lu" sambung Chanyeol lirih lalu menunduk kan kepalanya.

Luhan segera menatap horror pada Park Chanyeol yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Ia memang kesal, tapi yeoja itu merasa ada yang ganjil disini.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo" ujar Chanyeol pelan, dan langsung membuat tubuh Luhan lemas.

"Jangan bodoh Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa"

"Maafkan Aku Luhan" ucap Chanyeol lagi penuh sesal.

"Tidak- tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kau tidak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun!" Luhan memperlihatkan wajah cemas sekarang. Ia cemas jika Baekhyun mengetahui ini pasti Baekhyun akan sangat sedih. Demi Tuhan, Luhan sudah terlanjur menyayangi Baekhyun seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia tidak akan rela jika Baekhyun sudah tidak perduli akan penghianatan yang sudah ke dua sahabatnya itu lakukan, Sekarang ia hanya perduli pada perasaan Baekhyun.

Melihat dari cara bicara Chanyeol, Luhan sangat was-was pada namja itu, Luhan takut bila Chanyeol bisa kapan saja kembali pada kekasihnya, jika suatu hari Kyungsoo kembali.

"Aku akan memaafkan Park Chanyeol. Asal kau berjanji padaku"

Ujar Luhan terlihat sangat serius. Chanyeol memandangnya pun tak begeming.

"Lupakan Do Kyungsoo. Kau sudah mempunyai Baekhyun. Dan kau tidak boleh menyakitinya"

Walau Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya sejak lama, bahkan lebih lama dari ia mengenal Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan tetap melawan ego nya. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol hanya bungkam, membuat Luhan semakin kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil juga membujuk Baekhyun untuk dia ajak liburan. Ini bukan liburan musim panas atau pun Libur Natal, Tapi libur yang dipilih Chanyeol secara acak. Ia hanya ingin merefreshing otak nya saja dari pekerjaannya. Juga Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat ingin istrinya itu tidak terlalu stres bekerja. Belakangan ini dia melihat bahwa mood Baekhyun sedikit buruk. Yeoja itu terus saja mengadu pada Chanyeol jika dirinya sedang sedih karena pasien yang paling ia sayangi sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sebelumnya yeoja itu pun tetap bersikeras menolak, tapi akhirnya dengan sedikit rayuan maut dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhasil luluh dan mau pergi berlibur.

Chanyeol masih ingat setahun yang lalu saat ia dan Baekhyun liburan natal. Mereka pergi kepantai, Chanyeol memang sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau air. Maka dari itu tanpa pikir dua kali namja jangkung itu mengajak istrinya bermain kepantai, sedangkan cuaca saat itu sedang berada pada dingin paling ekstrim. Hasilnya setelah liburan selesai, hampir seminggu Baekhyun tidak turun dari ranjang. (Eits jangan berpikir macam-macam!?) Yeoja itu terserang flu dan demam parah. Jangan lupakan kenyataan kalau Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang tidak tahan pada udara dingin. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang terlalu memaksa istrinya, akhirnya ia sendiri kan yang harus repot-repot merawat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun juga kalah kekanakan, yeoja itu menolak saat di suruh rawat inap di Rumah sakit. Chanyeol sampai frustasi membujuknya, tapi yeoja itu malah bilang "Aku memang menyukai Rumah Sakit, tapi saat aku menjadi dokter dan menangani pasienku. Tidak jika aku adalah pasien disana" dan disertai ancaman tidak mau makan.

Setelah itu Chanyeol tidak sanggup membujuk istrinya lagi. Jadinya kini ia harus benar-benar memilih waktu yang tepat untuk pergi berlibur. Contohnya seperti saat ini. Bulan September ini setidak nya tidak terlalu panas dan juga sudah menjelang musim dingin, jadi ia tidak perlu takut kulitnya akan terbakar matahari, ataupun Baekhyun yang akan sakit lagi karena kedinginan. Chanyeol merasa sangat tepat memilih waktu liburan kali ini.

**Anjoha...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah biba di tempat yang ingin dikunjungi, Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tetap saja tidak fokus pada sekitarnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengajak ngobrol yeoja itu tetapi hasilnya Chanyeol malah di acuhkan.

"Apa kau tetap tidak merasa senang sudah berlibur bersama suamimu?" tanya Chanyeol memecah lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ah apa?" Seakan baru kembali ke alam sadarnya yeoja itu hanya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan seperti idiot. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan namja jangkung dihadapannya segera ia tersadar.

"Oh Tidak, tidak begitu. Hanya saja karena aku masih terlalu memikirkan bocah itu, aku sangat menyayanginya" Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Sekarang aku tanya, lebih sayang mana ... bayi itu atau aku?" Tanya Chanyeol terlihat lebih menuntut.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk segera menatap namja itu.

"Aisshh,, kenapa malah membanding bandingkannya denganmu ?" Baekhyun menghentak hentakkan kakinya sebal, karena dirasa suaminya benar-benar tidak bisa menempatkan sesuatu dengan benar!

"Itu pekerjaan ku Chanyeol, dan kau itu suamiku. Apa kau masih tidak bisa membedakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun semakin terlihat kesal.

Chanyeol lalu berkacak pinggang dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Tapi sekarang kau sedang tidak bekerja Byun Sonsaeng! Maka nikmati saja liburanmu! dan lupakan dulu pekerjaan mu!" Jawab Chanyeol tegas. Tanpa menunggu protes yang -mungkin- akan dilancarkann istri bawelnya itu. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun berlari dan menuju tengah pantai. Seperti rumah panggung yang berada di atas air.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sungguh ia kagum dengan pemandangan yang ia terhidang di depan matanya! Sebuah pantai biru yang sangat indah, dengan terumbu karang dan ikan-ikan kecil yang sedang berenang terlihat jelas dari atas tempatnya berpijak.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol, seakan membagi tatapan menakjubkan yang terhidang di bawahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau membawaku ketempat se indah ini? " Tanya Baekhyun penuh binar dimatanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau kira apa saja yang sudah pernah ku lakukan disini? Apa kau lupa Jepang adalah rumah kedua ku" balas Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya diam ia tahu karena yang di sombongkan Chanyeol semua adalah kebenaran. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena semasa remaja tidak pernah mau di ajak ayah dan ibunya liburan ke Jepang. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat. Bukankah Ayah dan ibunya sering sekali ke negeri sakura ini. Atau mungkin karena Baekhyun juga yang terlalu pemilih. Ia selalu meminta liburan ke Eropa atau ke Amerika. Ckck yeoja ini.

"Ayo kita berenang" ucap Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap menarik tangan Baekhyun. Tetapi gadis itu menahan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa berenang" jawab Baekhyun segera menolak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Kita bisa pakai pelampung "

"Aku bilang tidak mau. Kenapa memaksa sih?" omel Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol tetap memaksa.

"Heii kita sudah kesini jauh-jauh dan kau tidak mau. Aissh kau ini" Chanyeol sudah geram sekali pada istrinya, tapi ia coba bersabar dan tetap bersikap manis. Atau liburannya kan berantakan.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mau menyelam. Percaya padaku didalam sana ada pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ayolah " bujuk Chanyeol agar Baekhyun berubah pikiran.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan meremas tangannya pelan. "Aku takut air" cicit yeoja itu lirih.

"_Mwo_?"

"Chanyeol-ah jangan paksa aku. Aku benar-benat takut air"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang. "Byun Baekhyun, bahkan jika ada suamimu disini kau masih takut? " ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat.

Seakan terhipnotis. Perkataan Chanyeol bagaikan pijaran api yang menghangatkan hatinya. Tanpa sadar akhirnya Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya Kecil. Ada baiknya jika ia mencoba. Toh ada Chanyeol yang berjanji akan melindunginya!

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin akan menyesal untuk kedua kalinya karena telah melewatkan masa-masa remaja yang terlalu biasa. Seharusnya ia mencoba ini dari dulu, seharusnya ia bisa melawan rasa takutnya pada air, karena nyatanya ia begitu menyukai kegiatan ini. Menyelam kedasar Laut yang indah. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin melupakan pengalaman ini.

Mereka menyelam menggunakan peralatan selam biasa, sebenarnya jika ia ingin mereka bisa menyewa _Glass buttom boat tropis _ yang bisa membuat mereka lebih leluasa mengagumi pemandangan bawah laut itu. Tetapi si namja menyarankan untuk menyelam saja, ia sudah meyakinkan si yeoja nya kalau dirinya jago berenang, dan tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam. Walau pada kenyataannya pun mereka mustahil akan tenggelam, karena mereka memakai peralatan menyelam yang akurat. Dan asal kalian tahu saja saat menyelam tadi Baekhyun terus saja berpegangan pada pinggang Chanyeol. Jika kalian teringat pelajaran biologi tentang simbiosis, kalian pasti tahu kan simbiosis komensalisme antara Ikan hiu dan remora? kurang lebih seperti itu mereka tadi menyelam, bedanya jika ikan remora berada di bawah hiu, kalau ini Baekhyun berada di atas Chanyeol (ckckck)

Saat tiba di laut yang agak dangkal, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun melepaskan pakain selam nya, Namja itu ingin mengajak istrinya berenang, sekedar untuk mengajari yeoja itu. Namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi segera menolak. Ia tidak mau mati konyol karena ketakutan. Yang tadi saja ia masih gemetaran, walau kepuasan juga tergambar jelas pada wajah cantik nya, tapi jika boleh jujur Baekhyun masih takut setengah mati.

Setelah mereka naik ke kapal Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah masam kepada Baekhyun, entahlah namja itu marah sungguhan atau hanya pura-pura agar Baekhyun mau menuruti kemauannya, ckck Park Chanyeol. Namja ini sungguh-sungguh memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Chanyeol. Kau marah ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh jangkung suaminya. Namun si pemilik tubuh tak menghiraukannya, Chanyeol memilih berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menuju pesisir pantai dengan langkah besar-besar. Baekhyun bahkan butuh berlari kecil untuk bisa mengimbangi jalannya.

"Aisshh Park Chanyeol kau kekanakan sekali sih! Aku bilang aku takut, kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Isshh benar-benar"

Baekhyun mendesis marah akhirnya, ia juga kewalahan jika selalu menghadapi sikap manja Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah bersabar, dirinya selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Dan ia jengah sekarang.

Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya yang semula mengikuti Chanyeol. Membuat namja disampingnya juga ikut berhenti. Chanyeol kemudian memandang Baekhyun yang menyilangkan tangannya didada dan memasang wajam marah. Namja iu tahu jika saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar marah, terlihat dari kedua mata sipitnya yang memerah. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menang jika berdebat dengan Chanyeol, dan ujung-ujungnya yeoja itu akan menangis.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang jatuh tanpa diperintah. Yeoja itu menjilat bibirnya sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Jika kau marah, maka kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku akan kembali ke penginapan" Ucap Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubunya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis eoh? dulu bukanlah yeoja cengeng. Baekhyun kumohon jangan sering menangis seperti ini aku tidak suka, baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu" Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah saat itu juga. Mengalahkan ego nya yang besar.

Baekhyun meremat kuat kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol kuat-kuat, ia mencoba menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir. Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun memang terlalu lemah jika menyangkut suami nya itu.

Merasa jika Baekhyun sudah tenang. Chanyeol menangkup pipi bulat Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon sekali saja!"

"_Mwo?_"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar sampai gigi-giginya yang rapi itu terlihat semua.

"Selancar"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan pernah mempercayai lagi jika Chanyeol baik padanya, pasti di balik semua itu ada imbalan yang harus ia bayar. Baekhyun, tetap akan kalah jika melawan Chanyeol. -_-

"Park Chanyeol silahkan nikmati hari-harimu tanpa diriku setelah ini. Aku tidak yakin masih hidup setelah permainan ini berakhir" Oceh Baekhyun ketus dengan tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memasangkan helm dikepalanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHAH... Bicara apa kau ini Byun Baekhyun. Bukankan sudah kubilang kau akan aman, ada Park Chanyeol disini! apa lagi yang kau takutkan. Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkan mu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Ihhh tawamu mengerikan" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya maximal.

Chanyeol selesai memasangkan helm dengan benar. Namja itu semakin gemas melihat tinggah imut Baekhyun, ia menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun sebelum berlalu menuju boat yang akan membawanya.

"Sudah sana cepat, siap-siap. Sampa jumpa nanti"

**Cup**

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat, sangat singkat sebelum berjalan menjauh menuju pantai. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang diam membatu. Tak berlangsung lama yeoja itu segera tersadar saat suara seorang instruktur memanggil namanya, akhirnya ia juga buru-buru menuju bibir pantai. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu tentu saja.

...

Papan selancar itu meliuk-liuk dengan indah mengikuti arus lautan yang sedikit bergelombang. Seorang profesiaonal bahkan berani memecah gelombang yang begitu besar. Tapi Baekhyun masih tidak berani membuka matanya ia terlalu takut jika harus terjatuh dan terjungkal di air. Tidak, itu menyeramkan.

Baekhyun memegang tali yang berada ditangannya itu erat-erat kemudian sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang meneriakinya.

"Baekhyunnnnn! Buka matamu... Ini mengasyikkaaaaannn wuhuuuuuu"

Itu suara Chanyeol, walau masih takut tapi sedikit membuat ia penasaran, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Objek yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang agak jauh darinya berselancar menggunakan Wakeboard terlihat sedang menantang gelombang besar. Ia tersenyum sekilas melihat suaminya lihai bermain selancar. Ia ingin balas berteriak tetapi tenggorokannya terlalu kering.

Namun tak berapa lama tatapannya berubah setelah menangkap kalau Chanyeol termakan arus besar itu. Baekhyun pun refleks panik tidak karuan, ia lupa kalau ia sedang diatas ski sekarang. Baekhyun bergerak asal yang akhirnya membuat keseimbangannya oleng. Yeoja itu berteriak tetapi boat yang membawanya tetap melaju kencang. Akhirnya Baekhyun terpental dan jatuh ke air, ia berusaha berenang namun naas pelampungnya bermasalah. Dan tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Alhasil Baekhyun berteriak-teriak saat suaranya teredam oleh air yang semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol merasakan kepuasan yang amat sangat saat berhasil melewati gelombang besar yang menghadangnya tadi. Namja itu bersorak gembira, dan tertawa lebar. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Bermaksud melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Matanya segera membulat setelah mendapati bahwa boat yang membawa Baekhyun melaju kencang tetapi tidak terlihat Istrinya disana. Chanyeol panik bukan main, Ia berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia juga menoleh ke berbagai arah tetap tidak menemukan yeoja itu, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melihat papan ski yang ia yakini milik Baekhyun mengapung jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa pikir dua kali namja itu melompat dari Board nya dan berenang mendekati Ski milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak berharap Baekhyun kenapa-napa tetapi instingnya mengatakan jika Baekhyun dalam bahaya. Matanya sempat mendapati sebuat tangan melambai di dalam air itu, Akhirnya Chanyeol berenang semakin kencang ke arah itu.

"Baekhyun Bertahanlah!"

...

Setelah berenang hampir sepuluh menit akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menemukan tubuh Baekhyun, tubuh yeoja itu sudah lemas tak berdaya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi segera Chanyeol menarik tubuh lemas Baekhyun ke tepi pantai.

Chanyeol tidak berteriak-teriak meminta bantuan, namun orang-orang disekitarnya yang melihatnya sudah mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Namja itu cepat-cepat membuka kaos basahnya. Ia tidak sabar jika harus menunggu bantuan datang, lalu dengan instingnya sendiri ia menekan-nekan dada Baekhyun lalu melakukan CPR juga nafas buatan berkali-kali. Namja itu hampir putus asa karena tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan sadar, Chanyeol terus menekan dada Baekhyun berharap jika istrinya segera bangun. Chanyeol menangis, ia menyesali semuanya. Pikirannya sudah berkecamuk, karena lemas ia menghempaskan tangannya dan menggenggam erat pasir disamping tubuh Baekhyun. Namja jangkung itu menangis sesenggukan lalu mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah. _jebal. _Bangun"

Ia memukul kan tangannya yang mengepal ke arah pasir dengan kasar Chanyeol sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tapi Ia masih yakin Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya. Lagi, dengan keyakinan penuh ia menekan dada Baekhyun sekali lagi ...

...dan akhirnya berhasil, Baekhyun menunjukkan kesadarannya dengan terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan banyak air dari perutnya. Yeoja itu mulai membuka matanya dan menggumam nama Chanyeol pelan. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama Chanyeol segera menerjang Baekhyun dan memeluk istrinya erat. Demi Tuhan ia tidak mau kehilangan yeoja ini. Chanyeol menangis sesenggukan dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, walau sempat merasa pening dikepalanya, tetapi gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum di balik bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya merasa...

... senang!

"Baekhyun maaf kan aku. Aku memang bodoh! Aku sudah mencelakai mu. Aku bodoh! Tolong maafkan aku" Ucap Chanyeol meminta maaf berulang ulang disela-sela isakan kecilnya. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Pelan-pelan yeoja itu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan menyebabkan pelukannya terlepas.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih tetap menangis dengan gemas.

"Park Chanyeol, kau mencintaiku?" tanya nya lirih. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali mendengar dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Chanyeol menyatakan itu padanya.

Ia berharap Chanyeol memang tulus mencintainya.

"_Ne, Naega Neol Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun" _Tanpa ia duga bahwa Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan menyatakan dengan sangat percaya diri.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebar melihatnya, segera ia mencium bibir Chanyeol cepat. Melumat, menjilat dan menghisap akses lebih seakan ialah profesional, yeoja itu mendominasi untuk pertama. Chanyeol sempat tersentak dan kaget, namun tak lama ia juga membalas ciuman dari istrinya itu. Tak mau kalah, kini sang namja berusaha mengambil alih permainan ia memiringkan kepalanya agar semakin dalam menjelajah rongga hangat milik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh disela-sela hisapan pada bibir atas nya.

Tapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Baekhyun lebih dulu melepaskan tautan mereka untuk menatap manik Chanyeol dalam.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, mulai sekarang...YOU'RE MINE!" lalu kembali menghempaskan tubunya memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

**One Year later...**

**...**

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul setelah tiga bulan lamanya ia pergi mengurus bisnis bersama mertuanya di Jepang. Ia sudah sangat merindukan istri nya yang paling cantik di Seoul ini. Berpisah selama itu, suami mana coba yang tidak merindukan istrinya sendiri. Maka dari itu hari ini ia meminta Baekhyun yang menjemputnya di Bandara.

Ya, sekarang Baekhyun sudah bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri. Jika bukan karena paksaan dan ancaman untuk namja jangkungnya itu, mungkin Baekhyun masih tetap tidak bisa menyetir. Berbulan-bulan ia membujuk Chanyeol sampai akhirnya usaha Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol luluh dan mengijinkan belajar mengendarai mobil.

Namja itu sedang berbicara pada sambugan telepon, beberapa kali Chanyeol mengucapkan "hati-hati dijalan" atau "jangan menyetir ugal-ugalan" dengan nada tegas. Ia masih was-was dengan tingkah ceroboh istrinya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri Chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun, apa lagi setelah Baekhyun mengalami keguguran untuk ke dua kalinya sekitar 6bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol hancur melihat Baekhyun kembali terguncang karena mengalami hal serupa dengan 2 tahun lalu. Kasus yang hampir sama kembali terjadi lagi, Baekhyun tidak menggubris kesehatannya karena terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya saat itu. Akhirnya ia jatuh sakit dan harus menerima kabar buruk (lagi) bahwa kandungannya yang baru berumur 4minggu tidak bisa diselamatkan. Walau masih meninggalkan bekas luka yang dalam, namun sekarang baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah mulai menerimanya.

Namja itu menarik koper nya menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol baru saja selesai menghubungi Baekhyun dan sedang memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, yeoja nya tadi bilang sudah menunggunya di luar Gate. Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol segera menarik kopernya dari sana.

Karena tidak hati-hati Chanyeol malah menabrak seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, dan juga menarik koper besar miliknya. Alhasil yeoja itu limbung dan terjatuh. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera menolong nya berdiri. Namja itu membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan maaf.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae, aghassi"_

"_Gwenchana" _ yeoja itu membalas sambil mengambil tasnya dilantai.

Setelah membantu yeoja itu bangun, Chanyeol masih menunggu disana, hingga yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengakibatkan pandangan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Matanya yang bulat itu semakin melebar penuh, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku semua, apa ia terkena stroke mendadak!? Oh Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah menyangka ini...

"K-Kyungsoo..."

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

**Thanks all for Your Love, Your Time and Your Review #saranghaeyoo **

**...**

**Thanks you so Much :**

** rikamaulina94 | nelishawolslockets | IYou | AphroditeFaust | CussonsBaekBy | hunharakaisoo | welcumebaek | Parkbaekyoda | GIRLIEXO | younlaycious88 | baeksounds | ruixi | exoel |irrohsajja | baekkiepyeon | saturnusXOXO | ChanBaekLuv | thestarsbaek0506 | chanbaeklopers | Shin Yo Young | dodyoeleu | rillakuchan | JungYongie | fanoy5 | septhaca | Guest | Syifa Nurqolbiah | Guest | Rina972 | KCON | chanbaekshipp | Guest | wolfire88 | Guest | rachel suliss | KkmKAI44526 | Guest | dan Guest **

**Saran buat "Guest" kasih nama donk, biar bisa saya mention yaks? :)**

**bytheway ada yang ketinggalan kah?**

**...**

**If you interesting, so~ keep Read and Review**

**Annyeong!~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

_**Preview...**_

_Namja itu menarik koper nya menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol baru saja selesai menghubungi Baekhyun lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, yeoja nya tadi bilang sudah menunggunya di luar Gate. Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol segera menarik kopernya dari sana._

_Karena tidak hati-hati Chanyeol malah menabrak seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, dan juga menarik koper besar miliknya. Alhasil yeoja itu limbung dan terjatuh. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera menolong nya berdiri. Namja itu membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan maaf._

_"Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae, aghassi"_

_"Gwenchana" yeoja itu membalas sambil mengambil tasnya dilantai._

_Setelah membantu yeoja itu bangun, Chanyeol masih menunggu disana, hingga yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengakibatkan pandangan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Matanya yang bulat itu semakin melebar penuh, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku semua, apa ia terkena stroke mendadak!? Oh Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah menyangka ini... _

_"K-Kyungsoo..."_

...

"Chanyeolie, aku sudah jamuran menunggumu diluar"

Chanyeol dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yag berasal dari arah belakang. Segera ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dengan wajah kesal. Ah. iya ia baru ingat, ia terlalu lama berputar-putar didalam dibandara, sampai melupakan jika istrinya sudah menunggunya diluar.

"Ah maaf Baek"

Setelah mengucapkan maaf singkat, pemuda yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu kembali menoleh kebelakang dimana tadi ia melihat...

Kyungsoo

Tapi dibelakangnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dann kekiri untuk memastikan.

_"Apa Aku hanya berhalusianasi?"_ pikirnya.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Membuat Baekhyun memandang nya bingung.

"_Wae? _ada sesuatu?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menggaruk dagunya yang gatal.

Chanyeol segera tersadar. "Ah, _Aniyo._" Jawab nya kikuk. Apa masalahnya? Apa karena ia sudah mengira bertemu Kyungsoo?

Segera ia mencari alasan untuk menutupi kebodohannya. Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkannya. Dan ia tidak mungkin kembali untuk yeoja itu, Chanyeol meyakinkan hatinya.

tapi...

Entahlah!

"Baekhyun, apa kau ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling nya, kemudian di ikuti Baekhyun. Yeoja itu berpikir apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol, kelihatannya ia bingung. Sampai matanya mengarah pada Minimarket kecil yang berada di dalam Bandara itu.

Senyum di bibirnya tiba-tiba mengembang.

"Tempat ini..."

"Disini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu" Jawab Chanyeol cepat sambil tersenyum lebar sampai menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Entahlah, bagi Baekhyun itu terlihat sangat...

Tampan!

"Park Chanyeol, kau mengingatnya?" Ucap yeoja itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Antara tak percaya, haru, senang dan-

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya! Disini tepat nya kau mengataiku 'Pria buruk dan Penipu' di hadapan banyak orang" Balas Chanyeol -purapura- ketus lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar.

-sebal. Ssssial Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan bernostalgia, dan mengatakan kata-kata manis. Tetapi namja tinggi itu malah mengungkit-ngungkit perdebatan konyol mereka dulu.

"Ya! Dasar tiang! Kau memanglah Pria yaanggg sangat Buruk! dan tidak tahu caranya menyenangkan wanita!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal, lalu mengejar suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang dibalik sebuah tembok pembatas terlihat seperti kesulitan bernafas. Yeoja itu memegangi dadanya yang naik turun tak karuan. Tidak, Dirinya bukan sesak nafas. Tapi karena dia baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah kekasihnya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Haaah hampir saja" Ucap yeoja itu, sambil menetralkan dadanya yang seperti kehabisan oksigen sehabis lari marathon.

Sebenarnya ia lari bukan karena ia ingin menghindar. Hanya saja, karena ia belum siap.

Dia melengokkan kepalanya kearah namja tinggi tadi, menatap lama sosok kekasihnya yang begitu ia rindukan, namun mata nya yang bulat itu memicing mendapati seorang yeoja disamping Chanyeol. Tubuhnya kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya. "Apa dia istri Park Chanyeol" gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah muram. Ia meremas gagang kopernya erat-erat.

"Kita pasti akan segera bertemu Yeol"

Kemudian yeoja itu menarik koper besarnya dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, Natal nanti Apa kau mau pulang ke Beijing?" Tanya Kris seraya menghampiri istrinya yang sedang memasak didapur. Yeoja cantik keturunan China itu sedang sibuk dengan soup rumput lautnya yang sudah hampir mendidih.

"Sepertinya begitu, Kris. Aku merindukan Mama dan Papa"

Jawab Luhan sambil mencicipi kuah soup nya, lalu menyodorkan juga sedikit kemulut Kris menggunakan sendok.

"Cicipi ini, apa rasanya sudah pas?"

Yeoja bermata rusa itu menunggu respon suaminya yang malah menatap sendok dan dirinya bergantian.

"_Wae? _Cepat cicipi. Aku memasak banyak, karena akan ku antarkan ke Baekhyun juga, jika rasanya tidak enak pasti Baekhyun akan mengomel"

Oceh Luhan panjang.

Tanpa ia duga, Kris malah menarik tubuh Luhan hingga merapat pada dada bidangnya, kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan dan menjilat nya sebentar.

Bibir Luhan, bukankah tadi yeoja itu sudah mencicipi kuahnya?

"Rasa nya sangat lezat, sungguh" Ucap Kris nyengir setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, lalu segera berlalu dari dapur sambil tersenyum cerah. Sebelum sang singa betina mengamuk.

Untuk sekejap Luhan hanya membelalakkan matanya saja, namun begitu menyadari Kris sudah tidak disana, segera ia tersadar.

"YA! pabbooooo. Jangan mencium orang sembarangan! kau belum gosok gigi. Dasar Tiang Menyebalkan!"

Luhan berteriak-teriak memaki suaminya dengan suara 3oktafnya pagi ini. Dia semakin kesal saat mendengar tawa menggelegar dari ruang tengah. Disana Kris pasti sudah kesenangan. Huh.

Yeoja itu lalu melanjutkan mengaduk kuah soup nya sambil mendumel, dan merutukki Kris berkali-kali, walau tak bisa di pungkiri jika pipinya sudah merah merona sekarang. Luhan terlalu malu-malu.

.

.

Kris sedang mengemasi barang-barang nya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ransel kerjanya, benda itu berupa Kamera DSLR favoritnya.

"Kau bekerja Kris?"

Tanya Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati meja tempat Kris beres-beres, sepertinya yeoja itu sudah selesai memasak.

"Eoh, manager baru saja menelpon, katanya hari ini ada pemotretan majalah baru"

Jawab Kris seadanya masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Namja itu memasukkan lensa kamera nya kedalam tas dengan hati-hati.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Yeoja itu merasa menyesal telah membuat Kris kehilangan pekerjaannya dulu.

Sekitar 6bulan yang lalu saat pertengkaran mereka yang sudah keberapa kali terjadi. Luhan kembali ke Beijing, yeoja itu sudah tidak bia mentolerir lagi Kris yang selalu pulang malam dengan alasan pekerjaan. Rumah tangga mereka bahkan hampir saja kandas. Luhan hampir saja menggugat cerai Kris.

Di Beijing Luhan berhasil menggemparkan kedua keluarga besar itu, mereka tidak menyangka jika pernikahan anak-anak mereka akan berakhir seperti itu. Jika keluarga Wu dan Xi tidak bertindak mungkin mereka benar-benar berpisah saat ini.

Kris, tentu tidak tinggal diam. Namja itu pun juga pulang ke China menyusul Luhan. Sungguh demi apapun Kris tidak siap berpisah dengan Luhan. Akhirnya setelah membujuk Luhan, Kris berhasil membatalkan niat istrinya untuk bercerai, dengan berbagai persyaratan yang diajukan Luhan. Kris memilih menyetuji semuanya, termasuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Hingga mereka kembali lagi ke Korea 2 bulan setelahnya. Di China Kris bukannya tidak melakukan apapun, ia bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya. Namun saat Luhan mengajaknya kembali ke Korea karena harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Akhirnya Kris kembali meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Luhan memang kekanakan, dan Kris harus ekstra sabar. Sebisa Kris, namja itu akan melakukan dan menuruti apapun keinginan istrinya. Demi rumah tangga nya.

Setiba di Seoul Kris menjadi pengangguran selama kurang lebih sebulan. Setiap hari hanya ia habis kan dirumah, jalan-jalan atau mengantar jemput istrinya ke kampus. Luhan awalnya senang karena Ia dan Kris menjadi memiliki waktu bersama lebih banyak. Namun semakin lama Luhan sadar jika keinginannya sungguh keterlaluan. Yeoja itu merasa terlalu egois telah memaksakan kehendaknya begitu besar.

Kris menyadari perubahan ekspresi mimik wajah Luhan, Kris kira jika Luhan merajuk lagi. Namja Itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya, untuk sekedar menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Wae? _Kau tidak suka -lagi- dengan pekerjaan baruku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris, segera yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap suaminya. Tidak, bukan itu maksud Luhan.

Yeoja itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak Kris. Bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"Katakan saja Lu, jika kau tidak menyukai aku bekerja disana aku akan berhenti. Jika perlu aku akan menganggur sampai kau mengijinkanku bekerja lagi"

Entah mendengar penuturan Kris barusan, seperti membuat jantungnya terasa tertohok. Kris bahkan baru saja bekerja beberapa bulan saja. Dan itu pun atas permintaannya. Masa iya sekarang iya menyuruh Kris berhenti bekerja lagi.

Luhan merekomendasikan pekerjaan menjadi fotografer untuk Kris di perusahaan Ayah temannya di Korea, Karena yeoja itu tahu Kris sangat hobi memotret. Kris awalnya menolak, tapi Luhan memaksa. Maksud Luhan sebenarnya baik. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kris menganggur terlalu lama. Walaupun itu juga karenanya. Sesungguhnya jika Kris mau ia bisa bekerja di perusaan Ayah nya di China. Tapi ia tidak mau, itu artinya ia akan semakin jauh dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau benar-benar nyaman dengan pekerjaanmu Kris? _Ani, _ jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu berhenti bekerja"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku menyukainya Lu, awalnya memang aku sedikit kaku tapi semakin lama aku bisa mengatasinya dengan baik"

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu mengekangmu selama ini"

Ucap yeoja itu semakin lirih.

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Jangan meminta maaf, setidaknya setelah semua masalah itu aku bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang benar-benar cocok dengan ku"

Luhan menatapnya lama, yeoja itu mencari kebohongan dalam setiap ucapan Kris, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Bagaimanapun memotret memanglah hobi Kris, dan Luhan jelas sudah tahu itu. Jadi tidak perlu diragukan jika Kris memang tidak berbohong.

"Menjadi Pegawai Kantor _really _ _not my style_" Lanjut Kris sambil tekekeh.

Mau tidak mau Luhan ikut tertawa kecil, ia pukul pelan bahu lebar suaminya. Setidaknya ia merasa lega sudah memberikan ruang bernafas Kris dengan tepat.

"Kau ini, ah baiklah jadi aku sudah tidak berhutang lagi padamu!" Celetuk Luhan akhirnya. Membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

Luhan melipat tangan didepan dada bergaya angkuh. "Aku sudah membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan dulu. Dan sekarang aku memberikanmu pekerjaan yang kau sukai. Bukan kah begitu?"

Kris mengangguk-angguk paham. Kemudian namja itu menarik Luhan mendekat padanya.

Istrinya hanya melotot menanggapi itu.

"_Wae? _aku sudah mandi dan aku juga sudah gosok gigi. Mau melarang lagi?" Tanya Kris menanggapi tatapan tajam Luhan- tapi menggemaskan menurutnya-

"Aku ha-" Belum sempat Luhan menyerukan protesnya Kris sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibir kissable milik nya.

Awalnya Luhan membelalak, namun tak lama ia memejamkan matanya juga. Kris semakin memperdalam ciumannya begitu istrinya mulai menikmati dan membalas ciumannya dangan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Kris menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya. Luhan luluh juga akhirnya.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, Kris melepaskan pagutan bibirnya , Ia meraih ranselnya dan mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia sempatkan menyeka saliva di bibir Luhan. Kris kecup sekali lagi bibir manis istrinya. Lalu berpamitan untuk berangkat.

Semoga ke inginan Luhan menyuruh Kris menjadi fotografer tidak akan membuatnya menyesal kemudian hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk santai didepan televisi pagi ini. Namja itu sedang menunggu istrinya pulang. Seperti biasa yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter itu sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya, jogging.

Chanyeol heran bahkan cuaca sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin tetapi Baekhyun masih saja mau-maunya pergi jogging.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah jam dinding di atas TV ini bahkan hampir jam 8 tapi Baekhyun belum pulang. Kemana kira-kira istrinya itu. Biasanya jika Baekhyun jogging ia tidak akan pulang lebih dari jam 7. Chanyeol menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Apa istrinya merubah jadwal olah raganya saat ia pergi ke Jepang beberapa bulan lalu.

Akh, karena penasaran dan cemas juga, ia beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud mengecek sampai keluar rumah. Sekedar memastikan. Mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah pulang. Belum sempat ia melepas sendal rumahnya pintu rumah itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sedaritadi ia bicarakan. Baekhyun, yeoja itu baru pulang.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, ia meletakkan botol minum nya keatas meja. dan mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. ternyata yeoja itu tadi tidak melihat sosok tinggi di sampingnya.

Pintu rumahnya dan rak sepatu dibatasi tembok kecil.

"Ataga Park Chanyeol, kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun masih memasang wajah kaget. Ekspresi itu sungguhan tanpa di buat-buat.

"Apa matamu sedang bermasalah, sebesar ini kau tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri melihat ekspresi kaget dari Baekhyun.

"Kau dari mana saja?" ulang namja itu lagi.

"Aku, tentu saja jogging apa lagi?" Jawab Baekhyun sewot.

"Sampai se siang begini?"

Baekhyun duduk dikursi dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Aku baru saja bertemu adik Sehun"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"_Nuguya_?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya namun tak beranjak.

"Sehun, kau lupa?" Tanya Baekhyun menyimpan maksud didalam nya.

"Tidak, maksudku dia... emm"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir untuk melanjutkan bertanya atau tidak.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sedikit mendesak. Chanyeol terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Anu- namja atau yeoja?"

"_Mwo?"_

Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol memicing.

"Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan?"

Chanyeol gelagapan, oh tidak cemburu bukan gayanya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan disini. Ia harus tetap jadi namja Cool-pikirnya-

"Ah sudahlah lupakan, kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang? Aku- aku mencarimu karena lapar"

Jawab namja itu cepat lalu berlalu menuju sofa melanjutkan acara nonton TV nya.

"Huhh aku lupa jika aku memelihara Prince complex"

Baekhyun mendengus dan beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu berjalan sambil menggerutu menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tadi pagi dia memang sengaja tidak menyiapkannya, karena ia kira suaminya akan bangun telat. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu, ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Aigoo. Membuat paginya semakin kesal.

.

.

.

Selesai sarapan dan membereskan piringnya Chanyeol dibuat heran oleh penampilan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Yeoja itu tampak rapi di hari minggu pagi ini.

"Mau kemana Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku harus ke Rumah sakit, ada pekerjaan"

"Hari ini?"

"_gurae, wae?_"

"Ini hari minggu Byun Baekhyun"

"Lalu apa masalahnya? biasanya aku juga bekerja di hari minggu, kenapa kau repot" Jawab Baekhyun ketus, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol membelalak.

"Tapi aku baru saja pulang, masa kau tidak bisa cuti sehari saja?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Untuk apa aku cuti? Kau jangan manja Chanyeol, seperti anak kecil saja" jawab Baekhyun terdengar mencibir.

Oh Astaga, Ada apa dengan Yeoja itu.

"Kau sedang PMS ya?"

"Jika iya kenapa? bukankah itu wajar karena aku wanita, jika kau kau yang mengalami nya itu malah terdengar aneh" Yeoja itu selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dan mencomot roti bakar sebelum berpamitan berangkat.

"Oh iya, nanti tak perlu menjemputku. Aku membawa mobil, aku berangkat"

Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepalanya memandang pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Ia merasa takjub akan sikap Baekhyun hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin istrinya bisa bersikap sedingin itu padanya? Apa pagi ini ia melakukan kesalahan? Tidak, Chanyeol segera menggeleng, ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kecuali.

"Ah, apa ia masih marah karena aku menghapus semua foto Sehun" Tanya namja itu pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya telah melupakan pertengkaran kecil mereka tadi malam.

Semalam saat Baekhyun sedang pergi mandi dengan usil Chanyeol mengambil ponsel berchasing putih milik yeoja itu. Awalnya ia hanya ingin bermain game saja namun lama kelamaan perasaan penasaran tiba-tiba muncul. Akhirnya dengan berani ia membuka semua chat room di ponsel Baekhyun, siapa tahu jika selama ia bekerja di Jepang Baekhyun sibuk berchatting ria atau bahkan selingkuh dengan Pria. Walau sebenarnya ia yakin, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi apa salahnya memastikan, toh Ia suami sah nya.

Untuk sementara ia bernafas lega, setidaknya disana tidak ada chatting dengan kata-kata mesra sekalipun. Memang kecurigaan Chanyeol itu tidaklah bermutu-_-

Buktinya ia hanya mendapati obrolan kecil dengan beberapa teman Baekhyun. Kebanyakan pesan-pesan itu dikirim dari Luhan dan Ibu Baekhyun. Mengingat Baekhyun juga tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman.

Namun matanya membelalak kaget saat membuka galery ponsel Baekhyun. Ia geram melihat beberapa foto Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih disimpannya. Ada lagi satu album khusus yang bertuliskan **"Baby" **berisikan 15 foto didalam 7 foto disana sudah ia lihat, oke cukup ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan geram ia menekan tombol delete all. Karena Chanyeol mengira album itu berisi foto Sehun semua.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Namja itu kembali meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut mulai memejamkan matanya. Ahh dia sangat lelah mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan tertidur. Sebelum selimutnya ditarik kasar dan mendapati wajah menyeramkan istrinya malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang makan siang bersam Luhan di kantin rumah sakit. Yeoja keturunan china itu tadi datang tepat sekali saat jam makan siang, karena ia bermaksud membawakan soup rumput laut yang sudah dimasak nya tadi pagi. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan makan bersama.

Luhan menatap heran pada tingkah sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun terlihat cemberut terus dari tadi. Belum sempat ia ingin bertanya tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

Baekhyun melihat ID caller pada ponselnya ogah-ogahan ia tahu siapa yang menelpon nya. Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat ponselnya Luhan mengintip siapa si pemanggil itu, kenapa Baekhyun sampai tidak ingin mengangkatnya.

"Itu Chanyeol?"

Tanya Luhan begitu ponsel Baekhyun kembali diam.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebentar lalu memasukkan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Chanyeol sudah pulang ya? ku kira belum. Tapi... ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? sepertinya kau tidak senang?"

Pertanyaan Luhan di recohkan oleh ponsel Baekhyun yang kembali bergetar, kini satu pasan masuk.

**From : Channie**

**Aku akan ke rumah sakit nanti sore, kita makan diluar malam ini XD**

Baekhyun berdecih membaca pesan itu, ia lemparkan ponselnya keatas meja asal dan melanjutkan makan nya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dan menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. Baekhyun cukup tahu maksud tatapan itu. Akhirnya dengan malas ia menjawab.

"Dia bilang akan kemari nati sore, biarkan saja aku tidak perduli"

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Aku sedang marah dengannya" jelas Baekhyun singkat masih mengunyah nasinya.

"Marah karena apa?" Luhan terusa saja bertanya dan membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah juga lama-lama.

"Dia cemburu kepadaku. Dan tidak beralasan sama sekali"

"Cemburu? Park Chanyeol cemburu? bagaimana bisa, seingat ku kau sedang tidak dekat dengan Pria manapun?" Tanya Luhan -lagi- tidak percaya.

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Luhan kesal. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghindar, selama Luhan masih bertanya selama itu pula ia harus tetap menjawab. Karena Baekhyun tahu Luhan adalah orang yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Karena si pabo itu melihat foto Sehun di ponsel ku. Namja itu mengahapus semua foto yang berada didalam nya. Kau tahu jika foto Chandoo juga ikut terhapus. Arrrgggh dia benar-benar! Aku hanya memiliki beberapa foto bayi itu diponselku dan Chanyeol menghapus semuanya"

"Sungguh?"

"Apa dulu dia tidak punya kekasih. Sikap cemburu nya itu benar-benar tidak bermutu" Mengunyah nasinya beringas.

Luhan teringat dulu saat ia masih SMA. Chanyeol hampir saja membakar sepeda hoobae nya karena marah. Awalnya Luhan mengira namja itu marah karena Kyungsoo lebih memilih membantu hoobae nya itu mengerjakan tugas Kimia di perpustakaan. Dari pada menemani Chanyeol main basket. Sebelum Chanyeol bercerita jika kedua sahabatnya itu sudah menjalin hubungan saat itu. Jadi bisa dilihat kan, Chanyeol memanglah seorang pencemburu tingkat akut. (seperti dirinya) Memikirkan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tak enak.

"Sudahlah Baek, Chanyeol pasti meminta maaf tentang itu" Luhan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Namja itu... dia tidak bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun"

Setelah itu mereka memilih sibuk menikmati makanan nya. Luhan menuangkan soup hangat nya yang ia bawa tadi pada mangkuk milik Baekhyun. karena sibuk membicarakan Chanyeol. Luhan sampai tidak fokus pada makanannya, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan setengah nasinya.

Selanjutnya mereka makan dalam diam. Sampai suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk nasi bertemu saat Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Yeoja itu mengelap mulut dan merapikan tempatnya makan pada nempan sebelum membawa ke belakang.

Baekhyun berterimakasih karena Luhan sudah repot-repot membawakannya soup rumput laut. Mengingat cuaca yang sudah mulai dingin, Baekhyun merasa sedikit fresh setelah memakan sup hangat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Rambutnya sangat acak-acakan khas orang baru bangaun tidur. Ini memang sudah sore tapi siapa perduli, ia mengantuk dan terlalu kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjangnya dari USA ke Korea. Dengan terseok-seok namja itu berjalan berniat menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali untuk memperjelas pendangannya. Dan saat menuruni tangga matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menangkap pemandangan yang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dua orang remaja sedang berpangkuan mesra di atas sofa sambil...

"_Mwo?" _Namja itu segera membulatkan matanya yang lumayan sipit setelah menangkap jelas objek yang baru saja ia amati. Adik nya sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Liar, panas dan penuh nafsu. Dan... Lihatlah, Ingin sekali namja itu melempari adiknya menggunakan bom dari atas tangga sekarang juga saat tangan adiknya yang nakal mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kaos longgar milik si gadis.

"Ya Oh Taeyong! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak namja itu menggelegar dari atas tangga. Menatap tajam adiknya dengan mata melotot. Sedangkan si pelaku yang menyadari kehadiran kakak nya segera bangkit dan menarik gadisnya untuk bangun dari panggkuannya. Namja yang lebih muda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mampus! ia ketahuan. Dan wajah si gadis sudah memerah padam antara malu dan takut. Namun si namja bernama Taeyong tadi segera membisikkan kata-kata untuk menyuruhnya pulang yang langsung di amini oleh gadis itu. Buru-buru si gadis berambut panjang itu berlari keluar tanpa barani menatap namja yang sedang berdiri di anak tangga dengan mata menyalang.

Begitu si gadis sudah tidak terlihat. Taeyong membuka suaranya.

"Ee eh, Sehun hyung sudah bangun" Sapa nya basa-basi.

Yang dipanggil hyung pun segera berjalan turun dengan langkah lebar-lebar menghampiri adik nya. Dengan bengis ia menjitak kepala Taeyong dengan kasar.

**pletak!**

_**"Awww!**_ _appo_ hyung. kenapa menjitak kepalaku" Tanya Taeyong dengan mata yang sedikit memerah menatap hyung nya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya itu.

"Jadi ini maksudmu meminta kembali ke Korea sedirian agar kau bisa bermain dengan gadis sesukamu Hah?" Teriak hyung nya marah-marah. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang notabenenya baru kelas 3 SMA sudah berani bermain liar dengan seorang gadis. Walau hanya sebuah ciuman tapi menurutnya itu terlalu berani, apalagi melihat dari cara dua orang tadi berciuman yang terkesan errrr panas.

"Kau jangan macam-macam ya Oh Taeyong! Kalau sampai gadis itu hamil bagaimana?" Omel kakaknya lagi.

"Tidak akan hyung, aku belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan nya"

Ucap taeyong membela diri.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Aku sudah melihat banyak fotomu pergi ke Bar setiap malam, aku akan melaporkan ini kepada Appa" Ucap namja itu pura-pura ingin meraih gagang telepon di sebelah nya. Tapi Taeyong segera membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan fotoku hyung. jangan berbohong" Tanya Taeyong tidak percaya. Bisa jadi hyung nya hanya berbohong untuk menakut-nakutinya saja.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Tantang hyung nya, namja itu merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan foto Taeyong sedang minum-minum dengan teman-temannya di bar, bukan hanya satu dua tetapi dalam jumlah puluhan. Astaga! apa selama ini hyungnya menyewa detektif untuk memata-matainya.

Taeyong sweatdrop di tempatnya. Ia terbelalak tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa hyung mendapatkan itu semua?"

Sehun menyeringai. Lalu menepuk kepala Taeyong, tapi segera di tepis oleh adiknya. Namja itu merengut kesal kearah hyungnya.

"Jaehyun yang membantuku!"

"_Mwo_? bocah itu, aku akan membunuhnya setelah ini" Ujar Taeyong ber api-api, jadi teman sebangkunya itu yang tega melakukan ini padanya, ini penghianatan namanya. Taeyong ingin sekali menemui Jaehyun dan memotong junior nya saat ini juga.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku akan menghubungi Appa sekarang juga" Hyungnya siap-siap meraih telepon itu lagi namun segera di cegah oleh Taeyong.

"_Andwe! _Aku bisa dimasukkan Wajib Militer sekarang juga hyung. _jebal andwe_" Mohon Taeyong memelas.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau terlanjur memalukan keluarga"

"Tidak hyung aku janji tidak akan mempermalukan kalian. Sumpah hyung! please jangan hubungi Appa"

.

.

.

Taeyong mungkin menyimpan banyak dendam yang akan ia balaskan pada hyung nya suatu saat nanti. Lihat lah apa yang terjadi padanya. Dengan kejam hyung kandungnya menyuruh membersihkan kamar yang sudah seperti gudang itu. Mencuci seprei, bed cover dan bahkan gorden-gorden disana.

Sehun sangat murka, saat mengetahui kamar kesayangannya dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja. Bahkan tadi malam saja harus rela tidur dikamar Appa dan Eomma nya karena namja itu tidak mungkin bisa tidur di atas ranjang yang bahkan lebih mirip seperti kandang sapi begitu.

Taeyong memang sangat menyukai tidur dikamar Sehun. Apalagi setelah hyung nya itu di Amerika jadi ia semakin bebas menggunakan kamar itu sesuka hati. Hingga akhirnya ia terkena imbasnya.

Sambil membersihkan kamar itu Taeyong terus saja menggerutu, bagaimana bisa ia lupa tidak membersihkan kamar itu dulu sebelum hyungnya pulang. Setidak nya ia bisa menyewa maid untuk membersihkannya. Jika sudah begini ia sendiri yang akan menderita. Bahkan saat ia membujuk kakaknya untuk menelpon jasa pembantu rumah tangga, tapi namja yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari nya itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sehun bilang ini pelajaran untuk nya.

Sehun memasuki kamar sambil memakan Es krim stick di tangannya. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati hukuman untuk adik laki-lakinya, ia tersenyum mengejek melihat Taeyong yang menatap nya tajam. Sehun benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat adiknya yang terkesan pembangkan itu menurut sekali padanya.

Namja itu lalu menghampiri meja disamping televisi kamarnya, ia terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam laci nya ia ingat dulu pernah menyimpan ponselnya disana. Ia sengaja tidak membawa benda itu ke Amerika karena ia benar-benar ingin fokus dengan kuliahnya. Diponsel itu berisi semua kenangannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia yakin jika membawa itu hanya akan membuyarkan konsentrasinya dikarenakan terus mengingat semua tentang cinta pertamanya. Ia bahkan tidak memberi kabar apapun pada Baekhyun selama dua tahun ini.

Baekhyun, Sehun sungguh merindukan sahabat manis nya itu. Walau ia mencoba untuk move on tetapi ia masih saja menyimpan perasaan pada yeoja itu.

Sehun menoleh kearah Taeyong ingin bertanya tetapi adik nya lebih dulu bicara.

"Hyung tadi pagi aku bertemu Baekhyun noona saat berangkat sekolah" Adu Taeyong pada kakaknya.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut Sehun langsung memasang wajah antusias.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Sehun beruntun seperti kereta api.

Taeyong hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kakaknya. Ia memang sudah mengetahui jika Sehun memendam perasaan pada yeoja cantik itu. Dan semua itu Taeyong ketahui saat mereka masih sama-sama di Amerika, lebih tepatnya saat Sehun mabuk. Kakaknya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan kala itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Taeyong, karena ia benar-benar sudah mabuk.

"Satu-satu hyung. Kau bertanya atau sedang nge rap?" Omel adiknya kesal.

"Taeyong, jangan berbelit-belit cepat ceritakan" desak Sehun semakin tidak sabar.

"Tapi ringankan pekerjaan ku dulu" Tawar Taeyong sambil menunjuk semua barang-barang berserakan dilantai kamar itu.

"Apa? tidak bisa, kau harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan mu" Tolak Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyankan tangannya cepat. Enak saja adik nya itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidak mau bercerita" putus Taeyong. Oke namja itu benar-benar licik.

"Cih, baiklah aku meringankan pekerjaanmu. Kau tak perlu mencuci gorden dan bed cover nya. Tapi bawa ke Laundry"

"Tidak hyung itu masih belum meringankan apa-apa" Taeyong hendak protes lagi tapi Sehun segera mengancamnya.

"Ceritakan, atau aku telepon Appa sekarang!"

_Skak mat. _

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Sudah cepat katakan"

Taeyong mendengus keras. "_Ara ara! _Aku bertemunya ditaman, dia sedang jogging dan dia juga tinggal disekitar sini!" Jawab Taeyong singkat tapi mewakili semua pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan.

"Apa ia menanyakan ku?"

"Cih, pe de sekali"

"Oh Taeyong!"

"Iya iya, dia menanyakan mu. Dia bertanya apa kau sudah pulang atau belum dan ba-"

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" potong Sehun cepat, bahkan sebelum adiknya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Alhasil membuat adiknya mendesis sebal.

"Aisshhh tidak sabaran sekali. Aku jawab belum" jawab Taeyong sambil kesusahan melepas sarung guling Sehun. Akhirnya ia mengumpat tidak jelas.

Sehun tersenyum senang, ternyata adiknya bisa diandalkan. Jujur ia memang belum siap bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya hyung! ada satu informasi lagi, aku tahu tempatnya bekerja" ujar Taeyong sambil menaik turunkan alisnya jenaka.

"Dimana?"

Taeyong memasang wajah menimang-nimang. Setidaknya untuk yang satu ini ia harus mendapat bayaran yang setimpal.

"Tapi nanti malam ijinkan aku ke Bar"

"Tidak!"

"Baik, jika tidak mau aku juga tidak mau mengatakannya"

"Oh Taeyong!"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan"

Sehun memegang kepalanya sebentar. Dia lupa adiknya itu paling pintar jika urusan tawar menawar. "Oke oke, pergilah. Asal malam ini saja!"

Taeyong akhirnya bersorak gembira. Dan meloncat seperti orang gila.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Dia bekerja di JU Hospital"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, ia berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan mengacak rambut adiknya gemas. Sungguh ia tak kalah senang dari Taeyong.

"Isshh hyung, jangan selalu memainkan kepalaku" Sungut Taeyong tidak suka. Namun Sehun malah terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, apa kau melihat ponsel hitamku?"

"Ponsel?" ucap Taeyong mengulang pertanyaan kakaknya.

Taeyong ingin menjawab tidak tapi ia mengingatnya. Ia membekap mulutnya kaget. Matilah saat ini juga kau Oh Taeyong!

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa Tuhan sangat menyayanginya hari ini. Baru semalam ia kehilangan foto si mungil Chandoo di ponselnya namun hari ini ia kembali dipertemukan oleh bayi imut nan tampan itu. Luhan bahkan ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang Baekhyun. Jadi benar bayi manis ini adalah moodbooster sahabatnya itu. Ampuh sekali.

"Baek, jujur aku baru melihat Chandoo sekali ini. Benar katamu _ah neomu kyeopta!_" Ujar Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya ikut mendekati rajang si bayi.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Ingin sekali yeoja itu menggedongnya, tapi sayang bayi itu baru saja tertidur. Hari ini Chandoo dibawa kerumah sakit karena harus menjalani operasi pada paru-paru nya lagi. Tadi Dokter yang menanganinya bilang jika paru-paru bocah itu bermasalah. Karena efek kebakaran Setahun yang lalu.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang Lu, walau aku kasihan padanya tapi aku senang bertemu lagi dengan Chandoo"

Ucap Baekhyun sangat terlihat gembira.

"Kau harus menyembuhkannya Baek! Aigoo melihat bayi ini membuatku jadi ingin segera mempunyai anak" celetuk Luhan membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. "Iya Lu, bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu. Jadi cepatlah bikin anak"

Luhan menatapnya cengo, enak sekali Baekhyun bicara. Bikin anak, apa Baekhyun tidak tahu resikonya bagi Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya takut mempunyai anak bukan hanya karena ia merasa belum siap, tapi yeoja itu juga takut tidak bisa mengurus anak nya nanti, mengingat betapa sering ia bertengkar dengan suaminya.

Tak selang beberapa lama kedua yeoja itu dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang masuk kedalam sana. Luhan melengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya segera ia memanggil nama orang itu antusias.

" Chanyeol!"

Begitu nama itu disebut Baekhyun segera menghampiri Luhan memastikan jika sahabatnya sedang tidak mengerjainya.

"Baekhyun, apa jam kerjamu sudah habis?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung saat melihat Baekhyun menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Sedangkan yeoja disamping Baekhyun berdecih. "Cih, bahkan kau tidak menyapaku yang menyapamu duluan dasar tidak sopan"

Chanyeol tersadar akan yeoja yang sedang merajuk disamping istrinya. Ia tersenyum idiot. "Mianhae Lu, aku tidak melihat mu" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah berapi-api kesal. "APA?"

"Untuk apa kau kemari? bukankah aku bilang membawa mobil?" Baekhyun menyela perdebatan antar dua sahabat itu. Ia masih berbicara dengan nada ketus kepada suaminya.

"Bukankah aku juga sudah mengirimu pesan, jika aku akan datang" Balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan aku sudah bilang membawa mobil!" Bentak Baekhyun masih ngotot.

"Baek, jangan keras-keras bukankah Chandoo sedang tidur. Dan kalian jangan bertengkar disini" Ujar Luhan memperingatkan Baekhyun ketika sahabatnya itu mulai marah-marah.

Chanyeol memandang dua yeoja itu bergantian, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menarik kedua orang itu keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun menatap tak suka kehadiran Chanyeol disini. Tapi suaminya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, wajahnya masih sama. Datar.

Sedangkan Luhan bersandar di tembok mengamati kedua manusia yang saling menatap. Tetapi hanya diam membisu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Baek. Aku harus memasak untuk makan malam. Kris pasti sebentar lagi pulang" Yeoja itu menengadahkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung.

"Kunci mobil"

"Kunci mobil apa?"

Luhan meniup poni nya. "Kunci mobil mu tentu saja, bukankah kau sudah di jemput Chanyeol, jadi aku pinjam milik mu" Jawab Luhan terlihat bosan.

"_Andwe! _Aku sudah bilang mau pulang sendiri kan"

"Ayolah Baek, cepat selesaikan masalah kalian. Jangan seperti ABG labil saja" imbuh Luhan sambil merogoh saku jubah Baekhyun.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun akhirnya membiarkan saja Luhan yang menggeledah saku jubahnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengaca Lu?" Cibir Baekhyun tepat saat Luhan berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"_wae? _bukankah itu benar" Imbuh Baekhyun lagi.

"Huh, iya kau benar, dan bukankah lebih baik jika kau tidak meniru nya?" jawab Luhan kesal. Yeoja itu kemudian menggoyangkan kunci mobil di hadapan Baekhyun. Lalu pamit pulang.

"Aku bawa mobil mu, aku pulang dulu" Ucap Luhan lalu berlalu dari sana. Ia sempatkan menyenggol bahu Chanyeol sebentar, yang sukses dibuahi tatapan melotot dari namja itu.

Chanyeol ingin membuka suaranya, begitu mulutnya mulai bersuara Baekhyun lebih dulu berbicara.

"Kau tunggu saja di Mobil, aku mau mengambil tas ku dulu di dalam kantor"

Ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas berat disana.

.

.

.

Seoul malam menunjukkan pukul 9 KST. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai dari acara dinner nya. Yeoja yang tadinya masih marah pun sekarang sudah tidak terlalu memasang wajah kesal. Chanyeol memang perayu yang pintar. Dia berhasil meluluhkan hati istrinya dengan boneka cantik berwarna pink putih yang ia menangkan dari game melempar gelang kedalam botol

Selanjutnya ia membawa Baekhyun mengelilingi Lotte World, walau sudah tengah malam begini tetapi Wahana yang bak Istana di Negeri dongeng itu tak akan pernah sepi pengunjung.

Chanyoel menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menyusuri taman indoor didalam Lotte. Chanyeol menawari istrinya untuk bermain ice skating. Karena Chanyeol sangat menyukai permanian itu. Namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menjelaskan terakhir kali dia bermain ice skating saat kelas 3 SMP dulu dan ia belum berani mencobanya lagi setelah insiden yang membuat kakinya menagalami retak lumayan serius. Jujur Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang tidak mudah melawan ketakutannya.

"Chanyeol-ah aku mau yougurt" Ucap Baekhyun begitu mereka sdang duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebentar dan pergi membeli yang di inginkan istrinya. Baekhyun sempat terheran-heran saat melihat Chanyeol pergi begitu saja ketika ia perintah. Bahkan tanpa sepatah kata protes satupun. Bukankah biasanya ia yang selalu ditindas?

Ah Sudahlah setidak nya Baekhyun juga merasa senang. Syukur kalau Chanyeol memang benar-benar merasa bersalah. Yeoja itu tertawa tidak jelas lalu merogoh tas mencari ponsel putihnya. Selagi menunggu lebih baik ia main game.

.

.

_"Kyungsoo, Kau sudah sampai di Seoul kan?"_

"Ne, aku tiba kemarin, maaf belum sempat menghubungimu"

_"Aniya, tidak pa-pa. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak menelpon mu kemarin. Maaf tapi aku sangat sibuk!"_

"Maaf karena sudah merepotkan mu"

_"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan salahmu, Oh iya keadaan Appa mu sangat membaik. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi beliau dibolehkan pulang dari Rumah sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"_

"Terimakasih kau sudah menjaga Appaku"

_"Tidak masalah, itu sudah kewajiban ku! Yasudah aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku dulu, ku tutup telepon nya sekarang. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Sampai ketemu di Seoul.?"_

"Baiklah"

_"Hati-hati disana, sampai jumpa!"_

_**Klik.**_ Sambungan panggilan terputus.

Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo yang baru saja menerima telepon itu hanya menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau malah sedih. Orang yang selama ini mengekangnya sudah tidak bisa mengaturnya lagi, Pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebaga Ayah nya kini hanya pria tak berdaya yang akan duduk dikursi roda saja.

Sebulan yang lalu Presdir Do. Ayah dari Do Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang sangat parah, hampir saja pria itu tewas jika tidak segera mendapatkan pertolongan. Mungkin bila Ayahnya nya mati Kyungsoo sudah menjadi yatim piatu sekarang. Namun sepertinya Tuhan masih menghendaki Kyungsoo memiliki orang tua.

Dan karena insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa Ayah nya itulah ia bisa kembali ke Korea. Ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, dan juga kesempatan untuknya pergi dari Paris. Bahkan bisa dibilang Ia pergi sebelum Ayahnya siuman.

Tidak ada mengetahui alasan sebenarnya yeoja itu kembali ke Korea. Kecuali satu orang namja yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Namja itu tahu betul niat Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea. Walau Kyungso tak pernah terang-terangan memberitahunya. Namja itu cukup peka, namun ia memilih diam saja. Kyungsoo berkilah bahwa ia kembali Ke Seoul adalah untuk mengurus bisnis Ayahnya yang berada di negara kelahirannya.

Yeoja itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pulang, ketika ia hendak berjalan matanya terbelalak kaget oleh seorang namja dihadapannya yang juga menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Bahkan Namja itu menjatuhkan benda yang semula berada ditangannya.

"Chanyeol..." bisik Kyungsoo sangat lirih, tapi jelas terdengar oleh namja di hadapannya. Awalnya ia sangat kaget, tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia sedang berperang melawan logika. 'Ini tidak nyata'. Batinnya meyakinkan apa yang ia lihat tidak lah nyata.

"Aku hanya bermimpi. Tidak ini tidak nyata" Gumam namja itu masih menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha manampik semua kenyataan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Park Chanyeol, Senang bertemu denganmu" Tukas yeoja itu menampilkan senyum yang sangat manis, kaki mungilnya ia langkah kan mendekati si namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol masih mematung ditempatnya. Namja itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sampai Kyungsoo sudah persis di hadapannya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lagi. Ini memang terlihat sangat nyata, tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat senang melihat itu.

"Apa kabar mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tampaknya Chanyeol mulai percaya jika yang dilihatnya memanglah kenyataan. Dia... Kyungsoo, yeoja di hadapannya adalah nyata.

"Aku merindukan Seoul apa aku salah pulang ke tempat kelahiranku?" Balas Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan sesak didadanya, sebenarnya dia merasa tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol, menenggelamkan tangisnya pada namja itu dan mengutarakan betapa rindunya ia padanya. Tapi satu, kemana keberanian nya untuk melakukan itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak suka bertemu dengannya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah nya berkali-kali, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memutuskan pergi dari sana. Chanyeol kira tidak ada yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan yeoja itu.

Saat Chanyeol hendak berbalik Kyungsoo ingin mengejarnya, tetapi ada dua anak kecil yang sedang berlarian tak sengaja menabrak nya dan mengakibatkan Kyungsoo terjatuh ke lantai. Mendengar suara Kyungsoo merintih ia membalik badannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk dilantai memegangi lututnya. Namja itu segera menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol terlihat cemas.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol masih mencemaskannya. Tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun Kyungsoo segera menerjang tubuh Chanyeol, ia menangis. Yeoja itu sudah tidak kuat menahan dirinya lagi.

"Aku merindukan mu Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengecek jam di ponselnya. Ia pikir sudah lama sekali ia duduk menunggu disana, tapi kemana Chanyeol. Kenapa namja itu belum datang juga.

"Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol tersesat kan, atau dia mau mengerjaiku" Oceh yeoja itu seorang diri. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari sana tidak lupa menenteng boneka Rillakuma pink yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol padanya sebagai permintaan maaf tadi.

Ia menyusuri setiap area disana. Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya kemana perginya si idiot Park Chanyeol sebenarnya. Baekhyun terus merutuki namja itu.

Dia berjalan cukup lama berputar-putar. Sampai akhirnya ia menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat seorang namja tinggi memakai kemeja biru persis yang dipakai Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh dari nya dengan seorang yeoja. tanpa menunggu detik bergulir ia segera berjalan lebar-lebar mendekati orang itu.

_'Oh jadi disini rupanya' _Batin Baekhyun kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena melihat namja itu sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita. Sayangnya kedua orang itu membelakangi Baekhyun.

Begitu ia sudah dekat, yeoja itu berteriak.

"Park Chanyeol Apa yang kau Lakukan!"

Lalu Baekhyun menarik pundak namja itu dengan kasar sampai berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**...**

**Thank you so much:**

**GIRLIEXO_ruixi_neli amelia_aiyanijaya_dianahyorie1_rika maulina94_Parkbaekyoda_septhaca_rillakuchan_JungYongie_exoel_Sniaanggrn_flamevamp taemin_ChanhyunPark_ChanBaekLuv_CussonsBaekBy_baekkiepyon_BabyRennie_thestarbaek0506_younlaycious88_fanoy5_saturnusXOXO_baeksounds_dodyoleu_ _kris's Wife_iroh sajja_Shin Yo Yong_jandy86_Guest_rachel suliss_Guest_Rina972_ParkByun_KCON_wolfire88_Iyou and Guest **

**If you interesting, so~ keep Read and Review**

**Annyeong!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

_**FlashBack ON**_

_Chanyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo kasar, namja itu menyeret tubuh mungil itu menjauhi perpustakaan. Bisa dilihat wajah namja tinggi itu sedang menahan amarah. Ia terus saja menyeret tubuh yeoja itu tanpa memperdulikan rintihan dari bibir sahabatnya._

_"Park Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol saat sedang berpapasan di koridor sekolah, dibelakangnya di ikuti oleh seseorang yang Luhan ketahui sebagai hoobae mereka._

_"Chanyeol sunbae, jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo noona, Ini salahku aku yang memintanya mengajariku pelajaran Kimia" Ucap adik kelasnya itu begitu sampai tepat di samping mereka._

_"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Sahut Chanyeol ketus pada hoobaenya itu._

_Kyungsoo meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman itu, hingga berhasil, ia memberi isyarat adik kelasnya itu untuk pergi dari sana._

_"Pergilah Jongin. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf tidak jadi membantu mengerjakan tugasmu!"_

_Hoobaenya bernama Jongin itu mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya ia berpamitan dan meminta maaf lagi._

_"Sekali lagi maafkan aku noona" ujar Jongin final sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. _

_Luhan yang sedari mengamati kedua sahabatnya kini angkat bicara. _

_"Sebenar nya ada apa ini? Dan Kau Park Chanyeol Kau itu kenapa?" Tanya nya masih dengan tatapan bingung._

_Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Namja itu mendecih keras sebelum berlalu dari sana. Ia harus mencari pelampiasaan unuk kemarahannya sekarang._

_Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sahabat lelakinya itu, Luhan lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih disana sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah. Luhan berani bersumpah, jika tadi Chanyeol benar-benar mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. _

_"Gwenchana Kyung?"_

_"Gwenchana Lu"_

_"Tapi tangan mu merah sekali. Chanyeol benar-benar kuranag ajar! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"_

_"Nanti juga sembuh, ini memang salahku. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya sepulang sekolah"_

_Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak sakit dan membawanya ke UKS._

_Sesampai di UKS, Luhan segera mengobrak abrik laci obat di sana. Yeoja itu tersenyum senang kala menemukan yang sedari tadi dia cari. Luhan menduduk kan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang bersender di ranjang UKS. Pelan-pelan yeoja itu mengoleskan salep pada lengan Kyungsoo yang memerah._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum tatkala sahabatnya selesai mengoleskan salep itu pada pergelangan tangannya._

_"Gomawo Lu! aku akan mentraktirmu nanti" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh._

_Luhan yang sedang mengembalikan salep krim itu oun ikut terkekeh._

_"Baiklah, nanti istirahat ya, aku lapar sekali!"_

_Setelah Luhan selesai dengan pekerjaannya yeoja itu menuju kursi dan di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo. _

_"Kyung, sebenarnya tadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Chanyeol marah-marah? Dan ada Jongin disana?" Luhan kembali bertanya, kerena sedari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban._

_Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya sebentar. "Sepertinya Chanyeol, marah karena aku tidak jadi menemaninya berlatih basket, dan malah pergi ke perpustakaan membantu Jongin mengerjakan tugas kimianya"_

_Luhan mendecih. "Cih, hanya itu alasannya? Astaga, Dobi itu berlebihan sekali! Kenapa tidak mencari ku saja kalau kau sedang sibuk. Aigoo sungguh namja pabo!"_

_Kyungsoo terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Luhan._

_"Sebentar lagi aku ada pelajaran musik, kau mau kekelas atau istirahat dulu? Ku rasa kau juga tidak bisa ikut pelajaran olah raga saat tangan mu seperti ini!"_

_Ucap Luhan bersiap kembali ke kelas, dia memang tidak sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Ia terpisah dengan sahabatnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saat kenaikan kelas tiga. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tetap sekelas, sedangkan ia sendiri._

_"Kau berlebihan Lu, tapi sepertinya kau ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik aku membolos saja. Aku juga sedang malas"_

_"Huuh, baiklah aku kekelas dulu, nanti aku akan menjengukmu lagi, bye!"_

_"Bye!"_

_Pintu UKS kembali tertupup ketika Luhan sudah keluar dari ruangan kesehatan. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas nya penjang, ia senderkan tubuhnya pada badan kursi dan memajamkan matanya sebentar. Kyungsoo tahu betul alasan Chanyeol tadi marah padaya, bukan hanya karena ia tidak menemani Chanyeol bermain, tatapi namja itu cemburu. Cemburu pada Jongin. Mengingat betapa dekatnya ia dengan hoobaenya yang satu itu. Sejak mereka bertemu saat MOS pertama Jongin._

_"hhhhaaahhh, Park Chanyeol, susah sekali menjadi pacarmu! Kau itu pencemburu sekali!" _

_Ucap Kyunsoo seorang diri._

_Tanpa ia sadari, semua perbincangan kedua yeoja itu tadi di dengar jelas oleh seorang namja di dalam kamar mandi UKS. Namja itu adalah Jongin. Tadi saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan memasuki UKS ia memang lebih dulu berada disana. Dan entah siapa yang menyuruhnya, namja itu malah bersembunyi didalam toilet._

_Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang diam-diam dia sukai._

_**FlashBack End**_

Kai menyesap red wine digelasnya lagi. Namja itu hampir menghabiskan sebotol penuh air berwarna merah pekat itu. Dia bukan ingin mabuk, tetapi hanya ingin menghilangkan stres di kepala yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang.

Nasib nya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya adalah nasib pernikahannya. Tidak bohong jika ia merasa senang sebelumnya, karena akhirnya berhasil menikahi wanita yang telah merebut perhatiannya sejak Masih SMA dulu. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Bisa di bilang menikah dengan Kyungsoo itu adalah jackpout yang sangat besar untuknya. Selain bisa dekat dengan wanita itu, bahkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah, dia bisa memiliki wanita itu sekarang ini.

Tapi, semua tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Dia memang memiliki tubuh Kyungsoo, karena secara hukum wanita itu sah sebagai istrinya. Namun satu yang jelas Kai ingat. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hati wanita itu. Kyungsoo menolaknya. Walau tanpa berbicara langsung padanya, Kai cukup peka sebagai lelaki.

_"Kau bisa memiliki ku dan menjangkau tubuhku semaumu Kai. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat, hatiku sudah dimiliki sseseorang, selamanya hanya milik satu namja saja. Sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah berubah"_

Kai tersenyum miring. Namja itu tertawa sendiri. Tidak, dia tidak gila,garis bawahi itu. Dia hanya stres atau malah sudah mabuk.

"Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apa ke istimewaan yang ada pada dirimu. Sehingga membuat kedua yeoja itu bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu! " Ucap nya seorang diri.

Kedua yeoja yang dimaksud adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Ah, mengapa Baekhyun? Jujur saat pertama kali Kai melihat wanita itu, hatinya sedikit begetar. Tapi Kai bukanlah seorang playboy, karena yang ia cintai hanyalah Kyungsoo. Perasaannya pada Baekhyun tidak lebih adalah kekaguman saja. Oh ayolah, lelaki mana yang tidak akan terpesona oleh kecantikan Baekhyun. Bukan cuma wajahnya yang indah, tetapi hatinya juga menawan.

Kai yakin bahkan lelaki yang sudah berumah tanggapun akan terpikat oleh keindahan yeoja itu. Yeoja ceria dan manis seperti peri. Dia berani bertaruh, andai saja ia lebih dulu bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan bukan Kyungsoo. Kai pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

"Kita lihat saja Park Chanyeol! Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan kedua yeoja itu bersamaan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa tidak bisa menahan malunya saat ini. What the hell, dia salah orang, namja dihadapannya itu bukanlah Chanyeol suaminya. Dan ingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Membentak dan menarik kasar pundak orang itu.

Aigoo, rasanya urat malu Baekhyun ingin putus sekarang. Jangan lupakan tatapan mematikan yeoja disamping namja itu. Baekhyun yakin yeoja itu adalah kekasih atau istri si namja. Dia sudah bisa membayangakan bagaimana nasibnya sebentar lagi.

"Hei.. Nona apa yang kau lakukan?" kata yeoja dihadapannya membentak Baekhyun.

Dugaan Baekhyun tidak melenceng sedikit pun.

Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali. Dia minta maaf sedalam yang ia bisa. Ini memang salahnya menjadi orang ceroboh.

"_Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae. _Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja maaf aku salah orang" Ucap Baekhyun masih tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Baekhyun dengar suara namja itu memaafkan nya. Segera Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya memastikan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa" Ujar namja itu sopan. Sedikit, Baekhyun sungguh terselamatkan.

Tapi Baekhyun menangkap jelas wajah tidak terima sang yeoja dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia marah kekasihnya memaafkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah jika bertindak. Jangan sembarangan menarik-narik orang. Apa matamu bermasalah?" Yeoja itu masih saja berucap ketus ditambah kata-kata kasar yang membuat Baekhyun kaget, tapi dia bisa apa.

"Sudah chagi, jangan dibesar-besarkan. Nona ini tidak sengaja"

Ucap namja itu menenangkan si yeoja.

Yeoja itu mendengus dan melipat tangan didada memasang wajah tak terima pada kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengatur nafas nya. Karena rasa malu nya semakin menjadi, ia pun segera pamit dan pergi dari sana. Tak lupa ia sempatkan membungkuk meminta maaf lagi.

.

.

.

Sesampai dirumah Baekhyun langsung masuk kekamar dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Chanyeol bahkan sampai terlonjak dibuatnya. Penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun pun, namja itu segera menyusul istrinya kekamar. Seingat nya tadi di mobil Baekhyun tidak mengucap sepatah katapun.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Matanya yang bulat itu menangkap tubuh istrinya bergumul dibalik selimut nan tebal. Ia mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si yeoja mungil.

"Hei Baek, ada apa ? Sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang masih asyik diposisinya. Yeoja itu tidak menjawab.

Chanyeol berfikir agaknya Baekhyun marah padanya. Oh dia tentu tak melupakan kesalahannya tidak jadi memebelikan yougurt untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol lupa akan benda itu karena ia bertemu Kyungsoo waktu di Lottte tadi.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf tadi membuatmu menunggu lama, _Mian ne?_" Bujuk Chanyeol lagi.

Tiba-tiba kepala istrinya muncul dari balik selimut dan langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan guling yang semula ia peluk.

Chanyeol berusaha menghindari pukulan itu dengan tangannya. Tetapi Baekhyun masih tidak menyerah, yeoja itu malah mengeluarkan semua tenaganya sampai membuat Chanyoel yang berusaha menghindar jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Rasakan itu, namja menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi di hari Sabtu hari yang panjang untuk pasangan suami istri Wu dan Xi. Pasalnya hari ini Kris libur dari semua pekerjaan nya. Menjadi fotografer itu tidak lah sulit, buktinya Luhan sekarang tidak pernah memarahinya lagi kalau Kris pulang terlambat. Lambat laun sepertinya Luhan juga mulai dewasa.

Kris bergelung di dalam selimut tebal di atas kasur. Cuaca sedingin ini, bisa-bisanya namja itu tidur tanpa busana. Oh sepertinya semalam dia tidak sempat memakai pakaiannya setelah acara bercinta dengan istrinya.

Sinar matahari mulai mengusik matanya ketika sebuah tangan mungil menyibak tirai kamar nya. Dia Luhan, istri Wu Yifan, tentu saja. Yeoja itu membuka semua gorden kamarnya untuk menyambut sinar sang mentari.

Luhan bernafas lega setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah nya pagi ini. Yeoja itu bahkan sudah memasak sarapan, tetapi suaminya masih keasyikan tidur dalam selimutnya. Tubuh langsing itu berjalan menuju sisi ranjang untuk membangunkan suaminya. Tadi ia sedang mencari sesuatu, tapi tidak menemukannya, dan bertanya kepada Kris saat ini adalah tujuannya.

"Kris, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan menepuk lengan Kris yang terlihat dari luar selimut, membuat namja itu mengerang lirih masih dengan mata terpejam. Kris menggeliat pelan mengintip Luhan yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Matanya terbuka sebelah, membiasakan cahaya yang mulai menyapa retinanya.

Lama kelamaan matanya mulai menangkap sesuatu yang membuat kesadarannya berangsur-angsur terkumpul. Tubuh yeojanya yang sedang duduk disampingnya hanya memakai dress tidur tipis -tanpa underwear sepertinya- membalut tubuh langsingnya. Sexy, batin Kris sambil menyeringai.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya melihat suaminya yang senyum-senyum sendiri dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Apa suaminya sedang mengigau. Tapi yeoja itu segera sadar kemana arah pandangan Kris tertuju. Oh, dadanya. Luhan segera menyilangkan tangannya didada menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap Kris tajam. Sedangkan suaminya menoleh kearahnya hendak protes.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Luhan galak mendapati ternyata suaminya itu begitu mesum.

"Baby, kenapa di tutupi, Kau menghilangkan semangat pagiku" Ujar Kris lalu kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya karena nutrisi mata di pagi harinya di recohkan oleh istrinya.

"Ya! Tuan Wu kau ini mesum sekali! dan Hei, jangan tidur lagi aku mau bertanya padamu!" Omel Luhan pada suaminya. Dia heran bahkan sadar saja belum sepenuhnya, tapi otak suaminya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Tanyakan saja, aku mendengarmu!" Balas Kris tapi tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aisshhh, namja ini" Luhan mendesis sebentar. "Apa kau memindahkan paper bag di atas rak sepatu?"

"Paper bag yang mana?"

"Yang berwarna Coklat"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Ya! Krisssss... setidaknya bukalah matamu sebentar,, kau menyebalkan sekali!" Protes Luhan akhirnya, karena suaminya itu terlalu malas meladeni nya.

Kris. Mau tak mau ia kembali membuka matanya dan duduk menghadap istrinya. Jika tidak menuruti keinginan Luhan, sudah dipastikan kalau pagi ini pasti akan terjadi perang lagi.

"Yang mana? Yang mana?" Tanya Kris terlihat kesal.

"Ya! kau marah?" Galak Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Aigoo~ baiklah-baiklah sekarang katakan paper bag yang mana? aku tidak melihat satupun" Kris membuang nafasnya.

"Yang berisi sepatu pemberian Hyung mu waktu itu"

Kris memutar otaknya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sepatu pemberian kakak nya...?

Aaaaah akhirnya namja tinggi itu ingat.

"Oh itu, aku membuangnya kemarin" Jawab Kris santai. Membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa?!kapan kau membuangnya? dimana?" Tanya Luhan heboh.

Kris memicingkan matanya. "Baru saja kemarin, memangnya apa isinya? Itu hanya sepatu rusak Lu" Jelas Kris meyakinkan.

"Kris, kau yakin didalam nya hanya sepatu, apa kau sudah mengecheck nya? Sepertinya ada benda terjatuh didalam paper bag itu!"

"Benda apa? Aku sudah mengecheck isi nya Lu. Dan aku belum rabun untuk tidak melihat benda yang kau maksud. Di dalam nya hanya sepatu! U!" Ucap Kris dengan penekanan di kata Sepatu.

"Aihhh Ya Ampuuun~ lalu dimana Ponsel itu!" ucap Luhan terlihat panik.

"Ponsel siapa? punyamu?"

"_Anieyo_, milik orang yang tidak sengaja aku bawa"

"Siapa? kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?"

"Sudah lama sekali, dan aku baru ingat kemarin jika aku menaruhnya di atas rak sepatu. Tapi saat aku mencarinya tidak ketemu. Mungkin terjatuh, dan seingatku dibawah lagi adalah paper bag coklat itu"

"Kris kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Aku ingin melihat ponsel itu, siapa tahu didalam nya ada kontak yang bisa dihubungi!" Tanya Luhan lagi sambil memegang tangan suaminya.

Kris hanya geleng-geleng. Dia tidak melihat ponsel itu sekalipun.

Namja itu melihat raut sedih istrinya, tapi tersadar oleh sentuhan lembut tangan istrinya. Sedetik kemudian menarik lengan kurus Luhan yang masih memegang tangannya. Kris menghempaskan tubuh istrinya ke ranjang hingga terlentang. Menatap yeoja itu lekat.

"Aku mau tidur lagi, lebih baik kau juga tidur eoh?" Ucap Kris parau, Terlihat sekali namja itu kembali mengantuk. Lalu melesatkan kepalanya ke ceruk indah istrinya. Sekaligus mencari kesempatan.

Luhan memukul dada telanjang Kris, namja itu memang telanjang tetapi sudah memakai boxer abu-abunya. Luhan melotot kearah Kris saat Namja itu mengaduh karena pukulan istrinya.

"Adduhh Lu, kau jahat sekali sih?" Ringis Kris merasakan dadanya yang sedikit nyeri karena pukulan sadis sang istri.

"Makanya hati-hatilah, kau mau membunuh anak mu!" Galak Luhan.

Kris menangkap apa yang didengarnya, sejurus kemudian namja itu menganga di tempatnya.

"K-kau a-apa?" Kris mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gagu bicara.

Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi shock suaminya. Yeoja itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku hamil Kris" ucap nya lirih.

"Really?" Tanya Kris memastikan dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat bodoh dimata Luhan, mata melotot dan mulut melongo. Namun istrinya itu segera mengangguk.

"Tadi pagi aku mengetes nya, dan hasilnya positif. Kris kita akan jadi orang tua secepatnya" Papar yeoja itu menjelaskan kronologisnya, tidak lupa senyum manis masih menyertai wajahnya yang cantik.

Kris akhirnya percaya. Dan karena sangking bahagianya Kris segera mengecup bibir istrinya berkali-kali. Kris masih pada posisinya menindih tubuh Luhan dengan kedua siku sebagai penyangga, kemudian memandangi wajah istrinya sumringah.

"Selamat baby! selamat atas kehamilan mu. Dan selamat atas keberhasilan ku!" Celoteh Kris riang, yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung Luhan.

"Berhasil, tentu saja tidak sia-sia usahaku setiap malam. Dan kita harus merayakannya!" Ujar Kris semangat, kembali menyambar bibir istrinya, kini disertai lumatan-lumatan halus. Kris benar-benar memperlakukan istrinya dengan lembut.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Luhan menjitak kepalanya keras.

_**Tuk!**_

"Ya! baby, kenapa menjitak ku?" Sungut Kris, lagi-lagi rencana nya digagalkan dengan sadis.

"Kau ini! otak mu mesum sekali. Aku tidak mau merayakan dengan caramu!" Luhan tahu betul jika Kris mengajak nya merayakan dengan bercinta. Demi Tuhan yang semalam saja, dia masih merasa kelelahan.

Yeoja itu beranjak dari kasurnya setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh besar Kris. Luhan menuding wajah Kris tepat di depan mata. "Dan Kau belum sikat gigi! berapa kali kubilang jangan mencium ku sembarangan kalau belum gosok gigi!" Ucap Luhan kesal lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Kris (lagi-lagi) hanya menghela nafas sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Huuuffttt istriku galak sekali"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyiapkan semua berkas-berkas yang akan dibawa nya rapat hari ini dengan wajah kusut. Istrinya sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Hari ini adalah ulang Tahunnya. Dan ia sedikit kesal karena Ayahnya tidak memberikan libur untuknya. Bahkan hari ini ia harus rapat diluar kota. Arggh... benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur meletakkan segelas kopi diatas meja. Ia tersenyum sekilas kearah suaminya yang menatap nya. Yeoja itu mendekati Chanyeol memberi isyarat agar suaminya menunduk. Chanyeol pun mengikuti permintaan istrinya walau dibarengi dengan muka bingung.

_**Cup**_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun yeobo" Ucap Baekhyun manis, yeoja itu kemudian menyerahkan kotak kecil kepada suaminya. Chanyeol menatap kotak itu penasaran.

"Buka lah itu hadiah untuk mu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu Namja itu akan membuka hadiahnya tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol mengangkat telepon itu lebih dulu dan sepertinya berbicara serius tapi Baekhyun dapat melihat raut kesal yang menguar dari wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya, yeoja itu hanya menghadiahi tatapan siap mendengarkan cerita suaminya.

"Appa meminta ku segera berangkat. Maaf Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa sarapan bersamamu. Kami akan segera berangkat ke Busan" Jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula itu adalah pekerjaan mu Park Chanyeol. Ah, tunggu dulu"

Baekhyun berjalan lagi ke dapur dan kembali membawa kotak bekal lalu menyerahkan nya kepada Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tidak bisa sarapan dirumah, maka Makan lah di mobil. Aku memasak banyak jadi kau bisa memakan nya dengan Abeoji"

Chanyeol menatap kotak makanan yang tersusun dua itu sambil tersenyum. Itu bibimbab. Namja itu kemudian memasukkan kotak makan itu kedalam tas, tapi sebelum nya ia terlebih dulu menyimpan kado yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Aku akan membukanya nanti. Dan _gomawo _untuk makananannya"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu bersiap-siap berangkat.

Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai kedepan rumah. Ia lupa tidak membawa mantelnya saat keluar, udara cukup dingin.

"Park Chanyeol, hati-hati dijalan" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya saat mobil suaminya mulai melaju meninggalkan garasi.

"Oke, Sampai jumpa nanti"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Wu, sepertinya sekarang kau rajin sekali ke Rumah sakit. Kau tidak terkena penyakit rindu padaku kan? Atau kau mempunyai gebetan baru disini?"

Siang ini Baekhyun kembali kedatangan seorang tamu. Luhan mengunjungi nya lagi hari ini. Tapi bedanya yeoja itu tidak membawakan makan siang untuknya seperti tempo hari.

"Nyonya Park, jika boleh jujur aku tidak bermaksud menemui mu! Tapi berhubung aku masih menganggapmu teman makanya aku menjenguk mu! Dan YA! jangan sembarangan bicara, siapa yang kau maksud dengan gebetan baru!" Jawab Luhan yang disertai sindiran menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya. Ia mendengus mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Gebetan? Apaan?!

Baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya. Yeoja itu memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Luhan. Memang sejak tadi ia berbicara tanpa melihat lawannya.

Selanjutnya ia menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Sepertinya mengobrol sebentar dengan yeoja cerewet dihadapannya itu tidaklah buruk. Walaupun jika akhirnya adu mulut sekalipun. Setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun mulai berbicara serius.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit, tapi aku ingin mengunjungi penyelamat masa depan ku!"

"Lu, bicaralah serius" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"hahahah Baiklah-baiklah Baekki. Aku kemari untuk menemui Dokter kandungan" jelas Luhan akhirnya. Membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar.

"K-Kau hamil?" Tanya Baekhyun tak kaget.

Luhan terkikik. Kenapa mendengar ia hamil semua orang menatap nya dengan ekspresi bodoh. Tadi pagi Kris. Dan sekarang sahabatnya, Aigoo~ ia jadi tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Chanyeol nanati.

"Astaga Baek, kau wajahmu jelek sekali kalau begitu, kkkk" Balas Luhan masih menahan tawa.

"Luhan aku serius!"

"Hahaha, iya Baek, iya. Aku akan segera menjadi Eomma" Jawab Luhan berhenti bercanda. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah tempat duduk Luhan dan memeluk tubuh yeoja itu erat.

"Aigoo~ Aigoo Aigoo~ aku akan mempunyai keponakan. _Chukkae _Lu! Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan nya, senyum manis masih menghiasi wajah imutnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Lalu, berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"_Molla_, aku belum memeriksanya, maka dari itu aku ingin berkonsultasi denganmu"

"Konsultasi apa?"

"Tentang kehamilanku!"

"Ya! pabo, aku bukan Dokter kandungan. Kau salah tempat Nyonya Wu"

Luhan mengerucutkan sebentar mendengar Baekhyun mengatainya bodoh.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku bertemu Dokter itu!"

"Ya! Lu, aku sibuk bagaimana mungkin aku mengantarkanmu?" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Mengingat jam kerja nya sampai sore. Dan malam nanti ada acara keluarga.

Luhan semakin murung mendengarnya. Baekhyun jadi tak enak sendiri.

"Bukan nya aku tidak mau Luhan. Tetapi nanti malam aku harus kerumah Chanyeol. Mertuaku akan merayakan Ulang Tahun Park Chanyeol" Tutur Baekhyun menjelaskan alasannya. Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, Hari ini Dobi itu Ulang Tahun. Aih aku akan melakukan Video call dengannya nanti" Balas Luhan yang sekarang berubah ceria lagi.

"Tidak pa-pa Baek, baiklah aku akan meminta mu menemaniku hari Senin nanti!"

"Kenapa harus menunggu hari senin. Demi Tuhan Lu, kau punya suami, kenapa tidak mengajak Kris saja?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Luhan sambil menggeleng-geleng keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti berfikir. Oh Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia di pertemukan lagi dengan sosok yeoja itu disaat seperti ini. Rasanya kepalanya seperti ingin pecah. Apa-apaan ini?

Hari ini rapat yang dihadirinya di Busan, dirinya dihadapkan oleh kenyataan yang sangat mengulitinya. Bukan hanya menghadiri rapat satu meja dengan yeoja itu. Bahkan ia harus bekerja sama denan perusahaan milik kekasihnya dulu.

Do Kyungsoo dialah Direktur baru perusahaan Do Corp yang akan menjadi partner nya untuk proyek baru perusahaan Park!

Ini kebetulan atau Tuhan memang sengaja mungujinya.

Chanyeol mengusap wahahnya berkali-kali. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat nya. Dia memiliki waktu break satu jam dari Ayah nya sebelum melanjutkan rapatnya lagi dan kembali ke Seoul malam ini juga. Seharusnya ia merenggangkan ototnya di atas kasur hotel. Tapi apa ini? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Dia malah pergi keluar demi memenuhi ajakan Kyungsoo minum kopi. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menolak. Tetapi namja itu lebih mengikuti kata hatinya, untuk menerima tawaran itu.

Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo yang melambai kearahnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis sekali. Park Chanyeol memutuskan berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Maaf aku telat, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Chanyeol singkat lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Park Chanyeol kau masih sama saja seperti dua tahun yang lalu ya!" Jawab yeoja itu sambil terkekeh tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyueol. Namun Chanyeol malah menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak suka jika harus mengungkit-ungkit masalalu nya.

Menyadari tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Chanyeol, akhirnya yeoja itu kembali memasang wajah tenang nya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin merusak acaranya pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol kali ini.

"Maaf jika aku sudah tak sopan padamu, Aku sudah sampai 10 menit yang lalu"

"hn..."

"Kau memesan apa? Latte, moccaciato atau cappucino?" tanya yeoja itu menawari Chanyeol kopi yang ingin dipesan. Tangan mungilnya sedang membolak-balik menu makanan di cafe itu. Tak menyadari kalau namja dihadapannya sedang menatapnya dalam. Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar setiap tutur kata Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu menyebutkan semua rasa kopi favoritnya. Raganya seakan di tarik paksa untuk mengingat semua masa lalu.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah menetapkan hatinya. Dia tidak boleh goyah, dia tetap harus mengubur rasa cintanya yang dulu, walaupun itu sangatlah sulit dan membuatnya sesak. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyakiti hati Baekhyun yang sekarang tulus mencintainya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara membolak balik buku menunya. Yeoja itu tersenyum (lagi) ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"_Geurigo_... Selamat Ulang Tahun Park Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo manis lalu menyerahkan sekotak hadiah untuk Namja dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan kaku, tapi ia paksakan untuk tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_!" Balasnya singkat. Ia tak perlu bertanya bagaimana Kyungsoo masih mengingat ulang tahunnya. Chanyeol tahu jawabannya.

"Heum... kuharap kerjasama kita akan berjalan dengan lancar"

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku! Dan terimakasih Kau sudah menginvestasikan sebagian saham mu untuk proyek itu"

"Aku masih harus belajar banyak tentang perusahaan. Appa sudah tidak bisa mengurus pekerjaan ini lagi. Karena itu aku akan memindahkan Perusahaan pusat di Korea"

"Semoga beruntung!"

"Maaf jika aku akan merepotkan mu nanti. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana"

"Aku akan membantumu semampuku!"

Mereka mengobrol cukup lama. Membicaran tentang perusahaan. Chanyeol akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Kyungsoo untuk proyek pembangunan Rumah sakit di Jepang segera. Itu artinya namja itu akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya sebentar. Waktunya istirahat sudah selesai dan ia harus segera kembali menghadiri rapat. Namja itu akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya dan pamit pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada rapat sepuluh menit lagi. Aku pergi dulu!"

Kyungsoo pun ikut berdiri. Mungkin ia juga akan meninggalkan Cafe setelah namja ini pergi.

"_Guraeseo, _ terimakasih untuk waktumu. Sampai bertemu di Jepang nanti!"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi itu, ia segera melangkah keluar dari Cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol berada di balkon sebuah hotel mewah. Tangan kekar namja itu sedang melingkar posesif di pinggang seorang yeoja mungil. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya sadikit berjinjit saat ciuman Chanyeol menuntut lebih. Namja itu terus saja melumat penuh gairah bibir yeoja di hadapannya. Seakan menyampaikan semua perasaannya yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat nafsu nya semakin membara._

_"Chanyeol!" Ucap seorang yeoja begitu memasuki kamar itu. Chanyeol segera tersadar mendengar suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia lepaskan ciuman itu untuk melihatkan siapa yang memanggilnya._

_Matanya membulat begitu tahu wajah yeoja itu._

_"Baekhyun!" Ucapnya lebih ke berbisik._

_Chanyeol melihat istrinya beruraian air mata. Jika dia Baekhyun lalu siapa yeoja yang baru saja ia cium. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya datar. Bagaimana dia tidak shock jika yang barusaja berciuman dengannya bukanlah sang istri. Melainkan-_

_Kyungsoo._

_Belum sempat ia meresapi kebingungannya. Suara Baekhyun kembali menyadarkannya._

_"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun sebelum berlari pergi dari sana. _

_Chanyeol hendak mengejarnya, tetapi Kyungsoo menahan tangannya dan memberi isyarat padanya, yeoja itu menggeleng kepala seolah melarangnya._

_Chanyeol diam ditempatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sedang berperang melawan hatinya. Pergi atau-_

_**Bruuuakkkkkk!**_

_Tiba-tiba suara hantaman keras yang di akibatkan oleh tabrakan mobil membuatnya membuang pandangan jauh kebawah. Tepatnya jalan raya yang terlihat jelas dari arah balkon kamarnya._

_Seorang yeoja memakai gaun sama dengan yang dikenakan Baekhyun baru saja tertabrak Mobil. Tubuh itu terpental jauh dan darah segar memandikan tubuh tak berdaya itu. _

_Chanyeol mundur dari langkahnya, air matanya jatuh tanpa diperintah. Yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun! Tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tidak! Chanyeol berlari kebawah dengan kalut sambil terus meneriakkan nama istrinya._

_"Baekhyun Andwe! Andwe! Kajima! Andwae! KAJIMAAAAAAAAA!"_

Chanyeol segera tersadar, matanya terbuka lebar nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Baekhyun!

Chanyeol masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, Membuat Ayahnya memandangnya panik. Mereka sedang didalam mobil yang sama untuk melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Seoul.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Ayahnya melihat tingkah putranya.

"Appa, Baekhyun. Dia-"

"Astaga! apa kau begitu merindukannya?. Tenangkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Ayahnya geli melihat putranya menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun. Pria paruh baya itu mengira putranya sedang merindukan istrinya sampai terbawa mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo~ Baekhyun, aku tidak menyangka sekarang kau sangat pintar memasak"

Nyonya Park memuji menantunya sambil menyiapkan hidangan makan malam di meja makan.

"Ini semua berkat eomma, karena eomma yang sudah repot-repot memberiku les privat memasak waktu itu" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit bersemu malu.

Nyonya Park terkikik. Dulu memang dia yang bela-belakan datang setiap sore ke apartement Baekhyun ketika yeoja itu baru saja menikah dengan putranya, sekedar mengajari menantunya memasak berbagai makanan. Dan tidak disangka, ternyata Baekhyun cepat sekali menerima pembelajarannya. Bahkan sekarang masakan Baekhyun memiliki rasa yang tak jauh beda dari masakannya.

"Kau memang menantu yang cerdas Baekki" Ucap nyonya Park gemas lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

Mereka betul-betul pasangan Ibu mertua dan menantu yang sangat kompak dan akur.

Baekhyun mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah kelauarga Park. Ia bergegas menuju depan.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Abeoji sudah datang, aku kan melihat mereka dulu eomma!"

Pamit Baekhyun, nyonya Park hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapi.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat ketika mobil mewah yang mebawa Ayah mertua dan suaminya terbuka. mengangguk lalu menyapa Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya.

"Halo Baekhyun, Apa kabar?"

"Abeoji halo, aku baik-baik saja" balas Baekhyun menanggapi sapaan ayah mertuanya.

Tak lama berselang, di ikuti Chanyeol yang keluar dari sisi kanan mobil. Namja itu segera memutar tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendapati Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

Ayah Chanyeol segera pamit kedalam, untuk segera beristirahat. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat sekali kelelahan.

Menyisakan pasangan muda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun akan membuka suaranya sebelum Chanyeol segera menyambar bibirnya. Namja itu memeluk erat tubuh istrinya dan memberikan ciuman dalam pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu saja terbelalak kaget. Dia memukul dada Chanyeol karena reflek.

"YA! Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya nya dengan mata melotot kerah Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab, malahan namja itu kembali menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam di rumah keluarga Park baru saja beakhir Baekhyun sudah berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol untuk pulang. Yeoja itu mengaku sangat lelah hari ini. Chanyeol menyuruhnya menunggu dimobil dulu, karena namja itu bilang ingin mengambil beberapa barang-barang lamanya dikamarnya terdahulu.

Baekhyun sedikit bosan menunggu, kenapa tadi dia tidak menuggu didalam saja. Hah berkali-kali yeoja itu merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia membuang pandangannya kearah tas Chanyeol yang berda di jok belakang mobilnya. Seingatnya taidi namja itu meletakkan box besar di jok. Karena penasaran ia burusaha meraih tas Chanyeol dan menjatuhkan box berpita yang ditaruh diatas tas itu. Baekhyun mengambilnya.

Dia membolak-balik box itu. "Apa ini kado dari Abeoji?" Baekhyun mulai penasaran pun membuka Box kado berwarna merah itu.

"Waaahhhh ini syal? rajutan sendiri?" Oceh Baekhyun seorang diri memandang kagum syal rajutan berwarna merah ditangannya.

"Apa mungkin Abeoji yang memberikannya?" Yeoja itu masih sibuk dengan kado milik Chanyeol, kemudian matanya menemukan sebuah note terselip di dalam kotak kado.

Baekhyun membuka nya, namun tiba-tiba senyuman dibibirnya menghilang.

**Dear ; Chanyeollie...**

**Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Syal itu melambangkan rajutan hubungan diantara kita. Aku percaya padamu mengartikannya sejauh apa!**

**Selamat ulang Tahun!**

Baekhyun meremat kuat-kuat Syal merah itu. Apa ini maksudnya? Siapa yang memberikan hadiah ini? Gadis itu merasa emosi. Tapi ia menahannya, Baekhyun mencoba menampik semua prasangka buruk itu, ia tidak boleh menuduh Chanyeol sembarangan. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menceritakan padanya nanti.

Karena bosan menunggu, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah, siapa tahu Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuannya. Yeoja itu mencari Chanyeol kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukan suaminya. Sampai ia tiba di pintu dapur, Baekhyun mendengar seseorang sedang mengobrol, itu seperti suara Chanyeol dan nyonya Park.

"Park Chanyeol, apa Baekhyun sudah memeriksakan keadaannya?" Nyonya Park menatap serius putranya yang sedang duduk dimeja makan. Mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Eomma! Baekhyun tidak sakit, memangnya apa yang perlu di periksakan?"

Nyonya Park menghela nafasnya. "Chanyeol, eomma sangat ingin menimang cucu. Kau tahu sendiri kan Yura tidak tinggal di Korea!"

"Kami akan memberikan mu cucu jika waktunya tiba"

"Tapi, harus berapa lama eomma menunggu. Eomma sudah semakin tua dan-"

Belum sempat nyonya Park melanjutkan kaliamatnya Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan memotong perkataan ibunya cepat.

"Lalu maksud eomma apa? Menyuruhku menikah lagi? Bukankah eomma sendiri yang menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi menantu mu? Demi Tuhan eomma, kau jangan egois"

Chanyeol semakin frustasi menghadapi tingkah ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mendesak nya memiliki anak, jika Tuhan saja belum menghendaki.

Nyonya Park ingin bersuara lagi tetapi suara benda jatuh membuarkan perbincangan dua orang itu. Mereka menoleh kearah luar tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol perasaannya tak enak. Ia segera pamit pada ibunya dan bergegas pulang!

Baekhyun!

Panggilnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengubur tubuhnya didalam selimut, ia menangis. Yeoja itu sudah menahan air matanya sedari pulang dari rumah keluarga Park. Rasanya sesak sekali. Dadanya seperti tersumbat benda tak kasat mata dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa orang yang selama ini memperlihatkan perhatian besar padanya sedang sangat kecewa pada dirinya. Baekhyun tidak akan menyalahkan mertuanya tentang hal ini, Ibu Chanyeol memang benar. Orang tua mana yang tidak ingin segera mempunyai cucu setelah melihat anaknya menikah. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terpuruk. Dia merasa tidak berguna sebagai wanita.

Yeoja itu tetap pada posisinya ia tidak perduli pada bantalnya yang sudah basah akibat air matanya. Baekhyun tetap tidur menyamping membelakangi suaminya yang tanpa ia ketahui sedang menatapnya bersedih. Chanyeol tentu tak cukup bodoh, tidak mengetahui bahwa istrinya sedang mati-matian meredam isakan tangis. Jika boleh jujur ia ingin sekali memeluk istrinya erat dan menyuruh Baekhyun menumpahkan semua air mata sialan itu didadanya.

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berusaha membalik tutuhnya agar menghadap namja itu, segera mengusap air matanya yang masih terus mengalir. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat dirinya yang cengeng.

Chanyeol berhasil manarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga merapat padanya. Matanya memandang lekat manik istrinya membuat Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Aku mengantuk, jangan menggangguku" Ucap Baekhyun parau, ia berharap jika Chanyeol menganggap ia benar-benar menagntuk dengan suara seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. Yeoja itu ingin protes, tapi saat tangannya hendak memukul dada suaminya. Chanyeol lebih dulu mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku ingin bercinta malam ini!" Desah Chanyeol tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi tanpa menunggu protes dari istrinya Chanyeol segera melahap bibir istrinya. Memaksa memasuki gua hangat milik sang istri, menyesap bibir tipis itu atas dan bawah. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menjamah bibir manis istrinya. Dia sangat menyukai saat dimana Baekhyun mengerang disela-sela ciumannya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Eunnngggggghhhh" Baekhyun menggeliat ke enakan ketika Bibir Chanyeol memanjanya semakin membabi-buta. Chanyeol pun semakin semangat begitu mendengar desahan seksi dari Baekhyun mengusik pendengarannya. Nafsunya bertambah liar. Akal nya semakin terbakar. Tangannya mulai merayap kedalam piyama tidur Baekhyun dan melepaskan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengganggu pekerjaannya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merosot kelantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Ia membuang kasar tespeck yang baru saja ia gunakan. Yeoja itu mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menangis.

"AAAAAAARrrgghhhhh!brengsssekkk! _Igeon wae?_"

Umpat yeoja itu entah pada siapa.

Ia menyalakan shower dan mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih berlapis kemeja kebesaran Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benci seperti ini. Dia tidak tahan, Kenapa nasibnya sangat menyedihkan. Ia juga ingin mempunyai anak agar semua orang tidak memandangnya sebelah mata. Tapi takdir begitu kejam padanya.

Akhirnya ia memilih menangis sesenggukan didalam bath up, memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia sengaja menyalakan air kran untuk meredam suara tangis pilunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan operasi terlihat tenang begitu seorang suster yang membawa pasien nya yang akan segera menjalani operasi transplantasi paru-paru memasuki ruangan. Mereka sudah menyiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan dengan baik-baik. Tinggal menunggu sang Dokter yang akan memimpin jalan nya operasi. Tapi semua anggota medis disana dibuat saling berbisik bertanya kemana sang perginya sang Dokter yang belum juga sampai.

"Bagaimana ini suster Min, kemana Kim sonsaengnim kenapa belum juga kemari?" Tanya seorang suster ahli bius bertanya. Dia hanya khawatir pada pasien jika tidak sengaja di tenganani, sedangkan ia sudah menyuntikkan cairan anestesi 10 menit yang lalu.

"Aku akan mengecek sebentar diruangannya!" Putus suster bernama Min itu segera melangkah cepat keluar ruangan. Sambil tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju ruangan Dokter Kim. Tapi belum sempat ia sampai ke tempat yang dituju, orang yang dicari sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya, sehingga membuat mereka berpapasan.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Dokter itu berjalan lurus menuju ruang operasi.

"Sudah sonsaengnim, bahkan pasien sudah di bius 10 menit yang lalu. Kita harus segera melangsungkan operasinya sekarang!" Jelas suster itu berjalan mengekor di belakang Dokter.

"Oke, aku tahu! Lalu apa wali dari pasien itu sudah datang?" Tanya Dokter Kim tapi tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wali pasien sedang ke luar kota sonsaengnim, ku dengar pemilik panti tempat bayi itu tinggal sedang mengurus perpindahan. Tapi Dokter yang menangani bayi itu akan segera datang"

Mendengar itu membuat Dokter laki-laki ini menampilkan smirknya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti! Mari kita segera lakukan operasinya!" Bersamaan dengan selesainya percakapan itu pintu ruangan operasi pun terbuka. Dengan gagah si Dokter tadi di pakaiakan pakaian steril yang akan digunakan selama berjalannya operasi berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh seorang bocah kecil manis yang berlari kearahnya. Yeoja pun akhirnya berhenti sebentar kerena bocah itu menghadang jalan nya. Ia membungkuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi si bocah.

"_Annyeong_ cutie girl, ada yang bisa eonni bantu?" Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Sebenaranya ia terburu-buru ingin naik ke lantai 8 menunggui operasi Chandoo berlangsung. Tapi sepertinya bocah itu ada urusan dengannya.

Bocah itu lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga matahari padanya. Tentu Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia memang sering dikirimi beberapa jenis bunga belakangan ini. Dan setiap harinya adalah bunga yang berbeda, mungkin jika dirangkai sekarang sudah menjadi sebuket bunga yang cantik. Baekhyun juga sempat bingung, namun selanjutnya ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Karena mengira mungkin saja semua bunga itu kiriman dari Chanyeol. Walaupun terdengar mustahil, karena namja itu sedang di Jepang saat ini.

"Bisa kau beri tahu eonni bunga ini dari siapa?"

"Baru saja Pangeran berjubah putih itu memintaku menyerahkan pada eonni" Kata gadis kecil itu polos. Oh astaga! Baekhyun ingin terkikik, apa kata bocah itu? Pangeran berjubah putih? Benarkah masih ada?

"Pangeran tinggi itu sangat tampan, nanti kalau Hyesung sudah besar, Hyesung mau menikah dengannya" Imbuh gadis itu lagi.

Baekhyun mengacak rambut halus milik si bocah. "Jadi nama mu Hyesung eoh? Aigoo ~ Hyesung _neomu gwiyeo_. Tapi maaf eonni harus segera pergi. Terimakasih bunga nya sayang sampai jumpa"

Baekhyun memilih segera beranjak, tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya yang disambut antusias oleh Hyesung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku sudah melakukan yang kau suruh. Sekarang mana bayaranku!" Ucap Taeyong kepada kakaknya. Namja itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun. Tapi segera ditepis pelan oleh kakaknya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, lebih baik kau pulang dan segera selesaikan pekerjaan ruamah mu!"

Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya di depan komputer. Pura-pura acuh pada adiknya yang sekarang sedang merengut maximal.

"YA! Oh Sehun, kau ini jahat sekali pada adikmu. Sebenarnya kau itu kakak kandungku bukan sih? Kau bahkan menyita mobilku sebulan ini, dan menyuruhku kesekolah naik bus. Kau mau menghancurkan image ku sebagai cowok keren eoh?"

_**Pletak!**_

Lagi-lagi anak tertua dari keluarga Oh itu menghadiahi jitakan manis untuk adiknya.

"Dimana sopan santun mu bocah? aku lebih tua darimu bodoh" Ucap Sehun marah-marah. Namja itu sampai beranjak dari kursinya untuk sekedar memeberi pelajaran pada Taeyong.

"Sakit, hyung! kau benar-banar jahat padaku"

"Ingat, hukuman mu belum berakhir sebelum kau menemukan ponselku!"

Omel Sehun galak. Dia memang sengaja memperlakukan Taeyong seperti budaknya. Alasannya karena ponsel kesayangnnya yang telah dihilangkan oleh adiknya.

"Itu sudah setahun yang lalu hyung. Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan yeoja itu.! AAhh mungkin jika aku ke Hongdae lagi, aku bisa bertemu dengannya hyung!" Nego Taeyong. Paling tidak ia bisa mendapatkan keuntungan.

"Itu hanya modus mu! Pokoknya sebelum kau menemukan ponselku, jangan harap kau bisa hidup enak!"

Taeyong mendelik mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Selalu saja kakaknya itu berkuasa. Astaga. Mungkin kalau saja Ayahnya berpihak padanya, ia akan melapor pada pria tua itu sekarang. Namun naas, Ayahnya pun pasti akan lebih membela Sehun daripada dia.

"Lebih baik aku bilang pada Baekhyun noona kalau kau sudah pulang dan bekerja satu rumah sakit yang sama dengan nya" Ancam Taeyong berusaha menakuti Sehun.

Bulan ini Oh Sehun memang resmi bekerja di JU Hospital. Surat ijin kerja dari Universitasnya sudah keluar. Lalu disini akhirnya. Berseragam putih dengan tag name dan jabatan melekat di saku kirinya. _Surgery 'Oh Sehun'_

"Atau bahkan aku harus memberi tahunya kalau hyungku yang paling tampan ini telah menjadi secret admirernya lama sekali" Ucap Taeyong sambil melenggang keluar. Dia sudah bosan berdebat terus dengan hyungnya. Lebih baik jalan-jalan. Sekalian mengerjai hyung nya ia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sehun mendengar perkataannya. Taeyong akan semakin gencar menggoda kakaknya, kalau saja Sehun tidak-

"Berani mengadu, Aku tidak akan memberimu makan!"

mengancam.

Kartu mati untuk Taeyong. Namja itu berbalik sebentar dan menatap tak percaya kakaknya, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

Di lobby Taeyong tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Buru-buru ia berbalik ingin menjauh sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. 'Ah, untuk apa kau kabur, noona pasti juga tidak akan mencurigai ku' Setelah menyadari kebodohannya. Namja itu kembali berjalan tenang, sok cool. Dan benar! Baekhyun melihat nya.

"Taeyong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sapa Baekhyun membuat namja itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tertawa garing.

"Oh H-haaaai Baekhyun noona, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sedang menjenguk temanku" Balas Taeyong sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya" Ia mengangguk sebentar. Matanya berusaha melihat kesegala arah, asalkan tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Eh, tidak. em Maksudku iya. Aku menunggu teman ku" jawab Taeyong berdusta. Tapi saat ia menoleh kebawah tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu ditangan Yeoja itu. Satu adalah bingkisan kado yang ia kirimkan tadi, tapi bunga itu. Sepertinya ia tidak meletakkan bunga disana. Salahkan namja itu yang selalu ingin tahu. Akhirnya dengan tidak tahu malu ia bertanya.

"Noona, membawa kado! Apa noona sedang ulang tahun?" Tanya Taeyong terlihat sekali basa-basi. Ia tentu tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak, hari ini bukan ulang tahun ku. Tadi siang aku menemukan kotak ini di dalam kantorku. Dan tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya"

"Oh jadi begitu" Taeyong pura-pura mengangguk paham. "Lalu bunga itu, juga berada disana?" Tunjuk namja itu pada bunga matahari di tangan Baekhyun.

"_Anieyo_. Bunga ini diberikan oleh seorang anak kecil. Dan ia bilang bahwa bunga ini dari pangeran berjubah putih. ahahaha anak itu lucu sekali" jelas Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mengingat perkataan lucu bocah kecil yang ditemuinya pagi tadi.

Sedangkan Taeyong tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Namja itu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri _'Oooh, jadi hyung bertindak dobel. Bahkan dia harus repot-repot menyuruh anak kecil mengantarkan bunga. Uh memalukan' _Taeyong geleng-geleng membayangkan bahwa orang yang memberi bunga Baekhyun adalah Sehun. Dia berfikir, menyedihkan sekali nasib kakaknya.

"Taeyong, kau tidak papa?" Tanya Baekhyun menghadiahi tatapan bingung melihat Taeyong menggeleng-geleng tak jelas.

"Oh! aku tidak papa" Taeyong segera tersadar. "Emm noona aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan yaaa, daaah" Ucap Taeyong sambil berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meerebahkan tubuhnya dia atas ranjang sambil memeluk boneka pinguin biru yang baru saja didapatkannya dari seseorang tapi tidak ia ketahui.

Biasanya ia akan tidur sepanjang malam dengan 'Rillakumi' nama boneka pemberian Chanyeol saat di Lotte kemarin. Saat suaminya pergi ke Jepang ,tapi begitu mendapati boneka penguin itu, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Rillakumi nya kesepian.

Baekhyun yakin sekali, jika pinguin itu bukan hadiah dari Chanyeol. Ia sangat tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah mengetahui kegemarannya pada binatang unggas itu. Paling tidak jika suaminya ingin membelikannya boneka pasti seorang tokoh kartun. Atau yang paling parah boneka berbentuk paha ayam. Baekhyun sangat marah waktu menerimanya, tapi akhirnya boneka itu ia simpan juga.

"Ahh, aku jadi kangen Sehun" Ucap Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh boneka. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Penguin biasanya tidak jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Makanya yeoja itu bilang tiba-tiba merindukan sahabat lelakinya.

Yeoja itu teringat telepon dari Tao tadi siang yang mengundang nya merayakan Natal nanti bersama. Sekalian merayakan keberhasilan Film perdana sepupu Baekhyun itu. Tao sudah sukses menjadi artis, walau ia sudah debut hampir satu tahun, dengan membintangi berbagai peran pembantu di drama-drama nya. Baru kali ini Tao mendapat apresiasi yang sangat mengejutkan dari Fans. Namanya melambung tinggi setelah Film yang melibatkan nama nya dirilis awal Desember ini. Dan mendapatkan rating tinggi pada hari pertama tayang.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Chanyeol, menanyakan apa Malam Natal nanti suaminya jadi pulang atau tidak. Jika tidak, mungkin Baekhyun bisa menerima undangan Tao. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali Chanyeol pulang, walau hanya sehari.

Sambungan teleponnya mulai terdengar. Yeoja itu menunggu sampai teleponnya di angkat sambil memainkan telinga boneka Rillakuma coklat milik Chanyeol yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas kedua orang dewasa berbeda genre itu sedang berciuman panas. Kedua orang tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo sedangkan ia sudah menikahi yeoja lain.

Setengah jam yang lalu. Awalnya mereka hanya duduk berdua dan membicaran tentang bisnis, namun mereka terlalut dalam obrolan panjang yang tidak berujung. Chanyeol memang sudah di Jepang selama dua minggu mengurusi proyek pembangunan Rumah sakit, bersama Kyungsoo.

Mereka tinggal di hotel yang sama, tapi berbeda kamar. Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang mereka berada di kamar hotel milik Kyungsoo? Jawabannya adalah saat tadi yeoja itu mengundang Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya minum. Cuaca di Jepang malam ini sangatlah dingin. Kyungsoo menawarinya main ke tempat tinggalnya (kamar hotelnya) Mereka memang sedikit dekat sekarang, tapi Chanyeol sudah sekuat hati menjaga perasaannya. Namja itu mempunyai batasan saat bersama yeoja itu. Kecuali sekarang, kenapa mereka berciuman seperti itu?

Park Chanyeol tidak terlalu sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mungkin namja itu terlalu banyak meminum wine nya. Bisa dilihat dari dua botol wine yang sudah terbuka dan bertengger manis di atas meja. Kyungsoo juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan laki-laki itu. Yeoja itu bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pendangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ketika ingin berdiri dari kursinya ia limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang berada disana dengan sigap manangkap tubuh yeoja yang hampir ambruk itu. Mereka berpandangan lama sekali, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun. Chanyeol menangkap jelas hembusan nafas hangat dari Kyungsoo dengan jarak sedekat ini. Namja itu memejamkan matanya kala tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bergerak memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka saling menempel.

Siapa yang tidak akan terlena jika bibirnya tiba-tiba di cium seperti itu, dan kerena akalnya yang sedikit mengabur akhirnya Chanyeol pun membalas ciuman itu. Hingga beginilah sekarang.

Chanyeol terus mendorong kepalanya sampai titik terdalam ciumannya. Tautan bibir itu semakin lama semakin panas, Kyungsoo yang semula meletakkan tangannya di kepala Chanyeol untuk meremas rambut hitam milik namja itu, kini mulai berani mangalun dan membelai sensual dada Chanyeol yang terbungkus kemeja kerja putih.

Mereka terus saling melumat hingga dorongan dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo mengajaknya jatuh keatas ranjang. Sebut Chanyeol gila, namja itu masih tidak bisa menyadari kenyataan di depannya. Dengan brengsek, ia terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu mengerang ke enakan.

Mungkin jika Chanyeol dalam keadan sadar, ia pasti akan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ketembok sampai ia mati. Ini bukan kehendaknya. Dia sedang mabuk.

Sedangkan diatas meja kamar itu ada ponsel yang terus saja berdering memanggil si pemilik, namun tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Karena nyatanya namja si pemilik itu sedang melayang dari akal sehatnya.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir mati bosan, menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, demi Tuhan ini bahkan baru jam 8 malam. Apa iya suaminya sudah tidur.

Yeoja itu membuang nafasnya sebentar. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Oke, sekali lagi tidak kau angkat. Aku tidak mau menelpon mu lagi Chanyeol jelek!"

Baekhyun berbicara pada ponselnya, yang jelas saja percuma karena benda itu tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

.

.

Ponsel Chanyeol masih saja berdering. Namja itu mengedipkan matanya sebentar masih dalam posisi tertindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, seperti mendengar ponselnya berdering. Saat ingin bergerak tiba-tiba yeoja itu menggigit kuat bibir nya sampai ia mengerang frustasi.

"Eeuurrmm"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next Chap... Mueheheheh ^^**

_Annyeong Chinguth... Ada yang mau membunuh saya? Aigoo~ harap bunuh Chanyeol dulu yaa? waks... ckckckck._

**Sumpah! sebenarnya saya gak tega bikin Chap ini ngegalau. Apalagi setelah melihat ChanBaek baikan. Amigoooo~ TLP Beijing saksi bisu cinta mereka /plak/ Suer deh sangking senangnya saya sampe pingin nyium mereka/maunya/modus/**

**ChanBaek shipper rayain balikan mereka yuuukkk,? so kasih saya review donk! *aih kok lebay* Oke Guys, Ternyata masih banyak yang jadi Silent Readers sampai akhir. Tapi aku ra popo kok, sumpah ora popo rek! Saya masih punya Readers yang setia /throwlove/ yang menerima ff ini apa adanya! *cieelllahh***

**Hufftt Kayanya FF ini mau segera di Tamat in. Tapi masih galau, di putus samapi chap berapa, Mungkin kalau gak 15 ya 16 kali ya? Atau malah 30(?) O_O Andweeeeee... Becanda kok! *wink***

**Oke Fix segitu dulu ya. Dan Heiiii Readers nim yang masih bilang ini mana konfliknya, What the hell... Kaya gini masih belum bisa dibilang konflik, saya angkat tangan. Gak bisa jawab apa-apa. Sorry ya, ini udah limit dari otak saya. **

**Last Words... Thank you so much for my beloved Readers... I LOVE YOU... :3**

**..**

**Review maybe...?**

**Annyeong~ **


End file.
